The Right Path
by Noini
Summary: This story starts when Jacob and Bella meet on the beach, it is summer vacation, Edward disappeared after meeting Bella for the first time so no relationship with the Cullen family and no zombie Bella, no heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination._

This fanfiction is nearly complete on another site It's only Natural? The first two chapters were written by a friend Karen who convinced me to take over the reins. If it was not for her I probably would never have started to write so thanks girl you rock.

A/N This story starts that time Jacob and Bella meet on the beach, it is summer vacation, Edward had disappeared after meeting Bella for the first time, so no zombie Bella, no heartbreak. What do you think will happen next.

Chapter One

(Jacob's POV)

First Meeting

I was in my garage working on a 1968 Volkswagon Rabbit, when I heard my friends' Embry and Quil approach. They are always up to something and trying to get me involved, it was usually helping them pick up girls, or should I say attempt to pick up girls. I really wasn't in the mood today; I just wanted to work on my car.

My dad wouldn't allow me to work on it before, because he said we had a perfectly good truck that took us where we needed to go and in record time, yeah right, that truck went no faster than 55 on a very good day. Thank god, he sold it to his best friend Charlie, who is the chief of police for Forks.

Charlie bought it for his daughter Isabella who came to live with him. I don't remember too much about her, except we use to play together as kids. My dad keeps bugging me about going to see her, but it seems I could never find the time, between helping my dad around the house, running errands for him, plus school. I kept putting it off. We are on summer vacation now though, so maybe I will go with my dad the next time he visits Charlie.

"Hey Jake, are you in there?" Embry hollered, just before they both entered.

"Yeah I'm here. Where else would I be?" I answered irritated about being disturbed, again.

"We're heading down to the beach, you wanna come with?" Quil asked

"Not today guys." I replied. "I finally have the money to get the parts I need to get this baby up and running." I lifted the hood to take out the parts I needed to replace, so I could take it the auto shop and show the man there exactly what I need.

"Aw, come on Jake, you never want to have fun anymore." Embry gripped. "You never have time for your best friends anymore either, I mean one day won't hurt." He looked at the car as if it was a hopeless case. "It's not like it's going anywhere."

"Yeah." Quil chimed in. "Come with us, I hear some girls from Forks high are going to be there. Maybe you'll find something else to play with other than your car." They both snickered.

"Fine." I gave in. "But if I go you will leave me alone tomorrow so I can work on my car."

"Yes!" Quil exclaimed. "Mention girls and my boy is there."

I looked at him and shook my head, exasperated, that's all those two seem to think about, girls. "That's not why I am going."

"Why else?" Embry asked

"You guys are right; I haven't been spending a lot of time with you two lately." Then I grinned. "And it's the only way to stop you two from nagging me."

"Aww, he loves us." Quil said grinning as we made our way out of my garage and towards the beach.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night." I snorted.

We started throwing a football back and forth between us as we made our way to the beach. When we got there we saw a few kids sitting around their attempt at a bonfire. I knew most of them; they came down here a lot. I chuckled; they really need to ask some of us how to light a real bonfire, theirs were pitiful. Quil and Embry started walking over to them.

"You coming?" Embry asked

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Cool." He said, and then they both went over and started talking to the kids there.

I didn't see anyone of interest there so I decided to look around for a minute. Hearing splashing coming from the area of the cliffs, I turned my gaze up there and shook my head at the site. Sam, Jared and Paul, what we refer to as the La Push gang, was up there. Many of our people think they're cool, even my dad thinks they're special, but I just think they're crazy, especially now, jumping off that high cliff into the water below.

I was about to look away, but they must have sensed me there, because they all turned as one and just stared at me. Nothing new there, they have been doing that quite a lot, always watching me, as if expecting something strange to happen.

I shook my head again, they're plain strange. I turned and began walking towards the bonfire, might as well, nothing else to do here, but before I took two steps, I heard some girls laughing, I looked up towards the woods and saw two girls walking out of it. One with very black hair, she wore glasses and was pretty, but the other one is the one that caught my attention.

She was very light in complexion, with long, wavy chocolate brown hair; she wore jean shorts and a plain t-shirt. Her legs were beautiful; she had a body all my fantasies were made of. Wow!

I brought my gaze back up to her face; there was something very familiar about her. I watched as they walked over to the bonfire, sat down and were being introduced to Quil and Embry. Then it hit me. I walked quickly over to where she sat.

"Hey, you're Bella right?" I asked smiling

She looked at me as if she really didn't want to be bothered.

"Charlie's daughter right?" I added. "I'm Jacob we used to make mud pies together."

Her face cleared. "Oh yeah, Jacob." She smiled. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good." I replied sitting beside her. "I heard you were back. How is it, being back with your dad?"

"It's going great. My dad and I are getting to know each other again." She smiled a small smile at me.

"That's great, he really missed you." I got the feeling she didn't want to get into it and already answered enough question on that score that she wanted to. "So, how is the truck running?"

"What?" She asked confused

"The truck, I have to thank you and your dad for getting it out of my hands." I grinned. "Now I can work on a car I really want."

"Oh, the truck is great, I love it." She smiled.

I was struck dumb by that smile. I am in love. I leaned in and whispered. "Just don't try to go over 55 with it." I have no idea why I moved close and whispered that. I just had a need to be closer to her.

"That's fine, I'm not into speed anyway." The girl sitting beside her said something to her, which I didn't catch. I was so caught up with watching her that I didn't realize when she turned back to me.

"Angela this is Jacob, a childhood friend of mine." She introduced.

We reached over and shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Angela."

"Same here." She replied

I was about to say something to Bella, when I was interrupted.

"You two know each other?" Jessica, we know her, because when ever she came down here, she always found a way to flirt.

"Yeah." I replied looking at Bella. "We have known each other our whole lives."

"Wait I thought you just moved here?" She asked Bella.

"I knew Jacob before my mom and I left, we were inseparable. Our dads have been best friends for years. I never truly forgot him."

Wow, does she mean that? I sure hope so, because I plan to be a constant in her life from this minute on.

I grinned at her. "I never truly forgot you either Bells."

She blushed. Damn, I never thought a blush would be sexy.

For the next half hour we talked about any and almost everything, not paying attention to anything around us, so when someone said it was starting to rain, I was surprised I hadn't noticed.

A blond haired boy ran over to us. "You ready to go Bella?" Then he looked up at the sky. "I think we better if we don't want to get rained on."

"Okay, I'm coming, just let me say bye to Jacob."

I think his name was mike looked between us, then ran off to collect some things and placed it in the van parked there. I could tell that boy liked Bella and did not want me sitting here talking to her, but then again, he couldn't see me as competition, he was bigger than I was though we were the same age and grade in school.

When he left, we both got up and I helped her gather her things and walked her to the van, putting her things in it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." I said, sad because I really didn't want her to leave. "Maybe you can come and visit sometimes, we can hang out while our dads go fishing."

"That sounds good, you know you can come and see me anytime you want." She said shyly.

My heart lifted, yes! She wanted to see me again too. "I'll do that so, you might get tired of having me around." I grinned

She grinned back. "I doubt I will ever get tired of having you around Jake."

"Jake?" No one calls me that, it felt nice that she had a nickname for me too.

"If you can call me Bells, then I can call you Jake." She said mischievously. "I better get going everyone is in the van waiting."

I reached over and hugged her. "I'm glad you came back and I'll be by to see you soon."

I released her and she got up into the truck, I turned about to walk over to where Quil and Embry was waiting, trying to hold back a smile, But wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Jake." She called.

I turned back towards her. "I want you and your dad to come to dinner tomorrow, if you're free."

"I would love to and so would my dad."

"Good. How about seven?"

"Seven is great, I'll see you then."

She smiled and closed the van door. I stood there and watched as they took off and it was out of sight. The boring summer I was expecting, has just got interesting, very interesting indeed.

I didn't want to look at my friends, because I know they saw my reaction to Bella, she caught my attention as no other girl ever has. Sighing deeply I turned towards them and saw the mischief in their eyes. I began walking towards them and didn't stop when I got to them.

"Not one word." I said as I walked by.

They began following me. Snickering, making jokes. I let them. They can't spoil this for me. I'm on a Bella high and stayed on it all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and the most uncomfortable pair of shoes that man has ever made._

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile. The first two chapters were written by Karen a good friend who convinced me to take over the reins. If it was not for her I probably would never have started to write so thanks girl you rock.

A/N This story starts that time Jacob and Bella meet on the beach, it is summer vacation, and Edward had disappeared after meeting Bella for the first time, so no zombie Bella, no heartbreak. What do you think will happen next?

Chapter Two

(Jacob's POV)

Carnival

We were on our way to Bella's and I couldn't wait to see her again, the short time I spent in her company yesterday, felt so right, as if was meant to be. I was driving the big black pickup truck my dad both after selling Charlie our old one. My dad was sitting in the passenger seat looking at me with amusement, but I didn't care.

"You seem happy." I glanced at him and he was grinning. "Running into Bella again must have left quite an impression."

"Yeah it did, I didn't realize how much I missed her until I saw her yesterday." I replied grinning.

"Well, you two will have the whole summer to get reacquainted." He commented as I parked in front of Bella's house.

I quickly jumped out and ran around the back, getting my dad's wheel chair and helping him into it. Then we made our way quickly towards the door.

"Slow down son, I'm sure they will still be there the few seconds it will take us to get to the door." Dad laughed.

"Sorry dad." I replied sheepishly as we got to the door. I raised my hand and knocked. Within a couple of seconds the door swung open to reveal Bella's dad.

"Billy, Jacob good to see you both, come in." Charlie greeted, stepping aside so we could go in.

"You want a beer Billy?" Charlie asked after we were settled.

"Yeah, I would thanks." My dad replied.

I kept looking around for Bella, hoping she would have been at the door to greet us. Charlie figured out what I was thinking.

"She is in the kitchen; you should go in and see if she needs a hand." He said while he also made his way to the kitchen, to collect the beers.

I walked in the kitchen and she was placing something that smelled good into a big platter. My mouth watered at the smell, I had forgotten what an awesome cook she was.

"Hey Bella." I said walking up beside her. "Something smells good."

She turned to me smiling. "Jake." She quickly raised her arms and hugged me. "You made it." She stepped back. "And thanks."

"What is it?" I asked, my stomach grumbling from the smells.

"It's just a few t-bone steaks, yellow rice, steamed veggies and ice tea to wash it down." She prattled as if it was nothing.

"Dang girl! that is some spread." I grinned. "Do you need any help?"

"You can set the table for me. You'll find everything over by the sink."

I saluted with a cocky grin. "Sergeant Jacob Black ready for table detail." Then went to do what she asked.

She laughed at my antics. "Jake, you're plain crazy." She said laughing it was a beautiful bell like laugh.

"Hey watch it young lady." Then I winked. "Those words resemble me."

We began setting the table and placing all the dishes she made in the centre.

"Could you go tell my dad and yours dinner is ready?" She asked when we were done

I went in to tell them but stopped on the threshold, they had their heads together whispering about something, before I could wonder what it was about; Charlie looked up and noticed me there. He looked a little guilty, but I figured they were probably gossiping as they usually do and I bet it was about Bella and I those two gossiped like old women.

"Dinner is ready." I said, and then went back to the kitchen, brushing the incident as unimportant from my mind.

Bella and I had just sat down when Charlie came in with my dad and helped him to manoeuvre his chair around the table.

"Wow, this looks and smells good Bella." My dad complimented.

"Thanks." She replied shyly

We all tucked into the fabulous looking meal. "Mmm, this is really good hun." Charlie said.

"Yes it does." I agreed. Damn, the girl is beautiful inside and out, plus she can cook.

"We might have to steal her and have her stay with us." My dad said smiling at her. "But of course you are welcome there any time, whether you cook or not."

She smiled back. "Thanks Billy."

"She can visit, but you can't keep her." Charlie teased.

It went on like that for a while. We also talked about her life in Arizona with her mom, and then everyone slipped into small talk.

After we were done eating my dad and Charlie went into the den to catch a late game, I stayed and helped Bella clean up, we then sat at the table and talked for a while. We talked for over an hour about any and everything.

Charlie walked in grinning "Your dad's ready to go Jacob." He said and walked back out.

"Okay, I'm coming." I replied getting up

Bella stood up and said. "I'll walk you to the door."

At the door, we hugged. "When can we hang out again?" I asked as I let her go.

"School's out for the summer, so whenever you want." She replied

"How about tomorrow?" I haven't left yet and already could not wait to see her again she is going to think I am a total loser.

"Okay, what time?"

"Whatever time you want." As soon as you wake up, I thought.

She agreed and we all said our good nights. I helped my dad into the truck and was on my way home. I couldn't wait to go sleep so tomorrow would get here quicker.

When we got home, Sam was waiting to talk to my dad.

"You go on in son, Sam will help me, I need to talk to him about the council." Dad told me in his chiefs voice.

I looked at Sam suspiciously, I didn't like him or his gang, I really hated the way they were always watching me. I wanted to protest, but with one last look at Sam, I went in the house, took a shower and went to bed.

I woke the next morning with the thought of Bella coming to see me today, I was excited and happy to be able to connect with my childhood friend again, to rebuild the friendship we once had, and even though I want to, I won't think of more right now.

I jumped up and went to the bathroom had a quick shower, then went back to my room and threw on an old pair of sweats. I walked out to the den expecting to see my dad sitting there watching television, but instead saw Bella. Damn, what time is it?

"Bella, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as I went over and sat beside her and pulled her into a hug, I really could get used to waking up to Bella every morning.

"Your dad offered to when he let me in, but I told him to let you sleep." She looked at me with that cute smile of hers.

"How long have you waited?" I felt so guilty leaving her out here waiting for me.

She looked at her watch. "I got here about eleven it's now 11:30, so not too long." She replied looking back at me.

"Next time wake me up, I'd rather spend time with you than sleep." I smiled at her stopping myself from nuzzling her neck, seriously what is wrong with me?

She blushed. "Okay." She is beautiful, even when she blushes.

"Come with me to the kitchen." I stood and took her hand, walking to the kitchen. "We'll do something after I eat."

I pulled out a chair for her at the Kitchen table and she sat. "Would you like something?"

"No, I ate before I came, but thanks." She smiled.

I made myself a bowl of cereal then sat at the table with her. "So what do you want to do today?"

"You tell me, what is there to do?" she asked with interest.

"We could go down to the beach, they have a little carnival at the far end then we can go to a little café by there for food, my treat." I am so glad I did that grass cutting last week at least now I can buy her a snack and not be a total loser.

"Sure that sounds like fun." She agreed smiling. "I don't remember the last time I went to a carnival."

"They set up there everything summer, they even have stands where you can buy souvenirs, and beautiful Indian jewellery, some of it even depicts our legends."

"Cool, I can't wait." She really seemed excited to be going to La Push's crummy carnival, I really hope she is not disappointed after the bright lights of a city.

"Let me change real quick and then we can leave." I said as I got up and cleaned my bowl. "I'll be right out." Then went and changed.

In ten minutes we were in her truck and on our way. We got there, locked up the truck and were walking towards the rides when I heard my name called. I looked behind me, and it was Sam. What does he want? I stopped and waited, putting my arm around Bella's waist, I felt as if I had to protect her, but was not sure why.

I was surprised that the other two, Paul and Jared weren't with him, but he was with a girl he has been dating since high school, Leah.

"I just wanted to say hello." He said when he got to us

I was shocked. "Hello? You usually have nothing to say to me."

"Maybe that's because you never give me the chance. I'm not your enemy you know Jacob." Sam spoke quietly but sternly.

I felt like a heel, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You remember Leah." He said out of nowhere.

"Hello Leah." I greeted. She smiled and said the same. I guess I should introduce Bella.

"This is my friend Bella, Bella, Sam and his girl Leah." I still felt a little uncomfortable but I did not want to show any more rudeness, he was right I never gave him a chance.

Leah and Bella smiled at each other and said hello. It seems that they have vague memories of knowing each other when they were little through all our Dads being so close. Harry was friends with Charlie and Billy also.

Though Sam was being pleasant, he still looked at me searchingly. When he looked at Bella, everything seem to still, he looked intently at her then said. "She is special, take good care of her." He then walked off with Leah.

Bella and I looked at each other in confusion. "What is he talking about?" She asked

We began walking again. "I have no idea." I replied. "He hardly ever speaks to me, but is always watching me." I shrugged my shoulders. "He gives me the creeps."

"How do you mean?" she queried.

"I don't know, it's like he expects something to happen, I'm not sure." I stopped walking and looked at her, not wanting to talk about Sam anymore and feeling the need to be honest with her. "You know you are special, he doesn't have to tell me that."

She smiled and blushed; I decided not to embarrass her anymore. I took her hand and walked towards the people milling about, going on rides and standing at the vendors.

We were coming off our fourth ride when we walked by a vendor that was selling beautiful Indian jewellery, some in the form of animals. I spotted a silver necklace that had a beautiful oblong shaped, blue stone attached to it and etched in the centre was the shape of a wolf. The wolf is part of the legend of my people and I had the urge to buy it for her. So I did.

"I can't let you buy that, it's too expensive." She protested

"I want you to have it, as a welcome home gift and a token of us." I told her as I placed it around her neck.

She pulled me in for a tight hug. "Thank you Jake, that means a lot to me."

"Anything for you bells." I said smiling at her. I realized I meant that literally. I would do anything to make her happy and always see her smile.

"Bells?" She asked with a grin

"Yeah, your laugh reminds me of bells." Now I was blushing. I took her hand. "Come on let's go have some more fun."

Before we left, she insisted on trying to win me something instead of the other way around, by playing a game where you threw a ball and had to knock ten bottles off a stand from six feet away. She got them all.

"Way to go Bells, you got some arm there." I congratulated

When I saw what she chose for me as a prize, my mouth opened in amazement, is it the theme of the day, or is someone trying to tell us something, she had chosen for me a huge brownish red wolf. I plan to treasure it always. I hugged and thanked her, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. We stopped and just stared at each other when I did that. We were speechless. It felt like we were being pulled towards something already planned for us and the air became tense.

To break the tension I grabbed her hand "Let's go get something to eat."

We had fun at the café too, they had video games there and we played in the racecar and then had a go at pinball. That was the best day of my life and I hope many more to come with this girl.

When we got to my house, it was dark and I expected to see my dad there, but he wasn't. Leaving Bella in the den, I went to check his room. He was fast asleep. I went to my room and found a special place for my wolf, When I got back to the den, Bella was seated on the sofa, head resting on the back of it fast asleep.

She was beautiful even in sleep. God, I have it bad. I was about to sit and let her lay on my lap when my phone rang, I ran and answered it.

"Hello."

_"Hello Jacob, I was wondering if Bella was still there." The deep voice of Charlie spoke through the ear piece_

"Yeah she is, she just fell fast asleep on the sofa." I grinned to myself remembering how adorable she looked

_"Good, if it's okay with you and Billy tell her she might as well stay there tonight, I have been called in to work and I might be there all night." He answered._

"Okay, I will." I wanted to dance a jig.

_"You take care of my baby girl and I'll talk to you both sometime tomorrow." He warned._

"Always Charlie." I replied just before he hung up.

I walked back into the den, deciding I didn't want to wake her; I gently picked her up and carried her to my room laying her on my bed, took off her shoes, and covered her with a light blanket. I stood and watched her for a minute and had the feeling I was looking at my future, and hoped with all my heart that she would be. I leaned over and softly kissed her cheek.

After I made sure she was comfortable, I pulled the spare mattress that was under my bed out and made it up with clean sheets and lay down. "Goodnight Bells." I whispered I then went to sleep; re-living the day I just spent with the girl, who I now know is the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and the most untidy house in the town._

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile

This is a love story between Jake and Bella, but there are a few extra surprises along the way and some humour too. Jacob is a sweetie but Bella is a lot stronger in this story than in the original saga.

Chapter Three

(Jacob's POV)

Bella's Soldiers

I woke to the most glorious smell of bacon and eggs and was that potatoes? This was not like Dad we were a cereal family, neither of us liked cooking enough to make anything before evening and even then it was fish or ready made meals from the supermarket, unless Sue took pity on us.

I sat up and realise I was on the floor and the bed was empty but Bella was gone. How could I forget this girl was a goddess in the kitchen? I just remembered how her mother was worse in the kitchen than Charlie, Billy and I; she also could not cook but liked to experiment. At the age of eight Bella convinced her mom to enrol her in the little chef School in Phoenix so that she would not die of malnutrition before she was 10. She was a little young for the course but as Charlie explained it years ago Bella arrived to the school with a sample of her mothers cooking with her and told them if she had to eat that one more day she was going to die, the food was obviously bad enough that they made an exception for the quiet little brunette with the big brown eyes. As if anyone would ever be able to say no to those soulful eyes, I distinctly remember a few cases of those eyes getting me into serious trouble with Mom….

I was disturbed from my reminiscing by a bang on my door and Quil fell into the room. "Jake get up you have to go out there and see the spread Bella has done, its pure heaven"

I got up and went into the kitchen and there was Bella at the hob whisking eggs. "Hey." she said shyly with a smile. "Hey yourself, what's going on here? Are we having a breakfast party?" as I wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kind of." she laughed, "I woke up earlier and I worried about Charlie so I gave him a call at the station and he told me that he was there all night and it was OK that he had spoke to you last night. I told him to come down for breakfast when he was done. He agreed but when I went to the fridge I realised you guys are worse than I remember when it comes to food so I went down to the shop and met Quil and Embry who planned on coming up to see you so it made sense they joined us for breakfast".

I gave her a hug as it was sweet of her to think of my friend's stomach as well as mine but I had no plans with the guys that day and when I looked over at them they had a very similar look of innocence about them. I was not sure if it was their love of food or interest in Bella that had them here but I would be keeping an eye on my BFF's that was for sure.

"Where is Dad? Is he up yet" I asked realising it was after 10am, he rarely slept that late and hoped he was not having one of his bad days and was waiting for me to wake up.

Bella looked at me and replied "I brought him his breakfast earlier he said he felt a little tired and would rest until you woke up, I would have offered him help but I thought that I may be insulting him to do that, so I just told him to let me know if he wanted me to call you. He said no he was fine and very happy to just rest and enjoy his breakfast without you trying to eat it on him."

I laughed at that and told her I would be back in a minute and I would check on him, I robbed a piece of bacon of Embry's plate as I went past. "Oi" he grunted "get your own", I laughed and told him it was breakfast tax.

I knocked on Dad's door and went in. "Hey Dad how are you feeling this morning?" Mornings were the worse time of the day for him, he told me before that when he first wakes up he believes Sarah is still there lying beside him and when the realisation hits him it's like the day she died all over again. It hasn't got any easier for him in the last 8 years. His illness also makes it hard for him in the mornings when he wakes he is stiff and sore and cannot move for a while, some mornings he has to have his legs rubbed and exercises done before he can get out of the bed. But I never remember him being in bed this late before.

"I'm okay son." he smiled at me. "I am just enjoying the food and hearing a female voice and laughter, it has been too long since there was a woman in this house. I did not want to embarrass Bella with my nostalgia she may feel that she is doing something wrong when it is the exact opposite."

"I know that Dad, I am sorry Rachel and Rebecca don't come to visit more." I said thoughtfully.

"Well if you remember Jacob your sisters were probably worse than you are in the kitchen so I doubt they would help with the aromas around here. Bella is the only other female bar your mom that ever cooked in that kitchen."

"Wow, never realised that." I said trying to think.

"Yep, after Sarah died when Bella came for the holidays she would always arrive with bags of groceries and cook up a storm for about two days and freeze everything with instructions on how to reheat and what to put with it, she did the same for Charlie. She used to mutter incessantly about why could none of the men in her life cook, it was her mantra. She was like a Sergeant in the army and she would give you orders on what to do next, although she would usually have you on potato peeling and carrot chopping."

Oh God how did I forget that, she made me peel so many potatoes that I refused to peel another until she came back the next year, I still hate peeling the blasted things.

"It's good to have her home son don't you think?" Dad smiled.

"Yes Dad it is, I can't believe I blocked so much about her out, how or why did I do that?" I asked incredulously.

"You were younger Jacob, she was only here for a few weeks a year and you adored her so much that it was so hard for you to deal with her leaving that you had to block her out." Dad sighed. "I worry that if she leaves again it will break you, even though you are only back in contact for a few days its like the two of you were never apart and now that you are older your feelings will be stronger".

"Is it crazy that I feel like she is IT for me dad, I know I have no real experiences with girls and maybe it's silly but I never had any interest in other girls, preferred working on cars than dating but once Bella looked at me again I realised that she was my reason for breathing." I bow my head feeling my cheeks burn.

"No I don't think you are crazy, that is exactly how I felt with your mother, but I will warn you Jake, Bella may feel the same as you, in fact I think she does, what you both have is special but remember her parents did not live the dream, their dream ended in divorce and honestly, Renee was a nice girl but flighty and probably the most selfish woman I have ever met. I believe she has convinced Bella that commitment is bad. She is a child of divorce and it was by no means amicable so she doesn't know what to expect in a relationship, so be careful, she may be older than you but I bet she has never been on a date."

"Really you don't think she dated in Phoenix?" I was surprised. "Well it's not like I know what I'm doing so thanks Dad no pressure! I am going to go have my breakfast if you don't need anything."

"No, I am good, I will be out in a minute to thank the chef" he smirked at me.

Dad and I have no secrets, even though he can do nearly everything himself now, when he was first wheelchair bound I had to do everything for him. To get over the general embarrassment of having to help him to the toilet and shower we began acting more as friends than father and son we started chatting about everything, since then he has treated me as an equal and would advise me like I was an adult not just a kid.

I was pretty lucky to have the trust and respect from my father that most adults still want from their parents. Its just been the two of us for so long the Twins left as soon as they possibly could, Rebecca is married in Hawaii and Rachel went to college never to return, we get the odd guilt phone call but neither Dad or I ask when they will be coming for a visit anymore, its hard knowing your sisters don't want you in their life and I know it all relates back to mom dying and their loss, but they were not the only ones who miss her.

I wandered back into the kitchen still in my own little world when I could not believe what was before my eyes. Quil and Embry were at the counter chopping like little soldiers while Bella was stirring something in the big huge pot that we never used and then I remembered that was the pot that she always used when she was making us batches of food for the freezer.

"Hey, where's my breakfast?" I whimpered as I looked around no plate for me in sight.

"Sorry Jake you snooze you loose" laughed Bella.

"No you didn't give it to those two clowns, come on Bella you didn't? Please tell me you didn't?" I said as I stalked up behind her, she hadn't turned around which tell me she was trying not to laugh. I stood behind her really close and whined again, "Bella, oh Bella." No response so I grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her until she was giggling like a baby.

I turned her around and she had the reddest face and I was laughing really hard then our eyes made contact and we both just went quiet and we were starring into one and others eyes without a sound for god only know how long, I could feel a physical pull towards her. The bang of the screen door made both of us jump apart, Bella turned really quickly and pulled two plates out of the oven full of tasty breakfast food bringing both to the table, one for me and one for Charlie who had woke us out of our trance entering the house.

I looked around at Quil and Embry and they both had identical smirks on the faces as they looked at me and then at Bella, I so hoped they knew to keep their mouths shut around Charlie.

"So what are you cooking Bells?" I asked with a shy smile at her.

"Well Billy told me this morning that tonight was his turn to have his friends over for spaghetti so as he was feeling a bit poorly this morning I thought I would make the sauce up for him so all he had to do was make the pasta. The home made garlic bread is in the fridge and the salad is there also. I was not sure how many you normally have for your spaghetti night but its only bolognaise and what you don't eat tonight can be frozen really well."

Charlie butted in with "Bella any one who tastes your cooking will always go back for seconds so I doubt there will be any left over."

Bella replied "Thanks dad but you know you are biased and you think everything I do is great."

"That's true but with the rate Quil and Embry are sampling the sauce you are not going to have too much left" Charlie sniggered.

Bella whipped around to the two miscreants and starting shaking the wooden spoon at them, "Get back to work you brats" she scolded them as if the were five. It was the funniest sight seeing the two of them with their heads down and returning to their chopping boards.

"What do you have twiddle dum and twiddle dee making now?" I asked Bella curiously.

"Oh they are just peeling and chopping apples and rhubarb as I was going to make a few apple and rhubarb pies for dessert." She replied

"Bells you remembered." I whispered. Rhubarb pie was always my favourite dessert not a typical Quileute dessert or American one for that matter but my mom had a friend from the UK who taught her how to make it. I loved it and when Bells went to Chef School it was the one thing she asked them to do was to teach her how to make rhubarb pie so that I would not miss out on my mom's favourite dessert.

"Of course I did," she smiled back. "I would never forget that, and I have the ingredients for custard which I will make when I am finished with this so all you have to do is heat it up when I go."

"Where are you going" Billy asked as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Well I have to go home sometime." Bella replied a little sadly, my stomach did a little dance at the thought she didn't want to leave me.

"I forgot to tell you Bella that we are having dinner here tonight" Charlie said in between bites of omelette.

Bella looked at the three of us and snorted and said "Well dinners ready!" we all laughed.

"I have to go home and get changed soon though, I hate wearing the same clothes two days in a row, and I will finish making the pies and then head off." She laughed.

"Well I have to go home and get some sleep, I'll go now if that's ok Billy, and do you need me to pick anything up on the way back?" Charlie also asked.

"I think Bella has us sorted food wise, maybe pick up a few beers?" Billy stated.

Charlie left for home while Bella began teaching Quil and Embry how to make pastry it was the funniest sight, I don't know why she was teaching them that or why they were trying to learn but needless to say there was more flour on the floor and in Quil's hair than ever made it into the pastry. Bella was very impressed with Embry's skill and I think with the blush he was showing, baking may have been a hobby of Embry's that he has been keeping secret. I will have to investigate this further when Bella was not around.

I have never felt this content than I do now sitting in the kitchen of my small home with my father and observing my friends interacting with Bella. I felt completely at peace, this was the life I wanted and this is the woman I wanted to share it with. I wonder if she feels the same way. The glances we keep sharing are so full of heart that I think she does but it's early days yet and I've all the time in the world to convince her that we both need each other and she is my everything. I never considered myself to be a sap, but three days in Bella's company and I would lie on nails for her, and I plan spending the rest of my life making her know she is the most important woman in my world.


	4. Chapter 4

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a little boy who has discovered the two words all parents hate…BUT WHY!._

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile

This is a love story between Jake and Bella, but there are a few extra surprises along the way and some humour too. Jacob is a sweetie (seriously book an appointment with your dentist.) and Bella is a lot stronger in this story than in the original saga.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

Chapter Four

(Jacob's POV)

For the love of Bella.

The summer days just rolled into one and this was the best summer of my life, as I got to spend it with my Bells. The weather was hot with sunshine every day; we weren't used to this in the Olympic Peninsula we were more used to rain. I have to admit I was finding it a little hard to keep cool but Bella was in her element, after spending most of her life in Phoenix, Arizona which was practically a desert she even had the nerve to say it was only a little warm. I don't think I wore a shirt for the whole month of June, and any chance I got I was in the sea, dragging Bella with me of course, as if I would leave her alone on the beach when she was in her swimsuit, way too many sharks circling.

Bella was too embarrassed to take her T-shirt off for the first few weeks when at the beach and I kept telling her not to be crazy she was not the only girl that was in a swimsuit. How I regret that now! I believe half the guys on the beach were in the water just to cool down after catching a glimpse of her, and I have to say when she took her t-shirt off for the first time my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I think the fact that the swimsuit was actually really modest just made her all the more alluring. She has no idea how beautiful and ethereal she looks, she considers herself a plain Jane, I really cannot understand how this happened, and girls who have only quarter of her looks think so much of themselves. I remember talking to Embry about this and he thinks that her parents' divorce may have something to do with it as it may have happened when she was gaining self-esteem. Personally I think Embry was too in touch with his feminine side the chicks loved it though, but he was another one that did not notice when he had a fan club maybe that was linked to not having a dad around when growing up.

Since the day on the beach when Bella and I reconnected we have not spent one day apart. She is just so easy to be around and if she is not with me I actually feel like something is missing. At first she tried to tell me to spend more time with my friends but it was too hard for the both of us to be apart so the four of us now spend time together. The guys don't mind at all as she has them wrapped around her little finger and I was right about Embry's hidden hobby it seems he loves to bake, I don't think he can boil an egg but he make mean brownies. The two of them spend hours in the kitchen trying out recipes while Quil and I work on my Rabbit, its nearly done and then I wont have to wait for lifts to get up to see Bella or wait for her to drive down to see me.

Both Charlie and Dad seem really happy that we are together and dad acts as if he knows something we don't, but I learnt a long time ago with dad not to press the point he will let me know what it is when he is good and ready. Bella is even surprised with Charlie, she thought he would be really strict when he knew we were dating (what a stupid word to describe what we are to each other) but he practically pushes us together. He has had no problem with me staying over in their house if we have been up late and has had no problems with Bella staying with me. Embry and Quil are amazed by it as well, they always thought of Chief Swan being a hard ass but ever since Bella returned it's like she sprinkled us all with her magic and we are putty in her hands. It only takes one look from those gorgeous brown eyes and we all would sell our soul for her, and that is exactly what I feel like I am about to do.

That faithful spaghetti night back in the beginning of June Bella met Leah Clearwater again, Leah maybe dating Sam Uley but she is also the daughter of Sue and Harry who are friends of Dad and Charlie. Unsurprisingly, Leah and Bella got on really well and remembered childhood times of playing together, even though Leah is older than Bella she was friends with the Twins whom Bella would be forced to spend time with them when she was younger. That is until she put her foot down one day and insisted she preferred playing with me even if I was a smelly boy because I didn't make her wear pink. Who knew her hatred of all things pink would start this friendship that has knocked me on my ass.

Leah is a nice girl, a bit feisty, but like her mom had a heart of gold and I was always very fond of her, it's her boyfriend I don't like. Sam was an okay guy until last year, he came home from college for the summer and he suddenly disappeared for a few weeks, when he returned he just did not seem like the same guy, he even seemed to be bigger and more menacing. Leah was mad with worry when he went missing they had been together since his senior year when she was a sophomore. Nobody thought they would last when he went to college but surprisingly they did. When they were in a room with other people they only ever seemed to see each other, a bit like how I remembered my mom and dad. But when Sam came back it was like he kept away from her for weeks, she looked like hell for those few weeks, we all thought he had done something illegal or had an affair and she found out but nobody seems to know the real story which is a bit strange in this small reservation we all usually know what everyone had for breakfast by 10am. There are no secrets on a reservation this size!

Another guy then went missing and again returned soon after Sam and they started walking around the Res as if they owned it, they all look like they are on steroids with muscles everywhere, body builder type bodies and 8 packs, they all wore their hair really short and had a tribal tattoo on their arm. They are usually in cut off shorts and can be seen entering and leaving the woods at random times. Jared was a year ahead of me in school and was always a bookworm now he is hardly ever in school and when he is he just looks so angry all the time. He only ever looks happy when he is with his girlfriend Kim; she is a really nice girl but hardly talks to anyone now.

Paul was and is the most volatile guy on the res, he makes a rabid Rottweiler look like a poodle, he has been in so many fights before and after joining Sam's gang that I really don't understand how he is not in prison yet, and talk about a player, I think he has been with every single girl on the Res and Forks, they are going to have to start shipping them in from other states if he keeps his lechery up. He lives on his own but will he bring the girls back to his place for some privacy, No! he just uses them in cars and in back alleys I think I have had to suffer seeing him with at least 20 girls in 20 different places over the last 3 years and he really makes them feel special that's for sure. I just can never understand a guy who has so much disrespect for women. I may have been young when my mom died but I think she instilled in me the need to be a gentleman, and what I didn't pick up from mom my dad made sure I remembered.

When I told Bella about how they looked at me as if I was going to be joining their group next and that I sometimes felt like they were following me, she looked at me and told me that nobody would ever make me do anything I don't want to do and she would personally make anyone's life a living hell if they did anything to hurt me. She said this with her arms wrapped around me looking into my eyes. I bent my head and kissed her with as much passion as I could even though we were in a public place. She always made me feel I could do anything, like I was on top of the world.

"So what do you say? Will you come with me to Leah's BBQ tonight?" She pleaded.

"Who else will be there?" I ask hoping that she does not say Sam

"You, me, Sam, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth that I know about, oh come on Jake, its not like I make friends easily, Leah is the only girl I have met in the last four years that does not annoy me, well Angela is okay too but she is all wrapped up with Ben and friendly with Jess and Lauren who are really annoying." She whined "If they annoy you we can leave, we can have a code word and I can pretend to be sick so it does not look like you are being unfriendly."

"Bella you can't lie or act to save your life what are you going to do to make them believe you" I smirked.

"Jake all I have to do is go to the bathroom and come back in and whisper in your ear that I got my period you will go so red and begin to stutter that everyone will believe very quickly that there is something wrong with me." she gloated.

"Oh My God! my girlfriend is an evil mastermind, but I will not go red or stutter" I insisted "I have sisters."

She laughed "Jacob you have just gone red by me mentioning it to you once already. Maybe I should mention the cramps or the need for tampons."

"Stop okay you win. We can go but please only mention that if you really have to, what will our code word be?" I asked.

"How about asking me how Phil's training is doing?" she suggested.

"Bella, do you even know if it is training season?" I asked.

She laughed "Who cares I am sure we can pretend he is training for a particular match."

"Bella he does not play matches he plays games" I reply.

She laughs again "How about you pick the code word."

"No its okay I will just ask you how Phil is doing." I answer wryly "It's funny a girl who finds other girls annoying and seems to only likes male company knows nothing about sports."

"Jake I don't think you realise but you have been my only real friend my whole life. Yes I have acquaintances from school that I have worked on projects but I don't think I would call any of them friends. I spent a good ten years in school with them and I have not been in contact with anyone since I left and none of them have tried to contact me either. It just never felt right to me to spend any more time than necessary with them. I am pretty self-sufficient and preferred to read than go out. I don't know why I feel so different here and why I feel like making friends but I don't want to ignore my gut and I feel that Leah and I will be good friends. Jake you are my best friend and I think you always will be but it's nice to have other people around as well."

"How do you not have hundreds of friends from Phoenix I just don't understand it, you are like a moth to the flame here, none of my friends will leave you alone I am convinced that they want to spend time with you more than me." I grumbled.

"Oh Jake you are our glue, without you there would be no common denominator."

"Why do you make me sound like a maths problem" I smiled.

"Oh baby, I like to work on your problems any time." she flirted.

I continued to laugh at the madness of my girl, she really is a little crazy but so am I.

"So we are going to Leah's?" she asked.

"Of course Babe when can I ever say no to you?" she giggled at my reply and gave me a big kiss and started to bounce up and down like a little girl.

"Great we have to be there for six but I want to make something to bring with us, do you have any requests?"

"I would love some of your banoffi." I whisper mesmerised by her bouncing up and down in her swim suit, for crying out loud I am trying my best here but I am a teenage boy and it's like she is doing a scene out of Baywatch. I am trying really hard to keep my eyes on her face.

"Yep I have the ingredients for that in your house if you have not eaten everything? Do you have bananas?"

"Not sure, let's go get some just in case and we can get some of that flaky chocolate to go on top." Please God put your t-shirt on woman and let's go before I embarrass myself. Deep breaths Jake, in and out, in and out you don't want her to think you are a complete moron.

"Maybe I need to make two." She stated breaking in to my inner ramblings.

"That would be perfect one for me and one for everyone else" I agreed.

Bella just laughed and said that with the way my appetite has been lately I needed my own personal chef. I kind of agreed it was freaky how much I could put away lately; I was going to have to find another job just to feed myself. This was a sore point for me, Dad and I had very little, we didn't need much, but it has got very tight trying to pay bills and it seemed to be getting tighter lately. I know this was to do with my growth spurts, trying to keep clothes on my back and my freaky appetite. I also know that Bella seemed to be aware of this, but I always knew she was observant, daughter of a police chief; she picked up more than her blush from Charlie. She never mentions money to me or bills but she seems to have us over for dinner a lot and when she comes down she will have leftovers for us stating she has got so used to cooking for me that she cannot cook small portions any more. I am pretty sure Dad is aware of what she is doing as well, but she never pushes it too far and never makes us feel like a charity case.

I wonder some days what is Bella doing with a poor boy from the res, she could do so much better, she should have the best of things, damn I can't even afford to buy her something for her birthday. When I suggested to Dad one day that maybe I was not good enough for Bella it was the one and only time I saw my dad really angry. At first he demanded to know what Bella had said that made me think that, and then he wanted to know if anyone else had implied that and I said no, he calmed down for a couple of minutes told me a story relating to Bella and myself when my mom was still alive and Bella was over for the summer, Sarah had brought the two of us up to the playground in forks. We were on the swings taking turns to push each other and there were other kids around.

"When it was your turn to push Bella another boy who was white and a bit older came and told you not to touch Bella with your dirty injun hands and that you were not good enough to push her on the swing as you're were only a res rat."

Sarah was making her way over to intervene but before she could Bella got off the swing and stomped over to the other boy and looked him in the eye with her fists clenched and said:

"Jacob Black is my best friend in the whole wide world and he is the only boy that is allowed to push me on the swings." The boy told her that she will probably never have any pretty dresses or proper toys or real friends if she stayed on the Res with you.

Sarah was knocked away by Bella's response, she replied:

"Who needs fancy dresses when you can't make mud pies in them, I prefer wearing Jakes t-shirts anyway and who needs shop bought toys when Jake's daddy makes the best toys in the world and who needs real friends when none of them could be as good as Jacob as he is my friend because he loves me and I love him not because he is told to like me by his Mommy."

"She then grabbed your hand and dragged you back to Sarah and said that she did not like forks anymore could she please go and stay with you on the res. Sarah cried the whole way home." Billy said with a tear in his eye.

"Why did Mom cry?" I questioned.

Billy looked at me and said "Because she knew that day that you had someone in your life that could see who you were, not what you had and that you also had someone in your corner and would fight for you no matter what anyone else thought."

He then added "Bella has never been affected by peer pressure it does not bother her that there are people in Forks who do not like that she is with you and she also does not care that there are people on the Res that hate her because she is white and dating the next chief. It's not that she just ignores it, it's like she just lets people have their own opinion and refuses to live her life differently because other people do not like it. It's good she feels this way Jake because no matter how much you love each other, people are always going to try and tamper with your relationship due to your differences."

"Are you ready to go?" I jumped a mile when Bella spoke behind me, I have to stop daydreaming when she is around, and that girl is turning into a cat, which is funny to think as she is so clumsy she normally falls over thin air.

"Yes." I bent down and kissed her nose, it's time to go and spend the evening with Sam and his Gang, oh joy! I hope she has a good night because I feel like it's going to be pure hell. But anything my Bells wants she gets.


	5. Chapter 5

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a really nice cup of coffee._

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

This is a love story between Jake and Bella, but there are a few extra surprises along the way and some humour too. Jacob is a sweetie (seriously book an appointment with your dentist.) and Bella is a lot stronger in this story than in the original saga.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

Chapter Five

(Jacob's POV)

New friends?

We arrived at the Clearwater's house and knocked on the door. To say I wanted to run down the drive was a bit of an understatement. Leah threw open the door with a big smile on her face.

"Bella, Jake I am so glad you could make it, come in, come in." I was curious why Leah looked so please to see us. This group of people very seldom socialised outside their own clique so I found it very strange that we were suddenly included. But maybe Leah just really liked Bella as much as Bella liked her. I feel a bit churlish thinking that it was all a ploy to get me cornered. Maybe I was not giving Bella enough credit of course these people wanted to be her friend.

"Hi Leah, we didn't want to come empty handed, I made some Banoffie pie, I hope you like it." Bella handed the pie over to Leah.

"Oh I love Banoffie, thank you." Leah seemed more girly to me than ever.

We followed Leah out to the back garden, where everyone else seemed to have gathered, there was no sign of Harry or Sue but there was Seth her little brother and his two friends Brady and Colin. Sam and his two goons were also there with Jared's girl, Kim.

Leah dragged Bella over to Kim and they started to talk about baking of all things it seems everyone had heard about her wonderful cooking and baking skills. Dad, Harry and Sue all of which had sampled Bella's food over the last few weeks have raved about it to everyone who will listen. I have to say I felt quite proud of my girl especially as Leah and Kim both stated that they would burn water. Bella laughed and explained how she learned to cook and they were fascinated to learn that she went to chef school when she was eight. As Bella claimed it was a matter of survival her mom could not cook but still experimented and after tasting her Moms banana and cauliflower soup she put her foot down.

I could see Sam and Paul look very interested in what Bella was saying about food, it looked like Paul was drooling, for some reason I hated the thought of that guy even looking at Bella, there was just something completely predatory about him. I was also aware he was very much of the opinion girls were only good for one thing. I was worried what he would say to her and if he would hurt her feelings, but then, I remembered what Dad said about Bella and I realised that he was right, she would not be hurt by what Paul might say and she could defend herself, but if not I would definitely step in.

Sam and Seth were obviously in charge of the grill and they were certainly making enough to feed an army with burgers, sausages, steaks and chicken, with some corn on the cob and potatoes. There were also some side dishes on a table beside the grill but I guess these were mainly for the girls. The food was ready and we were all called over to help ourselves, I was so hungry I felt I could eat a whole cow. I gathered as much as I could on the plate provided and Bella gathered a healthy amount also, I knew she would never eat that amount and she had just got extra so that I could have more, it amazed me how she showed she cared by doing the small things.

We made our way over to a table to eat and we were joined by Jared, Kim and Leah. I need not of worried about looking like a pig, Jared's plate was heaped even higher than mine and god did he eat fast, I don't think the guy even chewed his food. I noticed Bella looking at him and then looking over at Sam and Paul and yes all three men ate the same way and inhaled a serious amount of food, even more than me. The three of them were big guys, bigger than me and my crazy growth spurt had me at 6.4. I had grown half a foot in the last two months, Bella was a bit freaked out by this when she noticed and wanted to bring me to the doctor and kept talking about my Pituitary gland and abnormal levels of growth hormone, gigantism and future health problems. Thankfully my dad explained to her that it was quite normal for us Quileute men to grow like that, he thinks it's in my genes to be a shrimp and then have a few spurts before I stop growing completely. I don't think Bella believed him but she refrained from disagreeing; however I think that was more to do with not thinking Billy would ever do anything to sabotage my health rather than believing in the shrimp gene.

The girls seemed to be having a good time, the boys not so much, when they spoke it was like they were measuring everything they said. Sam was not only looking at me intently he seemed now just as interested in Bella, which was freaking me out. The more uncomfortable I felt the more I needed to touch Bella, her hand, her shoulder, her hair, it's funny it's like she knows when I need her because she always seems to be there when I feel like this.

"Hey hon, are you ok?" Bella whispered into my ear before kissing it. I shuddered with the feeling of her breath on my skin and the touch of her sweet warm lips. I felt her hand slowly tease my hair, and boy did that shoot another few feelings through my whole body. Bella loved to play with my hair and to say it made me melt into a puddle of goo was an understatement. She continued to run the strands of my hair through her fingers and I can honestly say I lost all knowledge of the outside world. When Bella stopped teasing my hair I became aware of my surroundings again and it seemed Sam and Paul had joined our table. Sam had a knowing smirk on his face which made me worry it was due to me spacing out while being soothed by Bella.

"So Bella how do you like La Push?" Sam asked.

Bella laughed "I love it but I am no stranger Sam, I was born in Forks and spent the first six years of my life practically being raised by Sarah and Billy Black as my Mom and Dad both worked. When my parents divorced and my mom took me away I was still here every summer."

"Why did you come back now?" Paul asked with a sneer.

Bella giggled "Oh Paul, does me being a Pale Face upset you that much? I am so glad I didn't turn you off your food earlier."

Paul looked really surprised that Bella called him out on his rudeness but looked loath to back down. I quickly looked around the table and I could see a look of respect coming from Sam and Jared as they looked at Bella, they thought she would be upset at Paul's remark.

"I came back," Bella continued with a smile "because my mom got remarried to a baseball player and he travels a lot, she of course wanted to be with him but did not want to leave me, I thought it would be a nice compromise to come home and spend some more time with my dad before considering college."

"So you only came back because your Mom was too busy with her new husband?" Paul smirked waggling his eyebrows lewdly.

Bella burst out laughing at his behaviour "Oh God you are partly right the noises were so horrible to hear, ear plugs did not work, I used to go asleep with my iPod blaring in my ears trying to block the noise out, no girls wants to know her mom is a screamer" she chucked, "and don't talk to me about what I had to see, I made the mistake of walking into the kitchen one morning to find my mom and Phil a little closer than I would like to see, ugh! I so needed to bleach my brain after that, luckily Phil was on the road for a few weeks so I didn't have to face him afterwards. I did consider getting myself a bell to wear around my neck so I would be safe to walk into a room."

Bella had everyone in stitches laughing at the antics of her mom and Phil, everything she said was funny.

Paul continued to look curiously at me, as if he wanted to ask me something but didn't know if he should. Sam leaned over and spoke to Paul quietly, Paul nodded his head and got up and left the garden. I was curious where he went to but I also knew there was no point in asking. Leah got up and asked who was for dessert, for which we all said yes. Leah and Kim got up to get the desserts and Bella followed them to help. This left me alone with Sam and Jared. I looked over at Sam and he had a smile on his face it made him look so much younger when he was not being uptight.

"You have got yourself a rare one there." he said quietly.

I just raised my eyebrows confused.

"I have never seen anyone diffuse Paul's verbal attack so quietly and calmly. Normally he is giving his monologue about how the palefaces killed his ancestors and raped and pillaged his land by now, once he starts it usually takes both Jared and I to shut him up."

I just shrugged and said "Bella is like that, she is quiet but deadly! She was reared on this reservation and suffered racism from both pale faces and Quileute in the playground because of her friendship with me. She just accepts people for what they are and does not try and change herself to make them feel more comfortable.

"Did you not feel the urge to step in and defend her?" Jared asked looking confused.

I looked at Jared and said "Does Kim like you speaking for her?"

"No" he responded quickly.

"Sam, does Leah like you to answer for her?"

"Hell NO!" Sam spluttered "she would flay me alive."

I smirked at them both and said "Well if I spoke for Bella I would be lucky to get off that easy. Bella is very independent and is very capable of taking care of herself whether I like it or not, she is also a better diplomat than me, so she is able to deal with unpleasant people better than I am. But don't be fooled, I have her back and she knows that if anything gets too much for her, I will be there to protect her."

"How long are you two together?" Sam asked.

"Around a month" I said thoughtfully

Sam just shook his head "Amazing! Only a month and it's like you have been together for years"

I just laughed and said "We shared a play pen; we were like twins completely inseparable until her mom took her away and even then when she came home in the summers she practically moved into my house, our dads just gave up and Charlie moved down also for the month that she was home."

"Why did she stop coming back then?" Sam questioned.

Before I could respond the girls came back out into the garden with the desserts, there was Bella's Bannoffi pie and was also a meringue with strawberries and cream. Needless to say we were all too busy eating to sayanything for a while, soon all the desserts were eaten.

It was getting late so I thought it wise that we left while things were going well, leave while we were ahead in other words. I looked down at Bella who was sitting on my lap, I have no memory of putting her there but I did this all the time without even realising I was doing it.

She looked at me with a smirk and said "Ready to go?"

"Yes you have work tomorrow don't you?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately, so I have to go home tonight, I can't stay with you." She replied.

We thanked Leah for inviting us and surprisingly Leah and Bella hugged, I did not think either of them were huggy people. They both really seem to have bonded of which I was glad.

We walked back to my house holding hands and when we got to her truck she stopped and put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"It wasn't too awful was it?" she asked me with a hopeful look.

"No it was fine, apart from Paul being a dick and Sam being very interested in you it was fine, almost fun!" I responded with a snort.

"I told you it would be, and we didn't even have to use the code word!"

I laughed. "Thank God, I don't think I could handle the embarrassment of that."

Bella reached up behind my head and pulled the leather cord that I had tied in my hair away, my hair then fell down around my face and she began to run her hands through it.

"I love when you do that" I groaned as I bent my head and started to kiss her gently.

"I know" she whispered against my mouth as I nibbled on her bottom lip.

Our kiss got harder and deeper and when Bella grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it I lost all conscious thought, all I could do was feel. I felt her warm soft body pressed against me, her warm small hands as they tugged on my hair. I felt her warm soft lips as they battled with my own as I ravaged her mouth. I felt her long legs wrapped around my waist, and I felt her soft round butt with my hands. I have no Idea how she came to be in that position but I liked it. We had to break for air and when we did we were both desperate for oxygen.

"Bella" I whispered, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened."

She giggled "I do" she stated, "I got to kiss my boyfriend the way I like kissing him" she said with a smirk, "But I better go as it is getting so late."

I reluctantly let Bella go and she slowly got into her truck, I am working 9-5 tomorrow so will you and Billy come for dinner? I'll make lasagne!"

"Of course, you could make toast and I would still want to come for your cooking." I grinned.

Bella laughed reached out her window and kissed me again. Then with a wave she started the truck and drove off towards Forks. I stood there in the dark and wondered why my heart hurt every time she drove or walked away from me. It was not normal. The only thing that took the pain away was Bella when I would see her again tomorrow. With a shake of my head I walked back into my house and went to see if my dad needed any help.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a car that is older than Jacob Black. _

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

This is a love story between Jake and Bella, but there are a few extra surprises along the way and some humour too. Jacob is a sweetie (seriously book an appointment with your dentist.) and Bella is a lot stronger in this story than in the original saga.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

**Chapter Six**

(Jacob's POV)

Old Friends

I woke up the next morning with Embry and Quil jumping on my bed. "Get off me you idiots" I yelled "What are you doing here and why are you jumping on me?"

"We came over because we thought Bella would be here and there might be pancakes." Quil said looking disappointed that there was no food.

"She has to work until five so I won't see her until tonight, when I go over to hers for dinner." I bragged quietly.

"That's not fair, what about us?" Quil pouted.

"Oh for crying out loud, would you go get yourself your own girlfriend, Bella is not here to cook for you two Muppets." I could not believe the cheek of Quil. Bella was not a maid or his personal chef.

"Don't mind him." Embry grunted. "He is just annoyed that you spent last night with the Goon Squad."

"I'm not the only one annoyed, you spent all last night bitching and moaning about being dumped for Sam and now that Jacob and Bella were a couple they would only want to be around other couples" Quil snarked.

"I did not." Embry denied with a red face.

"Oh yes you did." Quil laughed.

Embry got a tight look to his face and he started to shake a little. "Shut up Quil."

"No I won't." Quil responded childishly sticking his tongue out.

Embry continued to shake and he looked like he was grinding his teeth together so tightly that they were going to crack. "Will you ever grow up you stupid, moronic, child." Embry hissed, clearly aggravated beyond reason.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What is with the pair of you this morning, it's like dealing with five year olds, yes we went to the BBQ over at the Clearwater's last night and it was not the worst night of my life, Sam was practically pleasant and Bella shut that asshole Paul up before he even started being annoying and then we came home, okay!"

"Listen guys Bella likes Leah and wants to spend time with her that does not mean I am going to become best friends with the cult leader, but I will suffer in silence and spend time with them if it makes Bella happy. Now can I get up and get some breakfast or do you two tulips need me to mediate your pissing competition some more." I snipped as I threw back the covers and swung my legs out of the bed.

"Sorry Jacob," Embry said bashfully. "I don't know what is wrong with me today, I feel like I am going to jump out of my skin for some reason, I must be coming down with the flu, I have aches and pains all over as well. Quil, Man, I am sorry for being such an ass." Embry stuttered.

"That's cool man, I know we both are worried about Jacob getting sucked in with the Sam appreciation society, but I think maybe we just have to trust that Bella won't let him do anything stupid." Quil responded with a smirk.

"You know you are right Quil, Bella would never let anything come between her baking time with Embry." I grinned glad they were acting more like themselves.

"You so know it," Embry sang while we went towards the kitchen. "Bella and I like mixing things up!"

I snorted but said nothing; I have never seen Embry so volatile it was a big surprise to me to see him like that I wonder if everything is all right.

I have known Embry nearly as long as Bella, he is a few weeks younger than me and lived near me my whole life. Nobody knows who his dad is and that includes him. His mom came here from the Makah reservation when she was around six months pregnant and has stayed ever since.

Linda Call was always a great Mom and did her best for Embry but it's hard being a boy growing up with little money and no Dad. He was the prime target for the Rez bullies. Both Quil and I have had our share of black eyes and broken bones jumping in to defend our friend. I remember that first fight which began the friendship we have today. We were in first grade, Quil and I walked into the toilets in school to see three bigger boys dragging Embry towards the cubicle, the bigger one talking rubbish about how Embry did not belong in La Push and he was nothing but a Makah bastard, neither Quil or I stopped to think we both just jumped in and started punching. I doubt it was our fighting skills that made them drop Embry, we were so small at the time it was more like complete shock we dared get involved. As soon as Embry was free we ran as fast as we could out of school and ended up in my garage, we hid there for the rest of the day all too scared to come out. Hunger eventually won and we sneaked up to my house to be met by my mom and dad.

Mom smiled at me and said "Oh I was about to go down and tell you three to come up for dinner."

"Quil, Embry I have already told your parents you are here and that I will bring you home later." my mom smiled.

You never could keep anything from Mom she had the uncanny ability to know what was going on even if she was not there. Our parents never mentioned us ditching school or the fight after that day but the three of us stuck together from then on, it was harder for the bullies to go after Embry when Quil and I were usually close by.

Now Dad would give me a hard time if school calls to say I have been in a fight but I know dad is secretly proud of me for defending my friend. He always allowed Embry to stay when he has bruises so that he does not have to go home and worry his mom. Embry does not want her to know he is being beaten on, he believes she has it hard enough without something else to worry about. These fights have dwindled over the years, Embry, although shy and quiet learnt quickly how to defend himself, so now it was only the really stupid that tried to take him on.

Embry has grown pretty big over the last few months nearly bigger than me so I doubt any of the school bullies will attempt to give him grief about his lack of dad now. But his temper has also gotten bigger, for a guy who was as calm as a lake he was now more like a raging stormy ocean. Nearly every day he has snapped at someone. Everyone that is except Bella, she actually seemed to be the only one that could calm him and make him smile. Of this I was thankful because childhood friend or not I would murder him if he was rude to Bella; she was way too special for that crap.

"So what are we doing today" Quil asked?

"Not sure about you guys but I have to work on Harry Clearwater's car." I replied. "I have to try and earn some money this summer."

"Yeah thank the Spirits I manage to get a few hours working in my Moms shop, "Quil agreed. "There really is no summer work around here or Forks."

"It's a pity the Resort didn't open this year that was always great for getting work." Embry moaned.

"Yes relying on odd jobs and car servicing for family friends is going to mean a very lean summer for me; I still haven't been able to bring Bella on a proper date, and I really want to get her something nice for her birthday." I huffed.

"If you knew your girl at all son, you would know she is not impressed by fancy things," Dad said smugly from behind his newspaper. "She always tries to convince Charlie not to waste his money on buying her presents. You should carve her something for her birthday she would like that more than anything and you have loads of time as it's not until September so you could make it really special. If you get back into carving you could ask Sue to sell your work for you on her stand at the carnival. You have a natural talent for carving but you just lack the patience if I remember correctly."

I laughed "Dad carving drives me insane it's so easy to make a mistake and hours of work completely ruined."

"Jacob you are a fabulous carver but too much of a perfectionist, which is the reason you get so frustrated. I have been carving for over thirty years and you surpass me with your skill. I cannot see the so called mistakes in your carving when you are pitching a fit and throwing out all your good work." Dad spoke firmly.

"To learn finesse and patience and be able to bring Bella on a date should be reason enough for you to do something you are so good at." He said with a twinkle in his eye. He knew he had me there. Dad knew me too well.

"You could always bring Bella on a picnic up to the waterfall. That would not cost you money but would be a lovely date." Embry said surprisingly. "I could make you a few treats so all you would have to do is make some sandwiches and get some drinks."

I was completely stunned and didn't know what to say. I was just standing there with my mouth open.

"What?" Embry questioned, "I'm really fond of Bella and I want her to have a nice time with you, she deserves the best."

"Thanks Em, but do you like Bella as in Like, Like?" I question slowly.

"NO!" he denied, "I don't know what it is but the more time I spend with her it's more like she is my big Sis or something. I can't put my finger on it but I just really like to see her happy and I know that you doing nice things for her makes her happy." He explained.

I really did not know how to take Embry's confession, in one way I was glad he liked Bella but I really did not know how to take his feelings for her.

I looked over at Dad; he was sitting looking at Embry with a curious expression on his face. "How would you describe your feelings towards Bella, forget that Jacob is her boyfriend for a minute." he asked Embry in his Chief of the Tribe voice. This surprised me; he only spoke like that when he was dealing with council members.

Embry blushed and mumbled "Like a brother, like I feel about Jacob but more protective as if she must be happy and safe at all times. I don't understand it but the feelings are getting stronger, I swear nothing romantic Jacob, I did have a bit of a crush on her when I first met her but that's gone now. I swear Jacob I would never perve on your girl."

Dad had a surprised look on his face and just stared at Embry for a while he eventually realised we were waiting for him to say something he shook his head and smiled at Embry, "You boys really are like brothers." he said with a smirk. He looked over at me "Jacob you are lucky to have someone who cares about your girl the way Embry does, he will never hurt Bella, he will always but her feelings and safety first."

Dad then went to the phone and made a call, when he came back into the room he told us he would be out for a few hours and to behave ourselves.

I just stood there looking at Embry I had no idea what to say.

"Mmm guys what is going on?" Hell I forgot Quil was still there.

"Nothing" I answered, "Embry is just going to tell me what he is going to bake for my date with Bella."

"Yeah I can make you some fresh fruit scones, she gave me her recipe for them and she really likes them with butter and strawberry jelly. I'll make them the morning of your date as they are nicest freshly made." Embry quickly answered.

"Okay thanks for that, I will arrange it for Thursday as she has it off and I should have Harry's car finished by then. Do you need money for the ingredients?" I quietly asked.

"No that's okay I have most of that stuff at home already." He confirmed. "Listen Jake I promise you I am not making moves on Bella."

I looked at him for a while and just nodded my head, "I know Embry it's just a bit weird to think you feel that strong about her, I have never had a girlfriend before so I don't know what is normal, but I know I can trust you and I know I can trust her so there is no problem here."

"So Quil, do you have any strong feelings towards Bella that you want to tell me about" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Well." He said shyly. "I think she is pretty awesome and gorgeous, and I am jealous as hell of you getting a girl who is the complete package. But for some reason I don't really want more than to be her friend. You're my cousin Jacob you're the closest thing I have to a brother, there is no way I would ever try to ruin what you have with Bella and I am just not attracted to her that way."

"Good to know." I stated as I began eating my cereal again. "You two really are different." I snorted.

"Hey, just because we are gentlemen does not mean we are different." Quil scoffed, "Do you think Bella would act as my wing woman and help get me a girlfriend, I really need someone to keep me company when you and Bella are off on dates."

"What about Embry?" I quizzed.

"Jacob if Embry and I go anywhere else on our own we will both be very lucky that we do not come home with boyfriends rather than girlfriends." Quil responded grumpily.

"No Quil it's not the company you keep it's the clothes you wear. I told you that shirt was a girl's top." Embry snorted.

"It was not it was a Ralph Lauren Polo shirt" Quil insisted.

"Yeah. But they also make girls clothes and that was a girl's shirt." Embry snorted.

"Who gave you a Ralph Lauren shirt?" I questioned.

Quil looked a bit pink but kept his head down, "Quil where did you get the shirt?" I asked again.

"Mymom." he muttered

"What?" I asked.

"My Mom gave it to me; she was given it by a friend but it was too big." Quil admitted.

"I knew it," Embry yelled, "Oh my god you are wearing women's clothes."

Embry was in complete stitches practically on the floor laughing, I have to admit I was very close to it as well.

Quil looked at Embry and replied with. "Says the guy who prefers to bake rather than work on cars, maybe it should be you wearing the girl's shirt and a frilly pink apron to match."

"Hey you don't complain when you get to eat what I make, maybe I should have words with Bella and not let you taste our cooking anymore." Embry said with a slight smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Quil squeaked.

"Oh yes I would." Embry laughed.

"Okay that's enough both of you out, I have work to do." I yelled.

The pair of them left fighting among themselves like an old married couple just like they did every day since that faithful first day of first grade.

No matter how old we are I do not think the three of us will ever change.

_Whould love to hear what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a dishwasher that needs to be emptied!_

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

This is a love story between Jake and Bella, but there are a few extra surprises along the way and some humour too. Jacob is a sweetie (seriously book an appointment with your dentist.) and Bella is a lot stronger in this story than in the original saga.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

_Just laying some foundation _

Chapter Seven

(Jacob's POV)

My Name is Ben.

"Damn, Damn, Damn! I can't believe this; I am going to kill him." I raged. "Bring her on a picnic, I'll make something nice for you to eat, all you have to do is make some sandwiches." I ranted.

"Stupid, Stupid Stupid! Where the hell is he? He has been missing for days; I can't believe he is letting me down like this."

"What is going on in here?" my father demanded as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, I have just been let down by my best friend, or set up, I'm really not sure which!" I growled.

"How?" he asked carefully.

"It was his idea for me to take Bella on a Picnic today and he was to make something for Bella so we would have something nice to eat and now he is MIA and all I have for my date is some soggy tuna sandwiches and some really sour pineapple juice." I could hear the petulant whine in my voice.

"Bella does not like Tuna," Dad responded unhelpfully.

"I know!" I spat. "But there is nothing else in this kitchen that is edible."

"Okay Jacob calm down, you don't have to go on the picnic today, why not go some other time?" Dad said calmly.

"I know but I told her about it last night and she seemed so happy and excited to be spending the day with me and she even refused extra hours at Newton's so that she could have the whole day with me." I whined like a baby pacing up and down our small kitchen like a caged animal.

"Well you could do something else." He suggested.

"What do you have in mind, everything else requires money and I am fresh out of that." I responded wryly sitting down at the kitchen table and puttingmy head in my hands.

"I thought Harry paid you for the car yesterday?" He asked curiously.

"He did Dad." I sighed. "But we couldn't pay the electricity bill for months and they sent a final reminder yesterday so I paid that instead." I told him quietly.

I hated having to shove our financial situation in his face; he was worth so much more than that. I despised how this proud man had to suffer the indignities of living on disability allowance when he had worked so hard for his family until he got sick. It was just so unfair he was chief of our tribe and he had to rely on government cheques and the kindness of friends. Certainly not the kindness of family, considering neither Rachel nor Rebecca has sent us so much as a Pizza. They drained all his savings for Rebecca's wedding and what was left went on Rachel's college books and equipment. She was lucky enough to get a scholarship so fees and maintenance were covered but has she even considered Dads medical bills since she graduated, oh no, she didn't even tell him when her graduation was who knew she was so clever she did a four year course in three years, and then she had to rush off to the job of a lifetime out east somewhere without even visiting him, actually I have no idea where my sister lived, won't have to worry about sending Christmas present then. This whole situation would have broken Mom, family was so important; she hated it when we fought. Bella has been more of a daughter to Billy than those two selfish spoilt brats.

"Oh Jacob, I'm sorry son, I didn't realise that the bills were piling up so badly." He said with guilt coating his voice.

"It's okay Dad we are back on track now. Sure most of our money problems relate back to my stupid growth spurt and humongous appetite. Nobody should need new clothes so often, and I am never full now, I have a constant hunger, that's not fair on your wallet either. I should learn to hunt and go forage for my dinner, what do you think Dad, do you think Bella would be game for going hunting instead of swimming, and see if she's up to catching her own dinner?"

"I think if anyone forces any more fish on that poor girl she will sprout gills." Billy returned with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Dad, I have started carving again and Sue agreed to try and sell some pieces for me, she also gave me the idea of trying to make some jewellery and sell it in those Fu-Fu shops in Port Angeles." I proudly told him.

"That's a good idea son, but how are you going to get up there and sell it though? Those posh shops can be a bit funny about letting giant Indians into their shops." Dad asked me curiously.

"I am not a giant!" I cried. "But I may ask Bella to come with me or bring it in to the shop and do the sales pitch. That is if she is still talking to me after this fiasco of a date." I whined.

"Of course she will Jacob. Come on! let's see what we can come up with." He suggested with a small smile.

Just as I was opening the kitchen cupboard for what seemed like the fiftieth time today there was a knock on the door.

That's weird; nobody usually knocks on our door everyone normally just marches right in shouting.

"I'll get it don't worry." Dad said as he made his way to the front door.

I waited a while but when there was no sign of Dad returning I went to the door and looked out and I could see Sam standing on our porch talking quietly to him.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but Sam straightened up when I came towards them and his face became guarded.

"Hi Jacob, this is for you." he handed me a food basket full to the brim.

"Eh! What is this for?" I asked him a little confused.

"Well Sue was over with the Calls earlier and it seems that Embry is quite sick, but he was really worried about some picnic he was to help you with for Bella. Sue promised him that she would make something for you guys." He explained.

"This is amazing" I cried. The amount she made, it was filled with sandwiches and muffins and fruit and chips there was even a bottle of orange juice.

"Wow tell her thank you so much I was at my wits end, I had no idea what to do when I could not get in contact with him." I explained. "I hope he is okay."

"Yeah, it seems like he has come down with a bad case of flu, his temperature is really really high so it looks like he will be in quarantine for a while as they don't know what it is and if it is contagious." He told me.

"Oh no, I hope it doesn't ruin his summer." I said thoughtfully.

"We had loads of plans to do as little as possible." I said with a smile. "I'll go over to see him later after my day with Bella; Bella always knows how to cheer him up."

"That's not a good idea Son, if you get sick I won't be able to mind you, and if I catch the flu with my health I would be at deaths door." Dad said to me sternly.

"Sorry Dad I wasn't thinking," I responded quickly, "I'm just worried about him, it's not like him to not of called me."

"From what Sue said he can't even talk and he has been hallucinating so he wouldn't be able to talk to you." Sam said quietly still with that guarded look on his face.

"So how did you get the short straw of being the delivery man?" I asked with a smile.

Sam laughed "Well you do know Leah! Our girls seem to be getting very close so as soon as Leah heard the picnic was for you guys I was told to bring it over."

I just smirked, "You know you better be careful, just look at Harry and Sue, and that is going to be you in a few years. Harry can never say no to his loving wife."

Sam chuckled loudly "Oh Jake it is already like that for us, and I have a feeling Bella may let you think you drive your relationship but I think it's her that wears the pants."

"No, Sam you're wrong," I denied. "I let her think I don't know she is driving it. I know she has me by the nose, but we dance the dance. It keeps my ego in tact and her need to take care of me in check." I chuckle.

"It's crazy how close the two of you are." He signed, looking a little worried.

"Oh you should have been around when Jake went through his all girls are yucky phase. Billy broke in. "He would not let poor Bella near him. It broke her heart. But she figured him out quickly enough."

"What did she do?" Sam questioned.

"Well Bella was very clever even back then," he ruminated

"Oh here we go." I groaned.

"She went to Sarah and asked her quietly and innocently "What do you need to do to make a boy happy?"

"Sarah wasn't sure what the right answer was, but felt compelled to try and answer with honesty and not try one of the normal lame replies you give to children. As Sarah said later Bella's big brown eyes kept you honest."

"Sarah told Bella that what makes boys happy is giving them what they want." Billy said thoughtfully.

"But she stressed giving them what they want is not always the best thing for them, as boys don't always know what is good for them."

"Sarah told me that Bella seemed pensive for a couple of days and then one morning she arrived down to the house dressed up as a boy, she insisted she was called Ben and then proceeded to punch Jacob whenever she saw him, she pushed him into the mud and put worms in his hair, climbed trees and wouldn't come down to play with him, of course Jacob went running to his Mom that Bella was being mean to him and when Sarah asked Bella what she was doing? Bella replied "Well he only wants to be with boys and this is how boys act, so tell me Jake do you want to be Bella s friend or Ben's friend."

"Jake quickly agreed that Bella was his best friend ever and in fact boys were yucky."

Sam failed to hold back the laughter.

Billy ended his tale with "Sarah was so proud of Bella, she not only realised that she did not need to change herself to have friends but she also thought Jake a life lesson. Be careful for what you wish for."

"Okay old man if you don't stop embarrassing me with when Bella and Jacob were little stories I will stop getting you an invite up to Chef Swan's restaurant.

Dad nearly choked "What?"

"Ha that's what you get for being annoying; I will ensure Bella stops feeding you." I laughed at his face.

"Charlie will make sure I get an invite, and collect me," He said with conviction.

"Oh no old man, Charlie would never do anything that could possible upset the Chef, there is no loyalty when it comes to his stomach, you know that, you have tried to kidnap Bella so that she stays here and you never have to suffer my bad cooking again. Charlie knows this and realises it's every man for himself." I said trying not to laugh.

"This is going to be good." Sam said just as Bella's truck turned around the corner.

I ran over to her before she got out of the truck and swung her around, "Bells" I whispered.

"I missed you," and I softly kissed her lips and then her nose. It was so hard not lean her against the truck and kiss her like I wanted but I was very conscious of our audience. Having her in my arms made me feel relaxed for the first time today.

"I missed you too." She said softly then kissed me back gently while running her hands through my hair. How did this woman make me feel like a quivering mess by just stroking my hair? Great Spirits she makes my toes curl.

"Hi Billy, Hi Sam" she acknowledged our company.

"Hi Bella" they both answered.

"How's Leah?" she asked Sam.

"She's good, she is working in the diner today" he told us.

"Tell her I said hi and I will give her a call tonight." Bella smiled.

"I will, what have you both got planned?" he questioned.

Bella just smiled and said "I don't think we have anything planned per se."

"Well I am feeling nervous and it looks to me like Leah and you are up to something." He stated.

Bella just laughed "Are you scared Sam?"

"Of you and Leah? Most definitely." he laughed.

Bella giggled "Why Sam who would have thought you were a scaredy cat."

"I learnt a long time ago not to underestimate Leah and from the stories Billy tells about you, Jacob learnt the exact same lesson at a very young age."

"Billy what story did you tell now?" Bella questioned.

Billy just laughed "I only told him about the time you introduced Jacob to Ben."

"Oh I forgot all about Ben," Bella said with a big smile, she looked up at me and said "So do you still think girls are yucky now Jacob?"

"Yes but there is one exception," I whispered as I leant down and kissed her on the cheek, she smelt of strawberries and chocolate, I felt completely surrounded by her smell. It was the nicest smell in the world.

"You look tired honey are you okay," I asked feeling a little worried.

"Yes I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night." She yawned.

"Couldn't you sleep? What happened" I asked trying not to be the over bearing boyfriend.

"Uh it was just the forest seemed really loud last night and there was a wolf howling all night, he sounded like he was in severe pain, I had to fight all my instincts not to run into the forest to find him." She said sadly. It was like he was really close to the house. Dad thought he may have lost his mate to one of those bears that have been sighted. He sounded so mournful, it was heart-breaking."

"Did your dad say any more about the bear activity?" Billy asked Bella with a concerned look at Sam.

"No not that I know of, nobody else attacked either, let hope whatever animal did it is long gone." She said as she flopped down on the porch step."

"Well I'd better be off see you guys later" Sam waved and jumped into his truck."

"Is everything okay? Bella asked once Sam drove off and Billy had gone back inside.

"Mmm" I answered as I rubbed small circles on the palm of her hand whilst gently kissing her ear, moving down to her jaw line, leaving feather light kisses until I reached her chin, then I kissed one corner of her mouth, then moved to the other.

"You seem more comfortable around him now." She said carefully.

"Yeah, I still don't like the way he looks at me sometimes, but he is definitely friendlier than he used to be since you began hanging with Leah." I whispered while I buried my head into the crook of her delectable neck, yet again I had placed her on my lap without conscious thought.

"I think whatever happened last year caused problems for them with other people, Leah is such a nice, funny, pretty girl, why does she not have hundreds of girly friends everywhere." Bella wondered while shifting in my lap so that she could lay her head under my chin.

"She used to be very popular but she always spent most of her time with Sam and then when he disappeared last year she turned into a zombie even when he returned she was in bits for months after." I informed her.

"I bet because she has not told people what happened and filled everyone's head with juicy gossip she is left to feel like an outsider." Bella concluded.

"Do you think that is why they act like they do?" I said with interest.

"I don't know Jake, but some people don't like being kept in the dark and presume if you are friends you need to tell them all your secrets. If you have a secret to keep it is hard to fit in, least you let your guard down and give yourself away." She spoke thoughtfully.

I don't think we were talking about Sam and Leah any more but something stopped me from asking any more questions.

"So where are you bringing me on this date?" She quizzed changing the subject.

"Ah that is a secret." I told her, as I carried her back to the truck. I so loved my new muscles, there is a possibility that I may never let Bella walk when she can be resting in my arms, were she belongs.


	8. Chapter 8

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a huge pile of laundry that needs to be ironed!_

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

This is a love story between Jake and Bella, but there are a few extra surprises along the way and some humour too. Jacob is a sweetie (seriously book an appointment with your dentist.) and Bella is a lot stronger in this story than in the original saga.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

Chapter Eight

You think I'm Hot

(Jacob's POV)

"I'll drive." I told her.

"Hey it's my truck." She protested.

"Yes but I know where we are going." I told her as I lifted her up onto the passenger side of the truck.

"You could always give me directions." She replied while lightly tracing her fingers around my neck and down my back. Damn this heat I knew I should have put on a shirt. I had no protection from her fingers and she was playing dirty.

"Stop trying to distract me." I whined knowing I had absolutely no resistance to her whatsoever, and she knew this.

"Bella we will never get there if you keep this up." I groaned. This little minx was going to be the death of me.

"I'm sorry Babe, I can't help myself if you keep going around half naked all the time." she smirked.

"So you think I'm hot." I gloated.

"Well I have no illusions now regarding your modesty." she laughed with the most gorgeous blush, pushing me away.

"_You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to..."_ I sang in a fake girly voice trying not to laugh.

"Oh my God I want to kill you, not kiss you if you keep singing like that." Bella snorted. "I can't believe you know the words or that you ever watched that movie."

"May I remind you that I have two sisters, we in fact are lucky enough to be the proud owners of a copy of Miss Congeniality. I can honestly say that Quil has learnt everything he knows about women watching that movie over and over again. I dare you to give him a pop quiz on it; he will easily get 100%." I quipped.

"Oh God I believe you, actually now everything makes more sense." she giggled.

"Enough about my smoking hotness, we need to go." I said smugly as I closed the door and went around to the drivers' side of the Truck.

"Jake you know your attractiveness is inversely proportional to your conceit." She stated firmly with a hard look when I climbed into the cab of the truck.

"Ah Bells I am only having some fun." I plead while pulling her into my arms. I wrap my arm around her waist and raise my right hand to rub the back of her neck. "I was such a small skinny yoke for so long it just seems crazy that I have grown at all let alone got some muscle mass." I nuzzled into her neck; her smell was so enticing, like the sweetest nectar.

She wrapped her little arms around my waist, and rubbed her nose along my collar bone, stopping to leave a few small butterfly kisses as she went. God I think I am going to explode. Touching her in anyway drives me crazy but when she shows me affection I think I will internally combust.

"I know Jacob; honestly I am trying to not freak out over all your changes. It's like you have the body of a 25 year old, I know you do some messing around with weights belonging to Quil but not to the extent of developing the muscles you have. If I didn't know better I would say you were on steroids." She sniffed.

"Bella you know I am not taking anything, I am just filling out and up." I said calmly looking into the deep chocolate orbs that were her eyes.

"I know Jake but I really think you need to get the water in this place checked for growth hormone or something because the size of you guys and the speed in which you have grown it's just scary, I just think that there is more going on than quick development." She sounded a little scared.

"What do you mean Bells?" I asked her.

"I don't know Jake, I just have a feeling and I have also started to notice things, you are not the only one growing like crazy and from what I have heard you are not the first either."

She told me calmly while rubbing her hands soothingly up and down my biceps. "I don't want to think about it any more but I have a few ideas and I will let you know what I come up with once I have thought about it a bit more."

"Bella, talk to me." I begged pushing a loose mahogany curl behind her ear so I could see her face clearly.

"No Jake it's OK, I don't know if I am remembering something that happened or if I am just remembering a dream." She answered with her eyebrows still slightly pinched, but then her lips peaked upwards into one of her devastating smiles. "But what is important is where are you taking me?" She said changing the subject as she looked outside the cab, we still had not moved from outside my small house.

"You will know when we get there." I laughed "But you need to get off my lap so that I can drive."

"Jake, it was you who placed me on your lap, in fact you do this every time we are stationary, and I don't think my butt knows what it feels like to sit on a chair any more." she said with a hint of smugness.

I knew she loved being in my arms just as much as I loved to hold her tiny body. Bella was 5ft 31/2 weighing possible 100lbs I was over 6ft 5 weighing at least 200lbs, so I am over one foot taller, double her weight and probably twice as wide as her. This made me feel like I was made to protect her. I'm not a chauvinist and she is not a maiden in distress but there was something so feminine about Bella that brought out my inner Neanderthal, ME MAN! SHE MINE! I am pretty sure she would kill me if she knew I thought like this, but honestly the quiet mantra that I can hear at the back of my mind chanting "mine, mine, mine." was getting louder every day.

"Jake….Jake" I heard my sweet Bella's voice.

"What?" I asked confused.

Bella giggled, "You were in your own little world, and I have been trying to get your attention for at least five whole minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry honey; I go in to a haze when I have you in my arms." I admitted bashfully kissing her gently on her lips.

"That's okay babe but I am still on your lap outside your Dad's, are we going or are we staying?" She smirked while raising one eyebrow suggestively at me.

I just shook my head, and slowly moved her off my lap onto the seat beside me. I took a deep breath and rolled down the window as I felt slightly dizzy with Bella's heady aroma surrounding me. "Have you changed perfume or shampoo?" I questioned.

"No, why?" she responded.

"Uh, no reason, you just smell even nicer than normal." I clarified as I started the truck.

"Ugh…. what are you doing smelling me." she laughed.

"I do not smell you on purpose." I laughed as I drove deeper into the reservation, "You just smell really nice to me and I can smell you from a distance, I don't know why, it's just something I noticed a while ago, but you smell even better today."

"Ok, note to Jacob, do not tell your girlfriend you can smell her from a distance, as she will immediately presume that she smells bad." Bella said in a mock grumpy voice as she cuddled by my side.

I pulled her in closer and kissed her gently on the head. "Honey you can never smell bad."

We settled into a comfortable silence as we drove for another few miles. After third beach, I drove further into the forest up a small one car road. I pulled into a lay by and got out of the truck going around quickly to help Bella out of the cab and then I picked up the basket of food Sue had kindly provided.

"Come on, the trail is this way." I guided her towards the forest.

"Jake you do realise how dangerous it is to bring clumsy me into the woods don't you?" she laughed.

"Yes honey I do, but don't worry I will keep an eye on you and won't let you get hurt, plus we are not going too far." I smiled as I wrapped her into my side with my free hand, I carried Sue's basket of goodies with my other hand."

We walked into the forest and followed the short trail; it had been a while since I was up here. It is a place I visited often as a child, it was a great spot for picnics and Mom would bring us here on the warm summer days when Dad was working. La Push beach would get so packed from the Forks crowd that it was hard to have any fun when there was hardly an inch of sand free to sit on. I wondered if Bella remembers this place, she would have been with us for most of the trips up here, although with her clumsiness Mom may have restricted coming here to when she had another adult to supervise Bella alone.

We stepped into a small meadow sparkling with sunlight and mixed in with the grass were bright yellow, pink and purple flowers, dancing in the soft gentle breeze. The sun shone down in warm golden rays encasing us in its warmth. Ahead we could see the pool of bubbling water that was being filled from the silken flow cascading over the overhanging rock above us; the splashing waters creating a steady pattern of endless rhythm, you could barely hear the rustle of the tress or the cries of the birds in the forest. It is without doubt the most beautiful secret of La Push. Very few of my own people come here so it is a place of solitude. Bella is probably the only visitor that has ever had the privilege of swimming in these waters.

"Oh my, it's as beautiful as I remember." Bella whispered, "I haven't been here since your Mom died, Oh Jake we had so much fun here, remember that time you tried to climb the waterfall." She giggled.

"Actually no," I replied "I never did regain any memories of that day."

"Your mom was so worried when you fell, and then when she realised you were alive I thought she was going to kill you anyway." She laughed. "The poor woman had to jump in after you and drag you out of the water, you were breathing but you were completely unconscious. There were no cell phones back then so she had to lug you back to the car by herself and drive you to Sue's."

"We had no idea what you banged your head on; I was trying to reassure her by telling her everything would be OK." She sat down and began emptying the basket and laying the food out in front of us.

I laughed "Yep for a while I think my Mom called me hard headed Jake." She also told me that you were inconsolable and refused to leave my side until I was completely recovered."

"Well you were climbing up to get a flower because I thought it was pretty." She smiled.

"That's right it was your entire fault," I chuffed pointing my finger at her while I stuffed myself with Sue's fabulous picnic.

"Not all my fault just a little bit, I told you not to." she moaned nibbling on a sandwich.

"Bells you were stricter than my Mom, she let me do things that you wouldn't." he laughed.

"Well you were never knocked unconscious when I was taking care of you!" She pouted.

"Bella you are like four months older than me, why would you be given the chore of minding me." I wondered.

"Jacob your Mom always told me to make sure to keep you safe, she knew I was the more mature person in the relationship." She said piously.

By now we had finished eating and we were lying on the soft grass beside the shallow part of the river, Bella was lying on her back looking up at the clouds, while I lay on my side just looking at her, I always felt the need to have her in my sight as if I could turn around and she might be gone.

"Why do I feel like if I look away you will be gone?" I whisper.

"I don't know." She breathed, "But I feel the exact same way."

"I suppose I am only used to having you around for short condensed visits and for you to then leave again." I considered.

"Yeah, you could be right, but I don't know Jake, something just does not feel right." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"There is just something really weird about the way we are with one and other." She said quietly. "It's not normal."

Shit, I knew she would realise I was not enough for her, she has realised I am only a poor stupid Rez rat, no money and certainly not enough brains to get in to college let alone get a scholarship as that is the only way I would get there. How could she possibly love me? Or even if she does, she probably feels that love is not enough. Oh Great Spirit how am I going to live without her, what can I do to convince her to stay with me. No it is unfair of me to try to keep her from spreading her wings and having a life that is more than she can have with me, let's face it I can never leave the reservation, not with Dad so dependent on me, forget leaving the reservation I will have to take care of Dad for the rest of his life, I can't even think about leaving him, so she would be giving up a proper life to move in with Dad and I and having a husband that has no brain, money or prospects. But what about what Dad said, he is usually right about these things. Maybe she is talking about something else, what… wait a minute she is talking again but I can't understand what she is saying all I can hear is the blood pounding in my ears. I have to know what she is talking about." I took a deep breath.

"Bella please wait, please I don't understand," I whisper. "I thought you loved me?"

"Oh Jake of course I love you, Oh no!" she exclaimed. "You've misunderstood what I said." She grabbed my hand and climbed up onto my lap, she held my face softly in her hands and bent her head down to kiss my lips softly, "I"….she then kissed my left eye, "love"….then my right eye, "you"…..my left ear, "so"…..then my right ear, "much"…..she placed little butterfly kisses down one side of my neck "MY"…. and then back up the other side to finally stop on my mouth again "JAKE"….. She gently nibbled on my bottom lip then my top lip, when she kissed the side of my mouth I thought my whole body was going to explode, my heart was pounding so fast, my hands grasped her hips and I held her body tight to me, I don't know how it happened but she was now straddling me. Her hands ran up and down my back slowly at first but she seemed to be oblivious to what she was doing. I could not take it anymore and I pulled her even closer and began kissing her with a lot more force I opened my mouth and she quickly pulled my lower lip into her mouth and sucked and then shyly her tongue began investigating my mouth. I think this type of kissing was new to both of us. Who am I kidding? Bella was the first girl I ever kissed and I think it is the same for her. I lost all sense of time, all I feel was Bella, all I could smell was Bella, all I could see was Bella and all I could taste was Bella, she engulfed me, surrounded me, was a part of me. There was no Jacob any more there was only Jacob and Bella, we were one entity, no start no end, just us in the present and the future for infinity.

I have no idea how long we were moulded as one but we were rudely disturbed by howling wolves very close to where we were lying. When did we lie down? I thought with confusion. I sat up and looked down at Bella, she had a complete dazed look on her face and her lips were swollen and a beautiful shade of pink. The howling was getting louder and there were definitely more than one wolf, they sounded vicious and savage. I stood up and pulled Bella closer I was not sure what to do? Should I make a run for the truck…?. I don't think Bella would survive a run through the forest, maybe I could carry her, but how fast would I be able to run if I was carrying her. What to do? What to do? I looked around, should we climb a tree, climb the cliff face, there is no way Bella would be able to climb either without falling or breaking something. SHIT I can't let anything happen to her. The river maybe wolves can't swim, or could not be bothered going after us in the water. I never worried about wild wolves in my life but these animals sounded dangerous and pissed. Suddenly there was silence; this was even scarier as I didn't know what they were doing. When they were barking and howling at least I knew where they were. Bella was shaking beside me looking confused. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, while I sweat dripped down my back, the fight or flight reflex was coming into play and the adrenaline was pumping though my veins.

Suddenly, there was a deafening roar and a sound like metal tearing apart. I could hear high pitched cries as well that just hurt my brain they were so sharp.

"That's it Bells we are getting out of her." I decided.

I grabbed her hand and turned towards the trail that we needed to take to get back to the truck, I was trying to think how fast we could get there without Bella falling or getting injured, one thing we could not risk was her cutting herself and then they could smell her blood, I know wolves did not smell as well as a hunting dogs but I was pretty sure they could smell blood a few hundred metres away. I am glad we eat lunch before this happened as I am sure the food would have attracted them quickly as well.

We had run or stumbled a few metres when I heard our names being called, I looked around in surprise and Jared was striding quickly towards us with a grim expression on his face.

"Guys we need to get you out of here." Jared said strongly.

"Yes we heard the wolves; we are heading back to the truck." Bella croaked.

"Good." Jared said, "I will come with you."

"What are you doing out here." I questioned him suspiciously.

"The council believe that there is poaching going on, they asked Sam, Paul and I to have a look into it."

"They wolves seem so angry," Bella whispered, "What has happened to them, are they hurt?"

Jared looked at her curiously, "No I don't think so, I think they were trying to protect something that is important to them."

The three of us ran towards the truck. It only took a few minutes to get there but it felt like hours. We jumped into the truck and I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt safer in this antique piece of steel. Neither Jared nor Bella seemed to relax though.

Bella turned to Jared a questioned "What about the wolf I heard last night, he sounded like he was in pain and very, very lonely."

"You may be right but I am surprised you heard him in Folks, as he was howling close to La Push." Jared answered.

"Really?" Bella sounded surprised. "Maybe it was a different wolf, because the one I could hear sounded like he was right outside my window."

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't take his shot gun out." I said with a laugh.

"Huh!" she snorted "Charlie would sleep through a rock concert in the room beside him."

"So it was only you that heard him." Jared mused.

"Are you saying it was my imagination?" Bella raised her eyebrow at him.

"Great spirit No." Jared laughed. "I would never dare suggest such a thing."

"We hope to have a bonfire tonight on the beach, both of you should come, I know Kim and Leah were hoping to meet up with you soon Bella."

"Are you sure Jared? I was talking to Sam today and he never mentioned a bonfire." I answered. "We just would not like to be unwelcome guests."

"Yes I am sure Jake, we only decided to have the bonfire after Sam met you, and we had hoped to catch you before Bella went home." Jared reassured.

"That sounds like fun Jared, we will be there." Bella confirmed with a smile.

I think Bella is looking forward to seeing Leah and Kim. She looked so happy, there is no way I would ever consider saying no to her!


	9. Chapter 9

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a big dog who is begging me to stop writing and bring her for a walk…_

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

Guys I just want to say this is not the chapter I sat down to write, I had planned a completely different chapter, however the filler part as I would call it took over.

Chapter Nine

Wolf Charm

(Jacob's POV)

The summer continued on at a lazy pace, I enjoyed every moment I spent with Bella. The moments without her were hard but worthwhile as well. I started carving again after around a two year break and I have to say for the first time I really enjoyed it. It took my mind off missing Bella and she was always so enthusiastic to see what I had made and the praise and appreciation that rolled of her when I showed her my wares. It is amazing how she helped me control my natural tendencies to throw a fit when I made a mistake. She insisted if I was not happy with a piece to wait until she returned and then she would quality control it for me. I trusted her and knew that if the piece was not good enough she would be honest, and she was. There were a few that I couldn't fix but mostly I could do a small re carve and they would be acceptable to Bella and I.

I carved many traditional pieces that were linked to my tribe, the wolf, the eagle, and the bear. I thought they could be sold to tourists that visit the carnival and the small tourist shop in La Push. I also made a selection of other pieces that Bella and Dad thought I may be able to supply to shops in Port Angeles. I had no clue what to make so Bella decided that it would be a good idea to do some market research so she hit the shops to see what was out there. Once she informed Leah what she was doing the two of them banded together and made what only could be called a battle plan. It was ideal according to Bella bringing Leah and sometimes Kim with her as they could also talk to the shop owners and having two gorgeous Quileute babes (Bella's words not mine) with her made it a lot more kosher.

I really missed Bella when she was off doing market research but I could not gripe as she was doing it for me. It also meant she was spending time with Leah and Kim and the three of them were becoming so close it was crazy. I have to admit I was feeling a little jealous, honestly I always felt a little smug that I was always Bella's best friend, or as Bella saw it I was her only real friend. Now she had other people to talk to and get advice from. I kind of felt like she was leaving me behind, Quil thought this was hilarious when he figured out why I was being so grumpy one day.

"Hell, you are acting like a stay at home wife from the fifties." He laughed.

"Well that is how I feel." I whined. I felt a slow burn of anger towards him when he continued to chuckle.

He realised I was not amused and shook his head. "Jake you are being unreasonable she is out there looking for customers for you so that you can make some money. You need to stop being stupid before you push her away. If I was her I would be charging you, do you have any idea how expensive it is to get people to do the work that she is doing for you for free because she loves you." He demanded.

"Yeah but it also gives her time to spend with her new best friends, it's just a coincidence that she is doing it for me." I mumbled, still feeling sorry for myself.

"Are you stupid Black," Quil yelled. "That girl adores you, she would die for you, she is the shyest person I know and she is going up to strangers showing them your carvings, not her carvings, YOUR carvings, and trying to convince them to buy the products and then trying to haggle a good price and according to Leah she has done nothing but convince everyone how wonderful you are and how wonderful your work is.

"I know." I whisper. "I just worry someday that she will realise how little I can give her and how she would be much better off with someone else."

"Right, well that has to the stupidest thing I have ever heard. She doesn't even see anyone else. I am not going to let you hurt her out of stupidity." He added.

"What?" I questioned.

"Bella is too special to have you do something stupid and cause her to he upset." He snarled.

"What are you talking about? I am not going to break up with Bella or do anything to hurt her, I love her too much, I just hate not having her around it makes me feel really unbalanced." I responded. "But what in the name of the spirits does it have to do with you? Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, she is just too good a friend to be hurt by you being stupid." Quil replied guiltily.

"Quil I think I have already had this conversation with you and Embry not two weeks ago, but I will ask again, do you have feelings for Bella?" I asked calmly.

"No." he denied. "I think I love her, but like a sister. They are not romantic feelings I just would hate to see her hurt. She is just too special and important for that."

"Seriously what is it with you guys, I am starting to feel nervous, first Embry, now you and Jared and Sam act as if she is Queen Cleopatra. Only Paul acts as if she is normal but that is a down right miracle with the way he talks to everyone else." I ramble.

"I think you have to realise Jake the Bella is just special, and we just all recognise it." Quil quipped.

"Your right, she even has my dad whipped, he always liked her but lately he acts as if she is the most important person in the world." I reply

"Jake I think it is possible he just sees his future daughter in law and he is very happy she is the person that she is. I presume he would be worried that you may fall for someone who wants to leave La Push and as hard that would be for one of us to leave the reservation on our families it would probably mean your father would have to go with you or go into state care." He said quietly.

"He knows I would never leave him," I stuttered quickly, "I know it would kill him to leave the tribe so I would never expect him to do that."

"He knows that Jake, but I think he is glad that you have found a girl that wouldn't expect that of you. He would not like to be the reason for a break up of your relationship."

"Do you think Bella will not expect more though?" I asked with my heart in my mouth.

"Honestly I think she may leave to go to college but I doubt she will go far, and I know she will be back. Hell that girl is more Quileute than I am blood or not. She knows all the laws and the legends, I can't believe she convinced my grandfather the hard ass pure blood Quileute to tell her all the legends and then he gave her some of the old journals that hold even more for her to read." Quil said with a shake of his head.

"Really? I didn't know that!" I said surprised. "But aren't they all in Quileute?"

"Ehm, I actually don't know, he has never so much as showed me those journals let alone let me read them." Quil replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know I love the fact that you all care about her and want to see her happy but seriously I feel like you all want a piece of her and I have to fight to get to spend time with her." I moaned like a little baby.

"I hope you don't whinge and whine at her like that. It makes you sound like a petulant child." He stated frankly.

"Oh shut up and pass me the spanner over there, I need to get this car ready before I go mad in La Push." I grumbled.

"Here you go," he said as he threw the spanner at me.

"Thanks for all your help." I snarked.

"You're welcome." He laughed. "Hey, where's Embry today? I haven't seen him much in the last couple of weeks. The guys in the shop say he has joined Sam's cult. I tried to phone him a couple of times but he was never home"

"I don't know about Cult but when he recovered from the flu his mom volunteered him to help the council with the poaching problem seeing as he didn't have a summer job, so he is crazy busy with that. We saw him down the beach the other night. You should see him, his fever lasted so long, his mom couldn't keep his hair clean and as it was so long and he was so hot she gave up and cut it while he was hallucinating, so he woke up with a crew cut. I don't think he has talked to her properly since." I recounted.

"Oh dear, he was so vain about his hair as well." Quil stated.

"Yep, even more than me." I laughed.

"Bella has agreed to cook dinner on Sunday for Dad, Charlie and I, you should come, I will try to get Embry to come as well." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that would be good; we all seem to be going in different directions this year, are you sure she won't mind me being there?" He asked.

"Quil, this is the girl that everyone loves because she is so helpful and friendly so why would she mind having you to dinner?" I asked quizzically.

"Sure, sure. Well I better get to work before Mom fires me." He said with a sad laugh.

"I'll see you later" I told him as he walked out of the garage.

Quil was right I was just a big baby, Bella has gone out of her way to help me make some money. She had made a list of jewellery she thought would be attractive to her age group to get started so that she could show the shop owners what I was capable of and even suggested I carve plain items and see if they had any particular requirements. She suggested I make drop earrings with different designs, beaded bracelets, beaded necklaces, pendants and she thought that if I did a distinctive design on each I could make a jewellery box with the same design so that they could be sold as a set. She gave me the suggested shapes for the pieces however she thought that the design that would put on the items should have a distinctive tribal quality so Dad helped me come up with some details for the pieces, but once Bella realised that Paul Lahote was artistic she effortlessly convinced him to prepare a number of different designs that I could use. I just could not understand how so many people had joined together to help me make a living, it just went beyond my imagination, especially since up to three months ago I thought they were a cult and needed to be removed from La Push, of which my Dad reminds me when he is in a particularly annoying mood.

I was woken out of my musing by the noise of a car pulling up and the distinctive sounds of Bella laughing loudly, I got up and headed to the door and when I looked out I nearly laughed myself, Bella was jumping up and down and twirling around with Leah singing.

"_R-E-S-P-E-C-T _

_Find out what it means to me _

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T _

_Take care, TCB"_

I couldn't understand why they were singing Aretha Franklyn songs or why when Dad came out of the house Bella ran over gave him a big kiss and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and began dancing with him. Poor Dad looked so bemused, but just let them get it out of their system. They stopped singing when they couldn't keep the laughter at bay. Only then did Bella turn around and look at me.

"Jake." She squealed running over to me and jumping into my arms with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist.

"We did it, we did it." She squealed again right in my ear.

"Ehm, that's great honey, but what did you do?" I was really curious what had caused this great humour.

"They loved your jewellery and Paul's designs; we have a full order book." She sang.

"We have a full order book?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep, apparently, The Summer Blockbuster Movie is about unrequited love between a girl and a Native American boy and he makes her a charm bracelet with different wooden charms with the wolf being the main charm. It seems every teenage girl in the country is looking for charm bracelets with wooden wolves." She gushed.

"Wow, when do they want them?" I asked with excitement.

"That's the thing; they have offered a bonus price if we can get stock to them before the weekend." She exclaimed.

"Okay, I need to see exactly what they want," I said feeling a bit worried I would not be able to do this.

"Here's a picture." She pulled out a magazine page and showed me, it was a leather bracelet with a small russet wolf hanging from it.

"Do they want the leather bracelet as well or just the charm?" I asked

"They want both but Leah said that she could make the bracelets and Seth would help her so you only have to do the wolf, we decided to talk about the cut when we were all together I thought 70/30% but as I don't know the details of both skills I was not sure if that was fair." She said looking nervous.

"That sounds perfect to me." I smiled. She physically relaxed at those words. I don't think she likes speaking for me, but she did a great job I am so proud of her. "Is that okay with you Leah?" I questioned.

"Yes I think that's very fair." Leah agreed. "Each shop we went to wants at least 30 each to start, how many do you think you can do in the next 5 days?"

"Looking at the design I think I could do around 20 a day so that should be approximately 100, I think I have enough supplies and probably enough stain. What do you think Dad, do you think I can do that many." I asked dad hesitantly.

"Your pretty fast son, so yeah I think you could do it. I can help as well, I am not as fast as you or as good but my work is fair and you can do the final finish on them so you will be happy with the final result." Billy said with pride.

"How much money are we talking about girls?" I asked.

Bella and Leah just broke into smiles and started to laugh, "Well when we found out about the movie we made a few calls to shops in Seattle and it seems they are selling at fifty dollars each in Seattle. So we haggled a bit and the final figure for most of the shops we went to is $35 a bracelet."

"How much did you say?" Dad said in surprise.

"$35 each." Bella confirmed.

"So how many bracelets have we committed to in total?" I asked

"Six shops at $35 each 30 bracelets each." Bella replied.

"That's a lot of money." Dad whispered

"It's $6300 in total." Bella responded, "And if the pieces sell well they promise to order more of our product range as they all thought the show pieces were amazing."

"I don't know what to say, thank you both so much." I said kissing her on the head.

"No problem honey but I think it has helped me realise something." she smiled.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"I think I know what I want to do in college?" she giggled.

"What?" I asked trying not to show my fear.

"I think I will be doing business and marketing because we both know you have the skill but if you are going to have your own business you are going to need someone to run the business side while you do your creative thing." She said smiling.

"That sounds perfect." I tried to stop the tears coming, I am such a freaking girl. "Have you any idea what college you want to attend?"

"I think the business college in Port Angelis would be the best so I am close by and can keep working here at the same time." She said hesitantly.

I could not speak I just pulled her closer and hugged the daylight out of her.

"Sorry to break up the party but I am going to go and get the leather and grab Seth to start braiding we should be back in an hour." Leah waved as she left.

"Right, well I am going to the grocery store and get supplies, I can't help you carve or braid but I can keep you fed and watered." She said with a laugh. "Any special requests?"

"Coffee!" Dad and I both said at the same time.

Bella laughed as she left the house, I just looked at Dad and he had a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I am just wondering where we got that girl from." He said shaking his head with a smile.

"I don't know Dad but I am keeping her." I said with conviction.

"You better." He muttered as he rolled towards the room I used for carving.


	10. Chapter 10

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a back garden that really needs to be weeded_

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

MMM it looks like things are about to get interesting

Chapter Ten

"Daylight"

(Jacob's POV)

The next five days were crazy to say the least. It was really a case of all hands on deck. I could not believe how everyone pulled together to help me make some money. Leah and Seth braided, twisted and wove for hours on end, only stopping to eat and take naps. Dad and I whittled, carved, polished and stained like Santa's little helpers. I think my fingers were numb with splinters. I could not believe that we had managed to make 180 bracelets with wolf charms within the five days. Bella had brought the first batch up after two days for the shops to review our work and to see if they were happy with the product. They loved them and Bella had not even made it back to the reservation before she got a call requesting more than the original orders as the 10 she had sold to each shop were already purchased with pre bookings for everything they had already ordered.

Bella quickly relayed the good news to me and the rest of BlackWater Designs. Yes we had given ourselves a name. It was Bella who thought of it, she thought it made sense as it was primarily Dad, Leah, Seth and I doing the work. I felt she should be linked to the company name as well as it would not be happening without her but she refused. I reminded her that this was due to her hard work and perseverance, but she disagreed, she felt that it would have happened anyway with my skill. When I tried to fight her on it she reminded me that she maybe one day she may have the same name as me any way so it was a moot point. I lost the ability to breathe when she said that, I swear my heart stopped. She got all embarrassed then and I think she felt she was jumping the gun and believed that I did not want the same, but she was never more wrong all I could do was pick her up and twirl her around before kissing her until her knees gave out. Unfortunately, this all played out in a room full of our friends and family including Charlie. I have to say he had a deep red tone to his face but he also had what I would call a smug but proud look. Bella nearly died of embarrassment and locked herself in the bathroom for nearly an hour before Leah convinced her to leave the room.

The workload did not decrease the second week of BlackWater Designs it seems that shop assistants talk and we were getting orders from shops as far away as Seattle. There was an article in the local paper about our company and we began receiving orders directly from customers, this occurred mostly when they wanted a pendent to match the bracelet, or earrings or both.

Bella sent Kim and Jared to watch the movie "Daylight" to see if there was anything else we could develop on the back of this success. Jared returned looking like he had spent two hours in hell, while Kim returned gushing about the romance, the love, the hurt and the sadness as the girl was smitten by another boy. Jared just kept shaking his head as if he was trying to empty it of everything he had seen that day. They did have some interesting facts for us though, the girl constantly referred to the boy as her Sun so Kim thought we should make sun charms that could be bought separately. There was also a dream catcher that the boy made and helped the heroine sleep. Bella quickly began searching the internet to see if there was a picture of the dream catcher and when she found one I checked it out. I am no good at weaving but I knew Quil had picked up a few pointers from his granddad. I called him to come over and let him have a look at to see if it was of interest to him. He thought it was a very simple design and that he could easily replicate. Bella made a few calls to the shops we had business agreements with (Yes Bella even thought to write agreements with each of our customers.). All of the shops loved the idea of the sun charm and made orders without delay and a few requested the dream catcher to be a charm for the bracelet and some requested the full size catcher. Quil was happy to do both.

By the end of the third week business started to calm down and we were mostly making jewellery from our catalogue, pendants and earrings being the most popular. All of our friends had helped us so much over the last two weeks and Bella had kept a detailed log of what everyone made so when the money started to come in Bella was able to calculate how much each person was owed.

She paid Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared and Sam first then Leah and Seth then she gave Dad his cheque I thought he was going to cry when he looked at it. She didn't give me a cheque she gave me $300 and a bank deposit slip for $10,000. I had to sit down I knew she had down a great job negotiation prices but if this was my cut after what everyone else had been paid showed how good she was. The whole house was in giggles I could hear Leah decide what she was going to use the money for, it looked like Sam was going to be married sooner rather than later, although I don't think he minded too much.

"Shush" Billy quietened us all, "Bella, what about your cut honey?" he asked her clearly.

"Oh I didn't make any thing Billy, why would I get a cut?" Bella said looking confused.

"Well firstly we sure as hell would not be sitting her with fat cheques in our hand if it were not for you, secondly you spent time that you could have been working at Newton's making deals for us, thirdly you spent a lot of your own money driving back and forth to the shops and fourthly you have paid for all the food and made all the meals that we have eaten over the last three weeks, taking care of each and everyone of us."

"Oh well, I enjoyed doing it and there was some extra money from the bonus you got so I have put that into a separate bank account and I was thinking that we could use that for expenses for transport and food from now on and maybe 5% of what is earned going forward should go in there so it is kept fluid.

"That is a great idea but I want you to take the money that is there now for yourself and Jacob and I will but 5% of our earnings into that account for expenses until the next payment."

"Billy that is too much money there is nearly $500 in that account." She said quickly.

"Personally I think you should get more, Jake and I will talk about that but you are certainly taking a cut and we will decide what it is." Billy said firmly.

"I agree and she should get a cut of our earnings also" Leah stated with Seth nodding his head beside her.

"Thanks Billy thanks Leah" Bella said looking embarrassed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think it certainly is time for a bonfire to celebrate how super we all are." Leah quipped.

"Hell yeah." The boys shouted.

Bella laughed "So what do you guys want me to prepare?"

"Nothing, we will have a cook out and we men will cook" Dad said with his chest puffed out. "Quil take me to your Moms shop so we can get food."

"Sure no problem Billy." Quil answered "I am surprised that you don't want to go to the big supermarket in Forks."

"Quil now that I have some money to spend it is being spent in La Push and kept in La Push." Dad said cheerfully while Quil wheeled him out. "Be here for six boys, Seth, Leah invite your Mom and Dad."

We all laughed at Dad's antics.

"Right well thanks Jacob for having me involved with your business." Sam said formally while offering his hand out for me to shake.

"Sam, thank you if it were not for all your help there is no way we would have been able to do the work that we did, and anyway its as much Leah's business as it is mine, remember it's a Black Clearwater enterprise." I smiled.

Sam nodded then reached over to Bella and gave her a hug. "Thanks Belly." She just giggled at his term of endearment. This is a name that Seth began calling her when he tasted her food for the first time he decided having her around was good for his belly.

Paul, Jared and Embry all shook my hand and then they each gave Bella a hug. Embry picked her up and twirled her around. She was pealing with giggles by the end. Paul threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the kitchen, only putting her down when she promised to make some desserts. Who knew that big grumpy guy was ruled by his sweet tooth.

Bella happily started to make a selection of desserts; it seemed to me that she was making, meringues, éclairs, brownies and fresh fruit salad. I was amazed that there was enough ingredients for all this in my house, when I looked around the kitchen I wondered when the last I had been in there as it was full to the brim with food and cooking utensils. "Bella, where did all this stuff come from?" I asked looking confused.

She snorted with laughter, "Jake I had to buy utensils to cook with, I thought you had a huge appetite until I saw those boys eat, so I needed bigger pots and pans and so much more food than I ever thought possible so that I could cook the quantity needed."

"Have I told you how amazing you are and how much I love you," I said with I know was a goofy look on my face.

"Yes." She replied. "But I have no problem hearing it over and over again." She said shyly.

I smiled and went over to her and put my arms around her small waist and pulled her closer whispering. "You are amazing and I love you. You have made my life and the life of my father so much better just having you in here; I really hope you choose to stay in our lives forever."

Bella smiled with a blush and whispered. "I hope to have you both in my life forever as well."

I bent my head down and captured her lips and we began slowly kissing gently with no rush but with feeling. No matter how PG I try to keep our kisses after a couple of minutes I always have an explosion of sensations its like suddenly something inside me wakes up and all it wants is to consume every single part of Bella, I feel the need to feel her skin to skin, I need to taste her, not just her mouth her whole body I have an urge to lick her everywhere and I mean everywhere, I also have a very strong urge to nibble on her and feel her soft pliant exquisite skin between my teeth especially at the side of her neck where her shoulder begins, I have pressed her so close to me I don't know were I start and Bella begins. When Bella reaches her hand up and she grabs my pony tail I swear fireworks go off in my brain.

"Ahem."

We are disturbed by someone coughing loudly beside us. I open my eyes to see Charlie glaring at me. Oops! Bella just presses her red face into my chest. I am confused why he is glaring at me until I realise I had lifted Bella up onto the kitchen counter and her legs were wrapped around my waist. It's a little embarrassing to be caught in such a compromising position by the father of your girlfriend.

Dad was behind Charlie and he had a twinkle in his eye. "Come on Charlie live the kids alone, let's go and set up the grill outside. Charlie gave me a look and went out the back door with Billy, oh great old Quil was there also openly chuckling at my discomfort.

"Good Afternoon granddaughter" he said to Bella.

Bella looked out from behind my chest and jumped off the counter with a bright smile,

"Grandfather, it's good to see you." She went over and gave him a big hug.

Now of all the relationships Bella has developed with the people of my tribe I think this is the strangest. Old Quil is a hard ass, I have known him all my life and he has never once smiled in my direction, actually until Bella came along I had never seen him smile. When he first smiled at her it scared the crap out of me I thought he was going to eat her or something, it just does not look normal on his face.

"I have missed you too granddaughter, I hear you have being doing great things and bringing money to the reservation." He said with pride.

"Not I grandfather, it is the men and women of your tribe that have been doing great work, I just know how to get money out of the pale faces." She laughed.

"That is a handy skill, granddaughter, I am sure we will have use for it again." He said solemnly before he joined Dad and Charlie outside.

"How do you do that?" I question. "He is such a grump to everyone else."

"I don't know, but I think he's a sweetie." She giggled.

"It funny if I thought anyone would have a problem with our relationship I thought it would be him, but he is completely wrapped in your spell like everyone else." I told her proudly.

She just smiled.

"Come on, there is nothing more I can make here and it will take a while for the men to finish grilling lets go for a walk on the beach, I can't remember when we last had a few minutes a lone." She said happily.

"OK let's go" I said.

We ran down the dirt road towards the beach holding hands. Once we got to the beach Bella of course tripped over a grain of sand and fell forward, pulling me down with her. We landed in a ball laughing our heads off. After a couple of minutes we sat up and I pulled Bella back up onto her feet. I wrapped my right arm around her and we began walking down the beach looking out upon the horizon. The weather had been fabulous all summer and I was amazed that the beach was so empty. Maybe everyone was sick of the beach at this stage. The novelty of a sunny beach had worn off. It was around five pm so we had an hour to relax before we had to get back for the party.

We sat down on old driftwood that had been there since we were kids; I think we even carved our initials on it when we were younger. We sat there for a while just enjoying the solitude and the feel of being in each other's company.

"Oh my god what is that smell?" The scent of rotting flesh and bleach just plugged my nose and coated my tongue; it was the most disgusting smell I have ever smelt in my life, it was making my eyes and nose burn.

Bella took a big sniff. "I don't smell anything." She said with a confused look. "Where is it coming from?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I turned around towards the forest which was just behind us.

"Maybe it's an animal has died and its corpse is just rotting in the tree line." she suggested.

"I don't think so it is worse than a rotting animal smell, I think I need to get out of here I am starting to feel really funny and dizzy." I said desperately.

"Okay come on." She said grabbing my hand.

We got up off the branch to be met by the sound of the creepiest voice I have ever heard.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

It was the strangest looking man I have ever seen. He had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were ruby red as if he was pure albino, and his skin looked so pale that he looked blue. He looked at me dismissively and then he looked a Bella. When he looked at Bella his eyes seemed to darken and go completely black. The smell was coming from him oh Great Spirit what is wrong with me I was in complete and utter agony. My stomach, head all of me was burning up, I felt like I was on fire. I was shaking uncontrollably. I could just about hear my sweet Bells voice over the pounding in my ears. She was calling me asking me what was wrong with me. I looked over at the stranger and he was looking at me with distaste as I fell forward onto my hands and knees.

"Does your boyfriend have a condition?" I heard him ask with his lip curled.

"I don't know but go away you are disturbing him" Bella insisted.

"Oh sweetheart, I am not going anywhere you smell way too sweet for me ever to let you go." He leered.

I snarled at him trying to convince him to leave. When he reached over to touch Bella's cheek I lost it and threw myself at him, when I hit him I feel that he was as hard as a rock and I only got him to move a few inches but it was enough for me to get between Bella and him. The shaking got worse and the smell was making me feel even sicker he went to move towards Bella again and it was like something snapped in me the anger that I rarely feel just came out of left field and hit me. I wanted to kill this bastard for even looking at my Bella I wanted to tear him up into tiny pieces and feed him to the bears in the mountains. I wanted to pulverise him, annihilate him, stomp him, squish him, I never had the urge to hurt someone before but now I would stop at nothing to remove this man from this earth.

I felt like my entire body was ripping apart. The pain was excruciating and then, all of a sudden, it was over. In its place was a new sensation, a bombardment of sensations actually. I could see, hear, feel and smell everything around him. My senses were on overload. I looked at the man and all I could see was fear and shock. I turned and looked at Bella and all I could see was her beauty and the complete surprise that was on her face.

Why was she looking at me that way? I went to move towards her but I found it difficult to move. When I looked down all I could see were PAWS!


	11. Chapter 11

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and way too many pairs of shoes._

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

This is your second chapter today as I will not be able to post at my usual time tomorrow.

_This is also I think my favourite Chapter._

Chapter Eleven

She Takes the Weird and Makes It Normal

(Jacob's POV)

"PAWS, I have friggen Paws, Great Spirit what is going on? And who is that prick that keeps trying to touch Bella, no way in hell paws or not, am I letting that freak near my girl."

I could see him backing away, should I follow him or stay with Bella? Shit what do I do? Stay or go? Stay or go? Hell now I have The Clash song in my head, not helpful!

"_Stay with Bella we are on our way, there are more of them, our priority is to keep Bella safe."_

"Shit! Now I am hearing voices, I am so hoping this is just a bad dream and I will wake up soon."

"_No such luck brother, all will be explained, stay with Bella but don't get too close, when you are in this form you can hurt her accidentally."_ The voice said in my head.

"_It's me Sam, I am on my way just stay there and I will explain everything, just don't freak out when Bella is there OK!"_ he said firmly in my head.

"_I can't promise not to freak out but I will try."_ I whisper in my head. Whisper in my head Great Spirit I am going insane.

I have such a strong urge to run, to chase after that weird guy who could not be human, he ran away so fast, hell I just want to run until my brain feels like mine again and have a real girly strop with foot stomping and everything until someone tells me what the hell was going on, but I look over at Bella and she is sitting back down on the drift wood tree. She looks a little surprised and confused which really shocked me. I really thought she would be running for the hills, or at least pass out. The feeling of protectiveness I have for her has just doubled in the last ten minutes there is no way I could leave her here on her own so that I could have a hissy fit, I just have to take a deep breath and be a man/dog about this. If Bella accepts me then that's all that matters. I am sure there is some medication I can take to make me better, and if not well I will be her loyal dog and protect her forever.

I try to say her name but it comes out as a whine.

She looks up at me. "Hey Jake." She said. "I guess this is a surprise to you too."

I think I did the equivalent to a snort.

She giggles. "I guess I was right when I said that there was something going on in this reservation. But as I said I don't think it's only you. Should we go find Sam and the others?" She asked.

I look at her, how does she know they are the voices I am hearing?

"Oh my." She giggles "You look so cute when you are confused"

I just shook my head. Dad was right, where did I get her from?

"_I don't know where you got her from Jacob but you are correct she is very special and needs to be protected."_ I think it was Sam said in my head.

"_Yes I'm Sam. I'll be with you in two minutes; I will be coming in wolf form along with Embry."_ He said.

"_Embry is a wolf also?"_ I questioned

"_Yep, me too."_ I heard in my head,

"_I presume Paul and Jared are dogs as well._" I said.

"_Yes we are all wolves not dogs."_ Sam said grumpily.

"_Sure sure, it's not like I have a mirror here to check my looks."_ I said snidely.

"_Ha ha, still with the sense of humour Jake."_ Embry laughed.

"_Yeah I am all about the laughing."_ I agree sarcastically.

Throughout the conversation that was going on in my head I was watching Bella. She was looking at me for a while with a thoughtful look on her face and then as if she had made a decision she got up of the log and walked over to me, I was scared to move, I did not want to hurt her so I thought it was safest to stay were I was. She stopped right beside me. I was sitting down and my head was still above hers. She reached up and began stroking my fur.

"Wow your fur is so soft." She whispered as she continued to stoke my back. "I guess it must be the legends, they must be true. You have taken the form of your spirit wolf to protect the tribe from cold ones." She said quietly. "I wonder if that was what that strange man was."

Bella then reached up and wrapped her two arms around my neck and hugged as tight as she could.

"Jake everything is going to be okay, we will figure this out together, just remember I love you and that is not going to change." She whispered into my neck.

I really wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight and when she announced that she wanted me even though I was a dog made something in my body shift and suddenly I was human again holding Bella with my two arms.

"Bella, I don't know what is going on either but I know I love you so much and can't believe that you did not run away from me when I turned into a bloody dog."

Bella had her head pressed into my shoulder. "I would never run from you Jacob and the fact that you turned into a wolf to protect me from what ever that person was tells me how good a man you are and tells me how right I am to love you."

The unconditional love she held for me made my heart swell, I could not believe how lucky I was. I was seventeen years of age and found the special love of which other people search for a lifetime. I could feel the tears gently roll down my face. I could not believe I was openly crying in front of her but hell she had seen me morph into a dog and then morph back and she still accepts me for myself.

My inner ramblings were interrupted by the sound of paws tapping the forest floor.

I looked over Bella's shoulder to see a Big, Humongous, scary black wolf. Did I mention HUGE. With him was a grey wolf with black patches he was also big but smaller than the HUGE black wolf.

I suddenly felt very protective again, and I lifted Bella up and placed her behind me. It was only then that I realised that I was naked.

Shit my clothes must have got destroyed when I went furry. Oh holy Spirits today is just getting worse and worse, I cant figure out which is more upsetting Bella seeing me turn into a wolf or seeing me naked. Now I have two huge ass wolves looking at my shrivelling package, at this rate it will invert so much that I will be lucky if I see it again before Christmas.

What do I do? Do I stand here proudly or try to cover up; actually I don't think there is anything left to cover it's got so shy. Bella is going to think she is dating a eunuch.

Once upon a time I thought I was well endowed. Ha! The laugh was on me, a deflated balloon would be more impressive. Okay stop thinking of my gonads, stop thinking of my gonads. Yep that's not working.

Well at least Bella seems to be keeping her eye level above my neck and the wolves as well. Please don't let me catch them taking a peak. I can feel Bella rustling behind me, next thing I know she is wrapping her sweater around my front the arms just about stretch around my waist so she can tie them together. I feel like I am bloody Tarzan with a butt flap. But I am grateful for her quick thinking; it is hard to concentrate when your nuts are waving in the breeze. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. The closer she is the less she can see.

"Sam, Embry is that you?" I question.

The Black wolf nods and then turns around and both wolves walk to the trees. I look down at Bella confused.

She looks up at me and shrugs. "Maybe they don't want me seeing them naked and they have gone to change." Bella suggested. "I think they had clothes tied to their back legs.

"Good guess." Sam said with a grin as he walked back out of the tree line with Embry following.

When he reached the two of us he stopped and put his hand out and pulled me into a one arm man hug. He then turned to Bella and gave her a gentle hug. When he did this I could not help myself a growl formed in my throat.

Sam turned and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Brother I will not do anything to hurt our Bella."

"Your Bella?" I growled.

"Hush." Bella whispered while rubbing her hand up and down my bicep. "Its Okay its only Sam, he is our friend and he is going to help you with your new sprung furriness."

As soon as she touched my arm I felt at peace. When she is touching me I feel the exact same way I always felt around Bella, but when I am not touching her I feel lost and desperate and nervous as if I am fighting an inner beast.

"I'm sorry Sam, I seriously have no idea what is going on with me, or why in all that is holy am I morphing into a friggen wolf." I ranted slightly.

"Well you are dealing with it a lot better than most. The short of it is you remember all the stories the elder used to tell us?"

I nodded.

"Those legends are true. We really are descendants from wolves. Our pack, Jared, Paul, Embry, now you, and I are the protectors of La Push and our people. We've been waiting for you." Sam deadpanned.

"Wait you are telling me that I am a Werewolf and that is because there is danger of Cold ones, and now I am duty bound to protect La Push and our people." I said in confusion.

"Yeah." He agreed "That is the bones of it." Sam nodded.

"Not wanting to be childish but why me?" I whined.

"Because of your ancestors." Sam responded.

"Which ones?" I questioned.

"Ephraim and Quil Snr mainly but the whole male Black bloodline are wolves." Sam stated.

"Seriously that family have to start naming their kids something else, it's downright difficult to get your head around all those Quils,' Bella muttered.

Embry chuckled, "Quil completely agrees with you apparently he was 10 before he could figure when people were talking to him or were talking about his dad or granddad. He has sworn never to name a child after himself."

"I think that Quil is a clever boy." Bella said. "Right boys as interesting as this is, I think it is time that we take this else where, as lovely as Jacobs ass is I think it is time that we go somewhere and get it covered before my father arrests him for indecent exposure."

Trust Bella to remind me that I was standing there bare assed. Although she did say it was lovely…. but maybe she was being sarcastic okay I have enough to worry about I will not think of Bella thinking of my ass. Yep that worked now I am just confused.

"I agree there is a lot we need to tell you but we will now have to wait until after the bonfire, Quil and Seth have not phased yet, so we will have to wait until they are gone before we can speak freely. Jacob you need to stay calm and not get angry if you get angry you could phase by accident and you could harm someone." Sam told me carefully.

"Okay I understand, I feel calmer when Bella is touching me, Bella will you stay with me and not let me get too upset." I asked.

"Of course, but the house is going to be full so Embry can you run to Jakes and grab him some clothes." She requested.

"Sam does anyone else know about this secret?" Bella asked.

"Out of the people that will be there tonight I think Quil, Seth and Charlie are the only ones who don't know." Sam confirmed. "Although I have my doubts about what Charlie knows."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"He is the Chief of Police, you don't get that job by being unobservant and he spends more time down here than he does in Forks so I find it highly unlikely that he believes all of Billy's cock and bull stories, but he has never said anything to cause problems so if he does know or have suspicions he just trusts us." Sam stated.

"That sounds like Charlie, if he does not need to know he is happy not to know. He has been friends with Billy and Harry all his life; he trusts them so he would let them guide him." She reasoned

"Why did you keep this from Jacob? You were very sure he was going to morph into a wolf, would it not be in everyone's best interest that he knew in advance to make sure he didn't do it while in front of witnesses." Bella asked.

"We have been keeping an eye on Jacob for a while and we never were too concerned about him phasing in front of witnesses. We pretty much figured out the only way he was going to phase was if you were threatened." Sam said quietly.

"Listen guys there is loads to tell and explain to you both but I really do not want to be the one, lets go back the bonfire will have started and we must just act the part to keep our cover." Sam stated.

By this stage Embry had come back with clothes for me, they all turned around while I dressed quickly.

"Shit." I muttered as I tried to pull the T-Shirt over my head. "I think you grabbed one of my old shirts, there is no hope that this is going to fit." I mutter.

Bella turned around and looked. "No Jake, I got that for you last week, it fitted fine then. Looking at you I think you have grown more and even developed more muscle mass since this morning."

"That is part of the phasing, I don't think you have much more to grow it should slow down or stop soon." Sam stated.

I just looked at him with my mouth open; I will never get clothes to fit me again. I must be nearly seven foot. Crap I am nearly two foot taller than Bella.

I look down and I can't help myself but laugh its like we are the beauty and the beast.

"Hey are you laughing at my shortness?" she snarked

She always knew when I was amused by our differences in size. I just smiled at her "You know if I get much bigger you could probably fit in my pocket. Hey you're my pocket Bella."

She snorted. "Sure sure, big boy, I don't think I would fit with all the crap you normally carry in there."

"I'll just have to keep you on my shoulder instead." I laughed and picked her up and put her sitting on my shoulders. She always felt light to me but now it is as if I was only lifting a puppy.

"Hey, you big meanie, I feel like a ten year old sitting on my daddy's shoulders." She giggled.

I cocked my head up to look at her and quipped, "You can call me Daddy if you want" waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh My GOD, that is it. No meals for you for the next week. I hope you remember how much you like cereal because you are not cooking in my kitchen either."

"Ahh you love me too much to do that." I said smugly.

"Oh do I? mmmmm yes you are right of course I would not let you live on cereal, I will pop up to the pet shop in forks and buy a bag of dog food. What do you think of that Fido?"

I noticed Sam looking at us as if we are insane.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm confused how you both have taken everything so well. When any of us phased for the first time we went mental. It took me three weeks to phase back to human. Jared ran for probably four days until he collapsed with exhaustion and Embry howled for two days."

"Bella turned around and looked at Embry. "That was you I heard? I am so sorry brother, I wanted to go and help but I didn't understand. She put her hand out and pulled him towards her bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He tilted his head so he could rest it against Bella's head. "It's okay honey, I know you would have. I just needed to make sure you were safe."

I was confused and feeling a little awkward being this close to Embry, it was like we were making a Bella sandwich. "Sam, why does my wolf want to kick your ass when you go near Bella but is quiet content to let Embry hold her?"

"Jake I can't even begin to explain that one to you all will be explained after dinner, once we figure a way of getting the non wolves out of the house." Sam replied.

Bella had tears dripping down her face when she finally let go of Embry and he didn't look much better, his eyes looked red and blotchy as if he was holding back tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered then she slipped off my shoulders and wrapped her arm around me and held me tight.

"Are you okay honey?" I ask while holding her.

"Yeah, I just have such a horrible feeling that I have let him down, I don't understand it but maybe we will figure it out when we learn more about the wolves." She whispered.

"Okay, should we go in now or would you prefer to wait awhile." I ask.

"No, let's go this is not about me this is a celebration for all the hard work you guys have done. It has got nothing to do with wolves or weird girlfriend freak outs." She said solemnly.

With that she held her head up looked at me and smiled. "Come on puppy let's eat, I will call into the pet shop tomorrow and buy you a cute food bowl, I am sure you can manage a plate until then."

I could not help laugh at this crazy girl who takes the weird and makes it normal. I shudder at the thought if living through this madness without her.


	12. Chapter 12

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a wardrobe full of clothes that no longer fit._

This fan fiction is nearly complete on another site the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

_if you haven't read TheMightyRens work do so now, her ideas on imprinting can keep conversation's going for hourrrrrs,_

_And if you are like me and have a soft spot for Paul you have to check out Mingamaes Stolen Glances. _

_I can't say enough about DeadGrlSprStr666 portrayal of Paul and Sam you just have to check them out if you like Bad Boys._

_I posted two chapters yesterday but not sure if Fanfiction sent out the alert for the second chapter_

Chapter Twelve

(Jacob's POV) 

Chief 

Bella and I made our way in to my house to get me a shirt and hopefully I had one that would fit, while Sam and Embry continued around back to join everyone else. I pulled Bella into my room I just could not even comprehend spending a moment without having her at least within touching distance.

When I looked in the mirror I could really see the difference in my body between now and this morning.

"Bella there's no way that your father is not going to know there is something up; I have grown at least four inches since he saw me an hour ago." I moan.

"Like Sam says, Dad only gets curious when he needs to, he may just ignore it. He will be having a few beers with his friends, he will hopefully ignore us, but when we go out there maybe take a seat and don't move, I will get your food for you." Bella states firmly.

"I'm so hungry please get me loads I actually feel like I am starving and my stomach is trying to eat itself." I whine.

"Oh poor baby." She came over and wrapped her arms around my waist and tilted her head up to me, looking up at me she whispered. "I love you."

I looked down at her. "I love you too, and I am completely blown away by how accepting you have been with the news that I turn into a dog." I said while wrapping my arms around her and looking into her deep chocolate orbs.

"You're not a dog you're a wolf, and you are a beautiful one at that, you have the most amazing red fur and you keep your beautiful black eyes that are the windows to your soul." She said nuzzling my neck.

She reached up with both of her hands and placing a hand on either cheek and pulled me down to her eye level. She softly traced her lips over mine.

"You are the most important person in my life. I love you more than anything else in the whole world." She kissed me again softly, then she nibbled on my lower lip, she then moved her face and kissed me gently on one corner of my mouth then moved over to the next corner. "I don't care that you morph into a puppy, you are mine and I love you heart and soul."

"Honey, I want to kiss you until you loose all control but something is telling me that if we start this now even my Dad walking into the room would not stop us." She murmurs against my lips.

She was right, the intense burning need I had for her was definitely stronger than ever before, it was all most animalistic. I wanted to touch her, taste her, and consume her. She was all I could think about all I could feel. We needed to get out of this room right now or just lock the door.

"Having you in my arms is pure molten heaven, but you are right, they would need a hose to separate us if we keep this up." I say while putting open mouth kisses down her neck. I can feel her fingers tighten around my biceps, she is panting for breath which is making her chest rise up and down directly at my eye level. I break away with the last piece of control I have to discover that we are on my bed with Bella beneath me.

"Bella please, you have to help me stop doing that, I've no control when I'm around you." I stutter. "When did we lay on the bed? This is crazy."

"I know, I don't even realise we're doing it until we stop." She giggles.

"Jake it's not like we're doing anything wrong, we're in love and we are physically attracted to each other, which is normal, we just need to be more aware of our surroundings." She laughs.

"Yeah, let's get a bell to put around your Dad's neck and then my ass will be safe from his shotgun." I laugh.

"Tell me before we go out there, what do you make of the wolf thing?" I ask her sitting up and placing her on my lap scared of the answer.

"Jake this probably sounds strange to you but do you remember the conversation we started back the day we visited the waterfall before we were interrupted by the sound of wolves, Oh… that makes sense now." She said with a scrunched up face. She shook her head and continued, "Anyway like I said that day, something did not feel right with us, and before you freak on me, I don't mean in a bad way just listen to me."

I nodded my head as I could not speak, my heart felt like it was about to explode it was beating so fast, my mouth had gone so dry I think my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. She was still in my arms so I just tightened my hold on her because no matter what she said to me I was not letting her out of this room until she agreed her future was with me. I was shaking this was not from the wolf, he was curled up in a ball whimpering at the thought of losing her.

"The connection we have is so strong even though we're together for only a short time, I feel pain when I am not with you, and I think you feel the same way. The way we feel about each other isn't normal, no that's the wrong word, our feelings for each other are so different to other couples I've always felt there was more to it than just first love." She took a deep breath.

"But with all these feelings between us I still felt like something was missing, God I wish I could explain this properly." She said nuzzling her head into my neck sniffing me. I have noticed she does this when she is stressed; it is like my scent calms her, like her scent calms me. "I felt like there was something missing, I felt like there was a part of you hidden from me so I could not love all of you freely. Today when you morphed into your wolf I felt my whole body and mind relax, I realised then that I had been missing your wolf and looking for it even though I didn't know you were one. Does that even make sense?" She asked looking confused.

"So you're telling me that you're happier now and more at peace because I've become a wolf and that you still love me and want to be with me?" I ask trying to ensure that I have understood correctly.

"Yes." She answered quietly then she looked up into my eyes and said. "I think I love your wolf as much as I love you."

"Oh holy cow I want to kiss you so badly, I can't believe you have accepted all of this or me. I can tell you right now that my wolf is doing a happy dance in my head." He really was, he was practically purring. "I love you so much baby, I can't even describe how I feel." I stutter, I wanted to crash my lips down on hers and kiss her until she didn't know her own name but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop and there was a full garden of supernatural people outside who could hear our every sound, I would not embarrass her that way, but she was so hard to resist.

She was smiling up at me. "So you don't think I'm a weirdo that I love your wolf?" she questioned cautiously.

I laughed, "Only as weird as my wolf being in love with you."

She laughed "Well at least we can be weird together. I was going to ask you though, are you okay with being a wolf it affects you more than me?" She questioned.

"To be honest I really don't know, like you said I just realised that I felt like I was missing part of myself. In some ways I'm terrified, I feel like there is part of me that is really angry and mad and destructive and doesn't care about rules or anything or anyone else but itself. At the moment all it sees is you and it is consumed by you. I have always had a very strong connection to you and wanted you in everyway but the way my wolf feels about you is one hundred times stronger, I actually think he is laughing at my paltry human boy feelings." I said sheepishly.

"Are you like talking to each other." she questioned

"No it's not like that, he is me, its just a different side of me, in some ways a darker side of myself, but you don't have to worry he will never hurt you, he is feeling so protective of you that I am a little afraid what he'll do to any man that goes near you. I didn't think I was possessive but my wolf is straining to get out if anyone so much as looks at you." I mumble.

"Okay well most of the men out there are wolves so they will know better, and then there is Quil, old Quil, Harry, your Dad, my Dad and Seth." She listed. "What are your feelings for them and each of the wolves?"

"Dad I think is fine, it must be a blood relative thing, but the wolf feels threatened by Charlie maybe it's because he can take you away. He feels threatened by Harry but can cope with his presence, Old Quil is fine he does not feel any threat, Jared is a threat but I think he can cope. Paul is fine actually the wolf feels content if he is protecting you, which is bloody strange as a human I hate him near you. Embry is more than fine the wolf feels completely relaxed with his presence, he does not sense a threat from Quil, Seth I think is the biggest issue, the wolf is about to explode at the thought of Seth even speaking to you." I said in wonderment.

"Okay well now we know, we need to keep away from Seth and maybe I sit between you and Paul with Embry close by so you don't freak." She said with conviction. "What about the girls?"

I think about it "Oh that's strange!" I mutter, why does he feel like that?

"What is it? Bella questioned.

"I don't know what it is about but I can feel jealously oozing off him when I think of Leah." I say with a small voice.

"He doesn't feel threatened but he is jealous of your friendship." I mumble. Shit the human part of me feels the same way, this is stupid.

"What do you think that means?" she questions.

Damn, I can't lie to her. "I think he loved being your best friend, your only true friend and now we are not your best friend anymore because Leah is and she is a better friend than we were and you've more in common and I think he is scared that you and Leah will forget to include him in things because he's not needed anymore." I am speaking so quietly by the end that I do not know if she can hear me or not. I am too embarrassed to make eye contact with her. I am looking at my feet as if they are fascinating.

"Jake." She whispers. "Jake." She says a little louder. "JAKE!" she practically yells. "Look at me."

I just shake my head, I was just too embarrassed to even look at her, and even the wolf in my head crawled away the pathetic little shit, leaving me to face the mortification of being jealous of your girlfriends' female friend. Oh why am I such a baby? Mom what do I do? I really wish you were here; maybe you could have saved me from dying over jealousy.

"Jake please look at me." She put her small hand under my chin tilted my head up and looked down into my eyes. "You are my best friend, you always have been and you always will be. I love you so much, as a friend, as a boyfriend and as my future."

"Leah is also a friend just like Quil and Embry are yours. I don't feel jealous of them or the time they spend with you. You have some interests that they like to share, while Leah has interests that I share. She is not replacing you and she never could, just like Quil and Em could not replace me in your life." She said firmly.

"I know Bells and I really don't know why I feel this way, in so many ways I love that you have Leah, it means that you have fitted back in to La Push as if you were never away, it means that the important people are accepting of our relationship, it means that I don't have to worry you will be alone when I can't be with you. But it also means that I'm not the only important person in your life. But neither this wolf nor I wish for you to be alone or without friends ever. So let's just accept that I am a complete girls blouse and hope that I learn to grow up and we will work in training the wolf to learn how to share and play nice." I said matter of fact.

"Okay! But as long as you only play with me." She waggled her eyebrows at me, which on Bella is the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Now is there any thing else we need to talk about before we go out to the hounds?" Bella asked.

"No I think we better get out there before they come in here and drag us out." I laugh. "By the way my hearing is now phenomenal I can hear Charlie and Billy gossiping about what we are doing in here, and I can also hear Sam tell Paul and Embry to stick to you and Leah and everyone else are going to work at keeping Seth away from you. Paul wants to get Charlie drunk so he passes out so won't be in the picture." I said shaking my head.

"Okay Babe, it's time we went out to play." Bella smirked.

She took my hand and we made our way down the hall through the kitchen and out into the back yard. When we walked out the back yard everyone looked at us Paul came up with a smirk on his face and shook my hand, he then bent down and gave Bella a big hug. We walked over to the bonfire and sat down with Paul sitting the opposite side of Bella.

Embry came over with two plates of food, one small obviously for Bella and one huge plate which was definitely more my size. I think I swallowed the plateful in one go without even chewing. Bella handed me the leftovers on her plate and I ate all that as well. I was contemplating getting up and getting myself some more when Leah appeared with a plate full of food for me. I demolished that plate as well. I think I am going to be seriously obese if I keep eating like this.

Leah giggled. "It's alright it's normal, Sam has to be restrained when eating out with non pack but he can put away up to 20 burgers at one time. He says he never feels full anymore, no matter how much he eats. Wolves run hotter than us so your metabolism is a lot faster so you burn your calories and digest your food much quicker."

I nodded my head that actually made sense. "Thanks Leah, this is all a bit confusing for me, its like everything I knew was wrong, but in a weird way I feel like this is right, this is what I am and until today I was missing something."

"Well let's not worry about that now, lets celebrate the success of BlackWater Designs and we can discuss everything else later." She said with a gentle smile.

"Jacob I also want you to know that I love Bella like a sister, but I also love you like a Brother, I have no intention of doing anything that will jeopardise what the two of you have and the only extra I add to the pot is girly time of which she spends talking about you and the wonders of Jake, you are her everything, do not doubt that." She said firmly.

I nodded at Leah, "Leah I know that, I really do and I love that you both are friends it's just this jealous part of me that I really don't like or understand. Please don't let it get between you and Bella; I will do my best to get over myself." I smiled at her. "I'm also not happy that you were told what was being said between Bella and I during a private moment." I looked at Sam. He just looked at me and shrugged with a face splitting grin.

I looked over at my Dad and he was looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. He nodded at me and I guess by that I could take that he was proud of me.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, looking at Charlie, Quil and Seth they seemed oblivious to the added excitement of the night. Once the eating stopped and the CDs started playing Sue stood up and asked Seth to bring her home as she was getting a migraine. There was plenty of "Ahhh Mom I want to stay." But Sue was firm and reminded him that he had to be up early in the morning as she would not be able to run the carnival stall if this migraine developed. Poor kid being dragged away like that, but in some ways I hoped he never had to know the real reason.

A little while later Quil received a call from his Mom, she needed him to bring her to visit his Aunt in the Makah Reservation as she was a little poorly. Quil was surprised that she wanted to go now but he dutifully got up and said his farewells and left. I have a feeling that this was arranged by Old Quil to get him out of the way. This just left Charlie and when I looked over at him I could see that he had been appraising me. I went a little red when I realised that I had put Bella on my lap without thinking again. I gave him a slight smile and he looked at me carefully then nodded his head.

Charlie, Harry and Billy were talking about an upcoming fishing trip and Billy then suggested that he might make an early night of it so he could get up early in the morning. When he said this Charlie just looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded and stood up.

He looked down at Billy and said. "Well I will take that as my cue to leave, however I have something I want to say to you all."

He looked around the bonfire and caught everyone's eyes and then rested on mine. "I firmly believe in a "need to know situation" I have never felt the secrets of this tribe were my business or of any concern to the local law enforcement agency. However, that has now changed. Bella is my daughter and my concern especially as she is still under 18. I believe by the looks of things that Jacob has finally joined the pack and that is why you're all grouped around him like he is going to burst and why he is looking at me as if I am a threat."

There were gasps from everyone when he mentioned me and the pack.

Charlie continued. "Billy, I trust your son, and if he cares for Bella even half as much as you cared for Sarah then she will have a very happy life. I'm saying this because he looks at Bella as you once looked at Sarah."

"I do Charlie, I love her with every fibre of my being, and she is my life." I whispered.

"That is good to know, well I guess she's not going to be making it home anytime soon, if I remember correctly after Billy met Sarah he slept under her window for three weeks. He laughed at Billy's face. "Old man there is very little that gets passed me, I pretend to be a dope but you really think I got to be Chief of Police by believing far flung stories about council business."

"Charlie." Sam called. "I just want to thank you; if you hadn't found me in the forest that day I think I would have gone insane."

Everyone looked at Sam with a curious expression. Sam bowed his head and answered the unasked question. "When I wolfed out I didn't know what was going on just like the rest of you, I ran into the forest as you know and was in there for about three weeks running around getting madder and madder. Then one day I was beating the hell out of a tree when I heard a gun cock, when I turned around I saw Charlie with his rifle poised. He looked me in the eye and said "Sam if that's you, get your butt back to the rez and go find Billy Black or Harry Clearwater they can both sort you out. You are not insane just remember your legends. I am not 100% sure if it is you or not so I am just going to keep the gun between you and me, don't be offended, oh and don't let anyone know that I know about this wolf business it's meant to be a big secret." I wasn't offended and I kept my word until now."

Charlie chuckled at everyone's dumbfounded expression. "I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk more then Jacob. Bella remember you have school in around four weeks and you will be living in Forks while you are at school we can probably make alternative arrangement for holidays and weekends. But remember kids I understand you need to be close to one another BUT I am not giving license for any funny business, so you both better behave." Then he just left laughing at all our shocked faces.


	13. Chapter 13

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a really hyperactive four year old._

_Some of this chapter retells the legends as told in New Moon/Eclipse; I have put them in italics for easy avoidance_

This fan fiction is now complete on another site, the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

_if you haven't read TheMightyRens work do so now, her ideas on imprinting can keep conversation's going for hourrrrrs,_

_And if you are like me and have a soft spot for Paul you have to check out Mingamaes Stolen Glances. _

_I can't say enough about DeadGrlSprStr666 portrayal of Paul and Sam you just have to check them out if you like Bad Boys._

Chapter Thirteen

(Jacob's POV)

Mine

I think we all just sat in shock for the next five minutes, we could not believe that Charlie Swan knew about the pack. He knew for a while and never told us.

"Shit he knew before I did and I am a bloody wolf." Jared moaned.

Bella started to laugh, I actually didn't think she was going to stop, she looked around her and looking at the faces of our friends she laughed some more with tears running down her eyes. She was not the only one, Billy and Harry looked like they were going to bust a gut they were laughing so hard.

"Sam, I can't believe you did not tell us that it was Charlie who told you to seek us out." Harry tried to say sternly.

"Harry, with all due respect you are a member of the council and I will always treat you accordingly but when it comes to Charlie Swan I am so indebted to him, the spirits only know how long I would have been alone in that forest if it was not for his help and his only request was for me to stay quiet. Of course I was going to abide by that." Sam said with conviction.

"Billy, Harry you know my Dad longer than anyone, how did you think you could ever hide something as big as this from him?" Bella questioned. "That man can read your mind, I have never been able to hide anything from him and I didn't live in the same state as him for thirteen years." she said giggling.

"Well to be honest I did sometimes think that he knew especially when I started phasing, I didn't have the control Jake seems to have, and I went through a whole wardrobe of clothes before I stopped wolfing out. But then I had not found my Sarah yet and once I did I found my balance." Dad smiled. "I pretended to be forgetful for a while and kept having to run back home no matter where we were."

"Ha Ha that's not what I told him." Harry laughed. "I told him that you had a little problem and you kept having accident's that's why you kept running away and coming back with different clothes."

"Is that why when we stayed over in Charlie's house there was always a plastic sheet on the mattress of my bed? My ass used to sweat like crazy, you mean old fart I cannot believe you did that." Billy grumbled not looking too happy at his old friend.

I could not believe my Dad and Harry; they really acted like Quil and Embry. I missed Quil being here he would love this, I wonder if he is going to turn into a wolf. Was this something that would happen to every boy on the rez? It was strange how I never knew this was happening.

"Okay children stop your antics; we need to tell young Jacob and Bella all the legends. I know they have heard them before but they were always a bit distracted when they were being told." Old Quil smiled looking at Bella and I.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows into a frown. "Grandfather what do you mean, I always stayed as quiet as could be when I was allowed at the bonfires."

Old Quil laughed. "Oh yes Granddaughter, your behaviour was always exceptional however Jacob here never liked you ignoring him even if it was to listen to important tribal legends. I remember one particular bonfire young Jacob thought he would get your attention by putting ash on his face to make it black and then jumped out at you pretending to be a spirit warrior. You hardly blinked but the old woman beside you nearly had a heart attack and had to be seen by a doctor."

I could feel the embarrassment creeping up my neck, he was right I always hated when she ignored me. I was lucky that Bella was not born mean because she could have made my life hell by just ignoring me. I had my head bowed as I could hear all the sniggers around the fire pit. I remember that particular occasion very well; in fact I doubt I will ever forget my mother's wrath. I was not allowed out of my house for weeks after that and none of my friends were allowed play with me, it was a very lonely summer.

She looked up at me with her big doe eyes, smiled and whispered. "I hated ignoring you, but Dad always warned me if I talked during those stories Sarah would not be allowed to bring me again, it was such a treat to get to go to the bonfires and Sarah always let me stay over with you so I thought if I talked I would have been sent home and not allowed back."

Bella looked at Old Quil. "I never thought you liked me being there grandfather." She said clearly.

Old Quil Looked at her and smiled. "On the contrary I was always so happy to see you Bella, unfortunately the circumstances never allowed me to be open about my happiness that you had found your way back into our hearts. There is much I have to tell you child but not today, today is about Jacob and his responsibilities and what will also be your duty." He looked over at Billy and nodded his head.

Dad began to tell the legends, a hush seemed to fall for miles around, it was if even the spirits themselves were listening I had heard these legends many times but this was the first time I knew that they were true, and the first time I realised how majestic my father was when he was embracing his heritage.

"_The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbour cursed. The Quileute's released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious. _

_Generations passed and the last of the Great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest._

_Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater._

_Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit._

_An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age._

_After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighbouring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned._

_A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart. Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old Gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion._

_She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe._

_Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came._

_The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. _

When Dad stopped speaking it was like waking up from a dream, I forgot how magical his story telling was. I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

"They sure sound different when you know that they are true." I smiled.

"That's true son." Dad agreed. "There is something else that you both must be aware of, it is called Imprinting, this is special to wolves, and it is when you find your soul mate. Imprinting will occur differently for the true Alpha than other wolves."

"The Alpha wolf will imprint on the person he's bound to the moment he sees her after his first phase. It is like being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprint is left to matter, leaving the wolf with a deep need to provide the imprint anything she needs or wants." Harry described.

Dad interrupted "_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._" Dad's voice shook and he sounded hoarse.

"If she is killed, you will never be able to forget or forgive. If the killer happens to be another pack member, there would be no other choice than to fight to the death. Therefore, the most important law among the pack is that no wolf may kill or harm a fellow wolf's imprint. The separation of a wolf from his imprint will cause both of them pain which if it continues may cause you some physical manifestation." Dad rasped looking visible broken.

I was surprised when Bella got off my lap and walked over to my Dad, she bent down on one knee in front of him, she whispered something very quietly to him and I watched as he nodded and tears began to flow down his face. Bella leaned up and wrapped her two arms around my Dad as he tried to compose himself. After a few minutes she got said something else to him which made him smile and her he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. It was really annoying that I could not hear what they were saying and when I looked around most of the pack looked confused as well. All accept Paul. So it seemed Harry, old Quil and Paul understood what had just happened.

Bella stood up and came back over to me and I pulled her onto my lap, automatically nuzzling into her hair, the feeling of calm surrounded me again once I could feel and smell her. I was so distracted by Bella's activities that my wolf did not have a chance to get anxious by her disappearance. However the relief once she returned was unexplainable.

Dad began to speak again "My Daughter is very observant, I will discuss what we spoke about another time, not today. It's getting late so I presume we need to just tell you the basics and then I suppose have a pack meeting tomorrow to get more details."

"Sure, sure" I looked down and Bella was snuggled into me I gently kissed the top of her head and breathed in her strawberry scent, I understand now why her smell calms me it's the wolf in me. I am also curious why Dad is calling Bella daughter, not that I object I really like that Dad loves Bella and accepts her but to start calling her daughter confuses me a little.

"Jacob you are the true Alpha of the pack." my Dad announced "Sam has been acting Alpha for the last year but now that you have phased and have your imprint you will need to take over the Alpha responsibilities."

Suddenly I felt panic forming again; Bella sat up and put her hand on my chest. "What's wrong Jake?"

I looked at her and I was so scared I was not losing her, no way was I accepting anyone else but Bella to be mine.

"Dad, you say I have my imprint but what you described did not happen when I looked at Bella this afternoon, I still feel the same for her as I did this morning, I love her and will die for her and I could not spend a minute without her but the earth did not move for me when I looked at her, I have always felt a tie to her." I spoke with the cold tingle of fear running up my spine I held Bella's hand tightly rocking back and forth holding her too me as if someone might try and take her away. I would kill any man that came close to her.

Dad looked at me and smiled "Jacob there is no doubt that Bella is your imprint. I was witness to it eleven years ago."

I think I opened and closed my mouth like a fish for a good five minutes until Bella reached her hand up and tipped my chin so my mouth shut.

"Huh?" I eloquently asked.

"I was still Alpha of the last pack and we were chasing a vampire that managed to get onto the Rez, it was one fast bastard. We were around three minutes behind it when I realised it had changed direction and was running towards my house. I knew Sarah, you and Bella were there and the girls were in Leah's. Harry and I were running as fast as we could but were terrified that we would not get there in time, when we ran through the tree line there stood the smallest werewolf I had ever seen but was still bigger than an ordinary wolf. He had a reddish coat that was slightly fluffy as if he was not quite adult. He was standing protectively in front of Bella and growling ferociously at the bloodsucker with his lips curled back exposing the fangs and gums with his hackles raised. The leech looked really surprised, but was still trying to get to Bella, but the wolf was having none of it, I could hear his thoughts very clearly, it was screaming. "My Bella, leave my Bella alone, smelly man go away leave my Bella alone." I quickly realised it was you and the threat to Bella caused you to phase. I was in shock but I did not have the luxury at the time to think about it too much."

"Protecting Bella had your complete attention and you were prepared to die that day for her, and somehow you knew what death was, and you were still willing to accept it to save Bella. The Vampire was so busy watching you that I think for a split second he was distracted which gave Harry and I the chance to jump him and finish him off, I turned to you worried how you were taking everything and you were staring at Bella as if she was the sun the moon and the stars. It was the most beautiful imprint I have ever seen, it was so innocent and humble, and it is something I will never forget and neither will the pack." Billy said with pride.

"Why can't I remember?" I whisper.

"You will Son; you are remembering your past with Bella more and more." He reassured "Blocking it out was a natural protector for dealing with your missing imprint. You were younger so in a lot of ways your imprint was a friend imprint and because you had not sealed the imprint it meant that you both would suffer being apart but it would not be as detrimental as it would be if you had both reached puberty or sealed the imprint."

I looked down at Bella, she had a confused look but with tears falling silently down her face.

"You okay Bells?" I ask her while running my hand up and down her arm. I bent my head and tried to kiss away her tears.

"You nearly died trying to protect me." She choked. "And I don't remember, Why don't I remember?"

I held her close. "Hush honey, it's the same for me, it was self-preservation so that we weren't in pain from the distance."

"Maybe, I just have a funny feeling that there is something else but I can't put my finger on It." she said in a sad voice.

"You are so tired honey do you need to go to bed?" I worried.

"I'm okay for the moment but wake me up if I pass out on you, I think my brain is shutting down with all the revelations I have received tonight." She sighed.

"Okay I think it is time to wrap it up now." Dad said. "We can finish up tomorrow."

"Why doesn't everyone come back for lunch tomorrow around twelve and we can run through what has been missed." I suggested.

"Is Bella making lunch?" Embry questioned with a plea to his voice.

"I will." she giggled. "If you come early and prepare a dessert."

Embry smiled. "I know exactly what to make, and I'll be here around 10:30."

One by one all the pack lined up and shook my hand and hugged Bella, both Embry and Paul picked her up and swung her around then kissed her cheek, before heading out the gate into the darkness. Leah and Kim held her close and promised a girly day soon so she could talk to them about everything that has happened.

I knew I had so many questions to ask my father but we were all so tired and it was already two am. Sleep was more important. We wandered into the house and began locking up and Bella began to clear what was left of the mess in the kitchen. Dad wheeled out of his room and called to us to come in for a second. I was dead tired but curious as well. I followed him into the room.

"Dad I am sorry I didn't go talk to you tonight before the legends, but Bella was the only thing keeping me grounded and my wolf felt threatened by Charlie so I could not go near you while he was there and then I was honestly too bemused to think clearly.

"Thanks Jacob, I completely understand, I have been there son." Dad reassured me. "I called you in because I need you to get that box for me up on top of the wardrobe."

I put my hand up and took down the wooden box with a beautiful wolf carved in the front. I gave it to my Dad, not quite sure he wanted me to do now, should Bella and I leave. Dad took a small key that hung on the chain around his neck and used it to open the box; inside seemed to be papers of some description. He took an envelope out reverently and looked at it with love and sadness. He then raised his head and called Bella over.

"Bella this is for you, Sarah asked that I give this to you once you had both been properly introduced into the supernatural world and you were aware of your status of Alpha Female." Dad whispered obviously choking up.

I looked down and written clearly on the envelope was my Moms handwriting.

_For My Darling Bella only to be opened when the time is right._


	14. Chapter 14

_The Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a very large collection of PIXAR DVD's, all for my little boy of course _

This fan fiction is now complete on another site, the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

_I won't be near a computer tomorrow (shock) so there may not be an update until Sunday…sorry!_

Chapter Fourteen

(Jacob's POV) 

Letter from Mom 

Bella just stared at the envelope I could see she was in shock and did not know what to do. I took the envelope out of Dad's outstretched hand and put it in Bella's. I suggested that she go into my room that I would be there in a minute after I have helped Dad into bed. I'd a feeling tonight would be a night that he needed me for support and also for comfort. I helped him get dressed and lay on his bed. I then went out and got him a drink of water and I also measured out two tumblers of whiskey. I brought the drinks into Dad and gave him the water and one of the whiskeys. He raised his eyebrow at me when he saw the golden liquid.

I rubbed my face and just shrugged. "Dad if I can be a member of a wolf pack of shape shifters and find out that the love of my life is mine forever as long as I protect her from vampires then I think I can have a drink of whiskey with my father to help calm my nerves."

"Son if you want to drink the whole bottle go right ahead, but your metabolism is too fast now so you will be lucky if you feel anything at all." Dad responded as he settled back on his pillows looking decades older than his real age. I know Dad's illness aged him but it's only nights like this when I think about it I realise he looks twenty years older than Charlie and they're the same age.

"Good to know, but are you okay Dad?" I asked as I sat at the end of his bed sipping the whiskey, also feeling older than my actual age.

"I'm fine son, just a few memories coming back, good ones mostly but its making me reflective" Dad said quietly. "But what about you how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, tired, happy, scared, actually terrified but I'm so consumed by Bella that I think as long as I have her everything will be okay." I mutter as I rub my face hard.

"That's as it should be son, now go into her, I am sure reading a letter from your mother will cause her sadness as well as happiness." Dad said thoughtfully as he swallowed some whiskey.

"Thanks Dad, call me if you need anything." I responded, I got up from the bed and without thinking walked up to the top of the bed, leaned down and kissed Dads forehead. "Thanks, you've always been here for me and I know you will help guide me through this as well."

"Of course I will." Dad said with a sad smile. "I'm very proud of you Son and I always have been, you saved Bella and your Mom that day, and I will always be grateful for that."

I walked quietly towards my room to find Bella sitting on the bed with tears rolling down her face; I picked her up and held her to me, and started kissing away her tears. I stroked my hand down her side and kissed both her eyes.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked her gently

She nodded her head, and then she shook it. "I don't know, she was so wonderful Jake, it's so unfair she is not here with us being happy for us." She sobbed wiping her tears in her sleeve. She then sniffed loudly and handed the letter to me, "I think you should read this."

I was a bit hesitant I was not sure what to do; if mom wanted me to read it she would have addressed it to Bella and me, not just Bella. But then she knew Bella and I never had secrets. I took the proffered pages from Bella, held her tight and began to read the letter. 

_04 August 2000_

_My darling Bella,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you, I had a feeling I would miss out on my baby growing up but I had prayed that I was wrong. I am so sorry to have let you both down. My heart bleeds to think that I will not be there with you to help you through this scary but exciting era of your lives. I can hardly believe that your time has finally come. _

_Oh Bella! I always loved you as a daughter but today when it came clear that you and Jacob would be walking your path together I am overjoyed. How I wish I was there with you when you find out what all this means and how special the two of you are. _

_When you were both in the cot together I could tell there was a special bond between you. If Jacob cried you always tried to reach for him and once you touched him he would stop crying. You were always his rock. My little boy is ruled by his heart and very seldom considers using his head, you are the perfect balance as you use your head well and the only person I have ever seen you trust with your heart is Jacob, I hope you have let yourself love him like you deserve to love, I know he loves you the same if not more. My little boys' heart is so big it is amazing the amount of love he is capable of. _

_I will never forget today, as I write this you have attached yourself to Jacob and we could not get you to let him go, I am not sure if you are scared for him or scared to be without him. We could not tell Charlie what had happened but we managed to convince him to let you stay the night on a pretext of female bonding with me and the twins. Jacob has not phased back yet, you are both asleep on his bed and you are curled into his fur. It is the cutest thing I have ever seen, I would love to take a photo but I know we would never be able to get it developed and we can never have evidence of our supernatural life. Billy stayed wolf trying to convince Jacob to phase back that you are now safe and he does not need to protect you anymore. Unfortunately Billy cannot use the Alpha voice as Jacob is not part of Billy's pack he is Alpha of his own pack that have yet to phase. _

_Jacob has phased much earlier than normal, only since Taha Aki's sons has a wolf phased before puberty. When I saw the vampire run into the back garden I nearly died, I could not believe my eyes. I am ashamed to say Bella that I froze; I should have been strong enough to protect you. I am so sorry. Thank the spirits for my little boy; all three of us may have been killed or worse if it was not for his bravery. The speed at which Jacob phased was unbelievable; the first phase is normally very scary and painful. I believe it was because he had you, his rock beside him it made it easier, and the need to protect you over rode all other actions. His wolf was quite big for his age I would never have thought a six year olds wolf would be so big. I was terrified and proud when he threw himself in front of you to keep that Bloodsucker away. He saved you that day, he saved me also, he kept the vampire at bay long enough for the pack to catch up and they destroyed it. _

_The three minutes it took the pack to catch the vampire caused a chain reaction of events, you were introduced to the supernatural world which caused Jacob to phase for the first time at the age of six, and then when wolf Jacob turned to look at you after the vampire was destroyed everyone in that garden knew that he had imprinted on you even though he was still in wolf form. He looked at you as if you had just fallen from heaven. His eyes held so much love and reflected his heart. I felt a little sad for a while, I always knew I shared Jacob with you but that day proved to me that you held more of his heart than his mother ever would. Now Bella do not feel guilty about this, I am so happy It is you, I have loved you as if you were mine for so long, knowing that you would be my daughter some day makes me feel so happy._

_Billy said it was really weird for him to be in the mind of a six year old and it was the most special imprint he ever saw. Normally the boys are in their late teens when they imprint so you can imagine what they normally think of when they imprint first. But Jacob was planning on giving you his favourite football and wanted to make you pizza because he knew you liked pizza. He wanted to give you all his toys and hold your hand when you walked on the beach because that is what mommies and daddies did; he also wanted you to stay in La Push and not get on the aeroplane because he missed you when you were gone, he thought that you smelled of strawberries and that was his favourite fruit. It was so sweet Bella but so heart-breaking, there was nothing we could do, you were going back to your mom in a week's time, and we were terrified what it would do to the two of you when you were separated._

_But I also have faith that it would work out, you would always find your way back to one and other even though the imprint is technically a juvenile one the effects will still be very strong but not as debilitating as it would have been if you were older. We will have to keep a tight watch on Jake so he does not wolf out in public but Old Quil is pretty sure that Jacob will only start to phase again when he is older unless you are in danger. _

_It will not be a bed of roses, being an imprint does not mean you magically run off into the sunset hand in hand living happily ever after. No, he will never cheat on you, he will never leave you but you will have different problems and issues to resolve, I won't lie It is going to be hard. Being in love is not always easy, but being in love with a wolf is trying especially when he is the Alpha. But never doubt your love for him or his love for you. What you both have is more than an imprint it is pure love, and no matter what, it is so worth it, there is nothing better than the love between you and your wolf, Well maybe holding your babies for the first time might surpass it a little. Now Bella stop blushing, I know when you read this back you will still get that cute blush that starts at your neck and works its way up to your forehead, just like your Daddy. I know Billy and Charlie would love to be Granddaddies someday but wait awhile sweetie. Okay sorry for playing with you but all mother in laws have to have their fun some way._

_Bella there is a lot of responsibilities being the Alphas Mate, and the Alpha Female, you in effect are the Queen of the pack. Jake is technically only in charge during battle, it is you the heart of the pack that helps make it work, I was lucky the Billy's pack was small, however I have a feeling that your pack is going to be even larger than Ephraim's. You may be thinking how do I know this well this is something that is part of being the Queen, you can sense certain things when it relates to the pack, you will be able to sense danger it will appear like a gut reaction to things, accept it and always trust your gut Bella and make them listen to you. I would expect that this sense is even stronger in you as you have been an imprint for so long already. I used to have some fun with it as it drove Jacob mad as I always knew when he was up to mischief, he could never figure out how I knew._

_There are many more important things I need to tell you Bella but one thing at a time. I will write more letters and make sure you receive them when the time is right, I do not want to scare you with too much information in one go. I want you to visit Sue Clearwater and ask her to explain to you all about imprinting, you will get some facts from the council but I will tell you sweetie, I love my husband but he is nothing short of stupid when he talks about imprinting, they believe they understand it and they know everything they will just make you run for the hills and cause poor Jacob pain. Just talk to Sue she will explain things in a more practical way._

_Please tell my darling boy how much I love him, and I am so sorry that I can't be there with him. He was the apple of my eye and the most special little man in the world. I know he has grown up to be a kind and wonderful man who I would be very proud of. _

_I am so happy that you have found each other and what started as a playpen crush has developed into the most special love that can be between two people._

_With all my heart I wish I was there_

_Love you both always_

_Sarah_

I was practically blind from the tears that were running down my face. Bella was curled up in my lap asleep; the emotional rollercoaster of the day had finally caught up with her.

I curled around Bella and closed my eyes and took in her scent. All I could see was my mom's pretty face smiling at me with her arms outstretched towards me and I swear I could hear her voice telling me. "You can do it Jacob, I am here to catch you, I love you baby."


	15. Chapter 15

The _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a friggen broken Iron._

This fan fiction is now complete on another site; the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications. 

Chapter Fifteen

(Jacob's POV) 

Leader of the Pack 

I awoke to the fabulous smells of Bella's cooking, I really could get used to this, I thought, although I really did not like waking up by myself anymore, who new having her warm body beside me would be so addictive, but at least she was only down the hall in the kitchen.

I jumped out of bed needing to see her without delay, the urge to feel and smell her overcame all other. I rushed down the hallway into the kitchen to find her at the hob stirring something in a pot, with Embry standing next to her whisking something in a bowl. I strode straight over to her and pulled her straight into my arms, I nuzzled the top of her head taking in her scent. Lifting my hand I tilted up her chin and lowered my mouth to hers, I had to taste her warm soft lips I had to be as close to her as I could possibly be, she responded enthusiastically, sliding one hand around my waist and trying to pull me closer as our kisses became more open, more desperate, tongues sliding against each other, her other hand was buried in my hair, her fingers absently trailing along the nape of my neck as she clung to me.

We were rudely disturbed by Embry flicking water at us from the sink. "Oi" I growled at him, pushing Bella behind me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just trying to bring the temperature back down to normal level before you set fire to the kitchen." Embry smirked as he spread the mixture that was in the bowl onto baking sheets.

"Its good to have you back in the kitchen Embry, we missed you around here." Bella giggled while pulling out pans of lasagne and rolls of garlic bread out of the oven.

"Damn woman how much have you cooked?" I asked as I practically drooled at the food that was making its way past my nose.

Bella laughed as she began cutting the food out into portions, "Well there will be five wolves, three or four council member and three girls, and if the other wolves eat half as much as you do we still will not have enough food. I suggested adding salad and Embry just laughed at me."

"Yeah well, I have only been wolf for a day and I can tell you salad will not cut it, in fact it never did for me honey, you know that." I said while trying to rob some food.

"No touching the food, out, go and have your shower, everyone will be here soon and you need to be ready for the next instalment of Werewolf 101." Bella admonished while she shooed me out of the kitchen.

I made my way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, I stayed there just long enough to wash myself and my hair. I wondered about that, nearly all the other wolves had short hair, even Embry cut his preened locks, I will have to question him about that, I have a feeling Bella would complain if I cut my hair.

I hurried along so I could get back to her as soon as possible, any time spent away from her was uncomfortable, it was a cross between that feeling you get when you are trying to remember what you have forgotten when you know it is really important and bad motion sickness. I think if I was away from her too long I would be a grumpy shit.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and hurried into my bedroom, routing through my wardrobe to find something to wear, I felt so warm even more than normal so I threw on shorts and a t shirt. I made my way back into the kitchen. The pack were already there, Sam, Jared, Paul were there with Leah and Kim sitting at the kitchen table, I could hear Old Quil, Harry and Sue in the living room with Dad.

I went wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her on the nose, "So is everyone here?" I asked

"You'd know that better than me but yes I think so." She laughed, "We are all not going to fit here so I was thinking we put the food out on the table, everyone helps themselves and we move it outside to the back garden to eat?"

"Sounds good to me, what can I do to help." I said while kissing her cheek, her neck, her jaw, her earlobe. I so wished I could tell everyone to go away and let me keep kissing my girl.

"You can stop doing that for a start." She giggled. "Can you please make up plates for Billy and Grandfather and ask Leah to make up a plate for her Mom and Dad. I'll grab plates for me and the girls and the rest is all for you wolves." She said as she put the fourth Pan of Lasagne on the table.

"Holy cow where did all that Lasagne come from?" I questioned, while I took two plates and started placing lasagne, garlic bread and some salady green stuff for Dad and Old Quil. I also poured them two glasses of Iced Tea.

"Oh Sue brought one with her, she know how much you guys eat and felt she should help contribute." Bella smiled, while she fixed plates for her and the girls.

Leah gathered food for her Mom and Dad and went into the living room with me, "Dad the food is ready do you want to have yours in here or come out to the garden and we all eat together?" I ask while still standing in the door.

"I think we will eat in here son and then go and join you for the rest of the pack meeting." Dad said and checked for confirmation from the rest of the council members in the room. They all nodded and agreed.

"Great well your plates have already been made and we have left them on the counter, Bella wanted to make sure that the humans got fed before the wolves demolished everything in sight." I told them they all laughed and agreed that was a good idea.

I went back into the kitchen and checked that the girls had their plates made up and when I saw that they had I called the guys in for their food. We all had nearly half a pan of lasagne each and half a French stick of garlic bread. Both Embry and I took a few lettuce leaves and tomatoes onto our plates as well.

Paul looked at our extremely full plates and snorted "Rabbit food won't cut it for a wolf." He said as he tried to fit more lasagne on his overflowing plate.

"I know but Bella put it there, I won't offend her by not eating it." I said while I grabbed my glass of iced tea, and made my way outside to my girl.

The rest of the boys followed me out and to my surprise they all had salad on their plates. It seemed none of them wished to insult Bella either, of this I was glad, they cared for her and respected her. We all sat around the empty fire pit and just chatted while we ate, or should I say the girls chatted while we demolished our lasagne and bread. When our plates were empty we all filed back in and filled our plates with what was left and then ate that as well. I could overhear Leah telling Bella that it was pointless trying to have a conversation with any of the wolves if there was any food in the room, we could not eat and talk at the same time. Leah obviously knew wolves very well.

After we were all finished Bella and Embry got up and carried the empty plates inside to get the dessert, Embry came out with our desserts he had made pavalova, actually he had made lots of pavalova's with fresh cream and blueberries. I could hear Bella inside talking to Dad so she must be serving them their desserts before coming back out to us. By the time she returned we had all finished and were as near to full as a wolf could get I think. Bella walked over towards me and before she could sit down on the log I pulled her onto my lap. I would never grow tired of feeling her in my arms. I hope she felt the same way.

She began spooning the meringue and cream into her mouth in tiny little decadent mouthfuls, I was mesmerised as she practically nibbled the meringue and licking the cream, twirling her little tongue around the spoon, she then ran her tongue over her lips slowly leaving a tantalising shine were they had been moistened she then moaned how good that tasted. This was pure food porn and she knew what she was doing to me. She spooned up more dessert and raised the creamy goodness towards her mouth but she stopped half way and looked at me with one eyebrow cocked and redirected the spoon towards me. I opened my mouth and took the spoon between my lips and sucked the sugary sweetness off the spoon. She smiled her smug little smile up at me when I released the spoon. My Bells was turning more and more into a little minx, she knew what she did to me and she seemed to enjoy playing with me when we were in public.

Bella continued to feed me her dessert, sometimes she just licked the spoon after I had taken my mouthful, and I swear this girl was going to kill me. we have never spoke about the progression of our relationship to the next step, technically we are only dating two months it was unspoken that this was too early to consider being more physical than we were but the wolf inside me was howling for his mate, and Bella was not helping with her provocative games. I think we are going to have to talk soon about this, worst case scenario she plays by some ground rules, teasing is fun but there is only so much torture I can take.

We will have to sit down and talk the next time we can get a few minutes alone but we never seemed to have a second anymore, with BlackWater Designs and our families and now werewolf duties taking up more of my time. I know we will work it out and also get time to figure out how I can take care of my carving duties I am so glad that the initial madness and rush has calmed down and we have no backlog. I can talk to Bella and Leah later and organise workload when I know what is in store for me as the new wolf of the pack.

Bella and I were once again in our own little bubble just staring into the others eyes when I received an elbow into my ribs, I looked around quickly to see Sam smirking at me and indicating that I should be paying attention, I raise my head to see that Dad and the other council members had joined us and were looking at me and Bella indulgently.

We both giggled with embarrassment at being caught giving one and other goo goo eyes again. But what can you do. I kissed the top of her head pulled her close and then rested my chin on her head and looked at my Dad expectantly.

Dad raised his eyebrows at me. "All ready now you two?"

"Yep we're all good," I responded.

"Ok now that we are all here we need to decide when is the best time for you to take your rightful place as Alpha. Sam what do you think? Should it be straight away or should we leave it for a week or two until Jake is more familiar with his spirit wolf." Dad questioned.

Before Sam could respond I jumped in quickly "How can I be Alpha when I did not even know what I was until last night?" I questioned. "I'm only 17 what the hell do I know about being an Alpha?"

"Like father like son eh Quil?" Harry laughed "at least he is not bursting out of his clothes in annoyance when he says it."

"Oh shut up Harry," Dad muttered obviously annoyed. "Son it is in your blood, you are the right person for the job."

"Well is that fair on Sam, he has been doing it for over a year and now you want to dump him as if he is not good enough." I whined feeling slightly trapped.

"Jacob I have always known that once you phased you would automatically become Alpha, in some ways I looked forward to it and I actually was worried there for a long while that you would not phase again. Being Alpha was hard for me in ways that will not be hard for you, you will have an automatic connection to the pack which I don't have, and it will be second nature to you." Sam told me in his quiet strong way.

"Well, what does being Alpha entail? Actually forget that, I presume there are cold ones around that is why we all have phased so please tell me are they still around, what do we do to get rid of them, was that one that was fixated on Bella last night?"

I started to feel agitated; one of those bloodsucking bastards nearly touched my girl. Shit I nearly lost her, what would I do if I lost her? If I had not phased would he have taken her? Killed her? Turned her? Shit, Shit, shit I almost lost Bella and I only just found her.

I could feel a ball of acid forming in my gut, the feeling of nausea was very strong along with the burning heat that was forming up my spine and the tremors in my body were getting worse I couldn't keep my form, all I could focus on was the thought of losing Bella, I could not let that happen, I needed to protect her she was MINE, my light, my life, my heart. I could faintly hear Dad shouting at me but there was nothing I could do, I could not understand what he was saying. My heart was beating so fast I was being deafened by the sound. I didn't know what to do I couldn't move. Shit; Shit what should I do? What should I do? I could hardly see my hand it was vibrating so fast.

I started to feel slightly woozy, my whole body felt like it was floating, I could not hear anything I could not smell anything, my heart began to slow, the tremors began to calm, slowly I felt my brain start to become calm I opened my eyes with trepidation, worried about what I would see, did I just morph into my wolf and cause carnage, did I just hurt Bella.

When I finally looked around all I could see were surprised and awed faces. I was still human but Bella was not in my arms anymore, I looked for her quickly thinking that she had run away from me afraid. But no she was standing behind me, running her fingers through my hair, hushing me and telling me it was all going to be OK, kissing me behind my ear. I felt a small tremor run through my body and it was not the wolf coming out, my Bella had calmed me, she remembered that I loved her stroking my hair, how it made me lose myself to her touch, how I felt that the world did not exist when she ran her fingers through my pony tail.

I turned to her and I could see that Paul had his arm around her waist and was obviously trying to get her away from me. He must of stopped when he realised her calming method was working and I was not a threat to her anymore. I nodded to him glad of his quick thinking and grateful that she would always be protected even if it was protection from me. I pulled her into my arms and not caring who was looking at us I kissed her gently at first but as always the feel of her lips on mine, the scent of her, the taste all combined to make me loose myself in the kiss. I was alerted to the fact that there were people around me by the loud laughter and coughs I could eventually hear. I did not stop kissing her but I did slow my ravishing of her mouth to smaller gentle chaste kisses.

"Thank you honey but if I ever start to freak out again please just run, I am terrified that I could hurt you." I whisper.

She looked into my eyes with a stern look "Jacob Black you could never hurt me, I know that and my life now will be to keep you happy and calm." She said this while nuzzling into my neck, just like she always does, it's like she is trying to bury herself in me, become part of me, my heart just jumped for joy that I had Bella in my arms, I could deal with anything as long as I had her by my side.

I sat back down and pulled Bella back onto my lap. "Sorry guys I just realised how close Bella was to that Leech yesterday and it kind of freaked me out."

"Wow that was unbelievable." Embry stated shaking his head, "I don't know who to be more impressed with? You for not completely loosing it when we could actually see your muzzle form or Bella for jumping up and finding a way to calm you without showing a hint of fear."

"I agree" Sam said formally, "but Bella you need to be more careful, Jake does not have complete control over his wolf yet, he could have accidentally killed you, or seriously injured you."

"I know Sam but If you noticed I went more behind Jake were it was less likely for him to cause me damage, when he phased in the woods he fell forwards so I was safer being behind him." She spoke firmly.

"But he could have kicked his leg back or jumped backwards and hurt you." Sam chastised.

"Sam I knew he would not do that," Bella replied.

"Bella you don't know that." Sam admonished.

"Sam let it go, we are all safe and sound and my safely with Jake is not your responsibility." Bella stated with a timbre in her voice I had never heard before. Bella looked quite surprised after she spoke.

Sam looked at her and smiled, "As you wish." and bowed his head.

Bella looked uncomfortable and I could not figure out what had just happened. I looked at Billy and he had a smile on his face.

"What just happened?" I questioned.

Billy smiled, "It looks like Bella has just taken her rightful place as the Alpha female, and she is now leader of the Pack. Welcome to the Pack, Alpha Swan."


	16. Chapter 16

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a line full of washing that is never going to dry in this stupid torrential rain! I feel like I live in Forks without the cute sexy werewolves to keep me warm._

Chapter Sixteen 

(Jacob's POV) 

Special Brownies 

"So Jacob, are you going to join Bella as the Alpha male or let Bella rule by herself. She can always join with another wolf and be his Alpha female?" Dad asked smugly.

I looked at my father in complete shock, how the hell did he expect me to take that? There is no way in hell I was letting any other wolf near my Bella. I started to shake but very quickly Bella placed both her hands both sides of my face and pulled my head down so she could see me, looking into my eyes.

She whispered "Everything is going to be fine."

I took a deep breath and lightly kissed her. "Thanks babe."

"Jake you don't have to make any decisions about anything now, don't let these grumpy old men pressure you if you are not ready to agree to anything. Just because my inner bitch made me fall into a trap placed by your loving ex Alpha does not mean you have to jump on the band wagon. I will take great delight in being Alpha to this herd of goats and I will totally make sure that their ex Alpha gets all the dirty jobs for being a sneaky little shit." She whispered loudly to me smiling evilly at Sam.

I looked over at Sam and I had to admit he looked a little scared. I smiled and told him "Be afraid, be very afraid. You only know nice Bella, I can tell you evil Bella is a force to be reckoned with, she is an evil mastermind, she will get you when you least expect it and it will not be pretty." Bella was sniggering beside me, she was playing along, but he did not know that.

"Children" Old Quil called us to attention with a cajoling air. "I think we keep going off the point, I am glad that Isabella is able for the challenges of being Alpha but maybe until you have made a decision about your position Bella should choose a Beta. It is hard for her to lead if there is a battle when she cannot phase to wolf or be a part of the wolf mind."

Bella looked over at Sam, "So Sammy baby, if you will be my Beta I will make you a whole pot of my special carbonara tagliatelle and I am sure I can add a tray of brownies especially for you." And Bella smiled that winning smile at him.

"Oh no shortie, I am now officially retired from leading the pack in any position, I am very happy to just be a follow your lead puppy." Sam said with a big smile.

"Okay Lassie, very dangerous to leave me with the power. Well going with my gut I choose Paul."

Paul looked really surprised. "Mmm thanks I think, you do know that I have the worst temper of the pack and you will probably try to have the rest of the pack kill me within the week."

"Of course I know that, but I will always make sure to have a baseball bat handy so I can have a few swings at you myself." Bella said with a shit eating grin.

"A cast Iron skillet works better." We were all knocked over in surprise by this announcement from Sue, every single one of us turned around and stared at her with our mouths open. "They can move so fast it would be unlikely you could catch him with a baseball bat too thin. The old cast iron skillets are heavy but the flat base gives you more surface area, plus it has the element of surprise, they will think that you are getting food ready, if they see you with a baseball bat they know to get the hell out of there. Just a little trick I picked up from Sarah. I have a few others up my sleeve I will pass them along when there are no wolf ears around." She smirked at Bella.

It was like a game of tennis we all then in one fluid motion turned to look at Harry.

When he realised that all attention was on him he just laughed. "Boys I will tell you this now, never piss off your imprint, they own your asses and never forget it. Jake, Bella is a sweet girl but always remember she was picked by the spirits to be your mate and Alpha Female, she is your equal in every way bar the phasing, she has the ability to put you back in your box if you become too big for your trousers and have no doubt she will do it and do it well." He laughed.

"Bella is our Alpha bitch," Paul laughed. "Woof, Woof."

"Be careful Cujo, I believe you have not been to a vet for all your vaccinations yet, I will make sure I have the local vet on speed dial just for you." She snorted while patting him on the head as if he was a St Bernard. "In fact with all that you eat, I am sure you must have a bad case of worms, I hear the medication for that is lovely."

"Ha Ha, do you honestly think I would take any medicine that you offered me." Paul said smugly trying to avoid the head pats Bella was giving him.

"Oh poor puppy, don't you realise that you can hide anything in a tray of brownies." She smiled sweetly at him.

Paul looked a bit green, brownies were his favourite and Bella always seemed to have brownies in the truck when he was around. I do believe he is wondering if she has already de-wormed him. It didn't help that Bella was cackling and rubbing her hands together as if she was one of the witches in Macbeth.

"Actually Bella I don't think you need help from me dealing with these wolves, you seem to be quite capable by yourself." Sue laughed.

The rapport she had with Paul amazed me. My wolf was happy that they were friends but my human side did not trust Paul one bit, he had way too much of a reputation in La Push.

Bella had stopped cackling and became serious. "Grandfather as I will not be out in the field with them so to speak I think Paul also needs backup so I would suggest that Embry be Paul's Beta." Quietly spoke with her eyes on Embry.

Embry looked at her with a happy smile nodding his head; I think he was really happy that she considered him. The relationship between Bella and Paul and Bella and Embry was quiet confusing for me, I could not believe how comfortable they were and how relaxed my wolf was about it. Embry was my best friend for years so I could understand how I could be so relaxed with their friendship but why was I so calm about Paul the letch of La Push slowly turning into her BFF, seriously over the last month when I was not with her Paul was sure to be around.

"Granddaughter that is your decision, and I think a wise one. Paul has the experience and Embry has the calmness, together they will be a great team until Jacob takes his rightful place as leader."

"Now Grandfather stop pushing, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. You never know, I might enjoy being Alpha." She joked. "I may not want to give the position back."

Dad was looking at me with a confused look on his face, I think he was disappointed in me, I don't think he realised that I was just giving Bella a chance to have some fun. When he met my eye, I just winked at him and grinned. He looked for a minute and then I think he figured it out, he nodded at me and smiled.

"Okay guys you have all had your fun but of course I will accept my position as Alpha as long as I have my Bells beside me." I scoffed.

Bella laughed, "I knew you would not let me have all the fun."

I put my arm around her neck and pulled her towards me and whispered in her ear. "We can have loads of fun later when we get rid of all these chaperones." She snorted into my neck while I rubbed her arms.

"So what do I have to do? I asked my Father.

"There will be a formal transfer of power, normally you and Sam would need to have a mock fight in your wolf form, but now that Bella has taken control we will have to figure that one out." Dad said thoughtfully.

Bella squealed "Ahh is the big bad wolf scared of little old me."

I chuckled "You bet I am you are a hair puller."

"Okay so how about telling me all about my responsibilities of being a werewolf and the extra responsibilities of being the Alpha." I asked.

"Well it is your responsibility as part of the La Push pack to protect the tribe and the people of forks from the vampires." Sam stood up and began walking up and down. "We may get a couple of nomads wandering through randomly but now we have two covens in the area.

"Two covens, what are we going to do about them?" I asked surprised we were all sitting here quietly when there were bloodsuckers in the area; we should be out there destroying them.

Well it's actually quite complicated, one of the covens are the same that your Great Grandfather made the treaty with. They only drink from animals and the pretend to live as humans; they integrate as humans pretend to be a family, work go to school…"

"What these creatures are in our schools around kids, how can we allow this?" I was aghast, these monsters were among us.

"Jacob, Ephraim signed a treaty with them, they are allowed in forks but they are not allowed bite a human or come on our lands, there are seven of them if we revoke the treaty there will be war and as there is only five wolves you will be all killed." Dad spoke calmly.

"They are in Forks, that's where Bella lives." I realised, I started to shake with anger, my wolf was roaring inside me trying to get out, screaming protect my mate, protect my mate.

"Hush baby it's okay." Bella whispered as she stroked my hair and pulled my head into her neck so I could smell her intoxicating scent. My wolf began to calm in her capable hands.

The non-human drinkers are the least of concern at the moment, they do not want to push the treaty either as they know they will encounter losses even if they do win." Sam informed me calmly. "At the moment the Human drinkers are more of a threat, the coven was made up of three leeches, now they are only two as we managed to catch and destroy one of the males a couple of weeks ago. Now only the female and one male remains, these two are impossible to catch and complete predators, they are so fast and stealth does not even describe their capabilities."

"One of them was the vampire that was here yesterday wasn't it?" I asked, holding Bella even closer to me than I thought possible.

"Yes it was." Sam replied. "It seems that the female had caused a diversion the other side of La Push which she knew we would not ignore, she was smelt by Jared outside the elementary school where there was a summer camp occurring, and we could not take a chance when it comes to the children so of course we all high tailed it there."

"Is this normal behaviour for vampires, to plot and plan attacks on children and cause diversions?" I asked.

"Vampires are canny bastards and have great speed and are very difficult to kill, but no, this is the first time we have come across one that was not looking for the next easy available dinner." Sam responded.

"So they are looking for something in particular." I ruminated. "Do we have any idea what it is? I asked

"Yes we have a pretty good idea." Sam answered levelly.

"What are they after then?" I was beginning to get annoyed with their avoidance.

"It's now what Jake, it is who, isn't that right Sam?" Bella stated calmly as she rubbed my arm and rested her other hand on my thigh.

"You are correct Bella," Sam nodded.

I looked at the pair of them even more confused, Sam was looking straight at Bella and she was nodding quietly at him. She then turned completely to face me.

"Jake I think the evidence adds up that they are after me." She states calmly as if she was telling me the time.

"What? How? Why?" I said incoherently

"Well I don't know why but if you think of it there was that day at the waterfall; they were very close to us weren't they." She looked at Jared. He nodded in agreement.

"There was probably no other people out there so it stands to reason they were after us." She said breathing deeply.

"Then last night, they cause a diversion to get into La Push and where does he go? Straight for the two of us, and he had no interest in you, he hardly looked at you until you went furry and tried to rip him a new one." She whispered quietly obviously terrified but trying to hide it. "I also had a feeling that I was in danger I just did not understand until last night when the truth about vampires was revealed to us."

"Bella that's crazy, there is no way that the vampires are after you specifically, it was just coincidence that we came face to face with that blonde bastard last night." I told her shocked that she could think such a thing.

Bella looked around the group and even she could see that they were acting slightly shifty, except for Paul who didn't look any different towards her than normal. Embry looked like he was about to spring off the log he was sitting on and through himself at her feet. This was strange behaviour even for a bunch of shape shifters.

Bella just smiled at me. "Remember what your mother wrote Jacob, she was right I do get "feeling" about things and I am usually right, besides these are the shiftiest looking pack of shape shifters I have ever encountered."

"So Paul." Bella called. "Do you know who the Vampire is after?"

"Yes." he answered clearly.

"Am I its intended target?" She asked with a slight tremor in her voice. She held my hand in a vice grip, I think if I was not a werewolf it may have hurt.

Paul looked her straight in the eye and said. "Yes, we believe so."

"Do you know why?" She asked him firmly.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you care to enlighten me then?" she was getting pissed at his lack of disclosure; I could feel it in my chest. This imprint bond was getting stronger every day.

Paul looked uncomfortable he looked at Billy who nodded. "Because of your scent, it attracts Vampires."

"What? How do you know this?" She questioned looking slightly alarmed, which hid her complete panic. I could feel her panic and my panic intertwine in my chest and my wolf was raging, but it did not seem surprised. I believe my wolf already was aware of this fact.

I think it's time we told you the full story Granddaughter." Old Quil spoke quietly as he gazed at Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and really bad taste in music_

This fan fiction is now complete on another site; the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

Old Quil would not shut up so you have more information than I wanted to give but sure it's not like I have any control over these characters they just do what they want.

Chapter Seventeen

(Old Quil's POV)

Young William Got it Wrong!

I sat in young Williams back garden after eating too much delicious Lasagne, if little Bella keeps cooking here I sure will have to visit more. How different this generation of protectors were compared to my day. It used to be considered irreverent to be laughing and joking when elders were present. Meetings to introduce a new wolf or new mate would last a few hours and hardly a word would be spoken by any of the pack if they were not Alpha unless they were spoken too. Information was passed a lot easier in those days and everything was on a need to know bases. We were into the second day of this induction and all the pack care about is what Bella is going to do to Paul next.

She was such an amusing girl. Small even quiet unless she was comfortable in your presence then she was a little spitfire. She was a different person when she was away from the pack, quiet shy and reticent is how the teachers in Forks had described her, she was an excellent student, all her classes were AP and she had a perfect 4.0 GPA. I am not sure if she realises but she can in fact graduate this coming semester, the only class she has to complete is gym which I have to say is very amusing, my granddaughter dances around the kitchen like a ballerina but ask her to walk across a flat surface and she is sure to trip, unless young Jacob is present. I have noticed in the last two months since Jacob and Bella reunited her clumsiness has decreased, I wonder if the clumsiness was a side effect of the separated imprint or if being with Jacob has given the young girl some confidence that she so desperately needed. The Spirits certainly got this joining correct, they are both completely besotted with one and other, I don't think I have ever witnessed a couple as in love as these two. It is amusing to see a near seven foot tall werewolf be so gentle with a little slip of a girl that is at least two feet shorter than him. I think I may get them a step ladder as a wedding present to prevent back problems for the future Chief, He's not going to be a werewolf forever.

I concentrated again on the conversation going on as it seems the atmosphere has changed, Jacob is looking riled and Bella is looking angry.

"So Paul." Bella called. "Do you know who the Vampire is after?"

"Yes." he answered clearly.

"Am I its intended target?" She asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

Paul looked her straight in the eye and said. "Yes, we believe so."

"Do you know why?" She asked him firmly.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you care to enlighten me then?" She looked a little angry and frustrated.

Paul looked uncomfortable he looked at Billy who nodded. "Because of your scent, it attracts Vampires."

"What? How do you know this?" She questioned looking alarmed.

"I think it's time we told you the full story Granddaughter." I spoke up for the first time.

All eyes turned to me, Bella looked confused and a little fearful, and Jacob wrapped his arms tighter around her. I don't think that boy is ever going to let that girl out of his arms. We may have to arrange something to help these kids because I honestly do not think Jacob would survive a day in school away from Bella. Unfortunately he has a full year left in school, although his grades are not awful there will be no early graduation for him.

"Bella what where you told about the day you were born?" I questioned as I was not sure how far back I needed to go.

"Ehm, nothing I don't think, why?" Her eyes were narrowed in confusion at the change in subject.

"Would it surprise you to know that you were born here in the house behind you during an eclipse? That you were born in the room that is now Jacobs." I stated calmly, I looked at William with a small smile. I could see he was also remembering the day.

"Your Mom and Dad were visiting young William and Sarah; you were not due for another three weeks. Sarah was five months pregnant on Jacob. It was another one of the Blacks famous cookouts, the Black family have always had a fondness for meat especially when it's been charred." I chuckled at my old friend.

"Your mother went into labour and before we had time to gather our wits she was giving birth to you. You were delivered by Sarah at 4:55pm." I smiled.

"This is tribal land and more than that this land has always been home to the chief of the tribe and has been since Taha Aki's time. Only descendents of the Black family that is the direct descendants to Taha Aki have ever been born on this land before you." I explained to her.

"There was another matter of interest, not only were you born on the land the spirits have deemed as the chief's land, you were born with all Williams pack and all the tribal elders present. It is on heard off for the elders and pack to welcome a child in to this world like this when they are not decreed to be the next chief. Only a chief's son normally gets this welcome." I stopped to take a drink of iced tea my mouth was parched as I was not used to talking so much in one go. I hope I can explain all of this so she understands.

"Another event happened the day you were born in fact the second you were born. We heard a wolf howl in the nearby woods it was eerie it was like he was welcoming you to the world. The pack were all at your beside so it was none of them, they ran out and phased and were met with a new wolf. We had no vampire activity in two years, there was no vampire activity again for another two years, and there was no need or reason that we could think for a new wolf to phase. This wolf was trained like the others and was treated like the others but he had more interest in patrolling Forks and when it was noted his patrol route always took him past Chief Swans house even though that was not a normal route for the wolves we at first thought there was an imprint pull but Sarah confirmed that there was no imprint." Looking at Bella I could see that she was intrigued and Jacob was a little nervous.

"This wolf repeatedly had a pull towards your home until you and your Mom left for Phoenix. The wolf was inconsolable when you left, he begged William to let him follow you, William refused saying you were not his responsibility his tribe was and he was needed at La Push." I shook my head thinking back wondering why I did not step in when I should of.

"The pup slipped away one night without informing his Alpha and followed you and your Mom to Phoenix in wolf form. He found were you lived after a few weeks wandering the streets at night trying to find you. He lived as a wolf for your first two years in Phoenix living in the shadows protecting you. The first summer you came home he was not able to follow you home as he knew by the time he made it to Forks it would be time for you to return. He was petrified that something would happen to you when you were here but he had faith that his old pack would protect you. He waited at the airport for your return for the two whole weeks you were gone. The second year you came home Sarah had convinced your Mom to let you come for longer as she promised to mind you when your Dad was working. So the pup shook off his long coat and followed you home. When he arrived back he did not receive a hero's welcome, young William here lost his temper with the poor pup and Alpha ordered him to patrol the other side of La Push." I chuckled at Williams face, he was not happy that I had divulged this piece of information. I could see a single tear falling down Bella's cheek; in fact all the girls looked misty eyed.

"The wolf nearly lost his mind trying to break the Alpha order, he was terrified, he knew he was in the wrong place and he needed to protect you." I looked around the group of young people and realised that very few actually knew the full story, William knew a lot of it but not all and the same for Harry, Sam and a few of the wolves knew a little but they will know it all now. Bella was looking at me with her eyes wide and completely entranced. Young Jacob was listening intently but kept checking on Bella. He was worried I would say something to hurt her, he needs to know that I would never hurt my Granddaughter.

"As you can guess that was the day the vampires arrived and attacked you and Jacob. When young William eventually got his head out of his ass he removed the Alpha order and agreed that the wolf was on Bella duty indefinitely." I chuckled at William; he still looked embarrassed over his stupidity that day. The vampire would never have got close to the two children if he had not been so pig headed, luckily it did not turn out worse.

"We began researching the legends and stories and we found an old legend that fitted, as always we were surprised that this legend is true but then when you grow a tail to protect your tribe you really should open your mind to more myths becoming reality." I chuckled; everyone bar the elders seemed surprised at my humour. I am not known for a joke but I can appreciate irony, I do have a good sense of humour but after 120 years you have heard a lot of the jokes and pranks already, also I really find it entertaining to play the grumpy old man, annoying people tend to leave you alone and you seldom have to suffer ghastly chit chat.

"The legend speaks about a girl who is a direct descendent from a spirit wolf. She would be brought into this world by the Alpha Female and is cared for by this Alpha Female even though she is not her blood. Her birth would be greeted by the protectors and wise men of the tribe during a time of darkness. This girl would grow up to become a full member of the tribe and join with the Chiefs' family but she would be in danger until she became one with her Chief." Bella had a confused look on her face; I believe she was trying to figure out exactly what I meant. I will leave that for Sue to explain, that was not something that should be discussed around a pack of teenage wolves.

"Her heart and soul are completely pure and the scent of her purity attracts those who want to turn her towards the darkness and make her one of them. This girl is thought to have a power that is unknown to others. If the darkness takes her she will be unstoppable, but if she stays with the tribe she will pass her power to her children resulting in stronger and a more protected tribe, she is the key to the tribes' survival against the dark." I finished feeling quiet exhausted after my monologue.

"Are you saying that that girl is me?" Bella questioned in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, that is you, it was a legend that one of my ancestors was told by the Great Spirit Wolf when he was on his spirit walk. Before the Great Spirit Wolf disappeared he declared that the spirits would send a protector to keep the girl safe, he would stay with her until her Chief had found his spirit wolf and was able to protect her. Once that time came the girl would help her protector find his soul mate but she would forever be his Queen. This was a story that was passed to each generation of my family but I am sorry to say it had become forgotten over the years."

"But it can't be me, the legend said that the girl was a descendent of a wolf, I am a pale face I have no Quileute blood." She stammered holding onto Jacobs's hand.

"Actually you are wrong, you are part Quileute." I negated.

"How?" she said in disbelieve. I looked around the group and nearly all but two were in shock.

"Well just let me say I didn't ask you to call me grandfather because I am a softie, you are in fact my great, great granddaughter." I finally was able to tell her, I had hoped I would be able to tell her some day and that day had finally come.

"What?" She was in shock. Nearly all the witnesses were shocked into silence

"Yes, I am a lot older than everyone thinks, my original Pack was William Black Senior's Pack, I never imprinted but I was married twice, my first marriage resulted in a little girl Marie, you look so like her, it is amazing, you have the same stature, the same eyes, you even have her smile. She married a boy from Forks called Richard Swan, I was sad for her to leave the tribe, it was not normal for mixed marriages back then, but I understood her leaving, she had been in love with Ephraim since she was little but he imprinted on Rebecca and he was happy for the imprint to be sealed, she was heart broken so she decided to leave the tribe." I explained

"She met Richard and he treated her very well, unfortunately she died in child birth, her son Paul married a nice girl called Susan and they had Charlie, because of my slow aging due to phasing I had to be a relative from a distance, I should have been dead well before Charlie was born and not look as young as I did that is the only reason I have not been part of your life until now." I described.

"So I am related to Quil?" She giggled.

"Yes, I had another son through my second marriage which happened many years later, I never found my imprint there was a very bad plague of Spanish flu around this area in the early 1900's and we lost around 40% of the female population I believe my imprint was one of them. One day my wolf just settled and acted as if he was not looking for her anymore so I met another lovely girl and fell in love and had a boy named Quil, who married Rachel, Ephraim's daughter. They also had a son called Quil who married Paula and they had Young Quil we all know today."

"Quil and Jacob are related, Ephraim had Jacob senior who had our young William here who had Jacob, so they are second or third cousins."

"Wow, Okay Grandfather I really don't know what to say except I hope you will not be offended, if I ever have a boy if I do not call it Quil.

"No granddaughter I think it is customary to call the next Chief or Alpha of the pack after an ancestor on the fathers' side." I smirked.

"Okay good to know." Bella responded with a blush. I noticed young Jacob had a far away look on his face; I guess it's the wolf that is the romantic in this relationship. I looked forward to seeing my Granddaughter develop into the strong woman she would be and help mould young Jacob into a strong and powerful Alpha and Chief. They would have a lot of obstacles ahead but I knew they both had the strength of character to overcome them all. I was so happy to finally have the missing part of my family back.


	18. Chapter 18

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and ok I admit it I have a large collection of Teddy bears that my son now insist are his._

This fan fiction is now complete on another site; the link is on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to review or put this story on alert or favourite I love getting those notifications.

This is short but sweet!

Chapter Eighteen

(Protector POV)

I was there

"The wolf never stopped protecting me did he?" Bella questioned. She was now sitting on Jacobs lap but running her hands up and down her jean clad thighs. This was a trait she had when she was really nervous.

"No Granddaughter, he has protected you every day since you were born." Old Quil told her honestly.

"He followed me to back to Phoenix?" She said in amazement.

"Yes." He answered. "Once we realised that that was his duty arrangements were made for him to stay close to you in Phoenix."

"He gave up eighteen years of his life for me." She sniffed; I could see the guilt forming behind those beautiful brown eyes.

"Not just for you but also for his tribe." Old Quil corrected looking sadly at his Granddaughter he knew that she was tormenting herself.

"He is here now!" She stated.

I knew she would figure it all out, I told them never to underestimate Bella Swan. She spent so many hours alone, ignored; even if she was in a roomful of people she would always be alone. She was a people watcher, she learnt how to read people, she notices things that no other person would notice, she is also the daughter of a Police Chief very little gets past her.

"Yes." He confirmed.

Bella pulled herself slowly out of Jacobs's arms turned and gave him a peck on his lips and whispered something quietly to him then without hesitation she came directly towards me; she raised her arms and wrapped them around me.

"You kept me safe all these years and gave up your own life to do it!" She stated. "Words cannot describe how thankful I am to you."

"Hush babe." I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "I would do it all again the world needs more people like you." I could see the tears running down her face. I was finally able to be honest with my Queen after protecting her for nearly 18 years.

No more hiding in shadows, stalking, listening in on her life but never being part of it. I pretty much knew everything about her. But we had never spoken until last month. I never thought this day would come, I knew so much about her, but she knew nothing of me. She had been my life for the last 18 years, every stage of her life I was there in the background.

I was there when she said her first words,

I was there when she walked for the first time,

I was there her first day of school,

I was there when she lost her first tooth.

I was there when she cried because she missed her daddy.

I was there when she cried because she missed her Jacob.

I was there when she begged to move back home to Forks and be with her father and her Sarah and of course her Jacob.

I was there when she held Jacob in wolf form for 24 hours because she was terrified he would be hurt by the bad man.

I was there when her stupid mother sent her to a child psychologist because she thought there was something wrong with her because she missed her La Push family so much.

I was there and nearly killed said psychologist when he tried to imply that her La Push family may be abusing her and that is why she is so dependent on them.

I was there when Renee thankfully told the psychologist he was talking though his hat.

I was there when she fell off her bike the first time

I was there when at the age of seven Bella started taking care of her mother

I was there when Bella went to Little Chef School to learn how to cook.

I was there when she found out that Sarah had died.

I was there when she fought tooth and nail to come home for the funeral.

I was there when she tried to convince her mother to let her stay after the funeral.

I was there when she cried because her father did not fight hard enough to keep her.

I was there when the anguish of leaving Jacob at the end of every summer got worse.

I was there when the anguish turned to depression but nobody noticed.

I was there when she sat by herself at lunch and walked home by herself from school to an empty house because Renee was working.

I was there when she did her homework and made the dinner every night alone.

I was there when Bella got an A in her first exam but she had no one to tell.

I was there when she was asked out on a date for the first, second and third time.

I was there when she refused all those dates.

I was there when she was confused by Jacobs's absence.

I was there when her mind began to protect itself from not seeing Jacob by blocking her memories.

I was there when this made her feel even more isolated but did not know why.

I was there when Renee started to date openly and bring her boyfriends home.

I was there when the boyfriends obviously preferred Bella.

I was there when one particular boyfriend tried to convince Bella that that she should date him as well as her mother.

I was there when Bella said no.

I was there when he tried to convince her otherwise when she was home alone one night.

I was there when the police, which I had called, arrived at the door.

I was there when Bella met Phil.

I was there when Renee and Phil got married.

I was there when Bella used the marriage as an excuse to come home.

I was there when she came home.

I was there when the animal drinking vampire smelt her for the first time,

I was there when the vampire nearly broke the treaty and got mauled by me.

I was there when Sam informed the coven that they needed to keep away from my Queen.

I was there when Bella and Jacob reconnected on the beach.

I was there when they realised what their feelings really meant.

I am still there but now I can actually be part of her life rather than be a shadow on the outside.

I am here now as her friend.

I am here now holding her to me trying to quench the guilt from her soul.

I am here now and I will never have to stand in the background again when she is hurting.

I am here now and can enjoy sharing my life with her.

I am here now and I can console her if she needs me.

I am here now and I will still be her protector.

"Bella please stop feeling guilty." I whispered. "You actually saved me." I would tell her everything but not now later when we were alone.

"Paul thank you so much for standing up to your Alpha and tribe to protect me, I will try to ensure your sacrifices have not gone in vain." She whispered as she kissed my cheek.

All those sacrifices were worth it so that this special woman could survive and be our Queen, our Alpha Female and my friend.

A high five to KayPanda for guessing correctly


	19. Chapter 19

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a lovely little boy who likes to share his illness with his mommy, isn't that sweet!_

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I have tried to respond to them all.

Chapter Nineteen

.

(Jacob's POV)

.

.

Bella Black has a Backbone

.

.

"But how are you Bella's protector?" I asked in confusion, I have seen Paul around the Rez so many times there is no way he has spent the last 11 years in Phoenix.

"Jacob you don't age when you phase, you have a massive growth spurt just like you have been having the last few months that makes you look and feel like a twenty five year old man, and you keep looking that age until you stop phasing." Paul responded politely but did not look happy to be the centre of attention by the way he was shifting in his seat.

"But if you were in Phoenix all this time how did I know you?" I questioned, I have seen him around La Push in compromising positions so often, I can't get my head around the fact that he did not live here for most of the year and this letch protected my Bells her whole life and kept her safe so that I could have her in my arms every day.

"Because I came home when Bella did apart for that first year, so you would have seen me around the Rez. When I came back the first few years I kept a low profile as I was still Bella's protector and even though the sun protected Bella in Phoenix we don't have that luxury in Forks, the sunlight is protected by cloud here therefore the bloodsuckers can roam free. So Bella needs 24/7 protection. So I basically stayed wolf most of the time it was as well to keep away from people that could recognise me even though they all though that I was my father if I was spotted. When Sam and Jared phased they insisted on helping me protect Bella. Jared went out to Phoenix and watched Bella while I came home and helped train Sam with fighting techniques; this meant that I was around La Push a bit more in the last year. Then Bella came home and so did I." Paul responded while prompting Bella to return to me. Bella melted into my embrace and then turned towards Paul waiting for him to continue.

"Since Embry phased I have to pretty much fight my brothers for the privilege of protecting Bella. In fact when Embry realised that Bella was in danger well it took me, Jared and an Alpha order for him not to go barrelling into Bella's house and insist that Charlie let Bella move to La Push." Embry had his head down in embarrassment. Embry's adoration of Bella was getting stronger since he changed but my Wolf was quite content by it. This I could not understand.

"Paul, I don't know how to thank you for keeping my Bells safe." I stood up and came towards him with his hand outstretched. He smiled and shook my hand with a smile.

"I didn't only do it for you bro but I am glad that the two of you made your way back to one and other. She is so much happier now, it's like I am looking at a whole new person. It reminds me of the little girl that used to make you wear curlers in your hair." Paul laughed.

"Oh God you were witness to that?" I asked cringing at the memory of little me sitting patiently for hours letting her do my hair so my hair could be wavy like hers. It never worked. My hair was always straight as a ruler. But I always encouraged her to try because even back then I loved her touching my hair.

"Yep, she was convinced if she curled your hair tight enough and left it over night you would have wavy hair just like her." Paul snorted, "I always wondered how in gods name you slept with all that plastic crap in your head."

"With difficulty but its pretty obvious I would have done anything she asked of me." I chuckled, "Even more so now." I smiled as I looked into Bella's eyes.

She smiled up at me, "Oh Jake I totally forgot I did that to you, I don't even know were I got those curlers from, its not like I ever curled my own hair and I doubt the twins were the type to have curlers."

Next thing I heard a snort I looked around and there was Leah trying to hide behind Sam.

"Leah is there anything you are willing to share with us." Bella asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember, they were my curlers I got them with one of my dolls, oh I can't remember its name it was for learning how to put makeup on and if you pulled the hair it would grow, and it was only a head. I cut off all the hair of it and pierced its ears." Leah babbled while doing hand signals.

"Oh my I remember now, it was a Girls World Doll, you had bugged your mom for two summers for it, wait a minute why did you give me the curlers you never really spoke to me back then." Bella questioned with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh I don't know it could have something to do with the fact I wanted to see Jacob with curly hair, I bet the twins and I would have paid money to have seen that. It's a pity it didn't work. I would certainly have taken a picture of Jake with curly hair and used it against him in later years.

"Is a picture of him with the curlers in his hair asleep in bed good enough for you?" Billy asked with an evil glint in his eye. I have a feeling I am being paid back for all the naughty stuff I did as a child.

"Please tell me you don't," I whimpered.

"I sure do! Bella will you be so kind to go into my room and in the top drawer you should find a small picture album, can you bring it out to me, and no peeking." Billy asked Bella sweetly.

"Sure Billy," Bella got up of my lap and went into the house.

"Dad, do you not think I have been through enough this weekend? Like seriously baby pictures!" I whined.

"Oh! But they are not just of you," Dad said with a smirk.

Bella returned carrying a small picture album; it looked quite small maybe only 10 photos max, Okay it might not be too embarrassing…... I was wrong. Why is that a surprise?

Dad opened the photo album and looked though it. "Ah yes here is the photograph."

Dad passed it around and all I could here was ahhhhh that is so sweet from Kim, a few giggles and Jared clicking his tongue. "They sure started early, Billy, I didn't think you would have condoned that behaviour." He said smugly.

Dad just laughed; finally the picture was handed to Bella and me. I looked at it and my heart jumped. It was a picture of me asleep in my bed wearing my superman pyjamas my long black hair was full of yellow plastic curlers. I looked ridiculous but what made my heart flutter was Bella also starred in the picture and she was fast asleep with her head on my chest her long hair also in curlers, not as well affixed to her head which makes me think it was me who put them in her hair, she looked so cute. But the sweetest thing about the pictures was I had my arms wrapped tightly around her exactly in the same position we sleep now when we are lucky enough to share a bed. I must have been around 6 it was hard to tell. How I managed to sleep with those awful torture devices on my head but having Bella so close to me obviously was a big bonus. I think I only sleep well when I have her in my arms, how will I ever let her go home I do not know. I pull Bella closer to me and breath in her scent; it was like the most magical calming feeling ever. Who would have ever thought that a fragrance alone could make you feel so much better?

I was awoken from my thoughts by more giggling I looked around sheepishly and there was Kim looking at another photo, oh Great Spirit what is coming towards me now. Bella was looking at me and I could see she was looking forward to seeing it too and didn't mind that it may be embarrassing. Embry handed me the photo with the biggest grin on his face.

I looked at the picture and burst out laughing, Bella grabbed the photo off to see it better and then also started to laugh. It was a picture of a very young Bella who obviously had been put in a dress and was not happy because it looked like she had actually rolled in the mud. She was sitting in a big muddy puddle and I was sitting beside her and obviously very proud of the big mud pie that was right in front of me but yet again I was holding her hand, was I ever not touching her?

"Oh my God." Bella whispered. "How did Sarah not murder us?"

Dad passed around many more photos, the usual type, one with us sharing an ice cream cone, we both had ice cream on our noses and we both had the brightest toothless smile as we waved at the camera. Another were Bella obviously had fallen and had a blood knee and I was trying to put a band aid on it. I actually remember that day, she had fallen over my toy car and she cut her knee and I knew she got sick when she saw blood. So while we were waiting for my mom to get her the band aid I distracted her by kissing her. She was so surprised, the camera picked her shock as she is sitting there looking at me with her mouth open, it was so cute while I had a smug look on my face and I was attempting to put on the band aid.

"Do you remember that day?" I looked at Bella with a smile.

She looked up at me, nodded with a big smile. "Of course a girl never forgets her first kiss."

Embry passed me the next picture and I really thought I was going to cry, it was a picture of my mom and she had both Bella and me on her lap, one sitting on each leg, and we both were snuggled into her neck as if we were asleep. She had the biggest satisfied smile on her face, but the part that really got me was that Bella was holding my hand in her sleep; even then we could not help but to be in physical contact. I smiled down at Bella then I raised my hand to her beautiful face and traced her jaw, I tilted her chin up and leaned down and brushed by lips against hers, just a feather light touch, I was trying to control my urge to ravage her mouth and carry her away from all these people, I think my wolf really needed time alone with his imprint, too much had happened, there was too many emotions he needed to feel her and smell her and hold her.

I nuzzled into her neck and sniffed for a while. I held her for as long as I could before we were interrupted by Sam.

"Jake I know you need to spend time with Bella but I think you need to come on a run with us, its important that you learn about your wolf abilities, tomorrow we will begin working on your phasing and your fighting skills. When we are phased we share a mind link so it is possible that we can tell you more of what you need to know that way. But come for a run with us now, it will help with your control; your wolf is probably wanting to come out to say hello around now." Sam stated with conviction, and he was right my wolf was getting restless.

I looked down at Bella, "Is that okay with you?" I asked,

"Sure, I have to clean up here anyway and get the dinner on for tonight as I think Charlie is coming down." She smiled kissing my cheek, leaving her soft moist lips pressed against my warm cheek a little longer than normal; she is obviously in need of the physical contact also.

"Bella you have done enough cooking here, we will call for pizza tonight." Dad exclaimed, I knew he felt bad that Bella spent so much time taking care of us, but I think that is just Bella, she took care of Renee she takes care of Charlie, and she insists on taking care of Dad and I. We both spent too many years trying to cope on our own to ever become complacent about her care.

"Thanks Billy, boys before you leave I have to give you your job cards for this week. I should have done it last night but what can I say? I got a bit distracted by my new pet, never thought I would have my own puppy." She laughed.

"Granddaughter." Old Quil diverted Bella's attention. "Jacob now has a great responsibility for the tribe he may not be able to continue this business venture as it may take too much time from his Protector duties."

Bella looked at old Quil with her head tilted to the side like a confused wolf; I was not sure what she was thinking. She turned to me. "Jake how many hours a day did you spend carving last week. "

"Around 7-8." I replied.

"Billy how many hours did you spend carving."

"Around 4." Dad answered.

"Right, we have reduced orders compared to the initial crazy, but the orders this week are worth more as they are individual pieces. So Billy how many hours can you do a day this week, would you be able to do maybe an extra hour.

"Sure Bella, that should be fine, I enjoy having a structured day again." Billy said with a smile.

"So that would mean that Jake only needs to do around 4." She mused.

"But Bella Jakes priority is now the pack and protecting the tribe." Old Quil stated in his firm don't mess with me council voice, which normally means the discussion was over.

"Grandfather his priority can be the pack 18 hours a day, four hours a day can be his futures priority. I am sure everyone will help when needed but this is the Black and Clearwater family's business and I refuse to allow them to lose this dream due to Jake's obligations with the tribe. Are the tribe going to feed him and cloth him? How is he meant to survive? He finishes school next year what is allowed do according to the council?" Bella's eyes were sparkling with emotion.

"Sam, how do you survive?" She turned to Sam really quickly.

"Well I do some odd jobs and I am a fair carpenter so I make things when needed." He replied uncomfortably.

"Jared, what about you?" she asked.

"Well I'm lucky I still live at home and my parents help me with hours in there shop when I can." He answered carefully.

She turned to the council. "Well this has to stop. We are not raising our children to be looked upon as charity cases. These beautiful boys are protecting your tribe they deserve the respect of the tribe and the ability to have there own life, protecting can be part of it but it should not be everything. You do realise that these brave men in front of us are thought by a lot of the tribe to be drug dealers, part of a weird cult, wasters and general layabouts, is it too much for them to be given a little respect, they are risking their lives on a daily basis. Hell! Paul gave up 18 years of his life and practically lived full time as a wolf to ensure my safety. There is no way in hell I will let him spend the rest of his wolf days being thought off as a drunken bum, and what about Embry, he will also finish school next year, has he a life of no food, no electricity to look forward to?" She said very calmly and clearly but with steel in her voice.

"This is the way it always has been child." Dad said calmly but with a faint hint of pride in his voice. I do believe that he was proud of Bella.

"Well it's about to change." She stated firmly.

"Bella really, it's not your decision to make, I know you are the Alpha female but you cannot start telling the council what to do." Harry said and then shut up as he just got an elbow in the ribs from Sue.

"Oh no, I have no intention of doing that however I will tell you this, if you ever hope to have any little alphas around here you will consider my suggestion because I am not raising any child of mine with the understanding that the most he can expect from life is social security cheques." With that she stood up, leaned down and kissed my cheek and walked back into the house.

Is it wrong to think that was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed and all I wanted to do was follow her into the house and throw her over my shoulder and run until we were free of people, so that it could be alone and do the things that a couple like to do when the are alone. My wolf was roaring for her.

Paul started chuckling. "I told you not to underestimate Bella Swan. She is very aware this is a sacred duty but she also believes everyone can multitask. And for the record I agree with her. She is not materialistic but she has paid the bills and bought the food for her mother since she was 8, and there was plenty of weeks when they had no electricity, water or food because her Mom was out of work or had been tricked into some money making scheme. She knows what is like and she will never rear children in that environment, so if you want to be a granddad and if you want to be a great great great granddad I think you guys need to grace the 21st century."

Pauls words had my wolf purring, Bella pregnant with my child, Bella mother to my children. The wolf was doing a happy dance at the thought. I really wanted to follow her in and kiss her until we did not know out own name but the imprint was telling us that she was happy to be alone right now and us running in after her would not make her unhappy but she just needed time to reflect.

Old Quil broke into a big smile. "You know Jacob you caught yourself a live one, never let her loose that spunk. I trust you boys will make sure that the reservation is safe and what you do in your spare time is up to you. Things have just got more interesting around here." He muttered with a laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a Wi-Fi bill which may make my eyes bleed._

_Well as promised here is Embry's POV, I had not planned on posting this until later but I felt that you guys were expecting a big revelation and well there may be more about Embry's parentage later I think your biggest concern was what Embry's feelings were towards Bella. I hope you enjoy._

_Thanks everyone for your Reviews you all Rock!_

_._

_._

Chapter Twenty

(Embry's POV)

My Queen

.

.

"_This is the way it always has been child." Billy said calmly._

"_Well it's about to change." She stated firmly._

"_Bella really it's not your decision to make, I know you are the Alpha Female but you cannot start telling the council what to do." Harry said and then went quiet when Sue's elbow made contact with his ribs. I looked at Sue and she had that look on her face that told me Harry would be in trouble when she got him home._

"_Oh no, I have no intention of doing that however I will tell you this, if you ever hope to have any little alphas around here you will consider my suggestion because I am not raising any child of mine with the understanding that the most he can expect from life is social security cheques." She stood up, leaned down and kissed Jacobs' cheek and walked back into the house. _

_Paul started chuckling, "I told you not to underestimate Bella Swan. She is very aware this is a sacred duty but she also believes everyone can multitask. And for the record I agree with her. She is not materialistic but she has paid the bills and bought the food for her mother since she was 8, and there was plenty of weeks when they had no electricity, water or food because her Mom was out of work or had been tricked into some money making scheme. She knows what is like and she will never rear children in that environment, so if you want to be a granddad and if you want to be a great great great granddad I think you guys need to grace the 21__st__ century." _

_Old Quil smiled, "You know Jacob you caught yourself a live one, never let her loose that spunk. I trust you boys will make sure that the reservation is safe and what you do in your spare time is up to you. Things have just got more interesting around here." He muttered with a laugh. _

I couldn't believe how Bella had stood up to the elders, she really was our Queen there is no way any one of us would have been able to do that, even Jacob would have probably bowed to their infinite wisdom. I am so glad she has taken it upon herself to speak for us, my mom barely has enough to survive on if I couldn't work things would be impossible.

Its amazing how much brighter things have been since Bella came back into our lives, or should I say back into Jacobs life, I vaguely remember her from when we were kids but Jacob would chase Quil and me away when Bella was around I think he was always scared she would prefer us than him so I probably only met her a handful of times and in my shy state I would have spoken to her maybe twice.

But I remember that day on the beach two months ago when I saw her walk out of the woods with the dark haired girl, I immediately thought she was gorgeous, I even planned on trying to talk to her. I really had no time for most of the folks girls, most of them where too obvious, well that Jessica and Lauren were for sure they scared the hell out of me thank the spirits I had never been on their radar, it would have made me run on foot all the way back to the Makah reservation if they had even smiled at me.

When I realised that the brunette was Jacobs' Bella I was so happy for him that they had found one and other again, but I have to admit I there was also a twinge of jealously she just seemed so nice, I really hoped to have a girl like her in my life one day. Over the next few weeks I discovered what a cool girl she was and how good she was for Jacob he was so much happier when she was around, she was like his sun. I know she insisted that he had guy time with us but he was such a miserable git when she was not here that both Quil and I were so happy when she started just hanging out with us as well.

Jacob was much happier and she made us all feel good, especially with her cooking, this is a passion I share with her, well the baking side any way. Since I was little my mom and I would bake every Sunday morning, we couldn't afford shop bought cakes or biscuits so we would make our own, we had such fun, especially when we were trying new recipes, there was a rule we could only use what we had in the cupboard. It resulted in some funny experiments but it was fun and it was really the only time we got together, Mom worked long hours to make extra money to keep us off the breadline the only day she didn't work was Sunday so that was our day. Morning spent baking and then the rest of the day was spent on house hold chores, both of us singing stupid songs to keep us going.

I know most guys would beat me up for talking about spending time baking with my mom but it's not like I had a dad around to teach me how to play ball or fish. Billy did his best and probably spent as much time with me as he did with Jacob making sure I didn't miss out on male company. When I was younger I used to wish and dream that he was my father. If I find out now that he was I think I'd be angry that he denied me.

Although I really thought Bella was pretty and gorgeous I quickly realised that I did not think of her as most red blooded males would, which is weird, at first I thought it was because she was Jacobs girl but then I realised that was not it, I couldn't really understand it. But it was better than having unrequited feelings for her, because anyone could tell that she was 500% in love with Jacob, she had eyes for no one or nothing else.

I have to say spending time with Bella was very calming, before I phased she was the only person I felt calm around, everyone else annoyed me no end, but Bella just made me feel at peace with myself, but I also had a deep seethed need to keep her happy and protect her. I really didn't understand it, Jacob didn't understand it either but I hope I had convinced him because I was happy to be Bella's friend that is all I wanted I had no interest in being anything else to her.

The night I phased was the most horrific night of my life, I got more and more angry after I left Jacobs, everything had me upset, I forgot to get milk on the way home so we had none for tea and I nearly shouted at my mother when she asked me to go to the shop for some, on the way to the shop I saw Sam and his goon Jared, he never used to pay me attention but suddenly he was following me and talking to me, it irritated me so much I practically growled at him, then Jared made a comment about my feelings for Bella and did Jake know that I was perving after his girl and did I have a chance at the hot piece of pale face ass yet. I saw red, it was like drops of blood had blinded my vision, I was shaking so hard that everything was blurry. But the pain, I know I collapsed onto the ground and was lying on the road into a foetal position with knife sharp pains stabbing throughout my whole body, I then began to burn and I am pretty sure I screamed my lungs out. Slowly I came too and I was now lying on the forest floor with two huge friggen wolves looking down at me. I started to shake and tried to get up but could not seem to work my arms and legs properly, and then I realised I had paws not hands and feet and if my day was not already perfect I had a friggen tail.

"Embry calm down, remember the legends." I heard a voice say.

"What legends?" I asked scared as I did not know who I was talking to, or had I really started to hallucinate.

"The legends of our people, the legends that the elders tell us at the bonfires." The voice said with an exasperated edge to it.

"Ehm No! Remember I am not Quileute so I am not invited to the bonfires." I said, wait a minute, I am not speaking I am only thinking it; shit these wolves can read minds.

"It's me Sam, I am a werewolf and when we are in werewolf form we can communicate telepathically.

"Oh." I thought.

"Oh well, eh, we are protectors of the tribe." Sam continued to inform me of all the legends and what I was. I was pretty blown away, but I couldn't understand how I was a werewolf I was not Quileute.

Sam didn't t understand either but he said he would talk to the elders and figure out what was going on. They would also have to talk to my mother, normally only the pack the elders and those that are called imprints are told about the pack but as I was under 18 and still in school the elders may agree in telling my mom. But I had the weirdest feeling it was not my mom I wanted to know about this it was Bella. I didn't want to let her down. I have no idea why I felt like this but I had such a horrible feeling that she would expect more from me.

"Don't worry about Bella she will know soon enough, Jacob is to be our Alpha and Bella is his imprint."

"What? When?" Now I was really confused.

"We don't know, it should have happened before now but it seems that Jacob is not ready to phase yet, we don't know when it will be but I do hope it will be soon. Paul does not like anyone but himself protecting Bella and it is going to be hard for him to step down when Jacob finally phases." Sam said/thought.

"What do you mean? Why is Paul protecting Bella?" Why did Bella need protection? Damn why did I not know she was in trouble?

"Basically Bella is special, her scent attracts vampires and Paul is her personal protector, he phased to protect Bella." Sam said with a bored voice.

"Bella is in danger, I must be there for her, I must protect her." I jumped up and ran towards Forks, I couldn't hear or feel anything but fear. "Bella is in danger, must protect Bella. Bella, Bella. Bella, Bella."

Just before I got to her house I was knocked to the ground from the side by a big grey demented looking wolf, it surprised me so much that I fell to the ground, the wolf held me down with his paws.

The shock alerted me to my surroundings again and I could hear who I think was Paul in my mind.

"What do you think you are doing." he screamed at me.

"I don't know but I have to protect Bella, she can't be hurt, I can't let her be hurt.

"What is wrong with this fool?" Paul spat at Sam.

"I don't know, when he heard Bella was in danger he went psycho." Sam replied gruffly.

"For fuck sake Sam you know how close he is with her why did you do that." Paul actually looked like he was going to jump on Sam and eat him he was shaking with so much rage.

Sam said dismissively. "She is not his imprint, why would he react about her like that?"

"You stupid arrogant ass, because she is the true Alphas Mate, she is his Queen, she is also the den Mother and he is her pup, the relationship he will have with Bella is going to be the same as he has with his Mother, actually it may be even stronger as his wolf wants to please Bella more than his Mother. I have told you a dozen times when it comes to basic animal instincts the wolf will win out. You have got to stop ignoring this Sam it is going to hurt you, the pack and those that care about you." Paul growled.

Sam shook his head and growled back. "Well Jared and I care for her but we do not have this feral need to treat her like she is our Mother."

"That is because Jacob and Bella had not reconnected when you both phased, so you will feel love and loyalty to her but not to the extent of the others that phase from now on. In fact Quil and Seth may act even more like her children if Jake phases before they do." He responded quietly.

"Normally the true alpha phases first but because of the abnormal situation with these two a delay in Jacobs phasing as obviously occurred we all thought he would phase last year.

Well if his father had not sent him to the Makah reservation for a month he may have." Paul growled some more.

"We don't know that, but he had to, could you imagine the consequences if he had stayed here and the timing was wrong at his age, it would have been detrimental. " Sam said in shock.

"I now I just wonder if something may have been done so she would not have been alone for another year." He said sadly.

Paul then looked at me kindly with his wolf eyes, "Embry I promise to take care of your Queen and I assure you that as soon as you have more control and some fighting skills you can help me care for her. But until then there is not much you can do, so go back to La Push with Sam and let him help you turn back and begin your training. And please stop with the howling it is hurting my friggen ears."

I did not realise that I had howled the whole way there and that I was still howling but I could not stop, they were getting even more mournful but it was like a geezer had burst and I had no control. I don't know whether I was sad for myself because my life had changed so much or if it was because I realised Bella may have the bastards of the supernatural world stalking her hoping to take her from us.

Luckily it only took me a couple of days to be calm enough to be around people again and to be able to see Bella, I was so grateful that she was ok when I saw her I nearly hugged her to death. It was so sweet she thought I had the flu like everyone else on the rez and she was so concerned about me, she even apologised for not visiting me but said she had been told she couldn't.

Then of course things were nearly ruined on my watch, it was my turn to keep an eye on Bella, she was with Jacob down at the beach and those filthy blood suckers were spotted on at the elementary school, Sam ordered me to go towards the school I was 3 minutes away from Bella when we felt Jacobs thoughts, I was so angry with Sam that he had pulled me away, his reasoning was that Jacob would always defend Bella and they were sure he would phase if Bella was in danger. It was a risk that should not have been taken as far as I was concerned.

I was angry at Sam also as I felt that if I had been there as well we may have been able to catch the vampire and he would not be a threat to Bella any more.

But all that anger disappeared when Bella realised I was the wolf she heard howling and bent down from Jakes shoulders and comforted me, then I felt content, my Queen my Mother cared for me and I did not feel I had failed her.


	21. Chapter 21

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a counter full of dirty dishes that I am refusing to wash…. Disposable plates are in my future ;)_

_Thanks everyone for your Reviews you all Rock!_

_._

Chapter Twenty One

.

(Bella's POV)

.

Imprinted?

.

Good lord! My life has surely turned strange in the last couple of days, first I found out that my best friend, my boyfriend, the love of my life, was a werewolf and that I am his life mate with some werewolf magic thrown in. I am standing at Billy's kitchen sink and start to wash the lunch plates trying to clear my head after having a little tiff with the Quileute Elders.

I have received letters from the grave from a woman I loved with all my heart telling me what some of my new life would mean. Sarah also told me about my past of which I have no memory.

I have also discovered that vampires are real and they want me because I smell so good and if they turn me into one of them I will be able to kill all my family and friends.

And to top it all off I have been watched by a wolf since the day I was born, and I feel really, really guilty that he gave up nearly 18 years of his life to protect me but it also makes me feel really, really uncomfortable to think that he knows everything about me and has seen the useless unloved person I really am, not the person I have become since returning to La Push. He has seen the real me. I started to throw all the unused packaging into the trash and grabbed the brush

Maybe this is all just werewolf magic, would Jacob really want me if it was not for this? I have never had another friend in my whole life and now suddenly I have loads, I knew it was too good to be true.

Oh God I love him so much I just can't believe he really loves stupid clumsy Bella Swan.

The Bella Swan that trips over air.

The Bella Swan that ate her lunch by herself every day since she started school.

The Bella Swan that didn't have any fashionable clothes.

The Bella Swan that is so pale she is invisible.

The Bella Swan who spent her life alone in a library.

The Bella Swan that spend every Saturday night home alone.

The Bella Swan who never went to parties.

The Bella Swan that nobody ever thought to invite her to a party.

I was asked out three times in my whole life and they were a bet, the stupid little bastards didn't even seem to notice me when they were plotting to invite me to the Junior Prom but not to turn up to collect me or even worse leave me stranded somewhere. How could I have been that invisible that they didn't even notice I was sitting behind them in the library when they came up with this great joke? I wonder as I brush the floor with such vigour that I am surprised that the head of the brush does not break.

When the first boy came up and asked me to the prom he actually seemed surprised when I said No, the second appeared annoyed, and the third was downright angry. I began to mop the floor with the dripping mop, pushing it back and forth until the lino is spotless.

But Jake has always loved me its not just the imprint, it couldn't be, we have been close since we were born, his mom said so she wouldn't lie would she?

Oh god this is all just a bit too much. I don't care about him being a wolf, I don't care about the imprint, I don't care that I am now technically alpha over a large group of hormonal teenage boys, but I do care that Paul knows that I am not the person I pretend to be here and I do care that Jacob might only love me because he has no choice. Shit I have to stop pacing and just figure out what to do.

Thank God nobody has followed me in to the house; I really need just a few minutes to get my head on straight. Okay Bella, being whingey and whiny is not you, and never has been so you are not starting now.

Okay. Let me think logically. I need a list, that's it. A list will help, okay the first thing on the list is:

Jacob is a werewolf, how do I feel about that?

Fine, strangely, it's as if I always knew it. I feel everything has clicked into place.

Next!

I am his imprint we are bound together forever, how do I feel about that?

Fine I love him so much that I cannot even think of the words to explain it.

I need to learn about this imprinting business though as I don't think I have the full story.

Next!

.

Do I really think he only loves me because of an imprint?

Mmmmmmm well I suppose he only imprinted after he saved my life and we were always very close, imprint is meant to be soul mates so its like the werewolf magic only helped us find each other and makes sure that we will always be together.

I wonder does he feel like he has not had a choice. Okay I will talk about that with him later but I don't think he feels this way but it's not like we have had a second to discuss.

Next!

Paul knows my private life and moments, how do I feel about that?

I really don't know what to make of that. He protected me for 18 years and no harm came to me so I suppose that it make sense that I can also trust him with my past. I will have to talk to him about this, in some ways I feel comfort knowing that I was not always alone even when I thought I was.

Uhhh now I feel guilty for feeling funny about Paul. Okay that's silly he was like a friendly stalker of course I deserve to feel a little violated but I also trust him with my life and love him like a brother. I don't think he judges me or has told any of them about my life.

Okay so Paul is not an issue.

Any other freak out material? mmmmmmm oh yeah.

I am now apparently Alpha of a pack of wolves. Great, well that will be sorted as soon as Billy figures out how to transfer the power over to Jake, I might talk to Paul about this one as well, he has been a wolf for 18 years I doubt there is much that he does not know about wolves.

Okay so anything else? mmmmmmm

Oh yeah I just basically blackmailed the council with my uterus. Oh God Jake! I am ransoming our future children and we have only been dating 2 months, you must think I'm insane.

His dad will think I am insane, okay everyone will think I am insane. Oh God, should I just sneak out of the house now and run away and live on an island away from everyone else.

Oh Bella stop being so melodramatic, I may not ever look Billy, Sue, Harry or Grandfather in the eye again but I am not running. My responsibilities and my life are here with Jake no matter how many times a day I make a fool of myself.

On that note I realised that I had finished cleaning up, the kitchen was completely spotless.

Sugar! I don't want to go back out there for a while, how did I clean everything so fast.

Ughhh, Okay I need to sort the job cards, I made my way into Jacobs room and pulled out the order book and made a list of what was to be made with a copy of the designs. I prepared the job cards and made sure everything urgent was at the top of the lists. I put them all into plastic sandwich bags so they would not get wet and left them on the kitchen table with the names for each person assigned.

Now I must be in here for over 2 hours I was really surprised that no one had come in yet.

I walked out the back door and was surprised to see that there was no one there.

Mmmmmm that's strange, maybe I scared them all away with my insanity, oh well I grabbed the trash bags from the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess that was left, seriously it's a wonder this lot did not have bears in the backyard with the leftovers they leave out in the open. I gather everything up and carry it inside and begin washing the dishes. I was nearly finished the dishes when there was a knock on the door.

I went out to the hall and opened the door and there stood Leah and Kim with popcorn, chocolate, a bottle of wine and a pile of DVD's.

"Hey girl." Leah laughed, "We felt you had enough of boys and old farts telling you what you can and can't do, so Kim and I have put our foot down and insisted on a girl's night. No boys or werewolves allowed."

"Did I sound that insane?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"No actually you sounded very sane and the boys really appreciate you doing what none of them have the balls to do. Sam was doing engineering in college after he phased he was lucky to work as a part time handyman. But now that you are here maybe he can have his future back someday. Thank you for giving him back some hope." Leah whispered a little chocked up.

"Even the elders are very impressed you are the first person to stand up to them ever, normally the tribe just bow to their superior knowledge." Kim declared sitting beside me on the couch while Leah went and got glasses from the kitchen

"Oh well it's all new to me and there is no way in hell Count Dracula is going to reduce this tribe to an uneducated unemployed statistic especially if they are meant to be future elders." I said with conviction.

"Oh we agree and don't worry with the smirk on old Quils face when he left he is going to enjoy your opinions always." Leah laughed as she poured three glasses of wine.

"So where are Billy and Jake?" I wondered accepting the glass of wine from Leah, Mom went through a European phase and insisted that we have a glass of wine with our dinner last year. I have to say I like the taste but would never think to go and try and buy a bottle. Even though I was not 21 and my Dad was a cop, I think I had aged at least 10 years in the last 2 day so in my opinion if he wanted to arrest me for drinking a glass a wine, let him I needed the rest.

"Paul basically told the men to cop themselves on as only Paul can and then Mom took control." Leah then did a brilliant imitation of her Moms voice. "Come on you three fools lets get you out of here while you still have your heads, you never tell a mama wolf what is best for her pups, holy spirits maybe Sarah and I hit you on head with the skillet once to often, you men think you know everything you know nothing."

Leah paused for breath and then continued. "I never saw you Harry Clearwater looking find small change in the couch cushions so there was enough money for food, or using curtains to sew clothes for your children. Hell! Leah's school clothes were made out our bed sheets, and you complained we had no sheets for the bed."

Leah giggled. "She then turned on Billy."

"Sarah had it worse with having three, and the twins wanted everything the same, if it wasn't for the money Charlie insisted on paying her for minding Bella you guys would have been in dire straits."

Leah then put on a deep voice for Billy. "I didn't know Charlie paid Sarah."

"She wouldn't let him tell you she said you would refuse as you were too proud to take money to feed your children. The excuse it was for food, drinks and gasoline for driving her around, that child eats the same now as she did then, like a bird, but it meant there was food on the table every night in your house and sometimes in mine when things were really bad."

Kim attempted to sound like old Quil. "I didn't know things were so bad."

Leah was still laughing. "Mom just looked at him and told him that they had their pride and they were not beggars, but maybe if they had the sense Bella had this would not have happened, and there was no way in hell she was letting her babies grow up to suffer that faith. And she will always be thankful for Bella for setting the record straight. Dad tried to make out that things were better now, and Mom looked at him as if he was idiot and said yes since the kids grew up I work two jobs Harry Clearwater and you still expect dinner on the table every night you come home.

Kim laughed "It was funny she then told us that you needed girl time and go get a few DVDs and told the boys to get out of her sight and that they were to leave you alone."

"Billy is calling Charlie to go to the Clearwaters house for dinner and the boys have to fend for themselves which means they will be hitting the diner or going to Sams and calling for Pizza. They will be patrolling around here so that they know you are safe but have promised us that they will stay out of normal hearing range, so they can hear us if we scream but not if we are chatting." Leah finished

"Fine but what about Jake, I have got used to having him around I find it weird that he is not beside me." I blushed.

"Well Sam thinks that when Jake is in wolf form he will find it easier to be apart from you, not for ages or anything just longer than the whole 5 minutes you have been able to tear yourselves away from one and other up to now." Leah laughed.

"Oh Shut up" I snorted.

"Ahhhhh you guys are so cute! It was funny when you went into get the dessert he practically burnt a whole in the door with his eyes and his knee was twitching up and down like mad thing he was so impatient for you to get back." Kim teased

"Yeah? I smiled I like that he misses me when I am not there. "I feel weird when he is not beside me, it's been like this for a good while but since he morphed last night its like a dull ache in my heart when he is not around, but you girls know what it is like." I flapped my arms around.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry we presumed someone had told you." Leah said quietly

"Told me what?" I asked nervously.

"Well! Mm, you and Jacob are the only imprinted couple." Kim said looking apologetically at Leah.


	22. Chapter 22

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and the blisters on my feet that I got from stupid high heels._

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites._

_._

Chapter Twenty Two

.

(Bella's POV)

.

I need more wine!

.

"Huh?" I said eloquently, scratching my head in confusion.

"Yeah you see apparently the … oh shit how do I tell you this?" Leah muttered looking upset.

"Maybe I should have talked to Sue sooner." I mumble. "Go on Leah just tell me!"

"Well…you see… the boys can't imprint until the Alpha Male and Female are actual mates." Leah told me and then took a gulp of her wine; she sat nodding her head at me as if what she had said made perfect sense.

"I don't understand I thought we were mates?" Now I am confused, everyone had been calling me and Jake mates all day, were they mistaken? Please don't let me have to deal with something else.

"Well yeah but, how do I say this… mate is a verb as well as a noun. You are the noun at the moment but you need to act on the verb for your imprint to be complete and until your imprint is complete no other female can technically be brought into the pack." Leah said looking a little embarrassed.

Leah being embarrassed confused the hell out of me, Leah does not get embarrassed. Mate as a verb what is she hinting at…oh no! She could not mean that could she? No what is wrong with these people. "So you're saying the wolves won't imprint until Jake and I …ehm…mmm…..have sex?" I squeak

"Yep that's it." She smirked losing all traces of embarrassment; obviously my mortification was just too funny.

"Oh My God." I got off the couch and started to pace. "And people are talking about this and that means when we do everyone will know because imprinting will occur oh God, oh God, is there any more wine?" I paced back and forth across the small room and the girls followed my movement as if they were watching a game of tennis.

"Here." Kim pours me another glass and hands it to me; she looked like she was enjoying herself way too much.

"How to do you guys know about the wolves if it is meant to be a secret. Billy said that only wolves and imprints are allowed know about it." I queried trying to not think about Jake naked.

Leah and Kim shifted in their seats and Kim timidly said, "Well I found out by accident, I had liked Jared for years but I don't think he ever even looked in my direction even though I sat beside him in school nearly every day for four years. He disappeared for a while and when he came back I caught him looking at me more and more. He disappeared from class one day leaving all his belongings. I was worried about him and thought he had taken ill, so I packed his bag to bring to his house on my way home." She smiled at the memory. "I ran the doorbell when I got there but there was no answer but I could hear voices around the back, so I walked around. The moment I turned the corner into the back garden Jared phased into a wolf." She laughed. "They just stood there and looked at me in shock, for some reason I was not scared, I just shrugged my shoulders and handed Sam Jared's bag and left. They came looking for me later and told me the legends and begged me not to tell anyone which I of course agreed. Who would have believed me anyway?" she giggled.

Leah laughed and then told me how she knew. "Yeah well Dad was never a very subtle wolf and I saw him a few times when I was a kid, Mom and dad tried to pretend at first that I was imagining things but you know what I'm like, I would never let anything go if it doesn't make sense to me, so I was told the legends and how important it was not to tell anyone, which was fine by me, I love to keep secrets." Leah laughed as she poured the last of the wine into her glass and leaned back in the couch tucking her feet underneath her.

"It was such a long time ago I kind of stopped thinking of it until Sam went missing." She gazed out the window with a faraway look on her face. "It was pure hell Bella. I didn't know what happened to him, I thought he was dead or injured somewhere waiting for me to find him. After 4 weeks I heard rumours that he had returned, I went looking for him, he looked so different so alone so much bigger, practically wild but his hair was so short and his eyes were so bleak it was like his world had been taken away and all that was left was despair." She sniffed pulling a hanky from her bag; she blew her nose delicately and wiped her eyes.

"He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, he told me he couldn't see me any more and I could see by him all he wanted to do was hold me, so I walked right up to him, wrapped my arms around him and held on tight and would not let go. When he stopped trying to pull me off I told him that I loved him no matter what and that I would always love him so he needed to tell me what I could do to make his life better. He told me that there was nothing he could do, his life was not his anymore and he would not be returning to college he was going to immerse himself in his tribal responsibilities. When he said this it was like a light bulb went off in my brain and I just knew he was a wolf." She said with a touch of smugness and a slight smile.

"So I looked up at him and smiled and said that's fine by me, but how many cold ones were we dealing with. He was speechless and could not believe that I knew and that I accepted him, I told him I would be stupid if I did not as my father was once one and I was very proud of him." Leah smiled. "Bella I was so relieved, I didn't know what to think for weeks, I was seriously destroyed, I couldn't eat or sleep and I started to cut myself off from everyone, I don't know what I would have done if he had not come back, I don't think I would have survived it. I sat in my room staring out the window not able to even pretend to be normal."

"Sam was thrilled I knew especially as it was not because he had broken his promise to the council, we went to Mom and Dad and they sat us down and explained to us about imprinting and the also explained about you and Jacob." She said quietly. "They were and still are really worried that Sam will imprint and leave me."

She was rubbing the side of her nose with her fore finger and I had notice Leah do this when she was stressed about something before, she was also worried it would happen even though she was pretending not to be. I don't know what to say to her and I don't think she would appreciate me acknowledging it so I will just have to make sure that I am here for her if or when she needs me. I don't think my brain is big enough to deal with all this crazy.

"Bella I know it is not my place to tell you any of this but sometimes it is easier to talk to us girls about this stuff than stupid old men. Leah said with a frown.

"From what I understand being the Alpha Mate means that you have control over the imprinting of the wolves." She told me while she picked popcorn out of the bowl and began eating it. I looked at Kim as she was being very quiet she smiled at me but she definitely had a look of worry on her face.

"How will I have control over the imprinting?" I ask nervously sipping the wine left in my glass.

Leah and Kim made eye contact and then Leah continued. "Well it seems that once you and Jacob complete your imprint, you will be able to sense the wolf's soul mate if you meet them. The wolves will of course also have the gravity shift feeling if they look in their eyes and feel a pull, but somehow you will see that a particular wolf's imprint to be is present. There is also a belief that if a wolf has not imprinted after a number of years you will be able to find them if they need you too."

"There is a ritual that has to occur before wolves can seal their imprint and you have to be part of it otherwise the imprint will not be complete. It's like the Female Alpha has to accept the other female into the pack. "Leah finished, running her hand through her hair as if she was trying to pull it out.

Kim then spoke nervously. "Leah will not tell you this but you also can help a wolf refuse an imprint if he feels that it is the best for him and his pack. If you do not accept the female the imprint will be broken"

"Oh." I whispered while nervously tugging at a loose thread on the t-shirt that I wore.

"Listen Mom will explain all this to you better than we ever could but I thought you knew and I don't want you to think I am your friend because of this imprinting thing." Leah said calmly.

"Sure sure," I replied, "Eh, do you think you may be Sam's imprint?" I wondered.

"Actually we are pretty sure that I am not." Leah stated clearly and calmly as she began dropping M&M's into her mouth. But her nonchalance was feigned I think it was a lot more important to her than she let on.

"Why do you say that?" I ask quietly.

"Well the way Jareds' wolf is with Kim, we are pretty sure that she is his imprint, his wolf seems to be at rest when she is around, not as much as a full imprint would be but the fact that it happens at all tells us that she probably is."

"And what about Sam's wolf how is he with you?" I ask carefully not wanting her to get upset.

"Sam maintains it is the same as Jareds' wolf with Kim but I don't think he will admit that it is slightly different. Paul will always be honest and he told me that it seems to be fond of me but not as much at rest as Jared's." she said ruefully.

"I'm so sorry Leah I know you love him very much." I felt heartbroken for her; the thought of Jacob having someone else to love made my blood run cold, I could not fathom how she felt.

"Yeah I do and I know I'm taking a big chance but I refuse to give up while we both love each other so much." She smiled through her tears. "There's always hope Bella."

I went over and gave her a big hug, it would kill me if it was Jake and I. "You are so brave."

"Don't know about brave but as my father said just pig headed and bloody stubborn." She chuckled wryly.

"Bella don't worry about Sam and I, if he imprints I trust that he will be able to fight it and choose his own mate, however if he wishes to complete the imprint I will not stop him and I will always be his friend." She said with her head up her chin raised showing the strong person she was, a descendent of proud Quileute warriors.

I had tears running down my cheeks, "Maybe Jake and I can wait a really, really long time before we complete the imprint." I suggested.

Leah cracked up laughing, "Girl you have no idea what is in store for you, if you last the week. You're lucky that boy is so hot for you, he is going to explode you should have seen his face when you walked off after talking about little Alphas wistful was not the word."

"Oh God girls this is just too embarrassing for words, I never even kissed a boy before Jake how the hell am I meant to deal with some spiritual mating ritual, especially when everyone will know what we are doing." I whined like a little girl.

"Not that I want to make your situation harder but the wolves also have something that I like to call wolf-o-vision. All their thoughts and memories can be seen in each others minds when they are phased." She told me with her eyebrow raised. "It's a telepathic link that is meant to help them communicate when they are hunting."

"All memories." I whisper in shock, I know my eyes are popping out of my head.

"Yes," Kim confirmed with a decisive nod to her head.

"Like private memories." I hope for some respite.

"Yes." they both said at the same time.

"When Jared and I had sex for the first time apparently Paul was able to tell Jared what he did wrong the next day." Kim confirmed sardonically.

"Oh No, they could see you having sex?" I had twisted my hair around my fingers so tight I was starting to feel pain.

"Well only the parts Jared was thinking about which were probably the parts I wished were kept private." Kim said as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"How do you deal with it?" I asked in shock, I was appalled, completely and utterly horrified.

"Well the first time I basically stayed in doors for a week hiding out until Leah pulled me out of the house up to Port Angeles for the day and made me realise that it is what us wolf girls have to deal with. The boys hate it, they try and keep it to themselves but it is not always possible especially if they are called out right in the middle of foreplay." Kim smiled that sneaky smile of hers that made you realise that she was not the quiet little innocent Quileute girl that everyone thought she was.

"Oh give me a glass of wine, I think I need it." I gulped wrapping my arms around my legs holding them tight to my chest.

"Sorry Bella we are all out." Leah lifted the empty bottle off the table and twirled it around.

"Well I got used to Sam and Paul seeing my bits now I have to get used to Jacob and Embry too." Kim looked thoughtfully out the window with a frown of consternation.

"Well it's going to be fun if Seth phases. Can you imagine my little brother seeing me with Sam like a porn movie?" Leah grabs more M&M's and starts chucking them into her mouth with a frustrated sigh.

"Well girls I sorry to tell you me and Jake will be remaining virgins. There is no chance that Jacob is ever going to get lucky for pervy wolves to see it on wolf-o-vision." I sniffed and folded my arms and jutted my chin out now that my decision was made and it was FINAL!

All I could here was gasping breaths and little snorts I turned my head in the direction of the noise to see Leah with a cushion up to her face trying not to crack up completely.

"What?" I asked with a toss of my hair.

But Leah seemed too amused to answer. I also noticed Kim had tears coming down her face.

"What is wrong with you to?" I demanded.

Leah just shook her head, leaned over to the coffee table which held the DVD's they had brought and through a DVD at me. When I looked at the cover I also let out a snort and started to laugh as well. The movie for the night was surprisingly apt. I went over to the machine and set the movie to start, sat back down with a smirk and we began watching

"The 40 year old virgin."


	23. Chapter 23

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a new gorgeous hand bag._

_._

_._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers _

Chapter Twenty Three

(Jacob's POV)

Den Mom

Well I have been a wolf two weeks and it's been the weirdest two weeks of my life. I know more about the other three members of the pack than I ever wanted. Paul is brilliant at keeping his thoughts about the time he protected Bella to himself but I think he just loved to share all his conquests with the opposite sex with us. If I was not already feeling like I was going to die from frustration spending five hours patrolling with him nearly killed me. I got home and stood in a freezing cold shower for 30 mins to try and recover. No I was not thinking of the girls he was with it, but seeing all that mind porn just opened the floodgates of possibilities for Bella and I and my wolf had me in a vice.

If I was not a wolf we would not be even considering "IT" yet. I know all the guys are confused why we are taking things so slow, they think the third date is acceptable to go all the way but that is not me and Bells.

We take pleasure in the little things, holding hands, brushing her hair, the feel of her silky smooth locks running through my fingers, kissing her forehead, her ear, her neck, her soft as a peach cheek and those beautiful luscious lips that hide the most perfect sparkling even teeth, and the cutest pink tongue that I just want to nip. I love having my arm around her waist; she fits so perfectly beside me, so soft and comforting. The scent of her neck is just amazing, it makes me feel like I can do anything and it also calms me. Hugging her tight with my nose pressed into her neck is one of my favourite things to do. It helps me block out everything, when she is pressed close to me like that I cannot hear, feel, smell or taste anything but Bella, she surrounds me she is part of me.

Yes I am a hormonal male, and a wolf to boot, but we would not be even considering having sex this soon in our relationship if it were not for the magical situation. I had my first kiss two months ago it would be a little strange to me to go from nothing to everything within two months and I know that Bella feels the same way. My wolf really hates me right now, I am sure he would be biting my ass if he could. But I refuse to let him be the leader in this relationship. Bella is my girlfriend, love of my life, best friend first and my imprint second. We will no be doing anything she is not comfortable with. Not that Bella would let herself be forced into any situation, perish the thought, I chuckled to myself thinking of the last council meeting we had attended.

Bella was taking the mantle of Den Mom very seriously and the closeness between Bella and Embry was quite interesting. It was like he always wanted her approval and went out of his way to make her life easier, baking, shopping and driving. The other guys started to call him Mommies little puppy until Bella heard and gave them such a talking to. It was priceless I should have had popcorn looking at Jared and Paul be knocked back down to size for being brats and making Embry feel uncomfortable. She put Mom to shame when she decided that they needed a punishment to remember the consequences of their actions and had them paint Embry's house, which Linda was thrilled about. Bella and Linda were getting on like a house on fire also and it was thanks to Bella that Linda knew all about the wolves.

Bella found out that the wolves' Parents would not be told what they were, and that the wolves were expected to hide it from their parents. Bella nearly burst a blood vessel she got so mad with old Quil and Dad. Harry knew better than to open his mouth after the elbow in the ribs he got from Sue the last time he disagreed with Bella. She stood in the council hall with her hands on her hips with a glint in her eye looking up at the elders where they sat on their platform looking down on the rest of the congregation.

"I don't think this is a conversation for everyone," Bella stated, she turned to Embry. "Embry would you like anyone to leave as this effect's you the most."

Embry just shook his head; he knew we would see it all in his head later anyway.

"Right" Bella began again. "So the two people who always had the backing of their parents have the luxury of preventing boys, who are not even 18 yet from telling their parents the truth. You do know that these parents think their sons are on drugs, that they are too lazy to work, that they are not coming home at night because they are partying and you are making these children lie to their parents. This is a disgrace! It's bad enough that your tribe thinks these honourable boys are wasters, gang members, drug addicts, alcoholics and even pimps, and you let their mothers believe that of the sons they have raised well." She paced up and down the hall with her hands moving up and down with each word. She is truly angered about this situation.

"Pimps? " Old Quil questioned in surprise.

"Yes Grandfather," She stopped and gazed into his sharp eyes. "Apparently Leah, Kim and I are prostitutes being passed around the boys and sold to anyone with money. The tribe believes I was brought into La Push because some of the boys prefer white meat."

Every single wolf in the room began to growl and shake a little, someone had insulted our Queen, my mate, this was not tolerated, my wolf wanted to tear the ignorant asshole to pieces. We had known bad things were being said about us especially me as I am next in line for Chief. But they were being ignorant about the girls, that was not acceptable.

"Who told you this?" I demanded.

Bella just grimaced and said. "I think I have a gift."

"A gift?" I questioned.

"Yes, when I am alone people do not notice me, they can be talking about me and they do not know that I am there, so yesterday I stood in a shop queue behind two people who were discussing whose son I am shagging this week, my nickname seems to be the bike of la Push." She said sadly.

I was starting to shake and feel the urge of my wolf scratching to be released. Bella instinctively put her hand behind her and grabbed mine, even when she was not looking at me she knew I needed her strength and calm. As soon as her small fingers grazed my hand the wolf calmed within me but not completely. I needed to protect her better, not just from vampires but from anyone that tried to hurt my Queen.

Bella looked toward the rest of the pack. "Boys relax." She ordered then she gestured towards the Elders. "You all know me and know I don't care what people think about me, however Jacob will be Chief some day and I will be his wife. Do you want the tribe to consider the future Chief a pushover for some trollop?"

"Tell me who said this?" Old Quil ordered his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were like steel, someone was dishonouring his Granddaughter and they would be punished if he could hunt them out.

"It was being said to Embry's mother." Bella responded. "She was told to get him tested as he may have STD's from me."

The whole pack were shaking again and Bellas' touch was not working as much as it would normally my wolf was clawing his way out.

"Who said this about you Granddaughter?" Old Quil repeated.

"I actually don't know them." Bella answered with a shrug.

"That's unusual for you." Old Quil stated.

"I know Grandfather; they looked more Makah than Quileute." Bella clarified.

"But the reason I am bringing this up is it is unfair for Embry's mom to suffer this and unfair for Embry to have to deal with being a wolf and get grief at home as well, will you be happy when his mom throws him out or insists they move back to Makah to get him away from the bad influences here. Remember he is underage and she has every right to bring him back to his tribe."

"He is Quileute," Billy clarified

"According to the tribe he is Makah." Bella clarified.

"He would not have phased if he were not Quileute." Harry spoke for the first time.

"Well you have never listed him as Quileute and therefore he is legally of the Makah tribe." Bella stated clearly. The information that this girl had was scary. Not one of us idiots was able to think of anything to say to back her up.

"Linda must know he is part Quileute." Sue said in confusion.

"Well she has never admitted who his father is, and neither have any of you when it is obvious he is a descendent of one of your families." Bella glared at them all. "You cannot send him for DNA testing because the temperature and strength and blood work would be noticed."

"So I tell you now you need to make the decision to tell Embry's mother or let him be taken away. This boy deserves his families support not disdain."

"But we cannot let an outsider know." Old Quil tried to use his Elder voice on Bella.

"She has lived on your land for 17 years, she has never once given away YOUR secret of Embry's parenthood even though it has caused Embry pain not to know, we can all realise that she is capable of keeping a secret and she would do it for her son. We know Grandfather that you know who Embry's father is and you too Billy, in fact I am pretty sure you all do, so either inform Embry who his father is and have him listed on the Quileute tribal log as part of the tribe or have him taken back to Makah by his mother." Bella finished up.

She looked around the room and could see the shocked look on our faces and the sad look on Embrys' so she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug and told him it would be okay.

She looked sadly up at the Elders "How would you feel if your boys were saving the world from vampires and having a clandestine life without you? How would you feel if you thought they were up to bad things with bad people?" She shook her head.

"These boys may die. We don't like to think of this, I get a pain in my chest even considering such a thing but realistically they have a very serious job to do that has big risks. She spoke clearly while rubbing her chest just over her heart, I noticed I was doing it as well as I too felt a piercing pain in my heart, it must have been an imprint pain.

"Embry could die, what do we tell his Mom then, would she believe us? Or will she always think a drug deal went bad. How would we honour Embry by letting him be buried under the fog of doubt rather than having a warrior's burial." Bella looked at the four Elders, she knew it was important for our tribe how we made our way to the spirit world and it would be unacceptable for one of us not to be honoured if we gave up our life to protect our people.

She took my hand in her left hand and Embry's in her right, "We will be back in an hour to hear your decision."

So when the council reconvened it was announced a bon fire was to be arranged for the legends to be told to Linda Call. She took the news well and was very happy to know that Embry was not on drugs, member of a cult or a pimp for that matter. She apologised to Bella about what she had believed about her. Bells just brushed it off and told her she didn't care what people thought of her but she hated that the tribe would think badly of her boys.

Linda laughed "You really do see them as yours don't you?"

"Sorry I don't mean to step on any real Moms toes but they have so much crap to deal with at such a young age I just want to hug them all and let them be little boys again." Bella told her with embarrassment.

Linda told Bella that she was very happy to know that there was someone so clever keeping an eye out for her boy. When asked about the imprinting Bella confirmed that she really didn't know much about it however she suspected that Embry would imprint but not for a while.

"Why?" Linda queried.

"I don't think he's ready. Ms Call the reason is not mine to tell but I believe Embry is convinced that one of the elders is his Father and they have disowned him so therefore his feelings towards his wolf are not conductive for imprinting, as his wolf just reminds him that he was not wanted." Bella said apologetically.

"Ms Call it is not my business but the situation with Embry has changed since he has phased, I do not need to know who his father is or the circumstances surrounding his birth but I beg you just to consider your choices again and see if there is any way the information you have can be given to Embry to help him." Bella gave her a hug.

"Please call me Linda; I can't have my sons Queen calling me Ms Call." She smiled and they have been pretty friendly ever since. Bella insisted that Linda was invited to all the bonfires and open pack events so that she would see her son in his true nature.

So much has happened that I cannot even grasp all of it yet; I walked into my bedroom and missed Bella not being there. Ever since the girls got together two weeks ago Bella has taken to sleeping in the twin's old room. It is driving me nuts. I know it scares the living daylights out of her that the boys can see everything we do when I next phase but after spending 5 hours with Paul I can tell you there is nothing we do that would interest those idiots. I really needed her right now so I turned around and walked up the hall to her bedroom and opened the door and looked in she was wrapped up in the blanket like a chrysalis's but her eyes were wide open looking at the ceiling. I walked over and looked down at her in the small single bed and just shook my head. "Nope, this does not work for me." so I bent down and picked her up blankets and all and carried her back to my room and lay her down on my bed.

"Bella I understand that you are freaked by the mind link but girl I cannot go another night without you in my arms and after seeing all of Paul's extracurricular activities there is no way they would be interested in our cuteness." I told her as I lay down beside her and hugged her to me. I began rubbing my chin on the top of her head, inhaling to fabulous scent that was wafting upwards towards me.

"It's not that really." She whispered as she snuggled in closer to me rubbing her nose along my collarbone. "I am not ready for us to be together completely but when I am with you all I want to do is jump your bones." She admitted.

"I know honey, I think we should wait also and enjoy being together for another while, but yeah sometimes when we are together I lose all thought and get so intoxicated by your presence and your smell and your touch and your taste." I whisper feeling the urge to lick her.

"That's why I wanted us to sleep in separate rooms because its hard enough to stop ourselves in broad daylight in from of people but in our own room in bed in the dark I have nearly ground my teeth down to bone to stop myself climbing all over you." Bella whined.

"I am sorry but I can not go a whole night without holding you I just can't do it. How about we don't start any kissing in bed? It's usually when we start to kiss that we loose our inhibitions, so we only kiss when we are out of bed." I was thrilled with myself, that I had found a workable solution; the other option was trying to find someone to make me a chastity belt but I'm sure Bella would not be happy with that option as I am sure it would be painful, and I am pretty sure my wolf would chew his way through.

"Mmm I like kissing you but you are right. That should help." Bella seemed really pleased with my idea.

"But I haven't had my good night kiss yet." I whined jokingly.

"Okay, but we will have to into the living room or we will be in trouble." She giggled.

I stood up with her still in my arms and carried her into the living room. I sat on the couch and looked into her eyes and my wolf purred. It was only a few hours since I kissed her last but it was just too long. I bent my head as she raised hers and our lips locked together in a kiss that tasted like honey. Our lips moved together gently and softly. We continued to kiss each other gently with just our mouths. I did not move my arms from around her and Bella could not move her arms because they were wrapped so tight in the blanket which was probably as well because I also think her pulling my hair is what sets me off the most. Eventually I heard movement from Dads room and I slowly stopped the kiss leaving little chaste kisses around her lips. Bella was watching me with her eyes half closed due to desire.

I smiled down at her. "You see, we can do it."

"Mmmuf," she muttered. "Only when you have me wrapped up like a burrito, but I have a strong urge to lick you all over.

"Well Ms Swan it seems to me that it is you, not the wolf that needs to be tied up." I tease.

"Oh yes please." She giggled back.

I threw back my head and laughed, I think I will be a hundred and my Bells will still be surprising me, when did my mouse get so fiesty?


	24. Chapter 24

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a craving for chocolate cake._

_:_

_Thanks everyone for alerting, favouring and of course reading and reviewing._

_:_

Chapter Twenty Four

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

LPHS here she comes.

I awoke suddenly and I was not sure why. Bella was asleep lying completely on top of me, this was the only way we both felt comfortable, spooning or cuddling didn't always cut it for us, we needed to be completely streamlined. I slept on my back and Bells slept on her stomach draped down me with her head tucked into my neck. At first it seemed a bit strange that we wanted to be in this position but then I realised that our hearts were positioned next to one and other and they beat in stereo, so it made sense that we were at our most relaxed in this position. I was listening to the night time sounds worrying what had woke me when I heard the howl. I gently moved Bella back onto the bed but of course she woke, we always do when the other tries to leave the embrace, it felt like our hearts were being wrenched from our chest. She blinked sleepily at me and then looked around the room as if trying to get her bearings. "Whassup?" she mumbled.

"I have to go, Jared just called for me." I whispered.

She was awake now looking scared. "I am sure its nothing but I have to go." I kissed her quickly and chastely.

"Okay, tell the guys to come back for breakfast." She whisper shouted as I jumped out the window.

I tied my shorts to my leg and phased. As soon as I joined the mind link I could hear Jared yelling for us to get over to him right now. He was patrolling over by Forks and he came across the trail of the human blood drinkers, they have not been seen since the day I phased. My wolf roared in anger that Bella could be at risk again.

"_You're right Jacob._" Paul said "_You keep patrol close to your house in case this is another attempt at distracting us."_

"_Okay_." I circled back around, and kept a perimeter of the house my paws running rhythmically in the soft moist dirt and moss of the forest. I could hear the bats above my head beat out their freaky echolocation looking for insects; I could hear the owls whooshing down after the bats. It was all about survival in this animal world, some would call it the balance of nature. Each predator, was also prey to another animal, this prevented population explosions. However, in the supernatural world the humans didn't even now they were prey…. Maybe they were better off… I'm not sure if I preferred to be oblivious. I think I was happier when I was, but I think I am happy now as long as I had Bella.

I was distracted from my inner ramblings by the sweet, sickening scent of vampire. It was them, the leeches.

"_I smell them" _I scream out.

"_They are running towards la Push." _Paul shouts out.

"_Come on, you've nearly got her!" _Jared was thinking at Paul in my head.

I was racing towards them; it was the red headed female leech and the blond male that we met on the beach. I pressed my legs to go faster. The male was the fastest I would meet him first.

"_Come on!" _Paul growled.

The red headed bloodsucker took a leap to her right and Paul lunged after her, snapping in frenzy. He missed her by inches, he snarled in frustration.

Embry was being surprisingly lethal, running to our right with Sam. He felt good being able to take his anger out on something. The blonde leech tried to take a sharp turn and slip past me, but we were faster. I nearly had him, he was so close ... But then he slipped away again, my teeth closing around empty air. He lunged back towards Embry, who jumped towards him but missed, and then both bloodsuckers threw themselves off the cliffs out into the ocean. Cowards!

"_Damn." _Jared kicked the ground with his paw as we shredded to a halt on the cliffs where they'd disappeared.

"_Shit! We need to get bac.," _Paul thought. "_Go along the coastline to make sure they don't return tonight. __Jacob go back to Bella, she is who they are after."_ Paul ordered.

"_Okay."_ I agreed. "_Bella said to come back for breakfast when we're done."_

"_Great we all need food after that chase. But we need to make sure the area is clear first._ _Embry, Sam you go North, Jared you come with me." _Paul directed.

I made my way quickly through the forest back to my house once I got there I could sense Bella and Dad, they were both fine, dad was still asleep and Bella was in the kitchen, and with the smells wafting through the gaps under the door and the air vents we were in for a feast. I knew that Bella cooked when she was stressed, I hated her being worried or stressed but if her relaxation therapy was food it fitted in nicely with our freaky wolf appetites.

"_Black do not dare go in there to eat until we are there, there is no way in hell I am letting you pig out when we are still out here."_ Paul snarled.

"_Oh but Paul she is my mate I need to see she is Okay._" I whined.

"_You can smell and hear her, you know she is OK, you can kiss her face off when we are stuffing ours." _He snarled.

"Ahhhhhhh Paaaauuuuuulll" I nearly stamped my paw like the big baby that I am.

"_You little shit stop whining, thank the Spirits you are not Alpha yet, that little Girl is more of an Alpha than you ever will be so put on your big boy pants and grow up or so help me I will tell her you are acting like a child."_ Paul admonished.

I could hear Jared and Embry snorting and the image they had of Bella refusing to cook for me for two weeks was nearly too much for my empty stomach to bear. I swear my tail went between my legs like a pathetic stray pup.

"_Sorry Paul, it's just hard to be away from her._" I apologised with my head lowered in submission, I know I am acting like a child but I just can't seem to help myself.

"_Jacob I know being away from your imprint is hard, I remember what your dad was like with your mom and I know it's worse because you have not performed the mating ritual but you have to think of the bigger picture."_ Paul rebuked softly.

"_I know Paul, I'm sorry; I'm still trying to get my head around everything."_ I sigh.

"_Its OK pup but I am telling you now the two of you need to talk about completing the imprint. I know it's a bitch but I don't think you will survive much longer."_ He warned.

I was confused, _"What do you mean Paul? I feel fine; nobody told me there is a time limit."_

"_No, there is no time limit Jacob but I just might kill you myself if you don't get all the angst out of your head. Moreover the council believe you will gather your alpha powers back from Bella when you complete the mating ritual."_ This was news to me.

"_Great she is really going to love that news, another reason why we should be shagging!_

_Is there any other?" _I asked bitterly.

"Yeah she will have your scent permanently embedded so she won't smell as sweet to the vampires." Paul responded.

"_Great!"_ I thought, _"At this rate I might as well just pull her out onto the main street and hump her in public. She is so shy the thought that everyone knows are personal life is hard for her. She has been sleeping in the twins' room until last night since she spoke to the girls, I can't deal with her trying to put more of a distance between us because of this."_

"_Well it's probably better this all comes from you rather than someone else but you both have to talk to each other and maybe, hell I don't know talk about what is best for you." _He growled.

I could see that Paul had a hard time with this subject.

"_Yeah, that's because in so many ways I feel like her Dad."_ He muttered. _"Hell I was basically there for her since she was born so in many ways I want to play the hard ass father but I know I was the in-between protector until you grew balls to be there for her."_

"_Thanks Paul, you know she will make you use the swear jar for that."_ I snorted.

Jared was practically choking he was laughing so hard in his wolf form. _"Yeah that jar is going to bankrupt you."_

Bella had decided we were all starting to speak like dock hands and she was not happy about it so she arrived home one day with a swear jar and we have to put a dollar in anytime she catches us swearing, so far she has collected enough to pay for pizza night, which is amazing considering we all eat around two large Pizza's each.

"_More Pizza for us on Paul, wooo hoooo" Embry howled._

"_Embry you are meant to be my Beta so shut the hell up or I will tell your Mommies who you were fantasising about all night." _Paul laughed.

"_Shut up." _He whined

"_Who?"_ I queried.

"_Just one of his Moms friends,_" Paul laughs.

"_Oh Embry, still into the older woman are you?_" I snort

"_Shut up she just has nice legs and it's not like I want to even think of her that way."_ He moaned.

"_Well it's all clear this side boss"_ Sam laughed

"_This side also," Paul admitted. "We are heading back for breakfast. Black you can go in and get the kissing over with before we get there so you don't turn us off our food."_

"_Bye."_ I quickly phased back and ran into the house, Bella was flipping pancakes in the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my hoodies with the sleeves rolled right up her arm. It was so big on her it looked like a dress. But she looked beautiful; she cooked like a dream watching her cook was like watching art. The way she moved around, the way she mixed the ingredients how she held herself, she really was a swan in the kitchen, and my wolf could not stay away from her any more. I stalked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Eep" She squealed.

"I didn't hear you, is everything okay?" she breathed.

"Yes, it's fine now, they came across the leeches out near Forks, we gave chase and they jumped into the sea." It was the truth but not as truthful as I could be.

She looked at me weirdly. "Are the boys coming back?"

"Yeah they are excited about breakfast." I nodded.

"Right." She began pulling out plates from the press.

With that the four wolves traipsed into the house. Bella went back over to the stove and began piling the dishes of food out of the oven onto the kitchen table. We all sat down, I went to pull Bella onto my lap but she stopped me, which was the first time this had ever happened it made me feel a little nervous but I accepted her decision. I began to eat with my brothers and then when all the food was wolfed down Bella was still standing at the counter with her arms folded. Paul leaned back in his seat and cocked his eyebrow at her.

She nodded at him. "Report."

I was astonished as Paul gave her in-depth details about what happened how it happened and what we did.

"What are you doing Paul?" I demanded.

Paul raised his eyes up to heaven. "I'm giving my Alpha a full report of the leeches' activity tonight."

I bowed my head, which is why she wouldn't sit on my lap, she was in Alpha mode and sitting on my lap would have shown her as a submissive.

"Sorry I forgot." I replied.

"Jake until you take Alpha, that is what I am first and your imprint second, and please remember to never lie to your Alpha again, I will order you next time, I need to be able to trust you all." She stated quietly.

"Now, this is the second time they have been around. Do you think they are just after me or is there something else?" she asked the pack.

"We don't know it seems to me that they only came this way when they were found by us, they may not have bothered to venture this direction otherwise." Paul stated.

"Is dads place okay?" She began gathering the empty plates and put them into the sink and ran the water.

"Yeah, its fine you have been away from there for so long it is unlikely they know you live there, or lived there even." Paul confirmed as he began helping her by drying the plates.

"Yeah well they are not stupid, they can look up phone books too, I'm sure they have reasoning skills and can find out who I'm related to." She sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to dad, there is no way I can move back to Forks and make him a target, plus it will probably kill you lot trying to protect me there."

Dad wheeled out of his bedroom. "Your dad will understand, and old Quil is very close to the principle in Forks and it seems you are one bright button, you could graduate now if it were not for gym."

"Great! I knew I hated that class for a reason." She muttered.

"Yeah well that is the way it goes, he has also been talking to the principle of La Push and they really need some tutors to help them with a few students." He said thoughtfully. "We were thinking if you were agreeable you could transfer high school to La Push, then you could do some tutoring and the only class you would have to attend is gym."

"I'm fine with it if dad is." Bella shrugged.

"I'm sure he will be happy as long as you're safe." Billy nodded.

"What about you Billy, I am sure you didn't plan on having a permanent house guest." Bella began tidying the counters and placing the cooking pans into the sink.

"Quite the opposite." Billy smiled. "I knew we wouldn't be losing you. There is no way Jacob would ever be separated from you, so it was either you move in here, or he move up to Forks and I think Charlie would have had enough of his eating habits and kicked him out within a week."

"Thanks dad." I just shook my head.

"You're welcome. Now do I smell food?" Dad looked around.

All the wolves look at the empty table with guilty faces, we hadn't left anything for dad or Bella, oh no I'm such a bad imprint, I never noticed she wasn't eating, I was too busy worrying why she wouldn't let me hold her on my lap like I always did.

"Don't worry Billy, I saved us some." Bella went to the oven and pulled out two plates full of food, a small one for her and a bigger one for Billy. She came over to the table and thankfully sat on my lap. I was worried she was upset with me, but if she was she has obviously forgiven me. I'm just too dumb for words.

She looked up at me and smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "Stop worrying okay. I love you even if you are silly at times."

"We will get Charlie to come down tonight to discuss school and where I live." She stated and then she turned towards Paul. "Paul, 8 hour shifts, starting at 6am only the daylight shift to have a lone wolf with another wolf checking in every two hours, two wolves at all other times do you think that is sufficient? When Embry and Jake go back to school we may have to work out a different pattern."

"That sounds about right." Paul nodded.

"How are you all doing with your carving, will you have your pieces finished by Thursday?"

Everyone nodded. "Are you sure? I can get old Quil and young Quil to help more if you need it. Speaking of Quil I think he is getting close, his hand felt really warm yesterday and he was really narky with the guy in the supermarket. Keep an eye on him when you can.

"Well then we will have even numbers it will be easier, Paul" Jared said.

"He will be happy being with his friends again, even though he spends time with you he knows we are keeping things from him." Bella said sadly as she fed me some of her bacon.

"Yeah it's hard to be completely open with him when you are hiding such a big part of yourself. But I still would prefer if he was able to have a normal life." Embry stated.

"Mmm I wonder what that feels like." Bella chuckled.

"Riiiinnnnnnnggggggg Riiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg"

"I'll get it." Dad made his way to the phone and answered.

I didn't pay any attention to the conversation my dad was having I was too happy cuddling Bella and kissing her neck, I was so happy she was moving in completely. We would never be parted again; my wolf was doing a happy dance.

Dad slammed the phone down loudly. "Bloody leeches!"

Bella sat you straight. "What?"

"That was the leader of the Cullen Coven; they want to meet with the Alpha of the La Push Pack tonight on the treaty line." Billy spat.

"Oh." Bella whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a really quiet house._

_:_

_Thanks for all the Cool reviews guys, I think my readers are the best ever!_

_:_

Chapter Twenty Five

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

She never stayed away

:

"No way." both Paul and I growled at the same time.

"You're not going to meet those monsters." I was shaking so much Bella was only a blur on my lap.

"Stop." Bella ordered and she placed one hand over my heart and she began running her other hand through my hair. It was shorter now than before I phased due to need but was still longer than the others.

"Billy, what normally happens when they request an audience with us?" Bella questioned.

"They never have before but they have only been back a year." He mused. "Technically according to the treaty they are meant to inform us that they are moving back into the area."

"What about in your time as Alpha?" Bella appeared confused as she got off my lap and took Dad's and her plate and brought it over to the sink.

"They have not been here since my grandfather's time." Dad confirmed, wiping his face with his hand.

"We need to get Grandfather he was around then." Bella stated, "Can you call him Billy."

"Sure." Dad headed back over to the phone to call his friend to come over.

"Oh Billy, do you have a copy of the treaty for me to read so I know the full details?" Bella called after him.

"I'll get one." Billy called after her.

"Boys tell me what you can about these leeches." She asked as she began pulling flour and other stuff out of the cupboard. Bella was stressed so she was going to do what she did best to calm herself. I wanted to help but all I ever do is get in the way when I try to help her bake. Usually we both end up full of flour on the floor making out, and we are usually caught by Dad or one of the pack so I had better stay where I am, I wouldn't be able to stop myself if she so much as a spot of flour on her nose. I looked at Embry and he was watching me, it was like he was waiting for my permission to go help her. I nodded at him and he got up and without even speaking they both began to work together to make something yummy.

"There are seven of them, with five of them pretending to be school kids." Sam spoke being the ex-Alpha he had the most information.

"Oh yeah I think I know them, one sat beside me in biology for a….." Bella was musing when I broke in. "WHAT? I thought you were protecting her?" I yelled at Paul.

"I was there protecting her but I had no control over where she was put sitting, I was outside the door of that classroom the whole time and when he came out of the class I made it very clear what I thought he should do and where he should go." Paul explained to me patiently. "I think he had an unusual reaction to Bella, more so than his quasi siblings, he actually looked a bit freaked out."

"Oh, I wondered what happened to him, it all makes sense now, and he looked at me as if I disgusted him, or he wanted to eat me and I wasn't sure which. His family kept away from me after that day as well, although I think the small pixie like one wanted to talk to me a few times and the tall blonde female would pull her away."

"Bella, please don't meet them I don't think I could handle you being anywhere near them." I just couldn't hold my anguish and worry in anymore.

"Jake I think I have to, and you all will be there with Me." she tried to comfort me by walking over to me and nuzzling into my neck. It helped but I still was not happy about the situation.

"Can Paul not talk to them, or Sam, or even me, how would they know." I reasoned.

"I don't know Jake but I don't want to start this truce with deceit." She sighed. "My gut tells me it'll be okay and like Sarah said trust your gut." She kissed me gently on the lips and then went back to mixing whatever it was she was making.

Billy came back in then. "Old Quil is on his way, he's bringing his copy of the treaty with him, and mine is in the safe at the council buildings."

"Okay well I will read it before I meet them. What time do they want to meet?" Bella queried.

"Sunset!" Dad replied.

"Do you have a number for them?" Bella queried.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Because I am not a friggen wolf so I would prefer if we meet when the sun is still in the sky and I can see who I am talking to." Bella replied with a smirk. "Billy I don't want them to know who I am yet, can you call them and say we prefer to meet at 8pm. Paul do you know where we have to meet?"

"Yeah!" he grunted. Paul was being a lot calmer than I ever thought possible, this is the guy who wolfs out when someone ate his burger by accident. But actually they were always a lot calmer around Bella I wonder was that an Alpha thing or the Den Mother effect, or maybe it was just both.

"Okay, Billy do you mind making the call?" She queried.

"No problem Bella I will do it right now." Billy went back out towards the phone.

Bella turned around to me and kissed me gently and ran her hands up and down my biceps. "Babe it's gonna be okay. You and the pack are going to be right there beside me, nothing is going to happen. She kissed my eyes, trailed her mouth down to my neck and kissed my neck gently, then nibbled my ear lobes she then trailed gentle kisses along my jaw, she was small but deadly my wolf would agree to anything to get her to continue this sweet torture.

We were broken from our bubble by Old quill banging his stick on the table, Bella slid off my lap with a giggle and she gave him a quick cuddle.

Old Quil just smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Bella picked up the document Quil had in his hand and opened it. She began reading it. "Who wrote this Grandfather?"

"Ephaim and I both wrote It." he responded "Why granddaughter?"

"Well, why didn't you put a time period in, it just seemed a bit short-sighted to hand the access to our land over to them indefinitely? We should try and get a clause put in that the treaty is reviewed every generation or 50 years. We may not want to war with them but we don't want them here either. Do they realise that it is their presence is what makes so many of our boys change." She mused.

"No, and we rather they didn't know anything about the inner workings of the pack or the tribe." Old Quil responded.

"Okay, tell me everything." She requested.

"Well Dr Cullen is the leader and he is a surgeon at Forks hospital," Old Quil spat.

"That seems weird that he is a Doctor." Bella mused.

"Yes it is. He says it's because he does not need human blood, animal blood is enough for him."

"Okay, so he spends his time helping humans, anything else?" she returned to the mixing bowl and began spooning ingredients into paper cases.

"Not really, there was his partner or mate, and two others one male and one female." Old Quil remembered.

"Well the number seems to have increased, if there are 7 now and the main thing listed on the treaty from what I can see is that they cannot bite or kill a human. Do we know who the Sire is? She questioned as she put the tray of mixture into the oven.

"As far as we're aware the leader is the only one that has changed anyone but it was before the treaty." Quil answered.

Bella made her way back over to the table and sat on my lap, she obviously needed me as much as I needed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her firmly. She skimmed through the document in front of her.

"Sorry grandfather is that word imprint?" Bella queried, pointing to the document.

"You are correct granddaughter, Ephraim put a clause in that all Cullen's must stay away from our mates and imprints and they are not allowed to approach them in any way." He replied.

"Wait, is that in Quileute?" I queried

"Yes." they both responded.

"But how can you read Quileute? I can hardly read it." Now I was really confused.

"Oh that will change" Bella smiled, "I have been learning Quileute for years now; it kept me busy over the summers when you weren't around. Grandfather and Billy were kind enough to teach me so I wouldn't be bored. And for the last two years when they wrote to me they would only write in Quileute so I had to keep up my understanding and vocabulary.

What? Okay I'm confused. I really should get used to confusion it was my number one feeling this weather.

"How did they teach you long distance?" I was wondering why in the name of the Great Sprit Old Quil was writing to Bella.

"No Jake they began teaching me Quileute around three years ago when I came home and you had gone to the Makah reservation with Embry for a few weeks. I was bored and lonely and had read all the books in Forks library and when I bumped into old Quil one day he suggested teaching me Quileute as he had loads of books that I could read if I could translate your language, so he started teaching me and then Billy helped a lot as well. Then when I came home the next year and you were sick Billy came up to the house and continued my classes."

"What about last year?" I asked practically shaking with anger, the wolf was howling but the man/child was raging and fit to tear his Elders apart starting with his own Father.

"Well last year I kind of didn't bother asking, I thought after two years of you ignoring my calls and letters it was pointless to try and contact you again, you had all my contact details, I just presumed you were too busy for me now or you had a girlfriend or something.

I turned my head towards my father I think my wolf had taken over because I didn't t feel very human. "Speak." I commanded.

"Jake, please understand." Dad said nervously. "The last summer you and Bella spent together you were fourteen you were both besotted with each other nearly like you are now but I don't think you did much more than hand hold. Then Bella had to go home, I nearly lost you that September. You collapsed on the way back from the airport you were so bad I had to call a doctor and he had to sedate you. It was nearly as bad as I was after your mother died. Thankfully there was no permanent damage like I had to suffer. It broke my heart to keep you apart but I was pretty sure if you spent the next summer together you would both have been dead before you both returned to school. So I told you Bella couldn't come home that summer, I had asked Linda if she could send you up with Embry to keep you amused and out of the way. I pretended you were sick the next summer and I just made sure you did not go up to Forks and Harry and I kept Charlie from the reservation. Last year I had planned on telling her you had a girlfriend now but she never asked and I didn't bring your name up. It broke my heart to lie to you both but I couldn't risk you feeling the full effects of the imprint."

I looked around the room, all the wolves looked guilty. "You knew?" I questioned.

Sam nodded. "I found out last year when I phased and we spent it trying to keep you apart. Bella liked to walk the beach every day so we had to find novel ways to make sure you weren't there when she was."

"But why did you ask me at Leah's why had she started coming back? When you knew she had never stopped." I was really curious about this.

He shrugged. "We have been waiting for you guys to realise she never stopped coming home and I just wondered if you already had and were just not saying anything to Billy."

"I had been in contact with Paul and he was extremely worried about Bella, she was not coping very well being apart from you, and her mother just kept sending her to shrinks." Dad seemed really nervous of my reaction.

Bella turned and looked at Paul, "You knew!"

"Not until after it happened, I am so sorry, I never thought she would do that and I was too busy focusing on leech scents I was getting near his office to pay much attention to arrangements she was making."

I have no idea who he was talking about but it was clear to me that whoever it was Paul hated with a passion.

"It was you who informed dad so that he would come down and stop it?" Bella responded.

"Yes." Paul nodded. "As soon as I realised what was happening I phoned and left an anonymous message hoping he would stop it. If that had not worked we would have told him everything and got you back home even if I had to kidnap you and carry you here on foot.

She nodded. "I think it affected my memory, I remember so little of my time here that summer. I know some of it was because of the imprint protection mojo but I think the rest was due to the ECT."

"Could someone please explain to me what you are talking about?" I demanded.

Bella rubbed my arm gently. "I started suffering with depression when mom took me away from here when I was four. She kept sending me to shrinks but it never got better except when I was here. As soon as I hit 14 and returned home after spending the summer here it went off the charts I couldn't get out of bed for nearly a month. It had gone from acute to chronic very quickly, so the newest quack she sent me to decide the best course of action for me was Electric Shock Treatment." Tears were running down her face.

"It would have continued except Dad found out and he went mad and came down to Phoenix and threatened to have the doctor stuck off because he was also my legal guardian and he should have given his permission for this treatment. It was the worst experience of my life and that includes going face to face with a leech." Bella kissed me on the lips and stood up; she turned to look at Billy and Old Quil.

"I know you think you were doing the best for your tribe by keeping so many secrets, and to a point I agree with you, I also do not want Molder & Scully coming in here and investigating the pack, but maybe you should learn who you can trust. Now please excuse me I have to go prepare for a meeting with a coven of bloodsuckers. Paul can you please arrange patrol. Embry can you get the cupcakes out of the oven. Everyone meet back here at 7pm."

And the love of my life pulled me with her as she walked out towards my garage away from the people who kept us apart with the excuse they were trying to protect us.


	26. Chapter 26

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a headache brought on by boring training courses_

_:_

_Thanks for all the reviews I love them…_

_:_

Chapter Twenty Six

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

Soul Mate? I think not.

:

She dragged her feet as she pulled me feebly into our haven, my VW Rabbitt was sitting there with the hood up, honestly it was ready to go, all I needed to do was tune the engine and fix the upholstery, but who had time these days, maybe I will have it done in time for her birthday so I can drive her on our date, and try to be romantic. But that's not what is important now, my Bella was in pain and so was I. I really thought my wolf was going to come out and eat my father when he explained to me why I hadn't seen my Bells for three years.

I understood the danger and the repercussions of us being separated once we had reached puberty but HELL this was just not good enough. I want to scream just thinking of what Bella had to suffer, it was bad enough the loneliness' of being separated but that stupid shrink sending her to get Electric Shock Therapy at her age must of being so scary.

With the sounds of it, Bella spent every day alone in school and at home, instead of doctors and drugs and procedures maybe if her Mom had been at home with her more she wouldn't have got as depressed. I was starting to remember the Septembers after Bella left and yeah they were gruesome but my Dad and friends always pulled me out of it. I never felt complete when she was not here but I managed to survive and I even had a happy life, but my poor Bells never had that chance. Yeah she had a roof over her head and was protected from things that went bump in the night but the thought of the solitude she suffered made the wolf and man in me want to hit the floor and just weep. How my father knowingly left her in that position, I will never understand and wanting to tell my mate that I had a girlfriend to keep us apart was inexcusable. He is very lucky he did not do that as I would not have been able to hold the wolf back, Dad seems to have forgotten the number one law of the pack is not to cause harm to an imprint. The catastrophic reaction she could have had to me being with someone else may have caused permanent mental health issues especially as she was so fragile at the time, I really just don't understand. It shows just how right Mom was, he was a fool when it came to imprinting.

Bella pushed me down on the old car seat which was against the wall of the garage. She then crawled onto my lap facing me with her legs straddling my hips. She pulled my t-shirt over my head and flung it on the floor. She then did the same with her own. She moved closer to me and pressed herself into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. She burrowed her head into my neck and she was rubbing her hands up and down my biceps, in a ritualistic like motion. She held on to me as tight as she could skin to skin, the only thing which separated our upper bodies was her small lace bra. There was nothing sexual in our movements or position we just needed to feel and touch one and other, to feel the balance of our connection again. The chance of our imprint bond being damaged by another scared the crap out of both of us and we just needed each other to restore equilibrium. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the top of hers, I breathed her in, her smell, her touch, her heat…I had to have her essence surround me, it made my wolf and the man feel content. The fact that Bella instigated this position tells me she feels the need to be close. I have no idea how long I spent holding Bella's near naked body but by the stiffness in my neck when I moved tell me we were there for a very long time. I realised that there was someone coming towards us, I didn't want Bella, to be embarrassed so I quickly move her so that she is hidden from the door by my body.

It was Paul, typical probably the only wolf I wouldn't kill for interrupting us at this moment.

"Yes." I spat out.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys but I gave you as much time as I could." Looking up at the ceiling he kept his eyes away from my mate which saved him some trouble. "Jake I need you to go on patrol now, it's midday, unless you want me to cover for you which mean you will be patrolling tonight in my place and Bella will be alone."

I look down at Bella, "You okay? Will I stay?"

"Yes, you go I'll be fine." She grabs the nearest t-shirt which is mine and she puts it on, its huge on her, and goes nearly to her knee, it's like a dress on a little girl, she just seems so delicate today, so fragile, it's like all her power and strength have been sucked out of her, I guess the memories were awful as well as the feeling of abandonment and I'm not sure if she feels this way but I feel completely deceived I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave her, but I don't want her on her own tonight either. I could feel my stress levels grow and I knew she was feeling my emotions; she leaned up and kissed me softly and gently. She whispered as she ghosted her lips over mine. "I'll be okay; I just have to prepare for meeting the Cullen's, you go now so that you can be back here with me later. Oh… actually Jake would you mind if I went and reviewed the treaty in Paul's, if that's okay with you Paul?"

"Yeah sure, that'll give us a chance to talk about what you want to plan for tonight." Paul agreed still looking up at the ceiling. He was funny he always treated Bella with such respect. I wonder why he treated other girls so badly.

"Okay I'll see you soon." I kissed her gently just one last time; I really did not want to let her go. Stupid, friggen vampires they were always getting in the way.

I wasn't fooled Bella wanted to stay away from Dad, not that I can blame her, she probably trusted him the most out of all of us and it'll be hard for him to regain that if ever. I know if it wasn't for the leeches she would be moving back to her dads this minute. How could dad have been so stupid to cause this pain to my imprint? He should have known better. I wandered back into the forest and forced myself to phase and I was soon met by Embry's thoughts.

"Are you okay man? He asked carefully.

"Yeah, I think so, but I am so angry with Dad?" I force myself to remain calm as I start to trot towards the patrol route. "I can understand him not telling Charlie and Renee about the situation but he at least could been honest with me and Bells, why did they not tell us?"

"I don't agree with him but you have to admit your situation was a bit new, he was making it up as he went along hoping everything would work out for the best." Embry considered softly.

"But having Bella committed into a mental institution was not the way to go, The Spirits only knows what would have happened if he had actually told her I had a girlfriend in her depressed state. I can't stop thinking about it; it scares the crap out of me." I start to run through the forest faster and faster trying to fight the demons that were making my anger so powerful.

"I know bro, and I don't think you are wrong, I saw her a few times last year and she always looked a step away from jumping off the cliff." Embry admitted. "I should have gone to talk to her but you know me I just couldn't go up to a girl I hardly know and start talking to her, you know, sorry Jacob I let you down there."

"What? You saw her why didn't you tell me? Damn Embry what were you thinking?" I stopped in my tracks.

"I was thinking you weren't interested anymore, you used to talk about her all the time it was damn annoying it was Bells this, Bells that. I knew it was not normal the way the pair of you were, I was never allowed in your house when she was visiting… and then suddenly you just stopped talking about her and I see her around last year when I was with Quil, he mentioned it to his grandfather who tells him that you both were not friends anymore and we should not mention her to you in case it causes you more pain. He wouldn't say anymore and I got distracted by something." I sense him trying to remember everything. "Then just after we broke up from school this summer Quil and I were down at the beach and we saw Bella with the Forks crowed which was the first time I saw her speak to anyone else but you, so we decided instead of telling you we saw her we dragged you down instead! And we were right, the rest is history!" Embry said smugly.

"Hmmm come on let's find leeches." I sighed, there was no point talking about this anymore.

Embry and I ran patrol around La Push for the rest of the day until Paul called us back to his house, needless to say we were starving and thankfully Bella had prepared food for all of us. We weren't used to meeting up in Paul's and even though it was a small house there was less furniture so more room for werewolves.

I found Bella in the kitchen as always and she seemed happier than she was when I left her, as soon as I stepped quietly into the room she turned as she sensed my presence; she smiled at me and ran into my arms. I could feel the calmness wash from me into her.

As hard as it is for me to deal with everything that is going on having the internal wolf certainly helps, it's like his acceptance of all things weird helps me gain perspective. Not only does Bella not have that she is also dealing with the power of the Alpha which is not something she was designed to do and she is also dealing with being centre of attention which she is certainly not used to. She just amazes me how she is able to adapt.

She reluctantly let me go and pulled two plates out of the oven one for Embry and one for me. "Here you go guys, I wasn't sure if your brothers would leave you anything. "

"Thanks Bella." Embry smiled and he took his meal and carried into the living room were the rest of the wolves were congregated.

Shepard's pie my favourite, this was the most filling meal ever it was made with mincemeat, potatoes with carrots and peas but it tasted so good and nearly helped remove the constant hunger form my stomach. I wonder who she got to peel all the potatoes since I was not around to do it. I gulped the food back and walked back over to Bella and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I whisper into her ear as I began nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Yeah I just want to say I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Why are you sorry?" Now I am really confused, what happened when I was on patrol?

"I'm sorry for thinking you didn't want to spend time with me," She whispered into my chest. "I'm sorry for believing Billy when he said you were sick, I'm really sorry that I actually thought you were distracted by a girlfriend and didn't want me around anymore."

I just shook my head, "Yeah well I am sorry too because I thought all those things about you as well. I'm also sorry that it was my stupid father that was to blame."

"I talked to Paul and he is sorry as well, he wanted to tell us but Billy was still his Alpha so he had to submit. He tried to convince Billy he was wrong. He said that your dad was a brilliant kind man and an excellent Alpha but when it came to imprinting or the mystics he was as dumb as a box of rocks." She smiled though her tears. "Sarah said the same remember? Paul actually had another letter for me from your mom. He wasn't sure if it was the right time to give it to me but she told him to give it to me when I knew about him and when Billy had done something stupid."

"Dang! My mother was freaky how did she know?"

Bella was giggling "According to Paul, Billy doing something dumb, was a regular occurrence so he knew he would be giving it to me sooner rather than later."

"What did it say?" I asked gently knowing how happy Moms letters made her feel but also filled her full of sadness.

"I don't know yet, I want to meet up with the Cullen's first, I know it will make me feel sad and I need to be alert and strong for tonight." She spoke confidently but with a frown.

I held her tight and kissed her with a force that I didn't know I was feeling, I completely ravaged her lips and pulled her tight to me, yet again I had her on my lap without realising it. I broke away when my lungs were about to explode from lack of oxygen. We both sat there panting for breath, chests rising and falling quickly. I gazed into her big brown eyes and was happy to see amusement twinkling back at me.

When she was eventually able to speak she asked, "What was that about?"

I just shook my head, "I'm not sure but I just had to touch, feel and taste you there, I think it's my wolf panicking about you being around those smelly bastards."

She just shook her head and stood up, grabbing my hand. "Come on." We went into the living room to the rest of the pack and the two girls.

Bella stood in front of everyone, "Leah, Kim you will stay here, it is not safe for you to come and you will only distract Sam and Jared. Embry will you patrol along the La Push line, I do not want to leave the tribe unprotected, Jake and Sam will remain in wolf form so you can see and hear what is going on."

"Why am I to stay in wolf form?" I was not happy that I could not hold her close in front of the leeches.

"Because Jake, I am not sure if you will be able to keep your shape if they are talking to me. I want Sam to stay with you as he may have some control over you. I am not doing this to annoy you; I know this is going to be hard on all of you." She explained.

"Bella you do know that I am the most temperamental of all the wolves, 18 years later and I still phase if someone makes a loud noise." Paul said firmly to Bella looking a little sheepish.

Bella rubbed Paul's arm. "Maybe Paul but have you not noticed you never phase accidentally when I'm in the room so I expect that this will be the same. If you feel you cannot keep your shape, phase into wolf and have Sam phase into human form.

Paul nodded. "Just curious why do you want one of us in human form?"

"Because even though I'm your Alpha and part Quileute I do not feel I have the right to speak for you, and I would not make decisions without your input and I cannot speak wolf, although I do think I can tell the difference between howls now, especially the "I'm hungry and on my way home for food howl"". We all laughed,

"Bella how are we going to get you there, it's quite a way into the forest." I suddenly realised.

"That's what I thought, well lucky for me my mom used to date a guy who had a couple of horses so I learned how to ride a horse, I'm sure wolf back riding will be just as much fun." She was obviously trying not to laugh.

My wolf roared at the anticipation of having Bella's beautiful long legs wrapped tightly around his body as I ran through the forest, oh god I will be phased with my brothers and they will be able to hear my thoughts while she is straddling me, does she realise that I will be naked? Oh this is going to be hard. I looked at Paul and Embry they were both trying to keep a straight face; she really had no idea the effect she had on me, and how much fun my brothers were going to have at my expense.

Sam tried to take pity on me and suggested as he was still technically the biggest wolf he could carry her, Bella thankfully declined, no matter how much I would be embarrassed by what the others saw in my mind while I carried her, the thought of another touching her just made me mad.

We went outside and the boys ran into the woods to phase, I went behind a tree phased and lopped back out to Bella. She came up and whispered in my ear. "You are so beautiful and I love both you and your wolf and I am sorry for this but I order you not to think of me in any sexual way while carrying me on your back phased with your brothers."

I looked at her and yipped in happiness, thank the spirits, I think I would have died if she had not given me that order. I lay down and Bella used the step to climb up on my back also aided by Leah and Kim. When I felt she was secure I walked into the forest and we met up with our brothers. The boys were laughing at me telling me I wouldn't be able to hold back the inappropriate thoughts and they would have great fun in teasing me and Bells later. I just laughed and ran gently to the treaty line.

Bella was so light I nearly forgot she was there until she began stroking my fur, and whispering "I always wanted a horse when I was little but having my own wolf is even better, so much faster."

I was laughing at her craziness holding a conversation with me and I could not even speak but she seemed to understand what I was thinking.

Suddenly all laughter disappeared as I was hit by the god awful smell of rotting bleached flesh. We were about 3 miles from the treaty line and the smell was getting worse, all 7 vamps must be there. Great Spirit if I don't quite this shaking I will phase into another type of animal thankfully I am not in human form I would have fursploded around a mile back if I was, Bella was right there was no way I could remain calm when she was in such close proximity to leeches. I really do hope Paul can stay in one form long enough for this meeting.

"I'll do my best baby Black." Paul snarled.

"Hey what's with the nick name?" I growl.

"Oh just trying it out for size, I can't call you anything too rude or Bella will have my head. Your mate is older than you and Alpha, so yeah you're Baby Black and she is Alpha Black.

"But we are not married yet"? I am now really confused.

"According to tribe you are, she has accepted your imprint so therefore you are at the initial stages of your marriage ritual, when you seal the imprint the marriage ceremony is complete as the bond is permanent and can we please talk about this some other time?" he groused. "Seriously have you not noticed that everyone calls her Bella Black now?"

"Yeah but I thought you were just teasing" I was so confused.

"Nope, not teasing." He confirmed.

"Does she know?" I query.

"Emm I think so, she spoke to Sue and Leah about all this for ages so I presume she knew maybe she was waiting for you to accept it." Sam confirmed.

"Thanks guys you have just made this awful day into the best day ever!" I was so happy I could dance.

"Urgh I hope I am not as weird as you when I imprint." Jared shook his head gazing at me with his big wolf eyes.

"Okay guys heads in the game we are nearly here," Paul spoke.

We stopped a few hundred metres from the treaty line, Paul phased forgetting that Bella was there, thankfully she realised what was happening and had hidden her head in my fur, all I could hear was a muffled. "Can I look now."

Paul just cracked up laughing, "Sorry Alpha, forgot you were there as all I can smell is that long haired excuse of a werewolf that you are straddling."

Bella just giggled, "Okay can you help me down?"

"NO, I was thinking as we ran over here maybe it would be a good idea for you to remain on Jacobs back so if we do have any problems we can get you out of there." Paul looked at me; I nodded as I really liked that idea.

Bella was silent for a few minutes. "Okay I agree but Jake no running me off because they are pissing you off okay only if there is a real threat to me."

I nodded slowly.

"So let's get this over with." Bella commanded.

We walked towards the treaty line slowly. When we reached the bloodsuckers it was amusing to see them looking shocked when they saw Bella on my back. I stood with Paul beside me and Sam the other side. Jared stood behind me. We were all in protection mode.

The seven corpses stared at Bella as if she was an apparition. I could sense her annoyance through the imprint.

After a fashion daddy leach spoke up. "Emm, thank you for meeting with us" he directed towards Paul.

"I could see through Jared's eyes that Bella just tilted her head to the right slightly as if waiting for him to speak more.

"Em we need to speak to the Alpha." the blond leech stated.

Bella just nodded.

"Can you tell me who the Alpha is?" He asked.

Suddenly there was a weird sound from behind the leader; A pale pasty faced leech that looked constipated was staring at Bella in complete shock.

"What is it Edward?" Blondie asked.

"It's Isabella Swan, the girl I told you about." He snarled.

"Are you sure, she looks different?" The small girl leech said.

"Of course I can recognise my soul mate, she is my Isabella and she should not be here with those savage dogs it is…"

I have no idea what else he said as I could not hear him over the roaring of my brothers and the screaming that was going on in my head.


	27. Chapter 27

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and my little boy who is home from his grandmothers with loads of cuddles and kisses for me. I really missed my little bot bot._

_:_

_Thanks for all the Reviews guys!_

_:_

Chapter Twenty Seven

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

Mrs Cullen I presume.

:

The cacophony from both groups was deafening, there was growling, howling, snarling, hissing, Paul was shaking so bad I thought he was going to phase, he was shouting obscenities at the bloodsuckers the spit flying from his mouth and spraying all around him.

Embry was howling near La Push and I could feel his anger it was nearly painful. Jared was growling, Sam and I were just shaking trying to stop ourselves from attacking. I was starting to feel really sick from the noise the pack were making in my head as they were screaming at the leech and also the loud din that was occurring around the forest everything was in stereo surround sound.

The bloodsuckers were crouched and hissing, although the blonde female and the big guy were holding the stupid pouncey looking leech back, she was shouting at me but I couldn't hear what she was saying, he was trying to fight past her but the Hulk was not letting him loose.

"**SILENCE!" **Bella roared the strength and sound of the Alpha timbre resonated around the forest, all went quiet and I can actually feel the power pushing down my spine making me bow my head in submission. Paul's knees were bending as if he was going to hit the ground, he just barely stayed standing.

Her voice had a strange effect on the vampires they all just stopped what they were doing and the shock on their faces would have been hilarious if I was not so angry. The pale faced creepy fucker stopped fighting the others and he just stared at Bella with such a besotted look on his face I thought my wolf was going to barf.

I could see Bella through Jared's eyes and she looked pissed. "Who is the Leader?" She demanded in her Alpha voice.

"I am." The slightly older looking male blonde bloodsucker stepped forward.

"Can you tell me why he is speaking about me in that way?" Bella was being a lot more civil than any of the pack would have been. "Also who are all these vampires? According to the treaty there should only be four of you. So tell me who do you have here?"

"I am Dr Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, Esme, my son Edward, my daughter Rosalie, her husband Emmet, Alice and her mate Jasper." He introduced his joke of a family, indicated the dark haired older woman, the prick, the snobby looking blonde, the hulk, the pixie one and the blonde male who made my wolf growl. He was dangerous I was pretty sure of that.

"So according to the treaty there was only four of you present when you were here last." Bella requested clarification.

"That is correct; there was my wife, and my son and daughter, Edward and Rosalie." Leech leader confirmed, attempting a fatherly look at Bella.

"Riiight," Bella drew out the word with an air of disbelief. "So as part of the treaty it states that you must not bite or kill a human, do you agree?"

"Yes that is right." He confirmed.

I could see through Jared's eyes Bella looking at the seven faces, she stopped at the little pixie freak "Alice is it? Can you tell me who your sire was?"

Alice looked surprised at the question. "Emm I don't know I woke up in a dark alley and there was no one around so I have no idea. I don't have any memories of my human life."

"How long are you a vampire?" Bella asked carefully.

"I think it's been 50 years, I was very confused for a long time and I was not aware of the date when I was turned." The little one appeared very sad when she admitted it. I wonder do any of them remember what it was like to be human, do you forget all your life before or does the demon in you just not care.

Bella nodded, "Thank you." She looked at the blonde male. "Jasper I think Dr Cullen called you, yes? "

He tipped his head, "Yes Mam."

"Can you tell me who turned you?" I did not like Bella talking to this leech; I bet he was the one with the most fighting skill.

"It was a vampire named Maria and it happened over 140 years ago." The bloodsucker drawled in his southern twang.

She then turned to the Hulk. "Emmet, can you tell me when you were turned?"

He actually looked a little stressed for a leech. "Around 60 years ago."

"Who turned you?" Bella asked softly.

A very hard look appeared on Emmet's face which removed the veil of humanity." What business is it of yours." he growled showing his real nature.

This caused a chain reaction, I started to growl at him threatening my mate, and the hackles rose on Jared's neck, Paul was shaking again.

"Shhhh Its okay," Bella ran her hand through my fur, this calmed me down immediately. But Paul was still shaking, Bella reached down and laid her hand on his shoulder, he immediately calmed, he reached up and squeezed her hand.

She indicated to the coven leader. "Dr Cullen why is your son so defensive? Is it possible you are his sire, just like the other two?"

Dr Cullen had an indescribable look on his face; he nodded "Yes I am."

The roaring, shouting, hissing and growling started again the female blonde was screaming and shouting the hulk just had his head bowed. Most of the bloodsuckers were shouting at Bella which was making us very uncomfortable, we were beyond angry that they had broken the treaty but worse now they were threatening our Queen.

The doctor and his wife stood there looking at each other with, if I didn't know better I would say was absolute devotion, and sadness, that was not possible these monsters had no soul or heart they were demons walking this earth to feed of innocent victims.

Bella ignored the shouting she continued to fondle my fur and rub Paul's shoulder. Sam was ranting in my head about stupid ignorant bloodsuckers and the best strategy for taking them out. They had broken the treaty they must die. Jared was also angry he wanted to kill them all but he kept thinking about what would happen to Kim if he was killed who would protect her and they could go after her next. Embry was just as calm as a wolf as he was a man, very little upset him, but I would never doubt his devotion to Bella he would throw himself in front of a speeding bullet to protect her. I was fighting to remain calm as my main priority was keeping Bella safe, one small move that I didn't like and she was out of there.

Looking through Jared's eyes I could see Bella looking at the filthy bloodsuckers with an annoyed look on her face.

"**ENOUGH!"** She used the Alpha voice again; we could feel the power through our bones, our heads bowed again in submission. "You requested this meeting, we came we have shown you respect, we have not shouted abuse at your leader like you have to me and it is not acceptable."

Bella addressed the leech leader. "Dr Cullen you are telling me that you have broken the treaty."

"Yes, but he would have died if I didn't." He stated.

"So you thought it was your right to play God?" she demanded.

"No, my daughter was distraught at the thought of his death, so I couldn't take any chances." He announced.

"Well you do realise that having broken the treaty in this way it forfeits your right to hunt on these land and the right of secrecy." Bella enquired.

Blondie started shouting at Bella again.

Bella looked at Dr Cullen pointedly. He turned to Blondie and told her to stop.

"I would prefer to discuss this in more detail with the council before considering this as an act of war." Bella announced. "Emmet can you tell me your story?"

Bella what are you doing this is war, they all must die, I thought, Sam and Jared agreed with me, we must protect our tribe.

Embry snorted. "Good luck with that."

I growled at him. "What do you mean?"

"Bella is not stupid, there are only five of us and seven of them, we don't have a chance especially for a full frontal attack, Bella knows this, she has read all the journals and legends, apparently it usually takes two wolves to kill one leech that is why we phase in packs." Embry recited.

"How did I not know this?" I wonder how I am meant to take over as Alpha when I am obviously inept. I never even thought to look into things like this.

"That is why the spirits choose her as your mate Jacob, you compliment one and other so well, she is the brains and you are the brawn." Embry cajoled me. "and don't worry about all that stuff, the Elders have great plans for us this year, they have convinced Bella to tutor us in Quileute and the legends, so you are going to learn all about your heritage soon."

The Hulk began to speak and I brought my attention back to the present. "I was hunting in the mountains; got a bit full of my self didn't see the bear until it was too late, he had clawed me and bit me and I was basically mauled to death, I opened my eyes to look around before taking my last breath as I thought and suddenly there was a beautiful angel looking down on me. It was Rosalie; she had taken on the bear and killed it, then carried me all the way back to Carlisle and begged him to help save me." Emmet spoke while gazing into Blondie's eyes.

"Thank you." Bella said.

She looked at the creepy leech again. "Now can you tell me why you think I am your soul mate?" she was running her hand through my fur rhythmically, trying to keep herself calm.

"When I was human, I dreamed of a beautiful girl who had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and soft pale skin. I had never met this girl but I dreamed of her nightly, I knew I would meet her some day." He explained quietly looking searchingly into her eyes. "When we are turned into vampires we spend three days in absolute agony being burned by the venom from the inside, however within a couple of hours of been bitten I opened my eyes and I was in a meadow and the beautiful brown eyed girl was with me, she soothed my heated forehead and ran her hands through my hair, removing the pain from my body. She talked to me and calmed me until the change was complete. You cannot sleep when you are vampire but every time I close my eyes I see her image, she promised me that she would be with me one day and that we would be together forever." His raised one side of his mouth at Bella in what I think was meant to be a captivating smile.

"When I met you the day you started in forks, I saw you across the canteen and realised immediately that you were her, I was in shock, but I was so excited, finally I would have my soul mate after been alone for so long. When you walked into the biology lab that afternoon, and the breeze blew your scent towards me the pain crippled me, I could hardly speak I could not breath or I would have bit you, your scent is like no other, I have never smelt sweetness like yours." He smiled at her with a demented look; I seriously thought my wolf would crawl out of his skin to get away from the noxious words that bloodsucker was spewing.

"Yes, I have heard I smell sweet to vampires." Bella admitted.

"No we all find your scent appealing but he finds it irresistible." The pixie bitch responded.

"Sorry?" Bella questioned carefully.

"So you are saying that she is his chocolate?" Paul asked with a growl.

"No more like his heroine, or alcohol. He craves your scent, now that he knows what to expect it would calm him, give him comfort." She happily answered.

I could feel Bella stiffen, I started to feel very uncomfortable myself, what he was describing sounded very similar to how I reacted to her.

"When I smelt you I had to run, I mistook it for a different type of craving, I was worried that I would hurt you." He said beseechingly I could see his hand was slightly outstretched as if to beckon her towards him.

"Well I'm sorry, you are mistaken I am not the girl of which you dreamed, I already have my soul mate." Bella sounded annoyed again.

"Thank God." I know she loves me but sometimes this just feels too good to be true.

"Never doubt her man, she loves you like crazy." Jared responded and Embry and Sam agreed.

"He is not wrong, I have seen It." The annoying pixie was bouncing on her feet with a big demented smile on her face.

"You have seen it?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she stated confidently, "I have a gift and I can see the future. I have seen you and Edward together, you are both so happy, and so in love. I have seen your wedding day you looked so beautiful."


	28. Chapter 28

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a stick of Rock from Scotland._

_:_

_I love my reviewer's thanks guys! Did you like the future snippets? if so I will continue to give them in response to reviews _

_:_

Chapter Twenty Eight

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

My little Pony

:

No way in hell was she marrying that piece of shit dead person. We all started reacting again, he dares insinuate my Mate, and our Queen would bond herself to a dead murderer prissy faced corpse like him. Oh Great Sprit please put a stop to this madness, there is no way she would leave me for him, I will not accept this shit any more, and I am leaving and taking her with me. Not only were we wolves angry I could feel Bella shaking and the acid ball of anger which was fermenting in her stomach through the imprint bond.

"**I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE**,**" **She spoke vehemently in her Alpha voice, "I already have a mate and we are completely happy and we will not be separated for anyone or thing."

"Isabella Marie Swan those mutts are not safe to be around they could hurt you." Ass face spoke to Bella as if she was five and he was her father, holy crap Charlie wouldn't speak to her like that.

I could feel Bella straightening posture. "You will refer to me as Alpha Black and you will not speak with such arrogance or disrespect to my pack or to me. I'm Alpha of the La Push Wolf Pack and you will treat us with the civility that we have shown you." Damn my girl was Hot when she was mad and my heart swelled with her using my name, Sam was right she was aware of the marriage rituals.

"Why are you calling yourself that?" Creepy asked with a discernable sneer.

"Not that it is any business of yours but I am taking the name of my husband so you might as well treat me with the respect that that name demands." Oh Great Spirit please help me, I think my tail is wagging like a friggen dog I'm so happy.

"Husband what husband? You have not got married, we would know if you had." He pompously spoke.

"How would you know?" Bella scoffed as she gently played with my fur, I think she could hear me still purring from her comment about taking my name.

"I would have heard." He insisted, damn he was so bloody annoying I think I would want to kill him even if he was not a leech.

"Why would people tell you about my private life?" Bella demanded to know.

"I would have just heard that is all." He pompously said.

Bella was silent and it was like she was churning something around in her mind. "You are a mind reader?" She declared. "I wondered before but now I am pretty sure."

"Shit." Sam exclaimed. "If they can read our minds we have no secrets from them, and none of Ephraim's pack would have known about this either. They know probably more about wolves and our tribal secrets than we do." None of us were happy with this news but we were all very impressed with Bella for realising so quickly something that no pack had realised before.

Prissy face looked surprised and he nodded. "Yes, I am. You are very astute."

He had the audacity to look proud. Piece of shit I don't care about the treaty I have to get that scum and annihilate him right now, how dare he look like he has a right to even look at her let alone act all proud of her intelligence. "Guys I need your help I am not going to hold it together much longer."

"Jacob, come on she just told him that she was married to you, she has accepted your name, I don't know if she realises it or not but all that's left before you are bonded for life is the cleansing and mating rituals. Bella seems to know a lot more than we have ever given her credit for. She sure is one amazing Alpha and I think we will be sorry to see her step down. We are glad that she still will be a leader to us." Sam was always the logical one.

"Thank you brother I know it is ridiculous that I worry about this. But how do I deal with a filthy bloodsucker claiming she is also his soul mate." I felt a bit calmer about Bella and now I was feeling mad that he could read my thoughts about this.

I could see through Jared that Bella was looking at the leader. "Dr Cullen, your daughter is supposed to be psychic; your son reads minds, anything else you want to share?"

"No, I don't think so." The doctor replied.

"Right, what about your son over there trying to force his feelings at us." Bella indicated towards the blonde leech that my wolf felt nervous around.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't aware he was doing that." The doctor muttered giving the blonde a quick look.

"So what are you?" Bella questioned.

"I'm empathic and I was just trying to take the edge off everyone's negative emotions so things didn't get out of hand." He drawled carefully.

Bella turned towards the doctor, "So now that you have finished raping us can we get down to business." She asked.

"Sorry I don't know what you mean." The doctor leech seemed genuinely confused.

Bella folded her arms and I know she would have tapped her toe if she was on the ground. "Well Weirdboy over there is mind raping us reading out thoughts, your daughter is molesting my future and pretty boy over there is not allowing me to trust my feelings. So now that we feel totally Fucked over can you tell me why you wanted us to meet?"

"They don't work." Ass leech said quietly.

"What?" Bella demanded I think her patience had reached the end of the line.

"Our powers don't work on you, or the mule you are sitting on." He stated with a pained look on his face, it was like he was trying to force himself to hear what we were thinking, it gave him quite a constipated look, it was a slight improvement on the prissy look.

"You can't read my mind?" she asked confused.

"No." he admitted sadly.

"Excellent! And you can't read the wolf I am with either?" she said with a large dollop of hope.

"No, in fact I can hardly read any of the wolves." He said with disdain.

"Are you sure?" The leader questioned. "I was curious when you told me that you couldn't read Isabella's mind but I thought you could read the last Alphas mind."

"Yes I could, and I could read him." he pointed at Paul. "When I met him that day in school, but now, I can hear a slight whisper but if is so quiet it is too difficult to hear."

"Fascinating, I wonder why you can't read them now?" Leader leech questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Barbie leech surprised me by speaking.

"What is obvious?" The Doctor bloodsucker asked.

"She is a shield and as she is the Alpha she is blocking all the mutts' minds from us." She smirked; it seemed to me she loved the fact that Dick Head could not read our minds.

"Guys it looks like the legend was right, Bella would make us stronger and more protected and not just in the making strong puppies' way, Jacob your mate is awesome." Jared was practically dancing in wolf form; he was bouncing up and down like friggen Tigger.

"Right enough about my so called power." Bella thankfully had no wish to discuss this with the Leeches, "I doubt that is why you wanted to see us."

"Well we had concerns." The lead bloodsucker said. "The nomad vampires that are hanging around, well my son Edward heard their thoughts, the male is a tracker and he is fixated on someone and he is not going to let go until he gets her."

"So why are you telling us this?" Bella sounded confused.

"Well the girl in question is you." He spoke with concern.

Bella just nodded. "Yeah we figured as much, he has come after me twice already."

"We do not want any trouble with you or your pack and we offer our assistance to protect you from him." The prissy little shit vamp declared to my Bells.

You would think he was laying his coat across a puddle for her to walk across, with the way he spoke. No fucking way is he or his pseudo family getting anywhere near Bella.

"Hell no." Jared, Sam and Embry agreed.

"Thank you for your concern but my pack can protect me just fine, but I am confused why do you want to help me?" Bella smelt a rat.

"We do not believe in killing humans for food or for sport and that is what these nomads are like, please do not underestimate them; they are three clever and vindictive predators." Leech leader responded. "Moreover Edward would be very upset if you were harmed in any way."

Bella was obviously still thinking carefully and lost in thought for a bit, I could hear Jared snigger and when I looked through his eyes I could see that Bella was so distracted from the world she was making small little braids in my fur and Embry the little shit had an image running through his head of a pink My Little Pony, even Sam was snorting, thank the Spirits that the bloodsucker could not read our minds after this. I shook my pelt hoping she got the message. She didn't.

"_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Isn't the world a lovely place_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Everywhere you go, a smiling face_

_Running and skipping; merrily tripping_

_Watching the morning unfold_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_What does the future hold?"_

"Jared shut up and how do you know the theme song to that stupid show." I growl.

"HAHAHA I …have…..sisters…." he choked. Even Sam was wheezing trying to stop laughing.

"What do you see Alice?" Bella questioned breaking the image of a pink pony out of everyone's mind. I will deal with my brothers later. I didn't expect her to ask that question.

"Nothing, I cannot see your future or the mutts." She admitted.

"Good to know, but if you cannot see my future how did you see me with your brother?" Wow where did that come from? This girl was a very fast thinker.

"That is the future I saw when I met you at forks high school, but then you disappeared from my visions and I have not been able to see you since the day after summer break started." Pixie Leech admitted.

"You have just confirmed that Edward is not my soul mate then. You lost my future the day I became reacquainted with my real soul mate after a number of years apart." Bella stated firmly. "Thank you for your concerns we will contact you after I have discussed this situation with out Elders."

"Of course and I thank you for being so magnanimous." Chief Bloodsucker had to have the last word.

"Well remember, just because I take the trouble to know your name does not mean that I am soft or unwilling to do everything necessary to protect my home and my tribe." Bella stated regally. "We are finished here."

"Good bye" The vamps whispered. They all turned to leave except the Prissy shit, but the Hulk and Barbie grabbed him and pulled him away.

I could feel Bella just slowly relax. "Are they gone?" She questioned.

"Yes," Paul confirmed looking around, "Babe you were awesome today. How you managed to keep us all calm and listen to their crap without setting us on them I will never know. You do realise you got more information about vampires in the last two hours than our tribe managed to find since Taha Aki." The rest of the pack howled in agreement. I was so proud of my Bells; I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms.

Bella laughed, "Thank you Paul, I will admit it was hard, can you help me down now?"

"We need to leave, so you are better staying were you are." Paul stated as he was about to go phase himself.

"Paul I need to get off Jacob, I am in friggen pain here." She whined.

"Shit why didn't I know this, she is my imprint Paul reached up and caught Bella as she practically fell off me.

"Oh shit," she said as she tried to stand up. I phased quickly and threw on my shorts and ran over to her. She was bent over and was standing with her legs wide and her knees bent.

"Bella what is wrong are you ok?" I quickly ask and I try to hold her close.

"No." she whined and she really seemed stressed.

"What can I do?" I have to help her even if I don't understand the problem.

"You could help my by wearing a saddle next time, I'm going to be walking like John Wayne for a while." She deadpanned.

Paul couldn't stop laughing, which was annoying me because I didn't understand what was happening. "What is wrong with her? I asked Paul.

He snorted. "She is a bit saddle sore from riding you so much today." he choked out.

"Oh shut up you daft oaf." Bella muttered.

"Are you ok?" I mutter to her, worried that I had done permanent damage.

"No, my ass is killing me and I can't get my two legs to straighten." She whisper yelled at me.

Paul was sitting on the ground holding his sides with tears running down his cheeks, even Jared was snorting in wolf form, Sam was trying to pretend to be looking up at the sky, but I was not fooled.

"Well Bella now you know how you are going to feel after the mating ritual." Paul wheezed

"Oh Paul you did not just go there." She frowned at him.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist." He snorted.

"Well for that you will pay." She stated angrily.

"Oh I know, but looking at your two red faces makes it worth it." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Bella began walking slowly and gingerly towards La Push."

"Honey it's gonna take you hours to get home walking, let me carry you." I begged. I just wanted to get her home and run her a hot bath where she could soak the pain away.

"No Jacob, I am too sore walking will help, maybe you can carry me in a bit." She whispered quietly.

"We'll get you one of those round cushions old ladies have," Paul snorted.

"Speaking of ladies, Paul, I order you to remain celebrate for the next three weeks." Bella threw over her shoulder.

"What? No fair, why are you messing with my personal life." Paul had stopped laughing and I had started.

"Because Babe, you just made fun of mine, so I will take my revenge when I can." She responded sweetly.

Paul stood looking at her and then cracked up laughing again, "Bella you are priceless, love you babe, you really know how to kick my ass, I will try not to embarrass you again but it is just too easy."

"Yeah, yeah, wait till you find your imprint then revenge will be all mine." she smiled a big cheesy grin.

He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Come on guys its will be dark in 10 minutes we can carry you bridal style and run with you, I would prefer to have you out of the forest before dark just in case."

Bella looked thoughtfully at me, "Jacob do you think you can carry me without touching my butt, because I just may cry if you touch it."

"I promise not to touch your butt." I raised my right hand as if I was in court.

"OK then," she lifted her arm up so it would go around my neck and I swung her into my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up at me, and whispered "Can I have a kiss please?"

"You don't have to ask." I bent my head down and kissed her gently.

She smiled up at me, "You know that was all nonsense, I am with you, and I love you so much and no one will ever separate us."

I smiled down at her. "I know darling but if he ever tries to insinuate you should be with him again I will not be able to control the wolf."

"Forget your wolf," she said, "I will blow torch his sorry ass myself if he does that again."

I could hear wolfy snorts throughout the forest it sounded like my brothers were very happy with Bella's response.


	29. Chapter 29

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a little boy who is scary good at Mario Wii. _

_:_

Chapter Twenty Nine

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

Puppy Trouble

:

The next two weeks were fun to say the least, there was no sign of the three leeches that were stalking Bella but there was plenty of smelly Cullen's. Prissy face seemed to be stalking Charlie's obviously waiting for Bella to return. Unfortunately we could not hide it from Bella and she was extremely angry about this, she really would have preferred if Charlie lived down here as well. After the fun filled Cullen meeting we met with the council and relayed all the information that Bella had managed to glean from the walking popsicles. She had gathered Information that nobody else has ever been able to get about vampires. The fact that the Cullen's had special powers it made sense that all other vampires had this ability.

When we told the council that Bella was able to block the bloodsuckers from reading our minds I though Old Quil was going to burst with pride that his Granddaughter was so powerful until she scolded him for his Pack being so short sighted and not restricting the treaty to a timeline, we all agreed that Bella should be the main author of the next treaty as she was proving to be a natural with these things. She proposed that their area be reduced as punishment for breaking the treaty and that it would only be for 10 years as we really did not want vampires of any description in the area as they were sure to attract human drinking even if they lived on animals, and she did not want so many of our children to phase either. There will always be a pack but ours was so large because of the Cullens.

The night that we met the Cullen's, Dad and Charlie had a chat with the help of Sue, they convinced Charlie that Bella needed to stay on the reservation for the foreseeable future. They also advised that she wanted to transfer to La Push High. Initially he was not happy, he had only got his baby girl back and he now felt that he was losing her again, and not to her mom but to a wolf and the supernatural world. He understood that I would always love her and do my best to keep her happy and that we felt physical pain when we were apart. He said he would think about it.

Paul went to Charlie's the next night and I don't know all that was said but I think he gave Charlie that synopsis of who he was to Bella and what had happened for the last 12 years and what she meant to the pack. Charlie came down the next night for dinner and told her she could stay as long as she liked but if I ever so much as said a mean word to her she was to come home. I know it made Bella feel guilty that after 12 years she was leaving him again but he reminded her no matter whether we were living with Dad or had our own place he expected to be fed at least one day a week. When he left that night Bella called a council meeting, which was pretty cool, I know that when I became Alpha, Bella would be able to step down as an Elder but I think I will see if it was possible for her to stay on as she was so better at handling the other Elders than any of us were.

Bella insisted that Charlie be given the opportunity of moving to La Push, she reminded Old Quil that he was his great grandson and that he also held the tribal secrets was it not dangerous to have him the other side of the treaty line? Especially with the mind reading bloodsucker that was technically stalking Charlie to get to her. What happens if one of them tries to use Charlie as blackmail material? The council agreed however what excuse can they give to the tribe? No matter how unwilling the tribe was to accept Bella as my girlfriend they had to accept her "visiting" the Chiefs house and staying over no matter what they thought. They would not be as accepting of Bella's father moving down. We needed a good reason.

Quil finally phased, this was the weirdest and most mind boggling event I have ever experienced. It happened really quickly, we were all keeping an eye on his temper and his body heat, just like Embry he was losing the rag for no reason regularly with everyone but Bella, he was more like a puppy around Bella at times I thought he had already phased he acted so happy to be with her that I swear I could see his tail wagging. He actually phased while he and Embry were fighting who was closer to Bella. It was completely insane. I could nearly excuse Quil as the near wolf in you makes you very argumentative but Embry had no excuse other than feeling he had competition in being Bella's favourite puppy. Paul was so irate that after the dust settled he put Embry on double patrols and he was not allowed bake with Bella for two whole weeks. Embry crawled away with his tail tucked between his legs.

But what freaked me out was the minute Quil phased he made a bee line for Bella, he ran towards my house where I knew she would be in the garden as she had taken to reworking moms old vegetable patch which was nestled close to the edge of the forest. I tried to stop him but I was too far away at the other side of La Push. Paul tried to order him but Quil seemed so demented confused and scared I don't think he could hear anything over his own panic. All we could here in his head was "gotta find Bella, gotta find Bella, Bella will help, need Bella." When he reached my house he bounded into the back garden and ran straight for Bella, she must have heard his clumsy gait as she turned around thankfully in time to Alpha order him to stop. He jammed to a halt and stopped practically nose to nose with Bella.

Bella just stared at him for a minute and burst out laughing, "Oh my God Quil you finally phased," he tilted his head trying to understand what she meant and then when he realised that she knew everything he licked her face. She cuddled him around the neck before me and Paul got a chance to take a lump out of him for putting my mate and his Queen in danger due to his stupidity. As soon as her two arms wrapped around his neck he phased back to human with a blink of an eye. So all we could see was little Bella with her arms around a giant naked Native American, Embry ran over to Quil with clothes, I have to say Quil was lucky the wolf in me does not see him as a threat because the man in me was very close to kicking his ass.

Quil of course loved being a Wolf he thought it was the best thing that ever happened to him, he loved the speed and being physically capable of protecting his tribe and his Mommy Bella. I think he was also very happy with the changes the wolf made to his body as he got taller with the well defined muscles. He was convinced he might get himself a girlfriend his senior year after all.

Bella of course was just thrilled that Quil now knew everything so we didn't have to be careful around him anymore; he said that he did think that there was something being kept from him but he had no idea that it was this. When we questioned him why he ran to Bella he told us that he didn't know but his wolf just needed her.

Well if I thought Embry's devotion to Bella was annoying Quils' was down right nauseating, he followed her around like a little puppy. If we were watching movies he could be found sitting at her feet like the loyal dog that he was. Once or twice I found him asleep under our window sill. When questioned it seemed he had a nightmare and when he woke up he knew that he had to be near to Bella so that he could relax. I was so annoyed that I chased him around La Push until Bella phoned Paul and got him to order the two of us back home.

And the most irritating thing was Bella scolded me for being mean to Quil, I felt like I was in some weird alternate dimension where Quil was our son. When I suggested she didn't need to take the Den Mother roll so seriously well just let me say, you DO feel the skillet when it hits you on the back of the head, and it hurts a lot, I suppose it serves me right making that comment when she was cooking breakfast. That night it was I who slept outside our bedroom window as I was not even allowed into the house. Dad was no help he was laughing too much; he told me that you never get between a mother and her pups no matter how silly the relationship is to me. He said Sarah was the exact same over Quil the third, our Quils father, he didn't get out from under his feet until he imprinted on Quils mom. He thinks that the mother role is stronger for the Alpha Female towards the wolves that have phased after she accepts the imprint; to her they are young pups who need their Mommy. Embry's link was stronger than he expected it to be seeing as he phased before Bella was aware of the pack. He has only ever seen that with close family members before. Dad promised me that Quil and Bella's maternal relationship will become more bearable as time goes on and she sees he is not a lost pup anymore. But the more negative I am towards the relationship the more protective she will be.

Paul spent most of his life laughing at me now, I was sure I was his biggest hobby now that Bella had restricted his carnal activities. He was a hell of a lot wiser than anyone had ever given him credit for, he suggested that I start treating Quil as a son; it will make Bella happy and annoy the shit out of Quil, the proverbial hit two birds with one stone. So from that point in time you could call me Daddy Jacob when it came to Quil, I practically held his hand when he crossed the road, he hated it. I requested that I do patrols with him so he wouldn't be alone, ulterior motive he wasn't sleeping at the foot of Bella's bed when I was patrolling. I painted the twins room and made stencils of trees and leaves so he had a room to crash in if he needed to be close to Bella, that gave me huge brownie points with Bells, but what she didn't know was I had used the leaves and tree bark from the Cullen's land that stunk of vampire so there was no way in hell he would ever stay in that room. So Quil had no excuse with Bella if he wanted to stay over, he would have to stay in the stinky room or go home. I acted all innocent and told him that Bella had given me the leaves and I didn't think the smell was that strong. Paul was again really amused and I think a little proud.

Bella and I still felt distrustful of Dad after his revelation of our separation. Logically I understood the need to keep us safe and alive but there was so many other ways that he could have done it. My imprint my Queen was damaged at the hands of my Father and I do not think I could forgive that. Bella just acted very reserved with Dad and refused to discuss it with him any further. We didn't stay away from the house but I know if I was not there Bella worked outside in the garden or visited with Leah or Paul. Speaking of Paul it took Bella a couple of days before she gave me my Mom's letter that Paul had kept safe for the last eleven years. She told me that she was not sure if I should read it or not as there was personal information in it and she didn't know if it was her place to break this confidence. I think she spoke to Paul about the letter before she gave it to me to read so must have asked him if she could. As his Queen and my imprint he knows that imprints are not meant to keep secrets and as his future Alpha he has to trust that I will only use the information wisely or choose to forget it. When Bella gave me the letter to read I pulled her onto my lap and rested my chin on her head I knew I would need her comfort and strength and began to read.


	30. Chapter 30

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a house that seriously needs cleaning._

Chapter Thirty

(Jacob's POV)

Sarah

_My Darling Daughter_

_Sweetheart it's so hard to write this, I keep getting a lump in my throat that makes it hard to swallow, you flew back home to your mom today after spending the summer with us. It was so hard to say good bye, your pink little face with tears flowing down your cheeks as you walked slowly down the corridor with the flight attendant, we had to hold Jacob back from chasing after you past the security gate. Jacob is heartbroken that you are gone, he is inconsolable and I made one of the stupidest mistakes a mate of a wolf can make. I was trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn't think about the sadness we all felt with you leaving so I decided to spring clean the house while Billy took Jake down to the beach for a walk to try and tire him out so he would sleep. _

_When they came back Jacob dragged his little feet into his room obviously to go cry. Cry he did alright he started to wail, I ran in terrified what I would find and he was sitting on the floor with all the clean sheets from his bed on the floor in a ball and he looked at me with daggers in his eyes with a big red face, and big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. _

"_You took away her smell." He screamed at me. I quickly realised the stupidest mistake I have ever made, washing all his bedclothes and sheets meant I had washed away your scent. He had stopped me changing his sheets the day after he phased back from wolf. He told me he needed your smell. Smell is so important to a wolf especially the smell of his imprint it keeps him calm. I sat on the floor and cried with him, I had no idea what to do. How could I have been so foolish? _

_Thank God for Sue Clearwater, she popped over a few minutes later to see how we were bearing up and when I hiccupped my stupidity at her she quickly ran out the room and sent Billy and Harry off on an errand. An hour later they returned with your pillow and sheets from Charlie's house, they had broken in through your bedroom window and basically stripped your bed. So I remade Jacobs bed with your linen, the minute he lay down on the bed he was asleep. I don't think I will feel guilty if Charlie ever mentions someone robbing your bed clothes for that little crime was so worth it seeing my baby asleep and content for the first time this horrible day._

_You were only imprints for a week and for two days of that Jacob was in Wolf form. Billy was confused why Jacob would not phase back as he didn't seem worried or stressed, but really happy and all he saw in Jacobs mind was pictures of you playing with him. It was funny you even had him play fetch as you threw sticks for him. I kept an eye on you both trying to figure out why Jake wouldn't phase when I realised that you were constantly rubbing his ears or chest and giving him kisses and you calling him my puppy, you were taking naps cuddled into his fur. He was being a good imprint, he was staying wolf because that is what you wanted. Little Bella thought having a puppy was the best thing ever. So I decided to talk to you and convince you to tell him you needed him to phase back so you could play with boy Jacob again. You were very hesitant about getting to change and you eventually admitted that when he was a puppy you had him all to yourself but when he was Jacob you had to share him with everyone else and you knew that we would send you home as soon as he was Jacob again. Oh Bella you always were so damn cute and always made me tear up, I promised that I wouldn't send you away and reminded you that Jacob loved you more than anyone else so there was nothing to worry about. So you silently agreed. You ran into Jacobs's room and came out with his hair brush. I was confused what you planed on doing; you ran out of the door and tripped down the steps. You called Jacob over to you and told him that he had to be a boy again and you would brush his hair. (I wonder if he still loves you playing with his hair?) Five seconds later a nudie Jacob was sitting on our porch steps as you gently brushed his hair, while you lectured him on how silly it was not to wear clothes in this weather. Jacob just sat there with a smirk on his face not caring in the slightest that you were scolding him._

_I really wish Renee would let you live in Forks I know that you are not happy in Phoenix and I do not want to speak bad about your mother but maybe she should stop being so selfish and think for a moment what you may need. Charlie loves you so much child but he is a fool and doesn't know how to show it too well. He thinks you are better off with your mother; he doesn't think he would be a good enough single parent to you. Oh Bella never resent Charlie for not insisting on getting custody of you. He has a job with long hours and modest pay. He has a link here which he doesn't understand but it means that he cannot leave. By now Old Quil will have explained to you about his first marriage and his family in Forks, even though Charlie will never phase he is drawn to La Push, as far as we know the Wolf gene is only passed though males but he still has an urge to protect which explains his job and his location._

_We discovered how important to the tribe you are Bella, and not just being the true Alphas Mate but the legend which I believe Old Quil would have described to you by now. Paul is a good man Bella, he went against his Alpha and his tribe for you, and he protected you when everyone else forsook him. I know the two of you will be great friends and please never feel guilty as he explained to me, he feels nothing but honour for been the one chosen to protect someone so important to his tribe. There are a few things I feel I need to tell you as Paul will never tell you this himself. He believes you saved his life. When you were born six years ago he was 18 and very close to being a broken angry drunk. _

_Paul had a very hard life Bella, his family was a perfect one, even though his dad never phased I firmly believe he imprinted on Paul's mother. Lisa was a beautiful girl full of life from what I can remember, they got married young I think they were only twenty one they were around 12 years older than me so I remember them well but with childish eyes, I thought they were gross the way they always held hands and had to go everywhere together, funny considering I ended up an imprint as well. Well long story short, they seemed to have the life of fairy tales around two years later they had Paul, he was the apple of his daddies eye, they adored their little boy, when he was around two they had another little boy and they were as happy and loving family as you would ever meet. When Aidan, Paul's little brother was three months old tragedy struck, he died with melingitis. But double tragedy happened that night, Paul's Father crashed his car rushing to the hospital, he died instantly with little Paul in the car with him, it took two hours for them to cut Paul out of the wreckage as he was trapped with his Dad's body. _

_Bella loosing her baby and her husband in one night broke Lisa, she was already dealing with post natal depression and this just pushed her overboard. She became addicted to tranquilisers and alcohol. She basically forgot she had a son, Paul was left to rare himself and clean up after his mother and some of her clients, it was the only way she could get money for her fixes, and she died of an overdose when Paul was fourteen. He has been alone ever since. Needless to say he had such a happy upbringing that he took to alcohol very quickly himself and he was always so angry with very little respect for women, I know the tribe tried to help him but his anger would not let anyone in. Another thing you should know, Paul's father was a well off man, he had set up a trust fund for Paul, linked to his life insurance, it meant that Paul had the money to take care of himself from the age of 18 this is how he was able to live in Arizona with you. He believes if it was not for you he would have drank it all away by the time he was twenty and probably be dead. He is a loyal man but has little time for people especially women due to his poor Moms behaviour, I really wish he had known his parents before the tragedy. He lost his brother, Father and Mother that day._

_Oh Bella It's tough being the imprint isn't it. They have the wolf to help them deal with the supernatural all you have is your love and your strength of character. And you need patience in spades, especially if you are dealing with my husband. He is a loving kind man, but when it comes to wolf matters he thinks he knows all. He got all his knowledge about imprinting from his Mom who well, she was a very good imprint and wife but a very hard woman, they were a different generation Bella in more ways than one, they didn't believe in emotion or affection. I still don't know how they were like that, Billy and I were very affectionate and I have no doubt that you will be too knowing my son. _

_I have talked to him about what we will do when you get older, Old Quil believes that it will be harder and harder for you guys once you hit puberty as the juvenile imprint will begin to mature, this means it will be physically painful for you to be separated, when Billy suggested that you may be better off if you are kept separate I nearly murdered him. But my only suggestion was to let Charlie know so we could bring Bella home, but Billy and Quil felt like their hands were tied as I was against tribal law to tell anyone this secret. Billy was pretty sure that Charlie knowing would not make any difference as he would never be able to convince Renee to let you come home. I hope with all my heart that I come up with a better plan otherwise these fools will try and keep you separate and hurt you more than they ever know. Bella please don't be angry with Billy he loves you so much, you are his other daughter, in fact the twins whinge that you are his favourite daughter. The day that Jake imprinted on you I think Billy nearly burst with happiness, he knew you were always meant to be part of this family and the spirits obviously agreed._

_I hope Sue has had a chance to talk to you about the responsibilities of the Alpha's imprint and what comes next. Normally the mother of the Alpha helps the next Alpha Female carry out the cleansing ritual but as I will not be there I would suggest that Sue or Janice Athera takes my place. Oh Baby girl I am so sorry that I will not be there with you and Jacob, it seems unfair that you guys have to do this alone. I love you both so much and I am so proud of you both. I hope I have not forgotten anything; I will bring this letter with me when I go to visit Paul in Phoenix._

_Bella darling keep safe and try to keep away from vampires I feel you are certainly going to live up to your legend, but I believe that issue will be resolved once you and Jake decide to complete the imprint. Jacob will keep you safe never doubt that._

_Jacob baby, oh how I wish I was there even if it was just to embarrass you over having the love of your life beside you. Ha ha, do you remember when you thought Bella was yucky because she was a girl, oh baby I am so glad that you will have such a wonderful strong woman beside you, she is a very kind astute woman and she will never guide you wrong so listen to you imprint and trust her._

_Love you both always_

_Your loving mother _

_Sarah_

I folded the letter up, holding the tears back, I looked down at my Bells and she was looking up at me with her big brown eyes. She reached up and ran her finger gently down my cheek. "You okay baby? She whispered.

I nodded and dipped my head down to hers and softly kissed her plump lips, she responded gently back and I swear she tasted of honey and ice cream. A few minutes later Bella pulled away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Baby what did I do?" I am terrified that there was something wrong.

Bella just looked at me with big sad eyes. "I forgot that we have school tomorrow."

We both groaned at the thought of our special summer coming to an end; It was so good while it lasted.


	31. Chapter 31

_The_ _Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a big basket of laundry_

_Sorry about the delay RL is kicking my ass at the moment. Thanks for all your Support and Reviews._

_:_

Chapter Thirty One

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

Be careful what you wish for.

:

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring…Oh God what was that horrible noise?

I opened my eyes and all I could see was the beautiful mahogany strands of Bella's hair draped over my pillow. She was not moving so the noise was not bothering her. What was it; I have never heard such an annoying sound, I tried to zero in on its location and realised the source of the confounded noise was coming from what looked to be a small red travel alarm, why in all that is holy do I have a travel alarm in my room and why was it turned on? I tried to reach it but it was a little tricky when you have a 100lb girl draped over you and blocking one of your arms from moving. I was seriously going to pound that contraption into tiny pieces as soon as I got my hands on it. I tried to wiggle around while holding Bella so that I could reach it with my right arm. I finally had it in my hand now how the hell do I shut it up; do I just squeeze the living daylights out of it? Do I throw it against the wall? Just please shut it up. I am about to crush it to powder when I hear a sexy soft growl.

"Don't even think about it." She muttered rubbing her nose along my collarbone. I can't even see her face through her hair.

"But it won't stop," I whine, I lift my free arm and gently pull her hair back so I can see her face. She is looking up at me with sleep incrusted eyes, looking as adorable as a cute little kitten.

She reached her hand towards the noise and worked some magic and suddenly there was silence. She smiled sleepily at me. "It's meant to do that honey, it's called an alarm clock." She mumbled into my neck.

"But why?" I asked rubbing my cheek against the top of her head.

"We have to go to school this morning." She whined. It was not fair she was even cute when she whined.

"uughhhhhhhhhhhh." I moaned "Do we have too?" I finally noticed that it was daylight out there and the sun rays were peeping through my curtain.

"Yes." She said firmly as she placed both hands on my smooth pecks and pushed herself up off my upper body, doing that caused most of her weight to press down on my pubic area and well there are some types of wood that you should not carve and I seemed to be very familiar with that particular type since Bella and I have been together.

"Emhff…..Bells please don't do that." I groaned. This girl had no idea what a thin thread I was holding on by.

"Do what?" She asked looking down all confused and sleepy as she tried to stretch.

"Please don't press down on me like that unless you plan to spend the rest of the day here in bed with me naked." I growled. I could feel the excitement of the wolf, he feels that it is about time we completed the imprint, and he is chomping at the bit to come out to play.

Bella went bright red at my statement, she quickly jumped off me and her clumsiness re-emerged in her embarrassment and she landed face first on the floor. I tried to reach her quickly but my predicament prevented me from moving too fast. I gave up walking and just crawled over to her.

"Are you okay? I pulled up onto my lap. Her face was now totally purple.

"Yeah, it's silly I am the so called Alpha of a pack of shape shifters but I nearly die of mortification if my boyfriend seems happy to see me." She giggled in embarrassment with her hands covering her face.

"Hey, what do you mean fixing me with a lowly title of boyfriend? I thought I was your husband, woman!" I growled at her in jest but I was also a little disappointed, I loved the idea of her calling me her husband and thinking of me that way.

Bella went even redder if that was possible. "Well I thought you wanted to wait until after the sealing of the imprint and all the rituals." She whispered trying to not look me in the eye. She really was too cute, she could scare the shoes off the Elders or the Pack when she was riled but she acted like a little lost girl when it came to anything sexual.

Bella was not ready to complete the ritual; Dad was right when he advised me that Bella was probably inexperienced, she was, but it was more than that, she was innocent, beautifully innocent just like a new born baby. No matter what my wolf thinks, we will not be having sex until she can actually refer to it without turning purple. I could not take advantage of her like that.

"Bells." I whisper. "It's okay, there is no need to be embarrassed, we are not going to do anything until we are both ready, and I like you thinking of me as your husband now, it makes me feel all content and warm inside." I rub her arms up and down as I look into the chocolate windows to her soul.

"I know Jake but its ridiculous I get so embarrassed about this stuff I'm nearly 18. I act like I'm in middle school most of the time." She mumbled into my chest. "I also like thinking of you as my husband." She whispered quietly.

"Oh honey, I love your blush and that you are excited at the thought of us together, I'm sorry that my body's reaction to you causes you to be uncomfortable." I whisper into her neck. "But I am not sorry that I react. I love you so much and when we are both ready we will progress naturally to the next level. Now come on, you set that obnoxious alarm so I guess it's time that we got up and got ready."

"Okay, I bag the first shower." She squeaked jumping up and running into the bathroom, she will grab any excuse to get away from this conversation.

We both got ready as quick as we could. Bella went down to get breakfast ready while I had my shower. I realised on the way down the stairs that we were not alone. Quil and Embry had arrived, the four of us would be travelling to school together and it looks like Bella had invited them for breakfast. I was amazed as she prepared breakfast for all of us including Dad with so much speed and skill, I said it before and I will say it again, she is a goddess in the kitchen. Embry brought Dad's food into him as Bella did not trust us to leave any for him.

We all scoffed down the bacon and eggs that Bella had prepared and then dropped the plates in the sink of warm soapy water. Quil washed and Embry dried while I popped into dad and helped him get ready for his day. It had been a tiring week for him and with so much going on it was easy to get distracted from the fact we were coming up to Mom's birthday. This day was always tough on us, harder on Dad than me, I don't remember celebrating Mom's birthday with her as well as he does. All these years I thought Dad had a weird type of Diabetes and it was hard to believe that it was the physical manifestation of a missing imprint, it scares me to think the pain he has suffered and the pain I could suffer if anything happened to my Bells. But I know I would not want to be here if my Bella was gone, I don't think I could be as strong as Dad, he fought to stay alive for me and the twins and I will always love him for that.

"Are you ready for school son?" Dad asked with a grin.

"Nah, but Bella tells me I have to go, you know the rules no messing with the Alpha, or imprint or they will kick your ass." I laughed.

"Well I am certainly getting used to her taking care of me, I feel quite sorry for myself that I have to fend for myself at lunch time." He smiled.

"Oh don't worry Dad, she has thought of you already, she has put sandwiched in the fridge and a tub of home made soup that just needs to be heated up." I gripe.

Dad just smiled with happiness that his daughter thought of him, I swear he acts like she is his messiah. Things were hard there for a while after his admission, and I know Bella really has not forgiven him, but I think the letter from Mom has helped her accept he did what he thought was best for both of us. We know as soon as she was eighteen Dad would have contacted her to come home.

"Alright old Man, is there anything I can do for you before I go?" I ask while pulling out clothes for him and laying them on his bed.

"No I'm good, I may stay here a little longer and read while I digest that lovely breakfast Bella made." He sighed contentedly.

"She is spoiling you old man, I will have to have words with my imprint." I chuckle, the difference in all of us since Bella came home, this time last year Dad wouldn't even unlock his bedroom door for a week and now he is laughing and joking.

"Don't you dare, she is only back talking to me, if she thinks I've upset you she will probably set Paul on me, and I know he has wanted to take a bite out of me for years." He looked at me like a child.

"Fine Dad, but you have to give us some time, you were the only adult that Bella truly trusted, she felt that Charlie let her go too easily and her Mom was well a bit of a flake, you and Mom were her rocks, and then she realised that you were part of that hurt. Bella is probably the most forgiving woman in the world so don't fear she'll forgive you, it just may take you a long time for you to win back her trust." I rubbed my hand over my face and stood up, "Listen we have to go, its Bella's first day and all we can't be late, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay son, see you later." He patted my hand.

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Well I suppose we better go." They all groaned but we grabbed our bags and went out the door. We climbed into Bella's truck; it was a bit of a squeeze with Bella practically sitting on Embry's lap.

"I drove the two miles to the school, or should I say we chugged in Bella's excuse of a vehicle. I pulled into the car park where there were already a number of students hanging around discussing the summer. Quite a few looked in our direction and then the whispering started. It didn't help that I could hear every word. The things they were saying about my Bells, Great Spirit I know she told me what people say about her but I seriously thought she was mishearing or exaggerating a little. My Wolf was starting to come to the surface both my anger and his anger was tangible and I was concerned that I was just going to Wolf out in class if I heard any more from these idiots.

"Jacob!" Bella was getting my attention and she was using her Alpha voice, "You will not Phase in school unless you are protecting us against Vampires, you will ignore the whispering about my sexual activities and any crude comments made about me." This was an order and I had no choice but to comply, I hung my head and tried not to be angry with her for not letting me protect her.

"Quil, Embry, this order is in effect for you both as well, you are not to wolf out unless protecting us from vampires and you will ignore the gossip mongers. Do you understand?" Bella spoke clearly.

They both also lowered their heads in compliance but I could tell they were about as happy with this as I was, but we had no choice.

"Come on we better go in, now listen I have probably already heard what they all think of me and I really don't care, the only thing I care about is you guys, I don't strive for their acceptance and I really don't care what they think or say, so I don't want you worrying about me." She said firmly. "I only need your protection in gym; I really hope you are in my gym class because if you're not the population of La Push may decrease due to my clumsiness.

"But you're not clumsy Bella." Quil said with a confused air, I forgot he really never knew the pre Alpha mate Bella.

"Oh yes I am." She snorted. "Not around you guys because I am 100% comfortable with you all, but around other people I usually make an idiot of myself. You'll see I'll probably fall at least twice and knock someone's drink over by the time I leave this afternoon."

We all fell out of the truck and I slammed my door shut, I was trying so hard not to go over to the idiot Michelle Green and tell her that the title of school bike was still hers and she didn't have any competition in that department. I know I was glaring over at her little group of wanna be hookers when I smelt Paul nearby. I turned around and there he was walking towards us with a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask in confusion.

"Well I kind of never mentioned this but I actually never graduated and I thought that this would be a good time to go ahead and get that done while I have people around me that I can actually stand. Plus the Elders thought it would be a good idea to be taught by someone who understands my situation and with Bella being a tutor this year they feel she is the only person who can teach me that I will not try to eat." He said with a predatory grin.

Bella looked at Paul with a calculating expression. "Paul please don't date or get in a relationship with any of the girls in this school, you may look early 20's but we know that you are older than that, I am not ordering you because I trust you but I don't think it would be right for you to get involved with any of them."

Paul looked actually hurt by Bella's comments. "What do you take me for, I thought you were different but now you are even judging me, they are only children I'm not a paedophile." He went to walk off.

"Paul, stop, look around you." Bella indicated around the car park. "Look at all the girls looking at you, do they look like children? Do they act like children? Jake what are they saying about Paul?"

"Ehmm," I am actually a bit embarrassed to repeat what I am hearing. "Michelle Green is talking to her groupies boasting that she is going to "Fuck Paul." before you get your mitts on him. Jayne Williams is asking her girls does anyone know if Paul's emm… dick is proportional to his height, and Lisa Rodgers is going to offer him a blow job at lunch time."

Bella was still looking pointedly at Paul, "Paul I trust you with my life and that of my tribe but you like women and that is fine but I worry that you forget that you are older than these girls even though it will be them pursuing you I don't want you to get tangled in a drama in high school, the Elders would cause you all types of trouble."

Paul just cocked his eyebrow at her and did one of his signature smirks. "Well Bells babe we are just going to have to get the point across that I'm off the market." He sauntered over to Bells, threw his arm around her shoulders and started walking her towards the office.

Bells looked back at me with a pained smile, the two of them were so funny together, they were getting more and more like siblings every day. Quil, Embry and I followed them in to the school and waited outside the office for them as I wanted to know what Bella's schedule was.

After a few minutes Paul came out by himself, "Sorry lover boy, she has to wait for the principle he wants to discuss her tutoring and classes with her, so I expect we should just go to class." Our school was small so I presumed that all our classes would be the same, when we got to our lockers our timetables were sticking out of the doors. I picked mine up and began to read, I was quite surprised to see I was down for tutoring I had never failed a class and my grades were okay I thought, I looked over at the others and they also looked a little confused. It seems that the four of us would be tutored for three hours a day from 9-12pm.

"What is this about?" I wondered. I heard Paul laugh.

"Did you not know this was happening?" Paul was amused.

"No what was happening." I asked.

"Bella is to be our tutor as they want us all to graduate with honours we are the future Elders of the Tribe and you are the future Chief, and Alpha, moreover they don't want us mixing too much with the general population in case our wolves gets irritated, so having our Alpha tutoring us in English, Civics, Quileute and Native American History we will only have to spend time with our classmates for Spanish, Gym and Biology." Paul explained to me as if I was a moron.

"So you're telling me that my girlfriend/Wife is now my teacher?" I gulp.

Paul laughed loudly "Yep, do you think she will take kindly to a lecture about fraternising with an under age student?"

Embry and Quil joined him in laughter, I could not decide if this was the making of one of my nightmares or one of my fantasies, and those little shits knew this as they have all been inside my head.

"So does Ms Black/Swan own a pencil skirt? I am sure she will wear the glasses and put her hair up in a bun if you ask her nicely." Paul chortled.


	32. Chapter 32

_The_ _Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a big piece of Beef that I forgot to defrost for dinner, oops! Toasted sandwich anyone?_

_:_

_Thanks guys for all your reviews sorry I didn't get the snippets out today but I thought you would prefer the chapter instead, will get the snippets out tomorrow though _

Chapter Thirty Two

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

BOOM!

:

I woke up early and tried to slip out from under Bella.

"Whazzup?" she mumbled into my arm pit.

That's my girl, loves me smelly pits and all. "Its okay honey, I have to pop out for a quick patrol with Paul, remember I told you last night."

"S'okey dokey." She mumbled into the pillow and I gently placed her back into the bed, and I wrapped her in an extra blanket so she didn't get cold.

I quickly got dressed and ran out of the house and down to the garage. Quil and Embry were already there. "How's it looking guys?"

"All finished Jacob, your chariot is ready and Cinderella will go to the ball." Quil spoke with a fake British accent.

"Seriously dude you have to stop watching James Bond, it has a bad effect on you." I smile indulgently at Quil. We are getting on again since he has loosened his hold on Bella's apron strings, having her as a tutor/teacher may have made him relax a little. She was patient and caring but she was also the hardest teacher I have ever had, nothing got past her and she expected us to give 100% and there was certainly no favouritism. I think I learned more in the last two weeks in school than I ever learned before. I also have never had so much homework.

"You should hear him lately trying to chat up the birds; the name is Athera, Quil Athera, funny stuff especially when he is talking to girls that he has known all his life." Embry chuckled.

"You're just jealous that I have it and you don't." Quil sniffed.

Dad is right they really are more like my children every day. I began looking over my Rabbit she was eventually finished and road worthy, Paul went up the day before and got her plated and all the necessary parts were now complete. I really can't believe I finished her. I had been working on her for nearly a year and my life has changed so much in that year that I can't get my head around it.

"It's a pity you didn't start building a bigger car." Embry spoke while looking at my little red car. "But I suppose none of us realised that we were going to turn into giants over night."

"That's true." I said thoughtfully. "But I love this car and even if I get too big for it Bella can have it as I am not sure how much longer I can keep that truck of hers going."

"Anyway guys thanks a million for fixing the last bits for me, I wanted it to be a surprise for Bella so I have to be careful how much time I spent out here this week." I smiled at my brothers.

"Anything for Bella you know that Jacob." Quil said solemnly as he polished the car a little more.

I nodded my head in appreciation.

"Oh Sam popped in a little while ago, Sue is preparing a picnic and they will pop it into the trunk in the next hour, and they also want you to know to have her back on the beach by eight as the barbeque should be ready by then. Kim has made a cake and Jared says we all have to eat it whether we like it or not." Quil groaned, poor Kim loved to cook but she just shouldn't. Bella has been trying for weeks to help her to make edible food and even Embry has stepped in when it came to baking but nope, no improvement.

"Embry?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Jake I can't." Embry shook his head. "She needs the confidence to improve and I refuse to make something that you will all eat and her cake will be just left there, so no, I'm sorry."

"Okay fine, has Paul arranged who will follow us?" I ask,

"Who else would he ask but her two favourite boys?" Quil replied with a grin.

This is going to be fun. Paul is definitely having fun at my expense. With all the vampires interest in Bella she cannot leave the Rez without an escort, actually none of the wolves are allowed off the rez alone and none of the imprints are allowed to leave without at least one wolf, but if it is to go further than Forks two wolves are needed. Charlie is still a concern, we try to protect him also but there are just not enough wolves. I am glad that he has agreed to move down and he will be in his new house by the end of the month, it is just a mile away from us a small three bedroom cabin with a huge kitchen that overlooks first beach. Bella fell in love with the view and the wrap around porch when she saw it. Charlie was trilled that he is living close to Bella again and that she liked the house and kitchen, it also has huge back enclosed garden which backs onto the woods, and a garage at the side. I have a feeling that the pack will be spending a lot of time here because it certainly easier for Bella to cook for all of us here than in Dad's house, and the privacy is perfect, I have a feeling Charlie picked this house for that reason.

Dad and Harry are thrilled that Charlie has moved down and that he has been so accepting of the pack and the supernatural. When Bella initially requested her Dad move here, all the Elders agreed but trying to find an excuse for allowing someone who is considered non native to live on the reservation. After a day or two Bella made the decision for them and reminded them that they were Elders and didn't always have to answer to the tribe, she believed that the tribe didn't think much of her anyway so nothing they said would make any difference, so why not tell anyone asking questions that Charlie was going to be a liaison officer between the tribe and law enforcement in the area, it was going to be either Charlie who they all knew or some city kid who had never even seen a reservation in his life. Charlie agreed to move down the next night.

I was a little worried that Charlie would expect Bella to move back in with him now that he will be in La Push but he has not raised it yet. I think if he wanted her to move back, I would have to move with her. But that would not be fair to Dad; it is hard to know what is best for everyone and today is not the day to worry about these things.

"Thanks guys, please try and give us some privacy today, you know what I'm trying to do." I quietly said and I walked towards the door.

"Sure, sure." They both called. I just shook my head at my impossible brothers.

I made my way back trough the grass and muck and entered the back door straight into the kitchen. I started cooking the breakfast as a treat for Bella; I didn't want her moving a finger today. I wanted to spoil my girl.

I had breakfast quickly made for all three of us and I put Dads on a plate and ran into his room with it. "Hey, Dad do you need anything this morning, I was going to have breakfast with Bella and then head out." I placed the bacon, eggs, and sausage onto his bedside cabinet with his glass of orange juice."

"No, my legs feel good today son, I think I can manage, are you all set?" He smiled knowingly at me.

"Yes, I'm all set, the car if done and Quil and Embry just finished cleaning and polishing it, Sue made a picnic and Kim made a Birthday Cake for the party tonight." I couldn't help chuckle when I saw the expression on Dads face when I told him about Kim's contribution.

"Oh lovely, all you have to do is get her up and out and have a fun day away from La Push for a change." He tried to sound enthusiastic.

"We will Dad, and we will aim to be home by 8 for the party."

"See you later have a good time, and Jacob, remember no matter what way today goes she loves you and she always will." Dad reminded me.

"I know thanks Dad." I kissed him on the cheek before I left.

I quickly made up two plates and two glasses of Juice and I placed them on a tray. I carried them in to our bedroom to find Bella missing, but I could here her banging about in the Bathroom, it sounded like she was drying herself, so she should be out soon.

I sat down at the Bed and began to eat my breakfast, I was too hungry to wait any longer and if mine was eaten that meant I would be able to give Bella my undivided attention. After a few minutes she stumbled into the room, with my old beach towel wrapped around her and an old tattered red one wrapped around her head like a turban.

"Happy Birthday, gorgeous." I smiled at her trying to keep my eyes on her face and away from everything below her neck. "I made you breakfast."

She smiled shyly at me, "Thanks honey." She came over to the bed and sat down beside me and took the plate of food that I offered.

"So I'm kidnapping you for the day." I tell the freckle on her shoulder blade, I have an urge to reach forward and lick it. My wolf was like a mad Labrador pulling his owner up the road by the lead. She turned to look at me.

"Yeah where are you taking me?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Emm…. I …it's ….a secret." I mumble, mesmerised by the line of freckles above the swell of her breasts. I am trying to look up at her face and not ogle her body but I just can't, her beautiful soft lily white skin that smells of strawberries and I know it will taste like ice cream. I lift my hand up and lightly trace my finger down the line of freckles, but I can't stop there my finger slowly caresses down to just above her breast where the towel starts. I trace my finger along the line of the towel until I get to the part where the towel is tucked into itself so that is stays wrapped. I raised my eyes to Bella's and she was looking at me with hooded eyes of lust, we both had fought this urge for so long, but I couldn't fight it any longer I needed to see her and to feel her.

Before I moved my hand Bella raised hers and placed her hand on mine and together we pulled her towel so it loosened and partially dropped from her body. We were still gazing into each others eyes when she moved my hand to rest on her left breast, I was in shock and an inexperienced boy but I felt that my Bells wanted me to touch her and by all that is holy I would not let her down. I gently ran my hand over her velvety nipple and could feel it harden at my touch; I ran my thumb over it again and enjoyed the hardening feeling. I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips and then softly gently kissed her skin on her jaw line, she lifted her head to give me access, my Wolf roared this was pure submission from my mate; I kissed and nibbled all the way down her neck and along her collarbone, sniffing and licking as I went, Bella had arched herself back so I had unconditional access to the beautiful hills of her breasts, she was a lot fuller than I thought, how does she hide her size so well, I have even heard some of the girls in La Push call her flat chested, how wrong they are and it's all MINE!

I rubbed and kneaded her perfect bosom and then lowered my mouth to her luscious amazing mounds, I licked and kissed and sucked and nibbled it was sweet torture I could not even describe how amazing this was getting to touch my Bells this way. I wanted more I wanted to kiss her all over, I grazed my teeth along the underside of her breast and then licked all around. I then moved onto the other breast and began lavishing it with as much devotion as it deserved, I could feel Bella writhing on the bed underneath me, as usual I had moved her onto the bed without even realising I was doing it, how we have not been caught in compromising positions in public amazes me, one kiss with Bella and I was not responsible for my actions. We had tried the last couple of weeks to be a little less physical because of being in school and her fear of being caught by other students but I think that is why I am lying on top of her on my bed sucking her breasts like she is made of ambrosia.

I could feel her little hands fisting my hair and pulling it hard and hell that just made me growl with want and need. I leaned up to her mouth and ravished her mouth, all teeth and tongues, I couldn't get enough, my hands were moving up and down her naked body feeling every silky millimetre my mouth was starting to follow as I kissed and licked every inch of her luscious skin all the way down her beautiful body.

She pulled my shirt up obviously wanting me to take it off, which I eagerly did I pulled her close as I kissed the hell out of her lips and then reached down so I held her pert little buttocks in my hands, her skin was so silky smooth and soft it just made me groan. Bella was running her hands up and down my back and liking and nipping my shoulder, I ran my hand down to the junction between her legs and suddenly her whole body jerked in one fluid move and she latched onto my neck with her teeth and held on while her body convulsed in abandonment, the feeling of her biting down on my neck gave me the exact same reaction and before I knew it I had orgasmed without being touched I had not even taken my shorts off. I collapsed beside her on the bed and the two of us were panting hard.

When we got our breath back Bella cuddled into my side and whispered into my ear, "If that was foreplay I want a parachute for the real thing."

I chuckled, I think I lost a few brain cells and I couldn't even speak all I could muster was, "Wow."

We then both started to laugh, "Holy crap we needed a bomb shelter when we go the whole way because I didn't think La Push will be still standing after we complete the imprint."


	33. Chapter 33

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and well nothing else really!_

_:_

_Thanks to all my reviewers I hope you enjoy my future snippets._

_PaulLover I would love to write a Paul Bella story but I don't have any plot bunnies yet, all the plots I have stewing have them as best friends. I think Paul is such a fatastic character but I find it difficult to write his POV so until sometimes comes to mind you are just going to see a lot of Paul in my Jake Bella stories. Taoist Elf, Deadgrlsprstr666 and Mingamae write such amazing Paul/Bella stories if you have not read them yet go read.  
><em>

_:_

Chapter Thirty Three

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

The Date is Set

:

After about ten minutes my brain slowly began to work again, I look down at the love of my life, my heart, my Queen cuddled into my chest with her arms wrapped around my waist. I tell her how much I love her and how much I would love to stay lying here in her arms all day but that I have made plans for us and I am going for a quick shower and that we need to go soon, I lean over and give her a soft kiss, I really wanted to stay there all day but I had made the arrangements and it would be silly to abandon them now. I made my way into the bathroom and when I look in the mirror there is a tall man with sparkling eyes looking back but I also notice a crescent shape scar on my neck, it is small and pointy, I realise that it is where Bella bit me. It was strange as I thought it would have disappeared before now. I ran my had over it and it felt really sensitive and a little cooler than my own skin, strange but I didn't have time to think much about it as we had a lot to do today so I needed to get moving. I quickly peeled off my shorts and jumped into the shower and washed using the non perfumed shower gel that I always use since I became a wolf. The scented variety made my wolf roll in the mud when we phased as those fake scents drive him mad.

Within ten minutes I was back in my bedroom throwing on a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt. Bella was dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans and a cute pair of doc martins. She was wearing one of my old t-shirts from my school football days, and when she turned around I realised it had Black NO 1 written on the back, when I saw my name on her I nearly threw her on the bed again, all I could do was growl and pull her towards me and kiss her senseless.

I just about kept it together so I pulled away before I lost myself. "Honey I love you but you are going to be the death of me."

She giggled. "Right back at ya honey!"

The two of us were acting like we were drugged or something, completely crazy how she makes me feel. We both smile and I grab her hand as we leave and I drag her out to the garage.

"Where are you bringing me?" She laughs as she skips over the tree roots and broken branches.

"Ahh you will find out once we get there." I laugh like a child, I just realised that we were back, although our love has gotten stronger since I phased I also felt that we had a lot of pressure and expectation set on both of us and it was made us feel very restricted, but now it was like all that weight on my shoulders had imploded and I felt as light as a feather.

I pulled my girl to me and kissed her hard on her lips, I stepped away and just laughed at the goofy look on her face, I placed my hand on her cheek and leaned in and placed little butterfly kisses around her mouth. I felt like a school girl and just wanted to giggle, I am seriously losing my man card.

"Hey, not that I am complaining but what is up with you today." She whispered into my ear before she nibbled my lobe.

"I don't know, I just feel like a weight has been taken off my shoulders." I smiled into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She nuzzled into my neck as I picked her up and carried her into my garage.

"I just feel like it's us again, Jake 'n' Bells, not us and the pack, or us and our responsibilities to the tribe." I strived to explain.

She giggled "Maybe you have just lost some of the frustration that we have both being feeling."

I chuckled at her cheeky words. "Maybe that's part of it, or maybe its just I now know we can push away the responsibilities that are linked to us being intimate and forget about everything else but us, its not a ritual its just us, being in love and wanting to show it to each other. I am also thrilled to know that you may blush when you talk about sex but that does not mean you are not willing to be with me."

"Oh Jake, don't be silly of course I want to be with you, Jeez I spend most of my time trying to prevent myself jumping your bones." She admitted with a cute blush. "And yeah I go red a lot but that does not mean I don't want it."

"Well honey you can jump my bones any time." I waggle my eyebrows at her insolently.

"Jake." She scolded and then threw her head back and laughed.

I placed her back on the ground and indicated to the Rabbit, "Well honey, your chariot a waits."

"Seriously? You finished it. Wow, that's brilliant." She jumped up and kissed me firmly on the mouth.

"Yeah, I wanted to be able to bring you in my car on your birthday date, stupid I know but makes me feel less like a loser." I chuckled.

"Jacob Ephraim Black you are not a loser and I will not have you saying such things." She growled at me folding her arms in front of her, she was so cute when she jumped to my defence; it practically made my wolf purr.

"Okay honey, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be able to whisk you away for a romantic date. I have obsessed about this day since June and well I wonder now if we should just go back to bed." I say wistfully while I snuggle into her neck.

She shook her head at me. "It looks like I have awoken the monster, behave Mr Black, you promised me a drive in your new car and a drive I shall have."

I bit my lip to prevent making a comment about the back seat, she would go all Alpha on my ass is I push her too much, but it would be funny, maybe later. I walk her around the car and open the door on the passenger side, and help her in, and then I ran around the other side and folded myself into the drivers' seat. Yeah there is no way we will be doing anything in the back seat of this car unless I remove all the other seats and possibly the roof. Oh well there goes another teenage fantasy. I pull out of the garage and direct the car towards Forks.

"Oh we are leaving La Push!" She stated in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought you deserved a day off the reservation, you must feel like a caged bird." I happily changed gear and was feeling the pull of the car getting ready to change up another gear, there was nothing like driving a manual, automatics just bored me, I felt like all you did was point and steer, changing gears, pressing the clutch and getting that connection just right made you feel at one with the engine, as if you were part of it.

"I don't feel that way at all, I know I can leave anytime but there is no point risking myself when you all have given up a lot to keep me safe." She stated calmly as she looked out the window of my little red car.

She never ceased to amaze me especially as she always thought of everyone else. I hope she enjoys today, I thought it would be nice for the two of us to have some alone time without having the pack or are Dads around.

"So how long do we have?" She asks me with a sweet smile. She reached her hand out and ran it over my shoulder. We always had to be touching, I hardly noticed it any more but we could not be within reaching distance without one of us reaching towards the other, be it to hold a hand, to pat a shoulder, to move a tendril of hair.

"You are all mine for the whole day." I smile. "We don't have to be back until around eight."

"Really it's just you and me?" The joy in her face told its own story. "It will be like old times, together on our own, it's been so long." She squealed. "I love the boys and girls and our dads, but sometimes I want to just kick them all out of the house and sit on you so you can't leave."

I chuckled. "I know we are never alone now, someone always wants a piece of us. We're hot stuff baby."

"Yeah, Hot with a capital H." She laughed.

I loved to hear her so happy. "Someday honey we will have a place of our own, I promise."

"Sounds like heaven." She whispers and reaches over and clasps my hand.

Bella cleared her throat and then she whispered. "Jacob, when do you want to do the mating ritual?"

"What?" I croak I turn to look at her a bit shocked, then I quickly realise I veering off the road and I pull the car back between the continuous lines.

"Well we both know we want to be together that way, it kind of affects you a little more than me as it means you will be Alpha." She stated firmly with only a slight hint of a blush.

"I don't know; can it not just happen when it happens? And it affects you too." I stumble over my words, who knew I would be the bumbling one; Two weeks ago I thought she would never be ready and now look at her.

"No, it cannot just happen when it happens." Bella firmly stated while squeezing my hand. "I know we went a little further than normal this morning but we have to partake of the cleansing ritual beforehand, it ensures the bond is completed correctly, and honey, I refuse to take any chances with our forever." She said vehemently. "And yes it affects me too, but what I mean is that you will have more responsibility after the ritual than I, in fact some of my problems may be resolved as I won't smell like an all you can _**suck**_ buffet for the vamps, I will no longer be the Alpha and I can start helping the boys with their imprints.

"Well when do you think you will be ready?" I try to deflect; I want to tell her that I would be happy to go find a motel right now. Why are we having this conversation when I am driving, I wish I could just pull her into my arms and hold her tight then I know all my nerves would go away, but no we have the most important conversation of our lives while I am making my way through Forks.

"Well, I think we can both agree that I am ready now, I probably will never look any of the boys in the eye again once you phase after, but I love them they are all my family and I know you will try and keep our private lives private." She said with a slight tremor

"Of course I will Bells, Paul has even spent time trying to help me block my mind, he thinks once I am Alpha I will be better at it." I admitted.

"Are you ready to be Alpha?" She surprised me by asking.

"I don't think I will ever be ready for that, but it is time that I stepped up and took responsibility, it is my fate." I said proudly.

"Only if you want and are ready for it Jake, I am happy for things to stay the same for as long as you like." She sweetly told me.

"Nah, I have to put on my big boy pants and stop my wife from ordering me about." I smirk at her.

She giggled. "Well the cleansing ritual needs to occur the first night of the full moon according to Sue and then the Mating ritual the next day or night. I need to arrange with Sue for this. Jake this ritual is meant to involve the females of the Alphas family and the previous imprints. I was going to ask Sue, Janice, Linda, Leah and Kim to help me; do you want me to contact Rachel and Rebecca?" She bit her lower lip nervous of my reaction.

It was sad that there was no female Black to help Bella towards the next step of the imprint. I considered the Twins but I knew it was pointless, Rebecca would just not understand the point of the ritual and she was in Hawaii and she wouldn't come home for this. I had no idea where Rachel was and I had no intention of trying to track her down, all she probably would do is cause trouble anyway.

"No babe that's okay, Sue and Linda are practically my family anyway, and Janice is a distant relative." I rub my hand up and down her thigh. "So all that is left is when?"

She rummaged for her snazzy phone that her dad spent a fortune on when he realised she was spending time in the woods with werewolves and vampires, apparently it's close to a satellite phone. "Well the next full moon is next week but I think that is a bit soon to organise and everything." Then she chuckled, "Trick or Treat, how do you feel about Halloween?"

"Oh I will definitely be hoping for a treat that night." I laughed; I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles carefully.

We continued onto route 101, both of us content that we had set the date. Bella started to look a little confused when we passed Port Angeles, I think she thought that's where we were going. When we pulled up at the ferry terminal in Kingston, she started asking questions about our destination again, but I refused to answer all I would tell her is that she is spending the day with me. We went up on deck and looked over the Puget Sound across Appletree Cove, it was a beautiful day with the sun shining and only a slight breeze wafting from the south. Even Bella had taken off her jacket, that's how warm the breeze was. As the ferry made its way out into the sound I began to feel a slight noise which caused pressure in my ears. When I looked towards the direction of the noise I could see a group of Orcas.

I pointed at the black and white amazing mammals. "Look Bells, you can see killer whales jumping through the water."

"Oh they are chasing those sea lions." She was standing on tippy toe leaning over the barrier trying to see the animals hunting.

"Did you know that the _killer__whale_ belongs to the family of dolphins its real name is Orca and it is the biggest dolphin. It is sometimes called the "_**wolf**_** of the **_**sea**_" because its behaviour is similar to wolves as they are also fierce predators, they often work in packs to track and catch their prey." I whispered in her ear.

She turned into me and leaned up and kissed my chin. "They are nearly as awe inspiring as you. It must be magical to feel that you have a connection with nearly every animal on earth be it prey or predator."

I made a decision; I knelt down so I was nearly face to face with her. "Bella I was going to do this later, I had it all planned. But I can't think of a better time, with the wind in your hair and the sun shining down on your beautiful face with that jaw dropping smile. Now is the perfect moment." I couldn't believe I was so calm, I thought I would be all stutters and stops, but I don't feel at all nervous.

"Bella I have loved you all my life, I know that we are mates, imprints, soul mates, and according to tribe practically man and wife. But I want all of our friends and family to know how important we are to each other and how much we love each other, so I want to be more than your husband according to tribal law, I want to be your husband according to State Law. Isabella Marie Black, will you do the honour of being my wife and be forever known by all as Bella Black?" I held up the small engagement ring and now I suddenly felt unsure and nervous of her reaction.


	34. Chapter 34

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and well nothing else really Hmmm, I bought some really nice apples today so yeah I own some nice apples._

_:_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I hope you continue to enjoy this story, there are 10 more chapters left._

_:_

Chapter Thirty Four

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

Roses are red

:

I was on my knees looking into my Bella's eyes and all I could see was tears, before she jumped on me so suddenly that I nearly dropped the little ring. She brought her mouth to mine and kissed the living daylights out of me. We both finally came up for air after what felt like hours but must of being minutes, we were both panting hard from lack of oxygen.

"Of course I will marry you; I love you so much and thank you for considering my family and friends in this." Tears were running down her face as she held me close.

I reached down and took her left hand I brought it up to my mouth I kissed each digit and then on her ring finger I placed my mother's engagement ring. It was a small ring quite thin made of gold with a small sapphire in the middle with a smaller diamond either side and two tiny sapphires beside the diamonds.

Bella smiled and kissed me gently, "It was your Mom's wasn't it?"

"Yeah, we can get you a new one if you want, I just thought you would like it and she kind of left it with Dad for me to give to you when we were ready." I rambled quickly I didn't want to force my Moms ring on her if she didn't want it.

"Don't be silly I love it and it means even more to me that she wanted me to have it." Bella whispered.

We were disrupted by load cheering and when we looked around we realised that we were the centre of attention it looked like everyone on the ferry had come to share our joy. Needless to say Bella was mortified. She shoved her head so hard into my chest I was actually scared that she had broken her nose. She eventually peeked out long enough for a few of the ladies on the boat to admire her ring. Just looking at Bella now made my heart expand, every day I thought I couldn't love her anymore and the next day I found that I could, I think if my heart swelled with love any more it would definitely explode out of my chest. Here she was embarrassed as hell but remained kind to everyone around her even though I know she would prefer to jump in the Sound and swim to shore than be in the limelight. Eventually the well-wishers left us alone, of which I was really glad as my wolf was not happy with the complimentary comments Bella was getting, I think if one more male told me she was a looker or a nice filly I was going to literally eat them. I know some were innocent comments but not all, some of these letches should be castrated and my wolf would be happy to do it.

I pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes. "I had originally planned to wait until I was 18 before I asked so that we could get married soon after but now we will have to wait a while.

"Jake we will have to wait until you have graduated." Bella responded as she ran her hand through my hair.

I smiled at her "Well that is going to be sooner rather than later as I have a hard ass teacher."

"Really your teacher is a complete hard ass?" Bella smirked.

"Well she has a yummy ass but she won't accept any excuses or favours for good grades." I whined.

"Ahh, my poor little wolfie." Bella giggled into my neck. "You will just have to be really good and do all your homework and maybe then your teacher will give you some favours."

"Hmm? Promises promises." I moaned into her mouth. I ran my tongue over her lips and then began to nibble on her lower lip. Her soft lips melted into mine and her lips tasted of honey as always. I never see her eating honey so how does she always taste of it? She flicked her tongue over my lip and it drove me a little crazy we were on a boat with other people we had to be so careful not to just go wild. I also realised that I was still kneeling. So I gently stood up and pulled her into my body. We looked out towards the horizon both dreaming about our future and what was to come.

I thought about the plans I had made for the day, I should have stuck to the plan; I'm a fool jumping in before the day even starts. And why do I feel sick at the thought of not having Bella in my arms. Even having to drive annoys me as I will not be able to hold her close.

"Bella I had a big day planned and I had a much nicer proposal planned for you but now I jumped the gun, I am sorry I ruined it on you." I mutter into her neck.

"Don't talk silly, come on we are going to dock we better get into the car, we can pull up when we get off the ferry and talk some more." She kissed me softly on the cheek then directed me towards the Rabbit.

I eventually let her go long enough so that we could drive off the boat but I pulled in at the earliest opportunity. Which happened to be just outside of the marina with the whole Sound in full view, it was such a beautiful vision when the weather was good.

"So what had you planned?" Bella asked while she climbed over the hand break and sat on my lap

"I have a picnic courtesy of Sue in the trunk and I was going to stop somewhere around here for an early lunch there is a spot further up that has an even better view than here. Then I planned on driving us on to Seattle to visit the zoo. I imagined us wondering around hand in hand just like we did when we were kids and eating ice cream and then I was going to ask you to marry me in the exact same spot I first proposed.

She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "When did you ask me to marry you before?"

"Ahh the best proposal ever and you forget all about it, my poor heart." I teased. "You said yes then too."

I leaned back pretending to be sad she didn't remember. "It was I think Moms last summer with us so we must have been eight. She took us up to the zoo. It was just the two of us and we ran around everywhere and then we got to the Grey Wolf exhibition and …"

"Wait" Bella butted in. "I remember, we were all meant to go but the twins did something mean to us, I can't remember what it was but your Dad would not let them go as a punishment, but insisted that we didn't miss out on the treat." Her forehead was wrinkled in thought.

"We had a great time as it was the first time for both of us to go to a zoo, and when we got to the wolves I got really excited…" She slapped her had up to her face. "Oh My God I remember now, I got really excited because there were wolves but they were smaller than you and I was jumping up and down telling you that you were a cuter and bigger wolf and I dropped my ice cream. I was about to start crying when you gave me yours, I went to kiss your cheek but you moved and I accidently kissed you on the mouth and you told me that we now had to get married because we had kissed like mommies and daddies. I said okay I loved you anyway and you told me that you loved me too. Oh my I can't believe I remember little J wolf that's what I used to call you, Oh Jake I am getting my memories back isn't it brilliant." She had tears running down her face.

"I remember it all now, that day in your back garden we were playing and what I thought was a strange man ran towards me as if he was going to hurt me and I was afraid because he looked so weird with his red eyes. You phased so quickly and you jumped in front of me just like your Mom said. The noises you were making were scary but I was not scared of you I was scared for you I was so worried he would hurt you but I couldn't move I froze. I even remember the other wolves coming and tearing him apart. Then you turned and looked at me and I felt like I had been wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket and all I wanted was my Jake Wolf."

She leaned down and kissed me senseless, I was a drooling mess by the time she finished her onslaught on my mouth. I am not sure if I should be glad or not with the small size of my car but is certainly stopped us doing anything inappropriate because once Bella moved in any direction she got hurt and as soon as I tried to move I got stuck, typical us we couldn't even make out without tying ourselves in knots. Bella couldn't even get back over to her side of the car so in the end I opened my door and we both fell out laughing like hyenas. We got a few funny stares but we really didn't care I can't believe this girl was mine and I was going to enjoy that fact every day of my life and make sure she felt special too.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait until we got there to propose it would have been a better memory than a manky ferry in the middle of the Sound." I told her looking out at the boats that were steaming up and down the water.

She reached her hand over and grasped mine. "Don't be silly that was us, our whole lives are pretty much already mapped out for us so I like spontaneous, I would like to have you know buddy that that was a perfect proposal and I will not have you say any different."

We leaned against the car still chuckling like little kids. "What do you want to do now? Shall we go to the zoo?"

"I don't mind Jake as long as I get to do it with you, I am game for anything." She beamed at me rubbing her hands together in glee.

"Well let's go and have the picnic and then decide." I leaned over and kissed her on the head not trusting myself to kiss her anywhere else, I grasped the picnic bag in my hand and began our way back towards the pier and walked to the small park there. I sat at the picnic table and laid out the goodies that Sue had kindly prepared. I pulled Bella onto to my lap as we ate our Chicken and sweet corn rolls. We sat quietly just happy to be together and looking over at the snow-capped Olympic Mountains, Mt. Baker in the North Cascades and the glistening waters of the Puget Sound.

After around thirty minutes of cuddling and eating and being disgustingly sweet by feeding each other I decided I could not spend another hour in the car and not being able to hold her, driving home would be difficult enough. "Let's just go for a walk in Yost Park." I suggested wanting to be able to hold and kiss her.

Bella nodded and we got up and discarded our empty wrappers in the bin provided. We walked back to the car and made the short trip to the Park. We spent the afternoon wandering through the mixed stands of western red cedar, red alder, big-leaf maple and western hemlock trees it's a pity so much logging was done around here which reduced the number of these beautiful native trees.

I had fun threatening to throw her into Shell Creek and the deep ravine the water had carved over time. We admired the frogs and imitated them and of course there was salmon! How I hate that fish. Too soon we had to make our way back so that we would not miss her birthday bonfire. Standing on the ferry looking across the sound towards the setting sun with Bella in my arms made me forget all about our worries and those damn bloodsuckers.

We made it back to La Push around seven and made our way towards my house first as we wanted to get changed and have something to drink. I of course needed food. Charlie's squad car was there so Bella ran into the house to see her Dad.

"Hey Daddy." She called as she tripped in the door.

Charlie stood up when he saw her and came over and gave her a big hug. "Hey Baby, have you had a good day?"

"Yes Dad the very best." She smiled.

I know she was waiting for him to notice the ring on her finger but what she doesn't know is that I had done the old fashioned thing and asked Charlie's permission. Charlie just smiled and I am pretty sure he was waiting for her to tell him, he didn't want to spoil her fun.

"Well sweetheart, a load of stuff arrived at the house from your Mom, I put them in Jakes room, and someone had a big bunch of flowers delivered as well, they are in the kitchen in the sink, neither I nor Billy knew how to arrange them." We all laughed at that idea.

"Flowers delivered to Forks, that's odd." Bella mused as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I followed her also curious. I was just over the threshold when the smell hit me, putrid bleachy sweet smell of decay, my wolf nearly came to the front and I had to fight him back. "Bella get away." I growled.

She turned to look at me and immediately she backed out of the room, I stalked over to the flowers and saw that they were a mixture of many types of different roses but they were all red, blood red. There must have been around 100 roses in the bunch; they took over most of the kitchen counter. There was a small envelope with _"Isabella Marie Swan" _written in black ink. I opened the envelope and my concerns were justified, written in neat calligraphy script.

_My Darling Isabella, _

_Happy birthday my love, now that you are 18 you can make your own choices freely and not have to report to others. Come to me my darling and I will protect you from those callous dogs who try to keep you away from me. Know how I love you and cannot wait until we are together forever._

_Yours forever_

_Edward Masen Cullen_

I just made it out the back door before I phased.


	35. Chapter 35

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and well nothing else really._

_:_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers you rock!_

_:  
><em>

Chapter Thirty Five

:

(Bella's POV)

:

Gifts.

:

I can't believe the nerve of that creep, how dare he send me flowers like that and imply that I am being held against my will or that I would go to him, urhhh! Stupid treaty would love to just set the wolves on him right now. Instead I have to be a good Alpha and consider the consequences to the tribe. I wonder how Jake is going to deal with all this crap, and the Elders, I suppose it will be his headache then, it will be weird to take a back seat after being the spokesperson for so long. I wonder if there is a guidebook on how to deal with stalker vampires oh well better call Paul. I grab my phone and dial.

"Yes boss." He quipped

"Very funny." I reply. "Can you get over here quickly something has come up and I need your help and someone to go find Jake."

"On my way." He quickly replied.

Thank God Paul was not one to ask foolish questions when you were in a rush.

I sat at the kitchen table looking out the back door for a sign of Jacob. I know he is just pissed that the bloodsucker has ruined our day but on the grand scheme of things it's not that big a deal…. Or is it? Oh well that's why I need my Beta.

Within a couple of minutes Paul was standing in front of me, "What's up Boss?"

"Dad came down early with presents from Renee and Phil, flowers had been delivered to the house in Forks so he brought them here thinking they were from friends or even Renee, they are over there in the sink, have a look at the card."

Paul swaggered over to the sink, "Shit that is a serious amount of roses." He picked up the card and within a second he was shaking.

I sighed, "Do you need to go for a run Paul?"

He nodded and ran out the door. Typical hot headed, stupid wolves, that's it! I pick the phone up again and dial.

"Hey Alpha B how was your date?" Leah giggled down the phone.

"Hey Lee, it went really well until I got home, can you and Sam come over and let everyone else know that the bonfire has to be delayed for a bit." I replied.

"Sure hun, we're on our way!" Leah responded in a curious voice but thankfully not asking questions.

I walk into the living room to Charlie and Billy. "Dad, how sure are you that the gifts in or room are from Renee and Phil?"

"Em…. Who else would they be from?" Dad questioned

I handed him the card from the flowers and watched as his face got redder and redder, he then gave it to Billy.

Billy also looked angry and then he looked around realising we were missing someone. "Where is Jake?"

"He just made it out the door before he shredded his jeans and shoes." I replied. "I think they were his last pair too."

"I hope he doesn't do something he will regret." Billy stated.

"So do I Billy, I called Paul over but as soon as he heard the same thing happened to him, so now I am waiting for Sam. I hope he is more level headed than those two Muppets." I grouch.

Billy chuckled. "They are so protective of their little badass Alpha."

That made me laugh, me badass what a joke, but for some reason these big lumps listened to me and found a leader in me, who knew the "nobody" from Phoenix could lead a pack of wolves.

I could not admit it to Jake but the thought that if Edward had not run away when we first saw me before I had reconnected with Jake what could have happened? Would he have been successful in dazzling me? Between Billy and my Mom my memories of Jake had been hidden away and only now do I feel like I remember everything? It scared me to think what could have happened. But then again there is no way Paul would have allowed sparkle arse near me.

Leah and the rest of the wolves entered the small house, God these boys were getting bigger and bigger every day. Embry and Quil lopped over to me and hugged me tight, Embry whispered in my ear so no one else could hear "congratulations" I knew that they were keeping an eye on Jake and I and they must have heard his proposal on the boat. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

When Embry put me down I asked Sam to go into my room and check that the presents on the bed did not smell of leech. If anything did to bring it back out here. I sent Quil and Jared out to calm Jake and Paul down and to bring them back. I told them if they were having difficulty with the pups let me know and I will give an Alpha order.

Sam came out of my room holding a box using wrapped up tissue, so I gathered it stank of leech. He was shaking a little and didn't look to happy, I took it from him and told him to go outside and phase with the boys to see what was going on.

"What's going on B?" Leah asked

There is a huge bouquet of Roses in the kitchen with a note from Edward Cullen, claiming his love for me, Dad brought them down thinking they were from my mother, both Jake and Paul phased after reading the note, I want them to calm down before I discuss what to do next.

Leah popped into the kitchen and when she came back she was shaking her head in disbelief. "That guy is scary even if he was not a vamp."

I nodded "Billy is this something we can add to the new treaty?"

He looked thoughtful. "What do you have in mind Bella?"

I thought for a bit. "How about: no stalking members of the tribe or buying them gifts."

Billy nodded, "If you can get it on the treaty and they agree go for it!"

"Ok Leah I think it would be a good idea to look at this before the boys get back, it will just make them all crazy again." I said looking down at the professionally wrapped gift. Really need to get gloves if I have to deal with this crap again.

I quickly opened the wrapping to see it was a jewellery box from a jeweller in Paris of course, why was he buying me jewellery? This was unacceptable; I opened the box to find a locket which seemed to be made of hundreds of zirconium's in the shape of a crest. Oh god maybe it was real diamonds, shit this thing was worth more than our house. What the fuck?

I looked at Leah and our dad's and they also had the shocked look on their faces. I slowly opened the locket and a small lock of bronze hair fell out, I jumped back in shock, what the hell was he doing putting hair in this locket and why was he giving it to me in the first place. I noticed a piece of paper neatly folded at the top of the jewellery box and I took it out and opened it to reveal some of the calligraphy script from the earlier note.

_My Darling Isabella_

_Please take this locket as an expression of my love for you. Knowing that you are wearing my family crest will give me such joy with a piece of me is so close to your heart. The crest is the Cullen Crest and normally this is not given until one is a full member of the family by marriage or the "Change" but as you are my soul mate, my Tua Cantante there is no need for formalities, you are already a Cullen, my future wife, my love, my life, come to me my darling and we can be together for an eternity._

_Everlasting love always_

_Edward._

I felt physically sick, this was not a letter of love, it felt sinister to me. Jeez how could the most perfect day of my life turn to shit so fast?

Leah put her arms around me and held me close. "Your boys will not let him near you."

Charlie and Billy agreed. I nodded I knew they would protect me with their life and that is what scared the hell out of me. I couldn't chance losing my boys I loved them all too much and what of my Jacob? I would die if he got hurt. This was just too hard, all I wanted was to cuddle in Jakes arms and have a normal friggen life, this just sucked lemons!

"If I let the boys read this they will all freak out? But it's not right to hide it from them. I will have to alpha order them to hold it together. Urgggghh I just wanted to spend the day in my happy place where vampires don't exist and we are all just really good friends and family….. Nothing lasts does it?" I spat out rhetorically.

I heard the boys come back in, Quil ran into my room and came back out with a few pairs of cut offs, looks like the guys shredded more cloths. Leah and I are going to have to go shopping for them this week, I have a feeling Jake just shredded his last pair of shoes and jeans….. Oh the joys of pack life.

When Jake came back in to the house he picked me up and held me to him and nuzzled his nose into my neck breathing in my scent we sat like this for a few minutes until I felt him calm. I sadly pulled away from him as I needed to talk to the pack, he looked crestfallen when I stood up so I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then pulled away and went and stood by the door. I looked at the three humans in the room and they all left and went into the kitchen.

Sam didn't look to happy that Leah had left him but I didn't want to take any chances. "Guys he didn't only send flowers but before I say any more, YOU ARE NOT TO PHASE IN THE HOUSE! I would like it for you all to keep together so we can talk but if you have to phase please go outside."

All the wolves looked apprehensive. "There is a box and a note on the table."

Jake stalked to the table and he began to growl when he saw the locket but when he saw the note he began to shake so fast he was practically blurry.

"Jake calm down NOW!" I ordered, I hated this but I needed him calm. The pain in his eyes as he looked at me nearly broke me but I was Alpha I had to be strong. I beckoned him over and he stalked like a panther until he stood in front of me as if he was waiting for another order, but I reached out and grabbed the loops on his shorts and pulled him closer. I whispered "I need you here, not running around the forest, I need your arms around me holding me safe, I need to feel you knowing that you are there beside me telling me that you are never going to leave me. Please don't let that bastard separate us even for a short time." I gazed into his eyes with tears running down my cheeks.

Jake just shook his head and pulled me towards him. "I'm sorry babe." He whispered into my hair. "I got so wrapped up in my anger and my hatred of the prick I forgot to be there for you. I am beyond angry that he has ruined a perfect day."

"Fuck that Black, there is no way in hell he is ruining today, this is just a blip and we are going down to that beach in ten minutes and we are going to PARTAAAAAAY." I whispered yelled at him.

The boys behind him began cheering and there was a few "Hell yeahs!"

Jake gave me my smile, the one that make me feel like I can do anything and that he is all mine. I shook my head to clear it and stepped back and took his hand, I was not quite ready to let him go. "Okay I propose to send this back to the leech via the hospital and with a note telling the doctor I was not interested and could he please have his "son" leave me alone."

Paul nodded and then smirked. "We could always bring it back to him for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Not helping Beta." To which he just laughed.

"Guys I am still working on the treaty and I want to put a stipulation in it so that it keep the creep away from me, but I am not sure what way to go about it, apart from the basic keep away from me, I think I need to word it to keep any of our tribes females safe in future years when we are all gone. His next fascination could be our children."

"I doubt he will live that long if he doesn't t go away now." Jake muttered.

"Possibly, the way things are going I think it inevitable that there may be war, which concerns me, there are more of them than us, and they would win any battle especially with their abilities. I think you all need to start training and get prepared just in case. Paul can you start to arrange training?"

Paul nodded his agreement. "Billy, Dad, Leah can you come back in now please?"

As they made their way back into the living room I asked Billy something that surprised him. "Billy, they boys here have only had experience of killing one leech, Paul undoubtedly had some experience with leeches over the last 18 years but we need all the help we can get, can you, Grandfather and Harry work with the pack to teach them everything you know or believe is useful to them for strategy and defence."

"Of course." Billy agreed.

"Actually Billy I am curious, we have the 7 Cullen's close by and at least two nomads bouncing around, that makes nine vamps at least, how many more boys should we expect to phase." Everyone went quiet.

"Hmm, not sure Bella, I don't think we ever had so many vamps in the area at once before, even in Ephraims time there was only four Cullen's and I think they had five wolves by the end." Billy looked perplexed.

"Well it's good to know that we should expect at least three more wolves to phase. We need to keep an eye out for possible candidates." I have a feeling that Seth is getting very close when I met him yesterday. I will wait until Leah is not around and I will warn Sam to keep an eye on him.

"Well come on let's go down to the beach, I am sure the non wolves are curious where we are." Nether Jake or I had time to shower but on the grand scheme of things who cares, if he starts to smell I can get the boys to throw him into the sea.

The rest of the Elders and Kim were down on the beach waiting for us. Kim looked really relieved when she saw us coming, I felt bad I didn't phone her when I phoned Leah but when in Alpha mode I cannot be sensitive to other people's feelings, I hoped she understood that. Actually it was a good thing I did not get Kim to come up to the house because I was still around 200 metres away from her and she started to scream in excitement as only Kim can…. She had spotted my ring, which nobody else had. Leah was angry with herself for not noticing when she was sitting beside me but was very happy for us. I am pretty sure they all knew he was going to ask but only Billy and Dad seemed to know he was going to do it today. I was passed around as all the wolves and humans wanted to see my ring and hug Jake and me. Both Billy and Dad looked a little misty eyed when they looked at the ring on my finger. I hugged Billy and thanked him for allowing Jake to give it to me; he laughed and told me it was mine since the day Jake was born.

After we ate all the lovely food and Kim's very interesting flavoured Birthday cake it was time for the pack to embarrass me with presents and I have to say opening presents from these guys in front of my dad was scarier than going face to face with vampires. I hate getting presents I get so red but Jake explained to me that everyone would be insulted if I tried to convince them not to get me anything.

Seth ran over to me with his present first all hoping to please; I could feel Jake stiffen beside me. I opened the gift to find a beautiful leather bookmark with tribal designs of Wolves and Eagles. I gave him a hug and thanked him telling him how beautiful it was. When we hugged I could feel that he was a little warmer than normal. I looked at Sam and caught his gaze I nodded my head towards Seth, he looked confused for a second and then he nodded in realisation, it was sad to think another was losing his childhood.

Embry and Quil ran over to me next like little puppies and handed me a package that was wrapped with newspaper, I unwrapped the paper to find a new LPH gym kit. I thanked them both as it was something I really needed as Jake had shrunk my kit the week before in the drier using the belief the higher the temperature the quicker it will dry.

Leah and Sam gave me vouchers for the local beauty salon, with a promise that we three girls have to go soon. I smiled at Leah and gave her a wink, she spent the next few minutes looking like a puppy watching Jake and I and then the penny dropped she had a shit eating grin on her face and she mouthed to me we need to talk! I just smirked and nodded.

Jared and Kim gave me a beautiful leather wallet which I think they had made themselves it was beautiful felt so soft. I gave them both a big hug.

Paul surprised me with his present, he has been a brother a friend even a father figure but I thought he would get me a joke present to embarrass me in front of my dad but I nearly burst into tears when I unwrapped it. It was a framed drawing of Jake and I asleep on the beach beside our drift tree but Jake was in wolf form and he was wrapped around me keeping me warm. It was gorgeous and simple and probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Before Paul moved away I stopped him and reminded him that it was his wolf's birthday today as well and I handed him the leather friendship bracelet that Seth had helped me make. It was made with black thong, representing the Black family of which I was now apart, white to represent the Swan family and grey to represent his wolf. Paul looked a little surprised but hugged me and thanked me. I smiled and told him he should get more cake seeing as it was his birthday too. When I made that comment he looked nervously at Kim but instead Embry brought over a chocolate cake for him and handed it to him. Poor Kim everyone hated her cooking. There was nearly a fight with the wolves trying to get a piece of cake of Paul in the end I had to order them all to stand down and if Paul wanted to eat it all by himself he could after being on his own for nearly 18 years he deserved more than cake. Pauls smirk was priceless even though he is older than the rest of us he was still a kid.

Billy and Dad called Jake and I over and I could tell by them that they had something they wanted to tell us.

"Bella, you know the way I am moving down to the Rez now." Dad said

I nodded thinking he was going to insist I move in with him. I could feel Jakes hand grasping mine tighter.

"Well, Billy and I have been talking, and well we know that we cannot separate you two so if I ask you to come back and live with me Jacob will come with you, Which would be fine except that is not fair to Billy. But the three of you and all the pack practically living in Billy's is not fair either so we talked and came to a decision. Your grandparents had good insurance, I never knew this until around three years after they died, they left me everything and it was a good amount, I put it away for you to go to college and put some into shares, the Newton's helped me with that, they had to make their money some way it's definitely not from selling fishing poles. Anyway it all came to fruition there three months ago and as I said I was planning on paying your college fees, but that has all changed so what better way to use it but buy you guys a house for yourselves. The beach house is yours Jake and Bella, and I hope you are as happy there as I think you are going to be." Charlie was purple in the face from his big speech.

I was shocked "But where are you going to live?"

"I am moving in with Billy. I am kicking you guys out tomorrow, you can move into yours, and then Sam and the guys are going to do some renovations and extensions with Jakes room for me and my stuff. Hell we both spend more time with each other than most married couples we might as well live in the same house." Charlie chuckled. "It will also stop the weirdness about letting a pale face move into the rez, they can look at me as Billy's butler now." He laughed.

"Thank you daddy." I jumped into his arms.

"T..thhanks Charlie," Jake stuttered, he was in shock.

Billy piped up. "There is one stipulation; all grandbabies must be born in my house, on Taha Aki's land."

"Well young William that is not necessary as the land their home is on was also Taha Aki's land." Grandfather explained.

"Oh be quiet you old fool I want by grandchildren born in my home." Billy muttered.

I got up and went over to Billy knelt down and gave him a big hug, "I promise Billy but give me a few years will you, I just took on a pack of wolves I need time to get my strength up for puppies."


	36. Chapter 36

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a pack of refreshers._

_:_

_Thanks so much for all the fab reviews I am so happy you all like my story._

_:_

Chapter Thirty Six

:

(Bella's POV)

:

Good Bye

:

I just couldn't believe how generous Dad and Billy were; Jake and I were going to have our own home, just the two of us…. and the pack of course as they will surely follow. It was good to know that we would not be separated, to know that when I wake up every morning it will be in his arms and that I can go to sleep nuzzled into his neck every night. I know we do that at the moment but I have been waiting for that bubble to burst, for Dad to come to his senses and demand that I come home. In some ways I have been waiting for Jake to realise he has other options, there are so many gorgeous Quileute girls out there I sometimes feel like it's all a dream even before we learnt of the imprint. I manage to shake the pathetic thoughts away Jake chose me and I chose him and that was that. Although I couldn't help but have a bitchy thought pop into my mind; I wonder what those little cows in school are going to think of this! Will they now stop with their loud whispers about what they got up to with Jake the night before? We never hid that I lived in Billy's but I did not advertise it either, as usual I did not think it was anyone's business so I just let them speak stupid crap about their hidden relationship with my Jake. As if he was the type of guy to be sleeping with a girl behind his girlfriend's back, that actually made me more annoyed than their slight towards me, they were trying to imply that my Jake had no honour.

Embry had told me that Jake was always in the limelight even when they were kids as he was the Chief's son, it was like the parents of the girls in school tried to push their skanky daughters into his lap as if they were breeding bitches. Apparently being future heir to the Chiefdom made him Eligible Bachelor Number 1. So when I, the little paleface came along they just hoped I was a temporary distraction and he would bore of me easily. I tried to be the bigger person and not feel smug but those girls where pure evil and I really had to hold back my inner bitch from eating them alive.

Dad and Billy left the bonfire around 11, saying their old bones where not up for these late night parties, the rest of the elders followed them back to Billy's. We all knew the beer would be coming out and the "Grown-ups" would probably be quiet tipsy before we got back, I was pretty sure that Dad would be staying the night passed out on the couch. I cuddled into Jake I was so happy and content at this moment and I could sit here all night staring into the flames in his arms. I was thinking about everything that we had to do and plan for our own house, the house was fabulous but it had very little furniture. Thankfully it had some furniture but I was going to have to go back home to Forks and get my stuff from my old house. I had all my necessities but I never packed up my room, in fact I cannot remember when I was last there. If Dad was moving into Billy's I bet all he was taking was his bedroom furniture and that smelly lazy boy he watched sports on which he refused to throw out.

"Jake." I turned into him with a happy smile. "I need to go back to the house in Forks and bring my stuff back to our house." I could see by the smile on his face that he liked the sound of "our house."

"Sure when do you want us to go?" He pulled me even closer nuzzling my hair.

"Well I was thinking if we are moving in tomorrow we need to get some furniture in the house so we have somewhere to sit etc. So I thought I would get some of the boys to help me out and fill the truck in the morning. I also need to make a run to Port Angeles and buy bed linen and other creature comforts. All you guys are low on clothes and you are in dire need of shoes as you ripped the last pair to shreds this afternoon."

"Ah shit I am on Patrol most of tomorrow, can you wait and we do it on Sunday." Jake groaned.

"Honey if you don't mind I'll do it tomorrow we can't have you going around barefoot and I really need to touch base with the shops in Port Angelus, we are still making our orders but I want to see if there is anything else they need, the interest may wane if we don't keep up the relationship." I rubbed the arm he had wrapped around my mid drift. I knew he would protest for two reasons, one he wanted to be involved in all aspects of our future and two he would not like the idea of me being the other side of the treaty line after the birthday presents from the freak vampire.

"Bella please don't go without me I will worry like hell if I know you are out there near him and his freaky family." He whispered into my ear and I could feel his concern and fear rolling off him in waves of anxiety.

"Oh sweetheart I will be fine, who is on patrol with you tomorrow?" I gazed into the black pools of emotion that were looking down at me with such devotion it just took my breath away. I could not believe that this sweet, honest, intelligent gorgeous man was all mine, silly little Bella "no friends" Swan, it just amazed me how much my life had changed since I moved back to Washington.

"Jared and Embry." he responded sadly.

"Okay well I will ask Quil and Paul if they will come with me so I will have two Werewolves to protect me, okay?" I leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth, but no matter how lightly I try to kiss him it always ends up me in his lap snogging the face off him. We were rudely interrupted by cat calls and kissy noises, and to add insult to injury my sweet as sugar Beta chose to command Jake to stop kissing me which really pissed me off. I turned quickly towards Paul ready to rip him a new one and he quickly raised his hands palms forward.

"Sorry Boss, I didn't want to interrupt the private show but I have to go on patrol now so if you want Quil and I with you tomorrow what time do you want us to collect you?" he smirked.

He really did have a face that I wanted to slap, there was no such thing as a private conversation in this pack. "Could you pick me up at 8am or is that too early?"

"No problem babe, any chance of a bit of breakfast before the big move?" Paul asked cheekily.

I huffed pretending it was a big deal. "I suppose I could, but you had better not interrupt your Alpha and her imprint again or it will be the last time you get to taste my food."

"Whoooo Hooooo that told you Lahote." The pack cried.

Paul just laughed. "I hope you always keep this attitude girl, you hid your light under a bushel for too long you are an awesome woman and an even better Alpha, Baby Black has big shoes to fill.

"Ah Paul, just when I think I am going to smack you, you go all sweet on me." I chuckled.

"I'm just keeping you on your toes Black, just keeping you on your toes." Paul waved as he jogged towards the treeline ready to go on patrol with Quil following behind smirking.

"Leeeaaaahhh, Kiiiimmmmmm." I sang clapping my hands together like a little girl.

"Yeeeesssss," they responded looking slightly amused.

"Dooo ya waaannnaaa come heeeeelp meeeeeeeee tomorrow?" I warbled.

"Yes I will come as long as you stop talking like that." Leah stated rolling her eyes at me.

"I'll help too and then we can go shopping in Port Angelus, yippee." Kim bounced she was so excited at the thought of shopping she nearly fell off the log she was sitting on, thank the lord for werewolf reflexes, Jared placed her on his lap with a protective look.

"Well if our three ladies are going I will come too as extra protection." Sam announced formally.

"That's not like you man volunteering for shopping." Jared stated sounding suspicious of Sam's intentions as he began roasting a marshmallow in the bonfire, still with an arm wrapped around bouncing Kim.

"Not at all, just want to keep an eye on our girls and keep them safe." Sam responded looking very innocent as he pulled Leah closer.

Leah snorted in amusement and slapped his arm gently. "Don't believe his gallant behaviour girls; he just wants to make sure that I don't spend too much money."

We all erupted into laughter which got louder when we noticed how embarrassed Sam got when he realised she was on to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek but was still giggling at his expense.

"Right well I think it's time I went to bed, lots to do tomorrow." I jumped up and pulled Jake with me. "See you all in the morning breakfast will be served at seven thirty."

"Good night love birds." Leah called out.

"Shut it Clearwater." I instructed as Jake and I made our way to Billy's, it wasn't home any more our home was that little beach house by first beach and I could hardly wait to move in.

We happily went to bed and fell asleep that night knowing that tomorrow was the start of another stage in our lives. I woke up in time to make enough breakfast for my boys. They all trooped in around 7:30 and practically stood with knives and forks in hand waiting for their plate of grub, maybe I should invest in dog bowls, less washing up Imused. I gave them all six sausages; four slices of bacon half a plate of scrambled eggs, and five hash browns. Jake was on toast duty and I think they all had around 6 slices of toast each. I learned to give them all the same amount rather than let them help themselves way too many rows over the last sausage in the bowl. Billy nearly lost his kitchen over it when Quil and Embry nearly came to blows. They didn't get fed for two weeks after that and they had to repair the table. So now they eat what they are given and do so politely using knives and forks not hands and teeth, there was no way I was suffering that uncouthness. Sometimes working with these idiots made me think that it was good preparation for motherhood, if I could put manners in a pack of wolves I should have no problem with toddlers, in fact I think the toddlers would be easier to manage. Leah, Kim, Billy, Dad and I had much smaller plates but were still eating when the wolves were already finished. I could see them all eyeing our plates as if they were ready to pounce.

"Quil, Sam, Paul you guys are on kitchen duty, please can you wash and dry the dishes and clean up in there." I instructed before Billy lost his eggs.

"Ahhh, that's not fair what about the others." Quil whined.

"Oh My God." I thundered. "I am not putting up with lip from you Quil Ateara, you will do what your Alpha tells you, I have spent the last hour cooking you breakfast which you just inhaled and the only response I get from you when I ask for some help is whinny shit. No food for you for a week."

I heard Jake snigger. I whipped around to him. "Unless you plan on living with your father and Charlie for the rest of your life I suggest you Embry and Jared go patrol NOW!" I fumed. I was sick of always having to be Mommy. I could not wait until the rest of them imprinted hopefully then I would have some help in getting them to grow the hell up.

I have never seen so much movement in my life, all the wolves scarpered, I was not sure who looked more scared Jake or Quil, Paul of course had his usual smirk and had the audacity to wink at me. I think he loved me reprimanding the guys, I know they drove him to distraction when they acted juvenile but would he stop with the winks it was impossible to remain stern when he did that look all I wanted to do was snort.

I looked at my fellow humans and they were also smirking. "What?" I asked.

Dad just chuckled. "You're gonna make a great Mom someday Bella."

I started to choke as my food went down the wrong way. Leah happily slapped me on my back.

"Dad!" I admonished. That is all I needed to hear from my father.

"What, I didn't say soon, I just meant way, way into the future." He said with an innocent face as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

But I was not fooled by his innocent expression. When I looked at Billy he had the same innocent expression and I wanted to throw eggs at them both. I grabbed my cup of coffee and watched them both for a few minutes and I realised these two twits could not wait to share grandbabies. Holy crap if it wasn't bad enough that Jake's wolf wanted pups but my own dad wanted the same. I was so tempted to stamp my foot and have a childish tantrum; the only thing that was stopping me was the giggles coming from the boys in the kitchen. So I put my empty cup on the table and leaned in towards Charlie and Billy. "Every time you mention pups or babies I will add another year on to when I will start a family, how many years do you have left old men?"

There was complete silence after that, I brought my plate and cup into the kitchen and tossed it into the sink, "I'll be ready in ten minutes, boys."

As I walked towards our bedroom I grabbed Leah and Kim by their hands, "Come help me girls," I whispered. We went into the bedroom and I went over the Jake's CD played and turned on a CD really loudly.

I pulled the girls down beside me and spoke quietly. "Girls, we have set a date, so I need your help to get everything ready."

"Set a date for what?" Kim asked.

"For the Mating Ritual." I responded nervously.

"Really when?" Kim started bouncing again.

"Ssshhhhh, keep it down, we don't want the boys to know." I grabbed Kim by the hand to try and settle her.

"Sorry so when are you gonna jump his bones." Kim whispered yelled

"Halloween, 31st of October." I mumble back, it just seemed so weird to be telling someone about when you plan on having sex, I know it was more than that for us but it was the basic fact.

"Why wait so long?" Kim was full of questions today.

"Because the Cleansing Ritual has to be done on the first night of the full moon and the Mating Ritual should be carried out the next night." I explained

"I have to ask for your help, normally the previous Alpha's Mate officiates the Cleansing Ritual but as Sarah is not with us anymore do you think Sue would mind stepping in?" I ask Leah.

"No, she would be honoured." Leah responded I could see that she was happy for me but I could tell that the imprint worry has just reared its ugly head again, I feel so guilty but I am powerless to prevent this I cannot put my life with Jake on hold to make everyone else happy, even if it does make me feel like the worst friend ever.

"I have another favour as Jakes sisters are not around would you both help with the cleansing ritual it's meant to be female family members of the Alpha but well, you both are the nearest thing to family I have and I couldn't do this without you both.

"Of course, we'll be there for you girl, well not there there, but you know what I mean." Leah snorted.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Le, I love you too but not that much."

"Oh, you know what this means?" Kim started to bounce up and down again.

Leah and I just looked at her in amazement that someone could be so hyper when you get to know them; it was not that long ago I thought Kim was shy.

"Doh!" she exclaimed. "It means we get to bring Bella shopping to Victoria Secrets."

Leah just chuckled. "This day is getting better and better, we will also be stopping in the woman's clinic, and before you give me that look you really don't want to give Billy and Charlie what they want so soon, now Alpha do you?"

"The boys are going to know what is going on if I go into the woman's clinic!"

"Nah, we can say it is for Kim and I and you are coming for moral support, they will wait outside. I explained once to Sam what happens during a female exam and I think he gagged a bit afterwards. My big bad wolf is a bit squeamish about female parts. It's quite funny really."

"Leah you are so evil." I laughed. We linked arms and the three of us made our way down the hall towards the boys.

I sensed that Jake was still around as I didn't feel the uncomfortable feeling I normally get when he is off on patrol so before we left I popped over to the edge of the forest. "Jake?" I called softly. I waited a few minutes before I saw my Wolf slink softly towards me looking like a scolded puppy. He was just so cute when he felt chastised; when he came up close to me I reached up and ran my hand through his fur. "Bye baby, I'll be back later, love you loads, I have a lot to do today but I will miss you so much." I pushed my head into his neck and kissed him behind the ear. Then I jumped back before he could lick me. "Ha I knew you were going to do that, stick your tongue back in Black, I will need it later." I ran over to the truck and jumped in. I waved at the treeline started up the truck and drove towards Forks. Wow leaving the reservation two days in a row I felt positively reckless. Well as reckless as you can feel when you have three werewolves in the bed of your truck. I looked through the rear view window to see three half naked guys sitting looking out into the forest; I had a mad flashback to the old sitcom Beverly Hillbillies that my grandmother used to love.

I pulled into the drive way of my old home; it felt really strange to be back. Dad had told me to take whatever I wanted as he was taking exactly what I knew he would. I organised the boys to carry out all the kitchen equipment and dishes, leaving enough for him to get by with until he moved into Billy's. Leah, Kim and I made quick work of what I had left in my bedroom and bathroom. The guys then carried out my bed, mattress, cupboards and wardrobe. Werewolf strength and speed was awesome, all in all it only took approximately one hour to clear what we wanted from the house. Leah and I quickly ran around the house with the hoover and Kim with a duster so the house would at least look clean when Charlie returned.

I ran back upstairs to double check I had not left anything behind. I opened my bedroom door to be met by a cold blast of air, which confused me as I thought I had closed the window earlier. I went over to lock the window I turned around to be met by sudden movement from the landing. Before I could even breathe he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Isabella I was so worried. Thank you my love for coming to me, I was so upset the dogs would keep you away." He picked me up and started to climb out the window and finally I got my voice back.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

Suddenly two pissed off werewolves arrived into my room shaking and growling. I didn't know how long they could last before they wolfed out.

"Edward put me down." I growled.

"No Isabella they have kept us apart for too long, now you have come to me I will never let you go." He snarled at my wolves and jumped out the window still holding me in his arms taking me away from my pack and my Jacob.


	37. Chapter 37

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination _

_:_

_Thanks everyone for all there amazing reviews for the last chapter, I can't believe we have reached over the 200 review :)_

_:  
><em>

Chapter Thirty Seven

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

Alpha Black II

:

I can't believe she is gone, I can't believe they let him get her; I knew I shouldn't have let her go without me, but she was convinced that Paul and the other idiot's would protect her, and keep her safe. The pain in my chest was making it hard to breath, my heart has been ripped out of my chest and all that is left is a gaping whole. I cannot speak or even function, she is gone less than an hour but I know he needs less time than this to turn her into one of them, what the fuck will I do without my Bells? Without my heart I cannot even contemplate going on without her. I know it is rare for a wolf to survive without his imprint, I think Dad was the exception but I cannot even fathom wanting to survive without her. I am lying in the grass naked curled into a ball at the back of Charlie's house in Forks, the whole pack is here trying to figure out what direction he went and what to do.

Paul ordered me to phase back as my sorrow was crippling the pack. Leah and Kim were sitting beside me in the grass, they were crying, Leah held one of my hands attempting to give me some sort of support. She had also thrown her jacket over my waist to cover my junk but I really didn't care if I was naked or not, all I could feel and see was Bella, her beautiful brown eyes, that looked at me as if she was an innocent doe, her gorgeous mahogany hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. Her amazing soft skin that was pure heaven it was so soft. Her pearly white teeth that I loved her to nip me with. Her delectable lips that smiled and kissed like a goddess. I was nothing without her, I didn't exist.

I just wanted her back in my arms I would never let her go again. I was going to kill him and his family how dare they take her away from me, I am Jacob Black the next alpha of La Push nobody takes my mate my imprint away from me, It was done once before and I refuse to tolerate it again. I stood up, shaking but in control, I turned around attempting to take in my surroundings, and the pack was there in their wolf form obviously trying to figure out what to do next. Paul and Sam seemed to be growling at one another a lot, even in my human form I could tell they were blaming each other, this would not do, fighting among ourselves was just not good enough, It would not get Bella back we needed to work together to defeat this asshole. And if it was the last thing that I do I was going to kill the bastard that took my Bells.

"Enough!" I roared, and with that one word I felt the strength of my ancestors and the spirits rise up and take form within my body with a strong wave of power. It seemed the Elders were wrong, I didn't need to fight for it, I didn't need to mate for it, it seemed all I had to do was need it and the power of the Alpha was mine, I was now Jacob Black Alpha of La Push, and my first task was to find my mate, and by the spirits that is what I was going to do.

"Quil take the girls back to dads keep them, Billy and Charlie there. Patrol near the house howl if you smell anything." I ordered the Alpha timbre resonating through my voice.

He lowered his head in submission and then ran into the forest to phase.

"The rest of you follow me, we are going to the Cullen's and we are not leaving without Bella." I began to stride in the direction of the Leeches nest. Breaking into a run I phased on the fly back into my wolf and began to run really fast through the dense forest towards the disgustingly sweet smell. Surprisingly there was complete silence in the pack mind, I think we were all in severe shock, but I could feel the guilt and anger suffocating Paul, next to me he was the one that would suffer the most from her absence she was his life for 18 years and now he blames himself for this occurrence, but he needs to remember it is my fault she is gone not his, her safety is my responsibility not his anymore, I should have insisted she wait for me and not just accepted her logic.

We got there quickly and the smell was suffocating, I would have to try and remain calm before I ripped them to shreds just in case Bella was not there. Hopefully the Alpha in me will keep me calm enough to do this.

Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry and I walked the last few metres up to the door. Nobody came out which surprised us. I stood back and howled and suddenly there was movement and Dr Leech and the Mrs opened the door.

"Oh hello, hmm how can we help you?" Was he fucking serious? Did they think we would ignore kidnapping.

"Wait Jacob, I don't think they know," Sam spoke to me threw the telepathic link, "She is not here and neither is the asshole but all the others are."

"OK, well it looks like I am phasing, you guys stay in wolf form." I ordered before I changed into my human form.

"Where is Bella?" I roared at the leeches.

"I am sorry I don't know what you are talking about." Dr Leech spoke in his calm speaking to a child voice.

"Your reject, creepy stalker ass of a son just kidnapped Bella from her father's house, where is he? If he hurts her, you will all burn! This is an act of war you have attacked the Alpha of the pack and an imprint to boot, you would be destroyed for even one of these crimes let alone both. Where is my Bella?" I was starting to lose it.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about?" Dr Leech started talking in a soft quiet voice as if he was trying to calm down a friggen child. This incensed me even more, I wanted to rib his head off and I know my wolf would happily do it and nothing would be able to stop him.

"Wait." The snippy blonde bitch spoke. "We have not seen Edward all day I thought he was hunting, or hanging around the treaty line like a pathetic girl hoping to catch a glimpse of your mate."

"I know he was worried about her safety Rose but I doubt his behaviour was that bad." Mrs Leech said disapprovingly towards her so called daughter.

"Are you kidding me? It's always the same, Edward always gets away with being an ass and you just accept It." she yelled. "Just because he is the oldest does not mean he is infallible, he is an ass, and he is having a tantrum because for the first time in his life he is not getting his own way. The girl does not love him, hell she doesn't even like him and he cannot just accept that, he comes up with some cock and bull story that she is not safe with her own mate, for crying out loud she was friggen Alpha of the pack and that was not even good enough for him. You all need to wake up and smell the coffee because Eddie boy is a spoilt megalomaniac and has just started a war between the Cullen family and the Quileutes and I refuse to fight in that war so he can get a girl who does not want him. Hell I will fight with the Quileute's so that she gets some respect for the choice she made herself and I will help them burn him, he has no right deciding what is best for her and going against her wishes."

She turned to me. "I'm very sorry for the trouble my family is causing you and your mate, I promise I will track the bastard down and find her for you, I doubt he has harmed her as I do think his feelings are real even if they are psychotic."

"I agree with my wife, I like your little mate she takes no shit, and if Rosie likes her she must be a strong person so don't worry I will deep fry his balls if he so much as disturbs her hair." The tall strong looking one announced as he placed his arm around Blondie's waist.

"Yes, yes of course we will help you find her, and I too am sorry for my son's behaviour and I apologise for my initial response but I was in complete shock at the thought he could do that." Chief Leech spoke as if he was in the white house discussing tax bills with the president, pompous was not the word.

"Alice how did you not see this?" Mommy Leech asked.

"I don't know, he must have figured out a way to block my visions." The little pixie leech sang in her annoying bell like voice, she looked quite annoyed with the idea someone can do that. "I will go up to my room and try and zone in on Isabella, maybe through her I can see where they are."

"Bella." I clarified.

"Excuse me?" she said

"She has always hated the name Isabella, she only likes Bella." I explained.

"Oh OK, sorry about that." She responded

The scary looking blond male moved towards us. "I will begin making searches of his credit cards usage, bank usage etc. and contact a few friends who are good at finding people." He did a quick bow and ran back into the house.

"I will go call some friends that he may go to for help." Dr Leech stated. "I have your numbers if I hear anything."

"No, I want two of my wolves to stay in case he comes back, they will be close by, you can call them and they will let me know." I stated, no way in hell I was leaving them to run off and take my only hope of finding Bella.

"Good Idea." He nodded.

"Can I make you lunch? I have a fully stocked kitchen that nobody uses and loads of food." Mommy Leech asked.

Why would they have food? Was it to feed their victims? My thoughts must have been obvious because Blondie chucked. "We live in a small town we have to pretend that we shop for 7 people every week, so we always have food." OK that made more sense.

"Thank you but no we have too much to do and we don't eat when a pack member is in danger." She just nodded sadly.

Blondie turned to her "Parents," "I'm gonna take a run up to the Denali's in Alaska, I think that is the most likely place for him to run if he feels we would not support him."

"I'll come too." The Big vamp agreed.

Blondie ran inside and was back in 20 seconds, she threw a phone at me. "Here, my number is programmed speed dial #1 and I can call you if I hear, see or smell anything. We will be back as soon as we can." They raced towards the forest without even looking back.

Blondie blew me away and now it seemed the whole family were willing to help and surprisingly I did not sense deceit, I believe they will help anyway they could to find my Bells and the future did not feel as bleak as it did an hour ago, suddenly I had a small spark of hope…..


	38. Chapter 38

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and the urge to kick Edweirdo in the goolies._

_:_

_Thanks Guys for all your reviews you are blowing me away._

_:_

Chapter Thirty Eight

:

(Bella's POV)

:

Nemesis

:

What in God's name did I do to deserve this crap, seriously he is kidnapping me because he loves me and can't live without me. Well the first problem with that statement is that he is not living he is like Dead with a capital D. The second is I can't stand him let alone want to be in love with him, how in God's green earth am I gonna convince this asshole I want nothing to do with him without him hurting or changing me. How am I gonna get away I know how fast he is and well he can actually hear the grass grow.

Think Bella think! Shit I hope the boys are okay, they will surely come and get me, Paul will take charge and be here any minute ….. or he and Jake are ripping strips off one and other with the blame game, but seriously three bloody werewolves and not one of them heard or smelt him coming I am going to kick their assess when I get out of her, 18 hour training sessions from now on hell I will make Wolves out of these pups if it is the last thing I do.

He had just stopped running a few minutes before, I had no idea where we were or how long we were running, as he moved so fast the motion began made me feel sick so I had to close my eyes. I still feel really dizzy but a least the forest had stopped moving. I was panting heavily as I finding it difficult to breathe, I don't know if it was from fear or from being so far away from Jacob. I know he was in a panic, I could feel his fear through the imprint and I honestly could not calm my own fear to help him.

I seem to be in the middle of a forest, it's very dark but I can make out small gaps in the canopy, the smell of trees and moss and the scent of damp rotting humus was so thick I could almost taste it. The trees were very close together and there was no noise, which is what surprised me, no birds or animals or even loud insects, it was almost like we were in a vacuum. It was also very damp and cold. I was only wearing jeans and a light T-shit as it was warm when I left la Push this morning.

Did the wolves manage to keep up? I doubt it, I didn't hear any howls, I think he is much faster than the wolves, or they were too surprised to figure out his direction. I am going to kill them when I see them again those three are in severe trouble.

I eventually got my breathing back to normal. "Where are we and why did you bring me here?"

He looked at me with his black eyes and smiled a creepy crooked grin. "Love, I had to get you away from them, they did not want you to come with me."

I couldn't stand anymore I slid down the tree I was leaning against until I was sitting at the base on top of the squishy spongy moss. I really didn't care that I was getting a wet ass, all I wanted to do was curl into a ball with my wolf and sleep, I was just so drained and I had a feeling this day was going to be very very long.

"Mr Cullen, you seem to be under a misconception, I love my wolves I am the Alpha of the La Push pack how in God's name do you think that they are controlling me when they are bound to do my bidding.

"Shhh I understand. I can protect you, I know that you are scared they will find you, its okay my darling, I will get us out of the States and take you somewhere very safe and no one will ever find us." He kneeled down, and ran his hand up my arm and then cupped my head.

His words filled me with dread, he was leaning in close and looking at me very intently it was like he was trying to look into my soul. I began to feel some prickling at the back of my mind. It was a really uncomfortable feeling and I guessed that it was him either trying to read my mind or trying to use some sort of Jedi mind trick on me.

"Stop it." I whispered loudly as I tried to pull away.

"Stop what my darling?" He whispered and looked like he was going to kiss me.

"Stop trying to mess with my mind it will not work and get out of my face!" I growled out in my Alpha voice.

"Oh my love I would never do anything to hurt you, and I know once whatever magic those dogs have used on you is broken we will be so happy together, I long for your touch and your taste but I can wait until you are ready, I can be patient as I know we will be together for all eternity." He smiled his creepy smile leaned forward and placed his disgusting cold clammy lips on mine and I could not move no matter how hard I tried he was just too strong.

He eventually stood up and look like he was panting his eyes were completely black and he had a manically hungry look, I was chilled to the bone, this was not the pompous git that declared his love for me this was an evil conniving bloodsucking monster who was fighting with his cultivated civilised side. He wanted my blood and he wanted it very badly, I knew I attracted all vampires but as his so called singer my smell attracted him 100 times more. How was I gonna get away from him? I was either going to end up as dinner or as another bloodsucker. God! That would kill Jake and the boys when they had to kill me. I know they won't give up looking for me so I have to find a way to stop that happening.

I took a deep breath and decided I had nothing to lose. "You have not fed in a while, if you don't go and feed now you will end up killing me."

He looked at me quizzically. "Why do you say that?"

"Your eyes have turned completely black and you are looking at me not as a man but as an animal who has just found his dinner, so unless you are planning on killing me go and feed." When did I get so bossy? I used to be a mouse. If this had happened to me last year I would be in a ball crying around now.

He inclined his head. "You are correct." He looked around and sniffed. "We are at least 100 miles from any humans so I suggest you do not try to leave this place my darling you will only get injured and lost, and I will still find you within five minutes so please preserve your strength."

He was gone so quickly I didn't even see him leave. I started to shake with the cold or nerves I was not sure which the main contributor was. I took a deep breath, first things first I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. Praying that what my father boasted was true. I turned it on and watched as it went into set up mode. A couple of seconds later I realised what a genius my father really was, he had claimed to get me a phone that would work and get a signal anywhere as I was such a danger magnet and it looked like he was right. I will have to cook him a load of brownies for this and his techie sergeant who assisted him in his purchase when he bought this for me.

There was no point calling or texting anyone until I knew where I was, I immediately opened the GPS app and after what felt like forever I got a status and realised I really was in the middle of fucking nowhere in fact more than 300 miles from Forks in Mount Rainer National Park, how did he get us here without anyone seeing. I was not sure who to phone, the wolves would surely be phased and would not be checking their phones and I really didn't want to talk in case he could hear me as I didn't know how far away he was. So I decided to text the location to all of them the girls as well. I plugged the numbers in and group texted, Leah, Kim, dad, Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Jared and I included Linda and Janice as well with a short note saying I am here but I don't know for how long. I turned my phone off then and put it back in my pocket I wanted to save the battery and if he heard it he would take the phone off me and that would be the end of that.

Once the phone was safely back in my pocket I stood up and looked around it was very dark but my eyes were becoming accustomed to the darkness. I was freezing; I know there were a lot of snow-capped mountains around here so I guess we are at a higher altitude which means I was going to freeze to death especially if we were still here tonight.

The annoying thing was he was right there was nowhere for me to go I would probably just wander around for hours in circles and get nowhere fast, plus I was better off staying where I was in case the guys got here in time. I know they can run approximately 200 miles in an hour but they would be exhausted and starved if they did that so they would need to stop and feed at least once on the way. God I hope they got my message, should I check my phone? No that would be foolish if he came back when I had the phone out he would immediately run far away from here and they would never find me and he would also destroy the phone so I would not be able to contact them again.

I suddenly knew that the pack are coming for me, my innards feel calmer as if Jake now has a purpose, the rampant anxiety has calmed to ferocious determination. Jake knew where I was and was on his way. Oh God hopefully the prick will not be back in time and we can just get out of here without any confrontation.

I kept walking in circles and jumping up and down trying to keep warm I can't keep track of the time as it is too dark to see my watch but I feel like I have been here hours, but I know I could not be here that long. I looked up onto the canopy of the really tall trees and seriously considered climbing up the tree to see if it would be possibly warmer up there in the sunlight, but looking up I could see what a stupid idea that was. I would probably fall and break something before I got one branch up or even worse cut myself and bleed everywhere. That's all I needed to do was be all bloody around a vampire.

I felt my hair standing on end but it was not from the cold, I knew I was no longer alone; I turned quickly around 360°. I could not see anyone but my Alpha senses as I liked to call them were tingling. I stood still but my hearing had become redundant because all I could hear was my blood pounding in my ears and the fast beat of my heart. Great I might as well wear a neon sign and ring a bell and call the vampires to lunch.

I try to think what would be the best thing to do, should I call them out or should I just bide my time, every second counted so I will just stand here quietly. Every second was a second closer to Jacob getting here I could feel it; please God let him get here on time. Suddenly my captor arrived in front of me.

"Isabella, we must leave now." He crooned at me, while reaching to pick me up.

"Wait." I shouted, "Where are we going? You do realise that I am human and can't take the temperature of the forest at night. Edward you need to bring me home, kidnapping me like this breaks the treaty and the wolves will attack the rest of your family." I added hoping he would see reason.

"Isabella, my family can take care of themselves and those monsters that had you locked up in that run down filthy reservation of theirs will be destroyed if they go near my family. That treaty is a joke it is only to make those stupid dogs feel more comfortable having us around, it is not worth the paper it is written on, we could easily destroy the whole tribe in a heartbeat. Carlisle is the only one that any interest in it and he would ignore it when it came to his family." The cruelness of his face scared me.

"Those dogs are my family and friends, I have known them since I was born and have loved them for just as long. They have also loved a protected me with everything they have and they will find you and make you pay for taking me away from them. I don't think you realise the physical and mental pain you are causing me and Jake by keeping us apart, we were made for each other it is like we are one being separated into two bodies and the further we are apart the greater the ache." The tears were rolling down my face I was trying to be strong but I could not even contemplate not sleeping on Jake this night, I think my heart would stop beating if our hearts did not lie together.

I was disturbed from my pleading by the sound of a giggle I turned around to see the crimson eyes of two vampires stalking towards us.

"Oh Victoria, thank you my love I didn't know you had ordered dinner, little girl with a hint of revenge, mmmmmmmmm my favourite." My nemesis smirked as he approached us licking his lips.

This day had officially gone to hell.


	39. Chapter 39

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and the world's most talkative child. The word of the month is BUT WHY!_

_:_

_First off I'm really sorry to all my reviewers that I didn't get a chance to respond since last chapter, I had a choice to either edit and post or respond to my reviewers as the day has been crazy. I figured you would all prefer me to post the next chapter so hear it is. Thanks guys for all your support, your reviews make me so happy._

_:_

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

:

(Bella's POV)

:

Fire

:

Edward pushed me behind him and crouched forward with his arms raised at his side to block them from getting near me. Edward continued to back up and in doing so succeeded to push me backwards until my back was against one of the large Red Cedars. I was petrified as much as I was scared of Edward these two were my worst nightmare.

The blond male was sniffing the air and making moaning noises just like Jake does when he smells steak. Oh God it's me he smells, I am steak to him.

The red headed female just giggled manically behind the blonde looking at me with her big burgundy eyes. She had positioned herself to the right a little so when the male walked to the left I could see her clearly.

"What do you want?" Edward questioned in his pompous 19th century upper class accent.

"What? No social chit chat, I thought your coven liked to pretend to be the most sophisticated vampires in existence?" The male smirked. "I at least thought you would offer me a drink? Isn't that what you do when new people come to visit?"

Edward just sighed and answered. "You have been in the area for the last four months you have never bothered to meet with us, so I doubt very much you came looking for us for a social chat."

The male just laughed. "How clever and smug you are Mr Cullen, you do realise it is your most irritating quality, your whole family think they are better than the rest of us vampires, you don't have many friends in this world because of that you do realise this."

"I'm sure I will get over the upset of not being loved by all vampires. Can you please answer my question, what do you want?" Edward sighed.

"We want her of course it's her fault that we lost Laurent a member of our coven." The leech bitch growled at Edward but not taking her eyes of me.

"How could that be her fault?" Edward questioned sourly. "She is but a slip of a girl that has been in the clutches of those horridly uncouth mutts unable to escape until now."

I know Edward can read their minds so he must be talking to stall them but seriously would he stop talking about my boys like that, and he is pretending to be a teenager so why can't he at least speak like one.

"Her dogs killed Laurent protecting her, therefore she is to blame." The feral red head giggled in the most god awful girly baby voice I have ever heard. I think Paul would want to rip her head off because of her voice alone, even if she was not a vampire.

"Why were you hunting her in the first place? She had protection; there are plenty of easier targets." Edward asked.

Oh I forgot he is not aware of the legends. Well he will not be hearing that legend from me in case it gives him ideas.

"Are you crazy? Can you not smell how divine she is? Hell I can't wait to taste her, smell her, and drink from her, I bet it will be orgasmic." Leech creep said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Well, she is my mate so you cannot have her." Edward spoke with finality.

"Ha Ha your mate, have you told that stupid mongrel that has been humping her leg for the last few months, you should see them together its complete bestiality." The leech laughed.

"They had her confused and under some tribal mind control, she has been their prisoner." Edward clarified.

The creep just shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me; I want her so I shall have her."

"No you will not!" Edward exploded.

"I don't think you realise Mr Fancy Clothes that I will take what is rightfully mine, one of my coven was killed because of her therefore her life is mine." All politeness was gone; this was a feral monster who never accepted defeat.

"What is this strange law of which you speak? You choose to hunt her and you were unsuccessful, you tried to take on three wolves what did you expect would happen?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Vampire law, you are protecting a human, she know what we are therefore she must be changed or killed." He stated cheerfully.

I felt sick when I heard his words, how is that fair, I only know of them because they hunted me. Okay I know Jake may have eventually phased and then I would of being told everything but they don't know that.

"She is my soul mate and will be changed once we get married." Edward declared.

What the fuck? Marriage, this guy really needs a shrink, why would he even think I would consider marriage with him, he is dead and I hate him. Only I would be attractive to a vampire who is a couple of cans short of a six pack. I thought Mike Newton was delusional when he asked me out every day for a month when I got to Forks first but at least he was the same species as me, and at most he hoped for was a bit of action. No I also have to get the idiot who thinks I will marry him and become a bloodsucking monster for him. Maybe I should go with the blonde leech at least he only plans on eating me…..but I am not 100% sure if that's all they want from me.

"You plan to marry this human, you do realise that we don't need to abide by stupid human law, if she was your mate that is all that is needed." The leech replied disdainfully.

Oh god please get me out of here, I could also see that the red haired female was eyeing me up with too much appreciation. She made me feel uncomfortable, she had the same look Edward had on his face when he looked at me. It was more than just wanting food. I knew she would be after me the minute I tried to move and strange as it was Edward was protecting me and he was the only thing that could keep me alive no matter how much I hated him I had to keep close.

"My ways are of no concern to you; we still like to be members of society not roam around killing weak humans." Edward snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but there is one thing you have forgotten." Blonde leech smirked.

"What is that?" Edward questioned.

"There are two of us and only one of you, so hand her over before we kill you." The leech snarled.

I shook in terror when I realised that the human façade was now gone from him, he eyes were wild and his mouth drew back into a cruel smile showing his glistening sharp white teeth. The game was over, he was bored with talking and convincing, he wanted me and he was not going to play Edwards game anymore.

The blonde vampire continues to walk backwards and forwards in front of us as Edward held a defensive position-half crouched, his arms extended, following the movement of the leech. I think Edward felt he was the threat or the one that would make the first more he definitely acting more aggressive than she was, however I have to say she scared me more than the male there was something that made me feel she was a little unhinged, I have a feeling she would play with her food before eating it. She was trembling with anticipation.

Of what I am not sure I presume the anticipation of drinking my blood or the thrill of the fight, neither possibilities were good.

The male swaggered backwards and forwards obviously trying to get Edward to move one way a little too much so that the she could jump at me. He began to get closer and closer. Then it happened so fast I am not even sure if it was real but she sprang towards me with her hands shaped like claws and her mouth open showing her cruel pointy teeth with her wild red hair streaming behind her. Before she got near me Edward jumped up towards her and before my very eyes he separated her head from her body with his teeth there was a horrific metal scraping sound that I will never forget. He then threw her body away from us holding her head by her curly red hair he flicked a zippo lighter and set fire to her hair and threw her head towards her body resulting in an explosion of fire. I guess there venom is very flammable because it really looked like a bottle of petrol had been thrown over her.

I forced my eyes to remain open as I knew I may just succumb to the darkness if I closed my eyes. I could see her limbs moving and twitching as they burnt in the hot red flames. I could hear the inhuman screams as she burned to ashes. I obscurely wondered if this is why the pack loved bonfires, did it symbolise taking down vampires, a celebration of all the leeches that were defeated by them and previous packs. The sickly sweet burning smell made me feel really nauseous and I knew if I had eaten in the last few hours I would surely be losing my lunch.

I suddenly remembered the other leech and looked towards him quickly and I realised he was in shock also. I do not think he was expecting Edward to jump at the woman maybe he moved at the same time and presumed Edward would lurch for him rather that the weaker female, but I could be mistaken it all just happened too fast for my human eyes to see properly and remembering to breath was my main focus at the moment.

He quickly came out of his shock and lurched towards Edward who flew to meet him the impact was deafening. They both fell to the ground but jumped up just as fast Edward threw him towards the fire that was burning but he did not as far as the blaze. By this stage I was in a ball on the ground I am not sure when my legs gave out but I just could not control the shaking enough to stand any longer. My teeth were chattering and the tears were running down my face, all I wanted was my Jake, I just wanted this to be all over so I could go home and curl into my wolf and let him wrap me in his arms and soak the badness away. The bangs and crashes continued on a little distance from me but I could not look any more, I tucked my head down into my knees and tried to calm down, I could sense my panic was killing Jake, his single minded determination that I had picked up earlier on our imprint channel had now changed to burning panic, he could feel my stress and horror I needed to calm down for him, he would not be able to help me if he was panicking also. I was also in emotional pain, this may be the longest we have been separated since he phased and I had a pain in my chest it felt like someone was sitting on it and they were getting heavier with each minute that passed.

Suddenly, I realised that everything had gone quiet. I slowly raised my head in trepidation and how I wished I hadn't. Stalking toward me in a crouched position was the vampire that threw me into this whole supernatural crap. His eyes were as black as coal and he was snarling as he narrowed the distance between us.

He grabbed me by the hair dragged me towards him and then he licked my neck from the collarbone to my ear. My whole body shuddered in disgust. He placed a hand on my hip and pulled me toward him tightly pressing hard with his pelvis into my stomach.

"You have cost me my Coven, and even worse my Mate little girl…. I think it only fair that you take her place don't you?" he whispered into my ear as he began nibbling on my ear.

"Now the question is do I keep you human for a while so I can savour and bathe in your sweet blood or do I change you now and have the beautiful powerful vampire I know you are going to be in my bed." He placed his horrible cold lips on mine and lowered his hand from my hair to place at my side with his thumb sprayed over my breast.

I couldn't breathe his touch repulsed me so much there is no way I wanted to live if he touched me, the only person who could touch me like this was Jake. I was frozen in fear as he pulled my T shirt out of my jeans and he reached in and began to trace his cold dead hands over my skin as he devoured my lips.

Oh God how am I going to get out of this. I began to feel faint I was not able to get enough oxygen into my lungs but I could not breath. Before I reached for sweet oblivion I heard the sweetest sound, I could hear wolves howling. Was it real or was it wishful thinking I don't know but please let it be my Jake.

The world turned dark as my mind and body shut down.


	40. Chapter 40

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and the need for a holiday_

:

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, sorry I didn't get to update yesterday life is just crazy at the moment. There are three chapters and an epilogue after this and then Book II.

:

Chapter Forty

:

(Bella's POV)

:

Control

:

I was at the waterfall looking up at the cliff watching as Jacob climbed towards the small crevices that were home to the prettiest pink flower I have ever seen. I was feeling sick. I didn't want him to climb up there I just pointed it out to him without thinking I never expected him to try to climb the sheer rock to get it for me. I was pacing backwards and forwards twisting my hands in my green cardigan as he swung himself up higher, how do I get him down from there without him killing himself. Aunty Sarah trusted me to mind him not get him killed, Oh God what will I do if something happens to him he is my Jacob, I am going to murder him when he gets back down here.

"Jacob, get down here, you will fall and hurt yourself." I whisper yelled at him.

I could hear him chuckle, he had no idea of danger, it was like he thought he was invincible. But then in slow motion, the piece of rock Jacob was using to swing himself up with gave way and he slipped backwards and just like in a movie his hands and feet scrabbled to catch something to save himself but there was nothing there. I watched as my Jacob fell backwards in slow motion towards the deep dark waters below. I could hardly breathe I got such a fright and all I could hear was screaming, it took me a little while to realise that the screams were coming from me. I could not do anything but scream his name over and over again. "Jacob, Jacob .

"Shhh honey I'm here it's okay." I heard the gentle tones of my favourite person in the whole world.

I was nervous that it was all a dream that my wolf was not here holding me in his arms. When I finally opened my eyes all I could see was my beautiful fiancé's face close to mine holding a sad scared expression. "Jake?" I croaked.

"I'm here darling and I am never letting you out of my arms ever again." He murmured as he trailed small kisses all over my face. I was completely enveloped in his big strong arms. I was home and I had no interest or intention of ever leaving them again.

"Good." I whispered. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"What happened?" I questioned after Jake had finished placing butterfly kisses on every centimetre of exposed flesh of my face, neck, arms and hands.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He muttered as he kissed the top on my head again and ran his hand through my hair. I know it was the wolf in him, he would feel the need to touch me all over until he calmed the need to prove that I was indeed safe and in his arms.

"Where is everybody?" I questioned.

"I sent them away, I'm sorry but we could not let any males near you after scenting what nearly happened to you. It may be a few days before we let them near you. I'm sorry I know they are your brothers, your family but at the moment the wolf won't even let Charlie in here." He said with his face crimson with embarrassment as he spoke about his wolf.

"That's okay sweetheart I understand, I am actually relieved all I want is you anyway. Have you let the girls in?" I wondered.

"Emmm No, but I will if you want me to." He said nervously.

"Maybe later…but at the moment I am just really, really happy to be here with you safe in your arms and it be just the two of us." I whisper as I cuddle into my wolf removing all thought from my mind except the feel of being held by Jake and how safe I felt here with him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He questioned softly after some time had passed. It is amazing how he manages to lull my brain from thinking.

"Yeah, I think so, but can you then tell everyone else because I really do not want to have to tell it twice." I looked at him carefully.

He nodded in agreement. So I told him everything, starting at when Edward kidnapped me out from under the pack until I passed out. I could taste the anger rolling off him when I spoke of Edwards delusions but when I spoke of the male leech he was visibly shaking with hatred, I stopped once or twice for him to calm down before I continued because I really did not want him phasing in this beautiful bedroom which was completely unfamiliar to me but I did not care I would find out soon enough where I was.

Once my story was complete he pulled me too him and kissed all sense out of me, it was the most loving passionate careful kiss but also full of abandon. We eventually came back up for air when I thought my lungs were going to explode.

"Jake what happened? I remember hearing wolf howls just before I passed out." I asked.

"Yes that was us, when we barged through the trees to where you were, you were unconscious, I at first thought you were dead and nearly had a stroke, I think I may have blacked out myself because the next thing I knew Embry had you in his arms and the rest of the Pack were chasing down the Leech." He was shaking slightly as he told me this.

"Did they catch him?" I kind of already guessed the answer to this but I needed to know for sure.

"No, he was faster than us and used the tree canopy to move so we could not get his scent anymore." He sadly admitted.

"Did you find Edwards body, I am not sure if he was killed by the other vampire or not." I questioned.

"No he was not there but we followed his scent for a while until it disappeared as well." He said looking thunderous. "I'm so sorry baby, I should have gone to Forks with you and protected you better, I should have known that psycho would try something the first time you go into Forks without me." he said sadly.

"Jake it is not your fault, I am a vampire magnet you know that, hell Taha Aki insured a wolf phased to protect me from birth, it's a miracle that I have made it this far." I tried to smile at him.

"Once I phased your protection became my responsibility not Pauls and I let you down." He murmured into my neck.

"Jake, you cannot be everywhere the pack and the tribe are your responsibility also. I was with three wolves that should have been sufficient." I ran my hand up and down his bicep to give him some comfort.

"Don't talk to me about those three; I will seriously kick their asses now that I have you back safe." He growled.

I didn't defend them; it was inconceivable how they did not know there was a vampire around. But maybe it was down to training and boy will they be trained from now on.

"So tell me what happened after I was taken?" I asked.

Jake began to fill me in on the catastrophe that happened after I was gone. I could not believe how everything turned into chaos, I suppose it showed neither Paul nor Sam where real Alpha's. Although I did point out to Jake that Paul had kept me safe for 18 years and always from the moment he phased knew where I was even if he could not be with me, even now when I am with Jake he always had to know my schedule so he could be prepared. The shock of not having a clue to my whereabouts must have turned his wolf crazy and affected his rational thinking.

Jake nodded in agreement but said he was still going to kick his ass later. I couldn't help but laugh I knew my boys would be fine once they got their testosterone levels back to normal.

"So look at you Mr Alpha, it looks like you now have the pack like everyone wanted." I smiled.

"Actually according to Dad I don't." Jake laughed. "Apparently when the Alpha is missing or unable to lead the next possible alpha will step up until the original Alpha can return to their position, that would normally be the Beta but your loss affected Paul so badly he lost the plot, but as dad explained Paul was never intended to be a pack leader he always was a protector and a fighter but not a strategist.

"But what about Sam? A Uley was always the Beta in previous packs?" I asked confused.

"I know, but he was as bad as Paul the two of them were so busy fighting over who was to blame we were too late to follow the trail." He growled.

"Wow they really did piss you off." I stated in admiration of my sexy dominant wolf, I had never seen this male dominant version of Jake before, no matter what he thinks I am pretty sure Alpha Jake was still there waiting to pop out when needed. I am actually looking forward to him coming out to play…..mmm bold me!

"It was ridiculous, if you were there you would have torn strips of them. Of course for the first while I was as bad, Leah and Kim were trying to console me, and I was quite pathetic lying naked in your dad's back garden with Leah's jacket covering my jewels whining like a little bitch. Eventually hearing their bitching got me up off my ass and made me do something. But it would never have been enough if you had not had the foresight to text your location to everyone, how did you even know where you were?" Jake pulled me tighter into his chest.

"Thank Dad and that cellphone he got me when I moved down here; remember he obsessed about it with his techie sergeant. I could not believe I could get a signal, let alone be able to search my location using the GPS app. I shudder to think what could have happened if he hadn't." I nuzzled into his neck breathing in his amazing woodsy scent. Now I felt like I was home.

"So does that mean I'm still Alpha?" I suddenly remembered.

He nodded. "Yeah Bells I think so, give me an order and that should tell us."

I looked at him devilment. "Mmmm what should I get you to do mmmm how about Kiss me?"

Jake bent down and kissed me into oblivion and when we came up for air he chuckled. "You do realise I would kiss you with or without an alpha order."

"Yep but that is the only thing I could think of, also as you are my imprint I could probably order you to do that anyway. Plus if I am going to be male free for a few days it does not matter if I am Alpha or not." I whisper as I kiss him on the cheek.

He laughed and kissed me back. "You do realise that I am your Beta now don't you?"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense to be honest and who do you want to help you in the field." I questioned.

"Well to be honest Embry was the only one who did not lose the plot and was the one that got the male away from you by some very quick thinking; somehow he even got Sam and Paul to do his bidding. It's amazing to think his loyalty to you made the quiet boy turn into a damn fine wolf." Jake said thoughtfully.

"Really so do you think when you take the Alpha role permanently he will become your Beta?" I asked.

"Actually yeah, he is also the one I would trust the most after today." He stated calmly.

"Jake do you not think how curious Embry's wolf really is." I asked carefully.

"No not really, why?" Jake looked at me quizzically.

"Oh nothing really, it's just interesting the way he works." I knew there was something different about Embry since I met him and now the way his wolf was made me even more curious, but I couldn't put my thoughts into words so there was no point in saying anything to Jake especially since it could pop into his head while phased.

"Is today still today or is it tomorrow?" I asked my wolf boy.

He chuckled. "It's still today but it will be tomorrow in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, well I am starving so please feed me and where are we?" I asked the question I was dying to ask since I woke up.

"Okay do you want to come to the kitchen with me? Or do you want me to bring you something back." He asked.

"Go with you of course; you are not getting away from me that easy Beta." I giggled.

Jake laughed as he threw me over his shoulder, "By the way this is our house, it seems the whole pack was in on the secret and they all have been working on decorating it, the girls picked the colours and the furniture and the boys painted where they were told.

"Really oh my God, I didn't know, oh this is wonderful, I can't wait to thank them." I gushed. He showed me around the rest of the house and the every room had been painted and curtains put on all the windows, all neutral tones just how I liked it.

"The furniture from my old house had been placed where necessary my old bed in a spare room and the kitchen appliances in the kitchen.

"Where did the big bed in our bedroom come from?" it was not mine or Jake's and it was lovely, it looked hand carved.

"Sam carved it for us with the help of the rest of the pack, and it looks like they all chipped in to pay for the mattress." He told me proudly.

"Ah shit!" I exclaimed. "How can I be mad at them for letting me be kidnapped when they have gone and done this for us? That is so unfair of them."

I was in total awe of what our friends and family had done for us, they really did treat us so well. "Jake, I am so happy that they have helped us but why have they spent so much time and money on us? I feel overwhelmed that they have done so much."

"Well there are a couple of reasons, firstly this is the Quileute way, we take care of each other, family, friends and tribe all take the time to look after each other especially those that are in need. It is not a stigma in our tribe to need help or to take assistance. Secondly they are our friends and they wanted to do something nice for us, especially since you helped set up BlackWater designs, it is really hard for the pack to keep fulltime jobs and make proper money but after you tore strips off the council for their lack of foresight you then proceeded to find a way to bring money into the pack and the tribe. Thirdly they all love you and will do everything they can to make you happy, you have their heart girl and they want you to keep it. I believe there may also be a small ulterior motive, they know this will be the wolf den and they are looking for brownie points so they get fed when they come for meetings." We both chuckled at the last part.

"Okay man it's time to feed me I am starving." I demanded.

"Your wish is my command." He picked me up and ran me down to the Kitchen.

I was amazed that it was fully stocked with food, our friends were definitely the best friends ever, I would have to have them all over for dinner soon, once Jake and his wolf could handle me around other people.

"Sue, dropped in this casserole, its chicken and yummy, will I heat you up some?" He asked as he had his head in the fridge bent over with his ass sticking out. The rotter was wearing those low slung jeans without a shirt as always. Oh god all I wanted to do was lick him. Living with this God of a man was going to be hard I think I am going to have to start buying ice by the kilo, roll on the 31st of October.

Trying to distract myself I think of something to talk about, then I remember that I have to organise the cleansing ritual with the girls and talk to Grandfather as there is no medicine woman in the tribe at the moment he will be the one that has to give me my markings and call the spirits. I also have to check with Sue and the other moms if they will help me prepare the special food I have to eat. Some people may scoff at the rituals of the tribe but I think once your boyfriend grows a tail you stop being dismissive of legends and folklore. The real scary thing is when Jake and I have sealed the imprint as the Alpha female I am the one that has to do this for all the other imprinted mates. Grandfather will start teaching me how to do the Indian inking as soon as I am officially the Alpha's Mate. I really feel sorry for my first victim.

"Can I invite the girls and Sue over tomorrow? We have to start planning the ritual, I think some of the herbs have to be found at night and I think we have to make the dress I wear?" I ask.

He turned from the fridge to look at me. "Of course Bella, are you sure it is okay doing all these tribal preparations, you must think of us as a pack of savages having rituals before and after we make love for the first time, it must be embarrassing for you as well."

I giggled. "Jake I think I stopped getting embarrassed by our life around a month ago. I think the boys having bets about when we would give in to you wolf certainly made me realise that there is no secrets in the pack no matter how I wish that there was, not forgetting the Wolf-O-Vision you boys have going on. Also all this tribal magic gave you to me so I will not be ignorant and ignore the old ways just because it is not part of modern life. Your spirits are real and they have trusted the future and safety of the tribe on us and I will do my best to ensure that we do everything correctly so that we can be the best that we can be for us and our tribe."

Jake quickly made his way over to me and kissed me senseless again, his lips, his tongue, his skin, his touch just had me burning, burning for him. He broke his assault on my mouth when it was obvious I may pass out from lack of air. We held me tight to his chest as I gasped oxygen into my starved lungs.

"Not that I am complaining but where did that come from?" I panted.

"Sorry I keep realising how lucky I am to have you and it well overwhelms me at times." He grinned looking slightly embarrassed.

"S'okay, I don't really need to breathe, I swear." I smiled at him so how many days is it until 31st of October anyway?


	41. Chapter 41

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and the need to win the lottery._

_:_

_This Chapter was co penned with Wolves Rule, she sprinkles Lurve dust on Jake and Bells she really knows how to pen a good sex scene. Thanks girl you know you are the best._

_:_

_I just want to say that apart from what I have learnt on the internet and books I have very little knowledge of Native American culture especially the Quiluete Nation, I do however have respect for all races creeds and tribes and I hope my little story does not cause any offence to a great people._

:

Chapter Forty One

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

You gotta love Halloween

:

I was finally going to make Bella mine. We were going to complete the imprinting ritual today. Last night both of us went through a separate version of a cleansing ritual it is an old custom of my tribe but only the pack still follow it. Bella went to the Clearwaters and prepared there with all the important pack women.

I went to my Dads where we made a bonfire and I was fed Salmon head soup and Catfish stew all washed down with honey tea, they are considered purifying foods and have been eaten at this ritual since the beginning of our tribe. They are bloody awful I really thought I would puke and then the Black Drink arrived which nearly killed me, it is made from the Yaupon Holly and it is meant to purify the drinker from anger and falsehoods. I will be completing this imprint with honour and honesty. I believe Bella ate the same food and drank the same drink and I hope she was not at the hospital because of them.

I then had to bath using natural soap made from lye and animal fat with a hint of peanut oil so the smell was not totally awful. I had to wear the deerskin breechclout that my father had made for me as nothing synthetic or manmade was to touch our skin until our imprint was complete. Even though it was acceptable for the father of the bride and the pack to be invited but on the basis of how horrid it would be for Bella to have a group of teenagers and her dad involved in this we choose not to even tell them. Embry was the only one who knew we had chosen to bond tonight and that was because he was needed to keep them away as once we are under the same roof we must not be disturbed until my wolf is content that the imprint was completed.

Old Quil joined us and once I had finished purging he began drawing my new tattoo which is of a humming bird which is a symbol of a mated pair and it signifies devotion, permanence and eternity, which embodies us perfectly I think. Bella will also have one inked on her. We have opted to have them on our left shoulder blade. The outline is drawn tonight and then after the ritual Old Quil will return and complete them, at that point I will be getting an additional tattoo on my ring finger. I can't wear a ring because of phasing so I have asked old Quil to ink Bella's name to go around my finger as if it was a ring. I hope she likes it.

When the Tattoo was finished he lit the smudge stick and immediately I could smell the mugwort and lavender, The mugwort is used to as a cleanser of negative energies, while the Lavender restores balance, creates a peaceful atmosphere and attracts loving energy. All pretty good effects but I think my wolf has actually passed out with all the smells on me. He is starting to think that vampires smell better than all of these concoctions. I watch as Old Quil fanned the smoke all over me muttering and mummering in Quileute, obviously talking to the spirits and blessing me. Soon after he went to join Bella and the girls and ink and smudge the bridal party so to speak.

Once the fire had burnt out and the ink on my back had dried my father wrapped some salt cured meat in wax paper and two apples, he gives them to me with a nod. The meat symbolised sustenance for my bride and I so that we will never go hungry. The apples are a sign of fertility I bowed to my father and began walking through the forest towards our home.

I have wanted for so long to show her all the love I have for her. I knew it was her first time, as well as mine, I would let my instincts tell me what to do. I would have to be gentle with her, me being so big and her being so petite. I don't want to hurt her. I know that there is pain the first time, but I will take it slow. I really have to control my wolf, he doesn't want to hurt her either but i didn't want to get carried away. This is a special moment between me and my love.

I tried to prepare everything handmade candles, rose petals and deer skins to act as bedding. Oh and condoms, we really don't want any puppies that was the one product that I refused to go without, So I had a pack of lambskin condoms I never even knew they existed until my father handed them to me last week he was not ready to be a granddad and he knew the normal latex variety would be unacceptable. I think the spirits will have to accept this small indiscretion. God I'm so nervous. I hope I don't come of being so mushy, but regardless it was a special occasion for us.

I can feel my heart racing and practically beating its way out of my chest. She would be here soon. My palms were sweating and my hair is a mess, with my hands going through it constantly. Where we ready to take this step in our relationship? Yes, we are. Stop doubting yourself, I scowled. The minutes past so slowly on the clock it was nerve wrecking. I finally smelled her, there could be a million people in the room and I would still be able to find her, she's close. And my heart was in my throat at this point. As soon as she reached the driveway, I opened it. She looked beautiful with that sweet smile and her big brown eyes, I noticed she was wearing the soft leather tunic she made for the cleansing ritual, and she was also shoeless like me.

I smiled at her sweetly and nervously. And when she stepped through the door she was in my arms in a second. And as her body pressed against mine it calmed me in a way nobody could, my nerves seem to relax at that moment and all my doubts went out the door. This was right.

"I love you..." was all I could whisper.

She placed a timid kiss on my neck murmuring. "I love you too." in the most beautiful angelic voice that has ever come out of my Bella's mouth.

Without a word I grab her hand and started walking towards our bedroom. When I opened the door and turned to see her reaction, her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's perfect..." she said softly.

I pulled her gently inside the room and closed the door. I grab her in my arms and started kissing her gently; telling her all the time how much I loved her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. But it wasn't close enough it's was like this heat was trying to consume us where we stood.

Soon we were panting for air. The atmosphere had changed dramatically you could smell our arousal all around us. In her eyes I saw so much love and trust that my wolf whimpered and she let out a small moan. We started kissing again but this time all the passion was in this kiss. I picked her up and sat on the bed with her in my lap. My wolf was doing a victory dance inside of me, but I had to keep him in check, this was going to go slowly. He whimpered again. The heat was excruciating as I began opening the buttons on Bella's tunic with trembling fingers. She noticed this and smiled timidly. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And Mine! The wolf chipped in... Down boy was all I could tell him. When I was finally able to take her tunic off, I searched for her eyes again. Again I found nothing but love and complete trust in them. How could I be so lucky to have this amazing woman as my mate, my imprint, my love?

She timidly started to pull at my garment all the time making eye contact with me and a beautiful smile on her face. Her finger trembled slightly has she took it off. I grab her hand and started kissing each finger gently. She placed her hands on my bare chest and it's was like a million volts of electric charge passing from my body to hers and vice-versa.

To say that the feeling left us breathless and panting for air is an understatement. I slowly leaned her back on the bed and started kissing her eye lids, her nose, each corner of her lips, her jaw down her neck, taking a nibble and liking it, ever so gently. Her soft moan and my soft growl were like music to my ears. Her pale and soft skin was like silk under my fingertips. When I reached her collarbone I took another nip and this time her moan of approval was louder.

God she was gonna be the death of me, didn't she know that I wanted to take this slowly. My wolf was about to explode from my body, so I had to take deep breath and shut my eyes really tight for a second, just to keep him in check and all the while my wolf his chanting. "Mine, Mine, Mine."

Her arms were wrapped tightly around my chest and her nails were running up and down my back sending chills of pleasure all through my body. I continued to kiss my way along her chest, pausing briefly to explore her beautiful breasts, her pink and hard nipples only made me want her even more.

I could feel my member twitching. Oh Great Spirits was the only thing going in my mind as I looked at her beautiful white and luscious mounds of endless creamy white skin. My lips tingled at the thought of taking that hard nipple in my hot mouth. But no, no, no I felt like a parent reprimanding their child. As I continued with my exploration of this beautiful woman in front of me, I heard her whine because I didn't explore her breast.

I swallowed and told her in a very deep husky whisper, "Wait, not yet."

I continued down her stomach, pausing briefly on her bellybutton which I licked and continued to trace my tongue all the way to her hip bone. Her moans are going to kill me, literally.

I paused and admired the sight before me. When my eyes spotted the dark patch between her legs I couldn't resist the urge of putting my face there and inhaling the aroma of her arousal, letting out a load growl in the process.

Before I could do anything else or say anything, she gently took my face in her hands and after giving me butterfly kisses, stares at me with an intensity that took my breath away and says with a an mischievous grin and a growl... "My turn..."

Did she just growl? OH Great Spirit!

_A/N_

_I just want to say that Lambskin condoms do exist, check google they look a bit weird but they are actually meant to be hmm more natural feeling as they are warmer. I think I may resist temptation to try them. (I have enough Haggis in my freezer as my husband is Scottish so I can do without bringing it to the boudoir!)_

_Smudging does exist in Native American tribes and some religions. _

_The Black tea is a purifying drink _

_The food supplied is used for purification._

_The hummingbird is a sign in native American culture which is a symbol of a mated pair and it signifies devotion, permanence and eternity_

_A breechclout was part of native American war regalia._

_Native American soap was made from animal fat._

_Thanks goes to Wolves rule for getting the food, and drink information and idea bashing on how this would work._


	42. Chapter 42

_The_ _Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a bloody hangover!_

:

_This chapter was co penned by Wolves Rule, thanks girl you rock._

_:_

Chapter Forty Two

:

(Bella POV)

:

You Gotta Love Halloween II

:

This has been a very strange day, the morning started off fine, Jake and I did our usual weekend morning ritual since we moved into our house of cooking having a leisurely brunch and cuddle together. Although I love having Jake to myself I really miss the boys and their noise. Jake's wolf is still on edge around other males so unless it's Alpha duties or tutoring I have kept a little distance. I know some woman would think I was being a doormat but nearly loosing me to the bloodsucker nearly drove his wolf insane and there is no way in hell I would do anything to cause him more stress. I know I can do anything I want and spend time with all the boys when I want, I am Alpha after all, but I choose to make things as easy for Jake as possible, he would never ask me to make that choice and that is why I have done it. My boys understand possibly more than I do, and now in a few days everything will be back to normal as much as it can be when you live and love in the supernatural world.

Moreover they were being kept busy with the boot camp I had devised with the help of the Elders. There was no way I was going to allow them get away with losing me and I want to make sure it never happens again. Grandfather was quite the sadist, but as he was a wolf longer and had more kills under his belt it made sense he could devise cruel and unusual training for the useless pups as he called them.

We went for a sleep late afternoon as we both would be up most of the night with our individual Cleansing Rituals. I have to admit some of these rituals freak me out especially when I saw the menu but it was all a very small sacrifice to make sure Jake and I were together forever and that we could be the Alpha Pair that the Tribe needed. We woke up at sunset and prepared to separate for the night, saying goodbye even though it was only for a few hours was hard. He kissed me passionately and I responded with just as much power, separating and going in opposite directions was hard but we broke apart and made out way to our separate destinations with the knowledge we would be together again soon.

When I arrived at Leah's house, Kim, Sue, Linda and Janice were all waiting for me and there was a hint of excitement in the air. Harry and Seth had been kicked out for the night I only felt bad for a minute until I smelt the kitchen and God how I wished I could leave as well, I really hope Salmon head soup and Catfish stew tastes better than it smells. Unfortunately it tasted worse than it smelled, but the honey tea was a godsend. We ate sitting outside around a small bonfire on the small patch of beach that had rocks either side so was pretty private to outsiders. Unfortunately it was normally where the pack would congregate as well as it was so private so I had to instruct the pack to stay away from the Clearwater's land today and tomorrow. I presume they know what's going on but have the tact not to say anything but then again I could be wrong, none of my boys have tact. I'm sure within an hour of us leaving our house after our mating Quil will have annoyed us both to distraction and possible violence.

Drinking the Black Drink was horrendous; I would eat the Salmon head soup again before I have to drink that stuff. It's meant to cause purging and boy did I purge. But thankfully it was over soon. Next came the bathing section of the evening, traditionally the females helped the imprint by washing her hair, I was a bit embarrassed about this but if they wanted to continue the tradition I would not be rude and prevent them doing it. Sue used an old jug to gather the water and then poured it over my hair. The natural soap that Janice and Linda had made smelt a little different but it definitely felt good on my skin. Finally my hair was washed and rinsed and I got out of the bath and Sue wrapped me in a large hand woven cotton towel. Janice wrapped my hair in what looked like a chamois which soaked the water out of my hair. I could not put my tunic on until I received my tattoo so we made our way back to the beach where the put me sitting as close as possible to the bonfire wrapped in animal skins. Their warmth was comforting and they were so soft I worried I would fall asleep. Kim using a bone hair brush gently combed my hair until it was straight soft and dry. I really loved how my sisters took care of me. Sue kept us entertained with stories about Jake and I when we were kids and the mischief we got up to. I had forgotten most of our deeds but Sue happily reminded me. The most embarrassing one was when Jake and I had caught Harry and Sue kissing one day and for weeks after Jake and I were often caught with our five year old imitation of their kiss by smacking our lips together and standing there for ages not moving, luckily we got bored of doing it after a few weeks. Leah snorted and informed all that we never stopped we are just better at not being caught.

Finally Grandfather arrived and he began my tattoo. I was worried about pain but surprisingly it didn't hurt at all just tingled. Grandfather then began the smudging, he quickly fanned the smoke around me then I hurried back in doors with Leah and I put on my tunic, Sue, Leah and I had great fun making it over the last couple of weeks. When I returned to the bonfire Grandfather fanned the remaining smoke around me and then sat beside me. He told me how proud of me he was and what a strong leader I was. He told me that I would always be protected by the tribe and I would be a great strength, support and advisor to Jacob. I would have loved to have thrown my arms around him but if I did that we would have had to start all over again.

Eventually around sun rise the bonfire had died so I stood, bowed to my family and made my way towards my home to my Jacob. Today was the day; I can't believe we are going to complete the mating ritual. My stomach is in knots, my heart is beating so hard and fast that I think it's going to pop out of my chest at any moment.

I am not going to lie, I am scared. Not because of this important step Jacob and I were taking. But because I don't know what am doing. I wonder if Jake as the same worries as me? I mean, I know he's never been with anybody. So I guess it's alright we can explore each other at our own pace.

What would it feel like to have Jacob's hands all over my skin...? I shiver just thinking about it. His hot and large body pinning me into the mattress... Would he be big? I mean after all he is big in every other way. But how big is big? Will it fit? I know it will hurt a bit, but that's expected the first time. I scowled at myself. I mean after all we are mates, imprints we were made for each other in every way. So, we would fit perfectly... But then again how big is big? Well i guess I will find out soon enough...

I am walking up our drive when suddenly the door opens and reveals the love of my life. As soon as are eyes meet, I could see that he was nervous also and I could sense that he had the same worries as I did. But when I wrapped my arms around him I could feel his tension as well as mine, fly out the door. This was right, this was where I belonged!

He whispered. "I love you..."

I whispered in his neck "I love you too." And without another word he grabbed my hand and we walked towards our bedroom. As soon as he opened the door the sweet sent of the candles and rose petals hit me. I also noticed the animal skins were piled high like a nest. I couldn't believe he thought about all of this. It made my heart swell with even more love for him. Choking back some tears i whispered the only thing that came to my mind. "It's perfect..."

We went into the room and he softly closed the door. I was then wrapped in his arms, kissing each other ohhhh so gently.

After Jacob basically tortured me with his hands and lips, I decided it was my turn to explore... Now it was his turn to lie down on the bed. I started kissing him gently on his lips, his jaw line and the ridiculous sexy dimple on his chin. Ohh the smell of him made me want more. His musky and earthy sent was intoxicating. I nip at his collar bone and he growls and whimpered at the same time, his skin was so hot I gently glided my finger nail around his nipples witch made them hard instantly; he was growling low in his chest.

So far, so good...Then I decided to take it even further and my tongue took the place of my finger all I could hear was the hissing sounds Jake was making every time I licked his nipples as I continued with my exploration down his chest to his wonderful abs. I could touch them all day; the way they contracted every time I licked was enough to make you go crazy. Wow this man in front of me was beautiful not only physically, but also his soul. I keep my exploration for another moment and decided to go a little further.

That V line, Oh God it shouldn't be allowed. The dark hair that was under his bellybutton was glaring at me. Mocking me in way that said follow the yellow brick road, only it wasn't yellow. But a beautiful russet colour, but I was more than happy to oblige. My face at this point must be the colour of a tomato, but I felt a lot of courage in this moment. This was our moment to explore, to show our love and affection for each other in the most intimate of ways. I could feel the hard bulge under his breech clout. And felt a little bit of fear, because it looked pretty big from where I stood. Taking a deep shaky breath I proceeded to remove his clothes.

As soon as I pulled his garment off it sprung like it had a life of its own. To tell you that I was in shock and awe of what my eyes were seeing is an understatement. Oh my God, can it really be that big? It was Big and Hard and pulsing. And the pulse that I was feeling in my core was overwhelming at the moment. I wanted Jacob Black and I wanted him now.

At that moment he looked up at me and saw the concern in my face. And in a husky voice that was filled with lust and desire said... "You don't have to do anything Bell's."

"Oh but I want to Jacob, I want you to feel just as special and loved as you make me feel. So please let me do this..." I whisper.

If I thought is eyes were filled with passion and lust before, I was wrong they were a shade of yellow now and the growling sound that was coming from his chest were like music to my ears. I gently grabbed is hard shaft in my hand and started stroking it gently. I bent down and took the tip in my mouth and started sucking and licking it. But before I could continue he grabbed me by my arms and laid me back onto the bed.

A look of raw lust in his eyes, "You still have your clothes on, Baby." His mouth was on mine before I could even blink. His mouth was sweet and hot with a taste of honey thank God for that honey tea. I felt like an addict, with the need for a fix. He was my drug and from the looks of it I was his.

He gently rested his head in between my thighs, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good Bells; I love you and need you so much." He started kissing my inner thighs getting closer to my wet and hot core. "I need to taste every inch of you, my wolf in begging me to roll around in your scent. Can I taste you, Bells?"

I tried to answer him, but my mouth was so dry with lust, that I only nodded my head.

With his warm and big hand he parted my folds and currents of electricity went all over my body, with a loud moan I grabbed his head and pulled him even closer so he could taste me already. One flick of his tongue and I was in heaven, his tongue was hot and so soft. I felt my toes curl, from the pleasure. I swear I was about to pass out when he inserted a finger inside of me. At first it was a little uncomfortable.

But he told me in a husky voice, "I know it hurts a little baby but you are so tight, I need to prepare you and with that said he inserted another finger in my opening."

The pain slowly subdued and I was riding his finger, my brain had left the building a long time ago, and my body was simply reacting to the pleasure I was feeling. While he pumped is finger in me, he grab one of my breasts with his other hand and started sucking and gently nipping on my nipple. It was so hot in the room I could hardly breathe.

"Jacob, please..." was all could moan.


	43. Chapter 43

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a dog that likes to bark at nothing!_

_Normally we have the same POV in every chapter but we decided to shake things up for this chapter . We hope you like._

_This chapter was mostly penned by Wolves Rule, _

_This is the final Chapter of The Right Path. Bella and Jacob are together, so its time for them to move on as the alpha pair. So book II or Out Path as I have called it will be posted soon it will give more time to the rest of the pack and their relationships but never fear there will be plenty of Bella and Jake. I have 6-7 chapters already written but will wait until I have more complete before I post here. Not forgetting all the unanswered questions. I will also post an epilogue to this story as my OCD would not let me not have a conclusion of sorts… _

_Hope you enjoyed this journey and continue to follow it._

_, _

Chapter Forty Three

:

Alpha Pair

:

(Jacob POV)

:

The way my Bells was moaning was driving me insane my wolf was doing a happy dance that we were making Bella this happy. I think he was enjoying this even more that I was, if that's even possible. I couldn't take it anymore we were ready. I gently slid my fingers out of her and went to the dresser where the box of weird condoms where. I sat down on the bed and opened the box they were Magnum size, so I really hoped they would fit. How wrong I was.

As soon as I put it on the head of my shaft I knew we had a problem. It wouldn't go down. It wouldn't even go past my head. I tried with all my might to stay calm, hell what was I gonna do? I took a deep breath and tried to force it on, only to realize it ripped. At this point Bella's eyes are still closed so she hasn't noticed what I am doing thankfully because I am about to die of embarrassment. I threw it across the room and opened another one, same problem again. This is going on me and that is final….same result, suddenly I hear a giggle, she had been watching me this whole time.

When she looked at me she said. "Having problems baby? That makes three Jake; I really don't think they will fit."

"Honey, what are we going to do? We can't have unprotected sex, we're not ready to have babies at this point in our relationship. Maybe we can use something else, like… saran wrap or maybe Ziploc." Of all the stupid things to say, I had to come up with that. But I am desperate at this point.

I swear her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She looked me straight in the eyes and told me. "I will never be able to wrap food again without that image popping into my head."

Then she told me in the sweetest voice. "I'm already on the pill, because somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was going to be a problem and Leah did warn me that condoms could be a problem and thank God because by the look of it, I really don't think they have invented condoms for Wolves."

"So, you saw me struggling with the condoms and decided to let me suffer." I huffed.

She giggles again. "Well you were so determined to put it on, that I decided to let you try."

I growled. "Oh you are so going to pay for that Bella Black…."

"Oh." She said, "I am so looking forward to paying that debt…." Before I could even blink or breathe I was on her kissing her like there was no tomorrow, the heat increased, if that was even possible. All I could feel was her naked hot body underneath mine and the currents of electricity were enough to make you go insane. I knew my eyes were changing and I knew that my wolf side was taking over. I was all over her caressing, sucking, nipping and kissing. It was so much that I couldn't even think straight, shut up and don't think, just feel, my brain screamed at me.

She was like a lifeboat at this moment for me and I was drowning. Her eyes had turned into a yellow shade, and I knew that mine were the same color. As I gently spread her legs open, the air was charged with electricity and a soft golden glow that surrounded us.

I placed myself between her beautiful legs, and positioned myself at her entrance. At this point I was trembling badly with anticipation. My wolf was clawing at my insides trying to get out. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe and my shakes were uncontrollable. I leaned over her and started kissing her again. And as I moved forward to enter her, my head slipped upwards. I arranged myself again at her entrance but this time I slipped down. Hell can I do anything right. We were so wet and hot that I couldn't enter her, that and the fact that she is so tight.

My wolf then growled at me to hold on as I entered her. He was getting on my last nerves, I was a mess. And his impatience was making me even more nervous. I started shaking again, I felt my body tingle all over as tiny hairs started to appear over my body, and my teeth became sharper. My wolf was growling even louder, Mine! Mine! Take her and claim her, already. Shut up we don't want to hurt her. I yelled back at him. I managed to calm down, and started to enter her gently.

She moved underneath me and whimpered, I knew she was in pain, so I tried to distract her by biting her ear lobe. It seemed to work, so I entered her a little more. She was breathing hard trying not to cry out in pain. So I started nipping and scrapping her neck with my pointed teeth trying not to case any damage or claim her at this moment, but with enough strength so she can be distracted. I slip in slowly until I reached her barrier.

When I felt that I stopped what I was doing and looked into her beautiful yellow eyes, she looked back at me with the same love and adoration.

"I love you with everything that I am, will you accept me as your husband?" I whispered.

"Yes." She breathed. "I love you with everything that I am will you accept me as your wife?"

"Yes." It was like in stereo because my wolf answered her also from my mind.

As I entered her completely, she cried out in pain, and I stopped so she could get used to me being completely inside of her. She was so wet and hot, it felt like silk and her core was pulsing and the same time I was pulsing inside of her. The glow now was even brighter and pulsing all around us. The air suddenly turned charged with electric currents and it started to glow with each thrust I gave.

I was really a magical moment. But just as her pain started to dissipate, our bodies began to move. It was like we had done this a thousand times. We knew where to grab, or to kiss. My mouth was watering with the thought of claiming her, not yet I growled to my wolf.

We kept on moving in dance that is old as time. We were getting close. I could feel it in the tightness of her walls. They were desperately clutching to my shaft, like there was no tomorrow. Our bodies very close, my wolf keep screaming claim her, and she is ours. I was losing this battle with him, because I knew I had to claim her, for the ritual to be completed. I felt my teeth get sharper again and my mouth started watering.

I looked down at my Bells again; her eyes were a bright yellow now. Her mouth was partly open and I had to do a double take, her teeth were long and sharp just like mine. Holy Shit! Something came over me at that moment; I knew I had lost my battle with the wolf. He was in control now. Just as we reached our climax I sunk my teeth into her shoulder, but at the same time she sunk her teeth into mine. The sensation magnified has we did this. Now the currents of electricity were flowing from her to me. I tried to open my eyes but the white light only became brighter, preventing me to open them. I felt this exchange of power all the way into my soul. It was unbelievable what I was feeling at this moment. My wolf was howling in victory. And I felt myself growing bigger inside of her. Our orgasm was so powerful it took a couple of minutes to calm down.

After it was over, I looked at my wife; she smiled at me and whispered. "I love you, my husband."

We began kissing again and I felt like there were cables that connected us. I had felt the cables before but these were different it's like we knew what each other was thinking, before it became a thought, or like we knew were the other was going to move before moving.

As we lay in our sweet bliss after our love making, I whispered. "I love you my wife from now until eternity…."

Just before I completely dossed off, I heard my wife giggle and say. "You know the pack is never going to stop when the read your thoughts about the saran wrap."

"Oh no!" I groaned.

:

Bella's POV

:

I couldn't think straight, all I felt was Jacob all around me, and he was kissing, nipping, caressing and grabbing me everywhere. When I looked into his eyes they were a dark shade of yellow.

He spread my legs open and positioned himself in between. I tried to swallow but my throat was dry and the heat was maddening. All I could feel was Jacob and all I could see was this golden glow that became brighter every minute.

I had to bite back a giggle, because when he started to enter me, he would slip upwards and my breathing would become heavy with desire because he would rub my clitoris in the process. The sensation was overwhelming since we were both so wet and hot it was a little slippery.

He tried again and this time slipped down, I tensed because that's a spot where I don't want him messing with ever. He was so frustrated, it was actually kind of cute. He would growl in frustration and the suddenly he grab his hard shaft with one hand to prevent it from slipping.

He finally entered me, very slowly. I could feel myself stretching and burning. I knew he was trying to be gentle, but it would hurt anyway. I tried to relax and felt him bite my ear lobe, it worked, and it increased the sensation of pleasure for a brief moment, I tried not to scream in pain. But it was pain and pleasure at the same time and all this while I'm thinking, is this ever going to fit me?

Then I felt his teeth on my neck, scrapping it ever so gently but with enough pressure to make me shiver in ecstasy. They were sharper than usual.

When he got to my barrier, he stopped and looked down on me with so much love and adoration that I held my breath. He then told me that he loved me with everything that he was, and asked me if I accepted him as my husband, my reply was a definite yes. And I asked him if he accepted me as his wife. His answer was also yes, but it was said as if two people had answered.

And I knew right then and there that his wolf was ever so present and had answered me also.

When he entered me completely, I couldn't help but cry out in pain. I thought I was going to pass out. I felt my walls clenching to his hot and pulsing shaft.

The glow around us started pulsing even brighter. The air was charged with electrical waves and began to glow even brighter with every thrust he made.

As soon as the pain was gone, my body began to move on its own. It felt so right, like we've been doing this forever. I suddenly felt my teeth change, they became longer and sharper. I then realized I would have to bite him back in order to complete the ritual.

I saw him looking down on me again and I sensed that the wolf had taken over, it was his show now and I was the main attraction. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I truly loved Jacob Black with all that he is, that includes his wolf because it's a part of him.

As we reached our climax he sunk his teeth in my shoulder and I automatically sunk my teeth in his. This caused our orgasm to intensify. I felt currents of electricity leave my chest and go into him. I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was a white and very bright light all around us. It was like our souls were exchanging power.

Suddenly, I felt him grow bigger inside me, if that's even possible! Our climax was powerful enough, that we had to stay a couple of minutes without moving till we could breathe normally again. As I look at my husband and see so much love in his eyes, I then realize what the true meaning of this step was.

I smiled and whispered. "I love you, husband."

I didn't let him answer as I started kissing him again. I felt so connected to him that without even knowing, I knew what he was thinking and the next move he was going to make. We were like magnets held tightly by cables.

He then whispered sweetly to me. "I love you my wife from now until eternity."

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I started to giggle. He looked at me with a funny expression on his face and asked me what so funny?

I then told him. "You know the pack is never going to stop when they read your thought about the saran wrap!"

My beautiful soul mate and husband just groaned and said,

"Oh, No!"

:

_**Meanwhile back at the Clearwaters…..**_

_**:**_

Leah's (POV)

:

"Hi Emily, how are you?" I said excitedly to my favourite cousin, we had not seen her for ages as she was in College in Los Angeles.

"I'm great Leah." I heard down the handset. "I was thinking I would come up and visit over the winter break so we can catch up?"

"We'd lov

e to see you, I can't wait to introduce you to Sam, You're gonna love him….."


	44. Epilogue

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and my two fingers to type with._

Because there is going to be a sequel to this story I was not going to have an epilogue but then my need to have everything placed neatly in a box over powered me.

:

Epilogue

:

**Letter to Sarah**

**:  
><strong>

_Dear Sarah_

_I know it is stupid for me to write this letter as I will never get to give it to you but it feels right it focuses my mind. You were there for me when I was little and were more of a mother figure to me than Renee, you were even there for me when Jake and I found our way back to one and other and guided me through a very new and strange experience. I will never forget the mysteries that were uncovered to me on the summer of my seventeenth year. I am not sure how I would have coped if it was not for your letters guiding and helping me. How I wished you had been there in person but the foresight you showed writing those letters and arranging their delivery overwhelmed me._

_I will never forget the emotion of finding my Jake and realising that he was mine forever. The love we felt for each other, the emotion the happiness still makes my old heart beat quickly thinking back. That sure was the summer of discovery when little clumsy Bella Swan took her rightful role as the Alpha's imprint and even carried the power of being Alpha at the same time. I bet you never saw that one coming. From the moment I locked eyes with Jake on that beach I became a better and stronger person. He gave me the power to be all that I could be and I like to think that I gave him support as well. We had such a good life we wanted to be together forever._

_But Sarah nothing is forever, I feel that we had too short a time together, yes our love was epic and I don't think any of the other imprinted couples felt even half of the connection Jake and I felt about each other. Oh Sarah how could he leave me it was too soon. Every day since he left is empty, I get up get dressed and go and sit on our old drift wood tree and stare out at the ocean praying for him to come back to me, over and over again, everything is grey, I can't see colour anymore, I hardly see the light._

_Billy, Paul and Embry try to comfort me as do the rest of our extended family, poor Charlie is not coping well at all she was such a daddy's girl her brothers are there for her and they will get her through this with the help of Josh and their kids. I'm trying to be strong but I don't have the strength. I miss my Wolf, I miss my Alpha._

_It was just so stupid, how could he leave me, how dare he?, he promised me he would never leave me alone and for the last three weeks that is what I have been all alone. Nothing matters when my Jake is not here to share it with me. Why did my premonitions not work, I normally knew when bad things were going to happen, why did I not see this? Why did he go? I was the weak one? I was the clumsy one? He was the healthy fit younger than me werewolf._

_I consider walking up to the cliffs and taking that jump he would never let me do alone, and I would too, only I know there would be someone there to stop me before I even got close to the edge and it's not like I would make it up there in one piece, it would take hours and probably a few broken bones. Nobody understands the ache, the pain, I feel like someone has reached in and wrenched my heart out of my chest and packed the hole with slivers of glass because all I can feel is pain, with every breath I have to gasp for air._

_During my lucid moments I realise how lucky I was to have him at all, and some would say that I should cherish the time we did have together, and yes we made beautiful memories and had a beautiful family but it hurts too bloody much to think of these memories when I don't have him beside me to reminisce with. _

_Sarah I loved your son with every breath in my body, every beat of my heart. II think it will be my time soon, I know it, I sense it approaching, he is calling for me and I cannot wait to be with him again. I will miss my children so much but they are all mature adults with children of their own, young Billy is even a great grandparent and I don't think it will be long before Charlie, Paul and Embry are as well. I know they understand my need to see their dad again. We were never separated for more than a day since I returned to him 80 years ago; I refuse to be separated from him by something as ridiculous as Death._

_I hope to see my wonderful mother in law soon too._

_All my love_

_Bella Black_

* * *

><p>This is not meant to be a sad chapter, it is a happy one, Bella and Jake had 80 years together and had at least four children and obviously never fell out of love, wouldn't that be what we all would love to have someday? And he could never stay away from his Bells, he can call her even from the afterlife.<p>

I couldn't give too many details as the sequel Our Path will be posted soon, there may be a few other small pieces beforehand.

Thank you for taking this journey with me , and big thanks to all my reviewers especially the ones that were with me since the start. You all rock! Big Wolfie hugs


	45. Author's note

Just wanted to let everyone know that I have started posting the Sequel to the Right Path.

Its called Our Path and it is a little faster paced than the The Right Path. There will be more Pack especially Sam and Leah, and of course my favourite Paul. There will be some surprises some good and some bad unfortunatly.

I have been having some technical issues recently so I have not had the oppertunity to write as much as I like to so I will not be able to post this story as reqularly as TRP, I have written chapter 16 so there is some room for delays. I will definitly post weekly and will try to update more frequently when I can.

I really hope you all enjoy.

Shout out to Prophetical for pre reading the first few chapters. I hope she continues to pre read the remaining story and once I get my email working again so I can send attachments I will be emailing more.


End file.
